El verdadero amor es eterno
by Ysledsira Grandchester
Summary: Una historia que comienza a partir del reencuentro en NY. Los personajes se verán envueltos en distintas situaciones, luchando por conservar ese verdadero amor que es eterno...
1. El reencuentro

¡Nuevo proyecto!

¡Hola! Ya saben que encontré una gran pasión en mí: la escritura. No quiero dejar de compartirles esta nueva historia que hace unas semanas salió de mi imaginación a causa de una larga noche de insomnio, obviamente, protagonizada por mi pareja preferida: Candy y Terry. Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y su valioso tiempo que se toman en leerme.

Si no han leído mis anteriores trabajos, las invito a hacerlo. "Destinos inesperados" "Mi dulce inventor" y "Hasta que me quieras" son historias de mi autoría también publicadas en esta página de fanfiction.

Esta nueva historia está narrada a partir del episodio 97 del anime titulado "El reencuentro" que es cuando Candy viaja a Nueva York y ve nuevamente a Terry. Muchas de las escenas que leerán a continuación sucedieron realmente en el anime, muchas otras las modifiqué y el resto son producto de mi imaginación. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo!

**EL VERDADERO AMOR ES ETERNO**

**CAPÍTULO I. EL REENCUENTRO**

Candy no tenía idea de que sentimientos eran exactamente los que emanaban de su ser en ese entonces. Presurosamente preparaba su equipaje para emprender el viaje tal vez mas importante de su vida, hasta ahora, no sin asegurarse como en veinte ocasiones de que en la maleta ya aguardaba su invitación a la obra "Romeo y Julieta"

Albert la observaba divertidamente desde el umbral de la puerta y minutos después Candy notó su presencia.

-¡Albert! ¡Vuelve a la cama o te resfriarás!

-¡Es increíble como una dormilona como tú pueda abordar el primer tren!

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas y posteriormente Candy supo que era hora de irse.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la estación? – le preguntó amablemente Albert

-¡No gracias! No quiero que tomes frío, ¡adiós! – se despidió rápidamente

-Adiós, Candy – Susurró Albert ya sin ser escuchado.

Desde el ventanal la observó alejarse hasta que la silueta de Candy se desapareció completamente de su vista a través de la fuerte nieve que se abatía en ese momento.

Ya estando en la estación, Candy se sorprendió demasiado al notar que el lugar estaba completamente austero, debido a lo temprano que aún era.

Aguardando a que llegara la hora de partida, exclamaban su nombre a lo lejos.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Volteó a ambos lados y ubicó a Stear.

-¡Stear! ¡Viniste a despedirme! Te dije que no hacía falta tan temprano…

-Sí, pero no soportaba la idea de que te encontraras tan sola

-¡Pero pronto volveré Stear!

Caminaron silenciosamente y Candy se percató de que Stear tenía un semblante extraño

-¿Qué te sucede? Estás distinto hoy…

-¡No! Nada Candy… dale mis saludos a Terry, por favor

-¡Muchas gracias! Te traeré un regalo por venir a despedirme

-¡Qué bien! – exclamó Stear y nuevamente el silencio reinó entre ellos

Caminaron mas y Stear trató de comportarse caballeroso con ella

-¿Tienes frío? Será mejor que te subas al tren

-No, estoy bien… ¿Sabes? Creo que esta es la primera vez que podemos hablar a solas…

-Tienes razón

-Stear yo… quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho…

-Yo también Candy

Se dieron un fraternal abrazo pero la chicharra del tren los sorprendió

-Tengo que partir – exclamó Candy – ¡adiós Stear!

-¡Espera Candy! – De su bolsillo sacó un peculiar objeto – toma, es un invento especial, yo lo llamé "La caja de la felicidad"

-¡Oh Stear! – Felizmente abrió la cajita y se embelesó con la linda melodía que desprendía de ella - ¡Gracias!

-Cada vez que abras la caja y escuches la música te sentirás más feliz… porque yo quiero que seas muy feliz, Candy…

-¿Pero porque me hablas como si no nos volviéramos a ver? – No obtuvo respuesta de su primo pues el tren comenzó la marcha – ¡adiós Stear!

Agitaba su brazo en señal de despedida mientras Stear corría atrás del tren también despidiéndose de Candy

-¡Adiós Candy! – el despido de Stear se escuchaba un tanto desesperado

Candy yacía sentada en su respectivo asiento escuchando su cajita musical e imaginándose como sería su gran reencuentro con Terry…

Después del largo viaje, después de haber disfrutado de paisajes maravillosos, al fin llegó a su destino.

"Estoy en Nueva York… ¡Finalmente estoy en Nueva York!"

El tren arribó a la estación y presurosamente, Candy salió del vagón. Volteaba por todo su alrededor buscando a Terry, muy nerviosa al no tener idea alguna de cómo reaccionar ahora que lo tenga enfrente.

De repente, sintió un tirón en su mano. Un hombre misteriosamente vestido la jaló y la llevó corriendo al otro extremo de la estación, haciendo que se asustara bastante.

-¡Hey! ¡Suélteme! ¡Basta! ¡No soy una niña, no puede raptarme!

De repente, el hombre detuvo su marcha, se carcajeó y le dijo

-No has cambiado nada Candy

Se volteó a mirarla, se quitó la boina y la bufanda, dejando su apuesto rostro a la vista de Candy

-¡Terry! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Terry!

Lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras Terry reprimía un abrazo que estuvo a punto de darle.

"Como deseo abrazarte, Candy… pero si lo hago, estoy seguro que nunca te dejaría ir…"

Se quedaron como congelados en el tiempo… observándose con infinito amor, ambos estando completamente felices de estar nuevamente juntos. Después de varios minutos salieron de su ensoñación para dirigirse a un lugar más cómodo.

La llevó a un acogedor restaurant en donde platicaron a gusto. Candy le hizo saber que ya es una enfermera titulada, mientras aprovechó el momento de felicitar a Terry por haber logrado interpretar el papel de Romeo. Más que una pareja de novios, parecían completos extraños. En breves ocasiones reinaba el silencio entre ellos mientras sus semblantes se hallaban tristes.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte, Terry – rompió el silencio al fin Candy

-Yo también – se limitó a responder él, pero no podía evitar envolverse en sus tristes pensamientos

"No solo deseaba verte, Candy. Soñaba contigo, soñaba con no separarnos más. Como me encantaría que te quedaras aquí…"

De repente, Candy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes? En realidad yo esperaba un encuentro más romántico…

-Tienes razón, esto no es nada romántico – se levantó de golpe – te llevaré a tu hotel

-¡Primero quisiera ir a tu departamento!

-¿Mi departamento?

-¡Sí! Me encantaría conocer el lugar en donde vives

-Está bien, iremos allá – tomó caballerosamente su equipaje y se dirigieron al auto

"Desde hace cuanto tiempo añoré un momento así, caminar contigo en las calles… que estés a mi lado…"

Candy se sorprendió al ver que Terry ya contaba con su propio automóvil y además estaba en perfecto funcionamiento. Bromearon un poco recordando a Stear, Archie, Annie y Paty, a quienes Terry recordaba respectivamente como "el inventor vocacional" "el elegante" "la tímida" y "la gordita"

Candy no dudó en darle los saludos que le envió Stear, y emprendieron la marcha.

"¿Por qué será que me siento tan bien contigo, Candy?"

Terry realmente se estaba divirtiendo en ese momento al percatarse que Candy disfrutaba enormemente el recorrido por toda la ciudad de Nueva York.

"Nada has cambiado… es un milagro que seas enfermera… un milagro… solo un milagro…"

En sus pensamientos vino el tormentoso recuerdo de Susana

"Solo un milagro haría que se levantara de esa silla de ruedas…" Pensaba muy melancólicamente mientras se reprochaba el hecho de no saber cómo defenderse ante la madre de ella y sus tortuosas conversaciones asechaban su mente.

"Susana te ama, está inválida solo por protegerte… no la abandones por favor ¡te salvó la vida! ¡Quiero que estés con ella toda la vida!"

"¡Yo amo a otra persona! ¿Por qué no le dije eso a la señora Marlow? ¡Yo amo a Candy!"

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada – intentó sonreír – estamos llegando

Ingresaron al edificio y al llegar al departamento Terry luchaba por comportarse lo más amable posible sin que Candy se percatara del torrente de sentimientos que lo asechaba constantemente.

-Adelante, pasa por favor

-¡Oh!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no entras?

-¡Es que me imaginé que encontraría todo desordenado!

-¡Ah! Es que una señora viene a limpiar tres veces por semana…

-En casa Albert hace la limpieza – exclamó Candy ingenuamente

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué permites eso?

Se enfrascaron en una discusión muy bromista sobre quien debería de hacer y quien no la limpieza…

Terry le ofreció a Candy pasar un ameno momento, sirvió un té para cada quien y mientras lo hacía Candy no pudo evitar ver el afiche colgado de la pared, donde lucían Terry y Karen como "Romeo y Julieta"

-¡Vaya! Se ve bastante real… incluso el Terry de ahí es mas apuesto – quiso bromear – pero… ¿no era Susana Marlow la que interpretaría a Julieta? Aún así… me alegra que sea Karen ¿sabes? La conocí en Florida, debe estar tan contenta… además… si fuese Susana me pondría muy, muy celosa…

Terry se quedó helado ante el comentario de Candy "No, no puedo decirle lo de Susana…"

-Candy, el té está listo

-Creo que cambiaré el nombre de Karen Claise por el de Candy White – ella seguía enfrascada en lo suyo – puedo ser Julieta aunque sea en el afiche ¿O no?

-¡Que graciosa eres Candy! No creo que Shakespeare se haya basado en una Julieta tan pecosa – bromeó

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de esa manera? – lo empujó queriendo jugar un momento con él, pero tropezaron torpemente con la mesa, haciendo que todo cayera al suelo, incluidos ellos.

Se observaron directamente a los ojos mientras se envolvían en maravillosos recuerdos, en esos maravillosos e inolvidables momentos compartidos en el Colegio.

"Candy… te envié un solo pasaje de ida para que te quedaras conmigo, pero…"

Candy interrumpió sus pensamientos al acercarse tímidamente con la intensión de besarlo, pero Terry se apartó nerviosamente.

-Terry… ¿sucede algo?

No obtuvo respuesta y entonces se levantó un tanto triste.

-¡Oh! Todo el té se derramó… te ayudaré a limpiar

-Deja Candy, lo haré yo, eres mi invitada

Recogieron el desorden y habiendo terminado, Terry se ofreció para acompañar a Candy al hotel "Royal". Se pusieron sus abrigos y se acercaron a la puerta. Antes de abrir, Candy se detuvo en seco, aunque estaba muy feliz por estar al lado de Terry, su actitud extraña la inquietaba bastante, así es que se decidió a hablarle seriamente.

-Terry, algo sucede y no me lo quieres decir – le aseguró

Él se sorprendió ante el comentario de Candy, pero no quiso responderle. Bajó la mirada y solo se limitó a decir

-Tenemos que irnos ya

-¡No! Estoy completamente segura que algo te sucede y no quieres decírmelo… Terry ¿Acaso no te hace feliz que yo esté aquí?

-¿Lo dudas?

-No sé qué pensar – dijo tristemente mientras se dio la media vuelta y salió del apartamento.

Se subieron nuevamente al auto y durante el trayecto, no se dijeron nada.

Llegando al hotel, Terry la acompañó hasta su habitación con su valija en mano. Antes de que Candy abriera la puerta, Terry se inclinó y le dio un inesperado beso en los labios, seguido de ese ansiado abrazo que horas antes había reprimido en aquel andén.

Ella se aferraba a su cuello, correspondiendo dulcemente a ese beso. Cuando se separaron, Candy pudo notar mucha tristeza en la mirada de Terry.

-¿Por qué no confías en mi? – le preguntó

-Te lo contaré todo, Candy

Ella asintió satisfecha. Abrieron la puerta y se adentraron en la habitación. Se pusieron cómodos en un sofá. Candy no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Antes que nada… necesito de toda tu comprensión, Candy. Pero más que eso… anhelo tanto un consejo… pero lo quiero de ti… quiero que tú seas quien me guíe… porque yo no sé qué demonios debo hacer…

-¿Qué sucede? – Candy comenzaba a asustarse

-El motivo por el cual Susana no participará en la obra es porque se accidentó

-¡Oh Dios!

-Durante un ensayo, las luces iba a caer sobre mí… pero ella tuvo mejores reflejos que yo

-Ósea que… ¿Ella te salvó?

-Sí

-¿Murió?

-No, pero – las lágrimas alojadas en sus ojos comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas – le amputaron una pierna…

-¡Dios mío! ¡Oh Terry! Ahora entiendo porque has estado así… debes sentirte muy mal… pero permíteme decirte que tú no eres culpable de nada

-Lo sé

-¿Entonces? No puedes decaerte de esa manera… estoy segura que tu le estás brindando todo tu apoyo

-Ella no solo quiere mi apoyo… me salvó la vida porque está enamorada de mí

Ahora sí, Candy sintió un enorme vuelco en el corazón

-Y… ¿le vas a corresponder? – preguntó temerosa

-¿Para eso te conté todo esto? ¿Para qué dudes de mí y me des la opción de corresponderle?

-¡No! Sólo que… lo que sucedió es algo muy serio…

-¡Corresponderle también es algo muy serio!

-Terry… juntos resolveremos esto. Ambos ayudaremos a que Susana se recupere y retome la vida que tenía antes…

-¡Que no te dije que perdió una pierna! ¿Cómo demonios se va a recuperar de eso?

-¡Me pediste consejos! Susana perdió una pierna… ¡mas no quedó retrasada o loca! Bien puede tomar terapias y usar una prótesis, se que le llevará bastante tiempo salir de su depresión… mas no es imposible…

-Tienes razón. Discúlpame Candy… toda esta situación me tiene al borde de la locura…

En un gesto amable, Candy le tomó la mano

-No te preocupes… ya te dije que lo resolveremos juntos. Gracias por confiar en mí, Terry. Ahora por favor tranquilízate, mañana tienes que estar impecable… mi Romeo…

Lo abrazó nuevamente y así permanecieron por largos minutos. Ambos necesitaban tanto de ese abrazo… Terry sintió por primera vez, después del accidente de Susana, una agradable paz en su corazón…

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal? Ya saben que me gustan los reviews laaaargos… aunque tengan fuertes críticas no importa!

Sólo les hago un pequeño comentario. Este fic no lo escribiré con la misma rapidez que hice con los otros, pues mi tesis y mi examen profesional ya reclaman mi atención! Aún así… no las dejaré colgadas… este fic tendrá final! Tendría que morirme para que no lo tuviera! Así es que… gracias por su tiempo en leer y comentar!


	2. Una noche de estreno

**CAPÍTULO II. UNA NOCHE DE ESTRENO**

Después de esa conmovedora plática que tuviera con Candy, Terry se dirigió al teatro a realizar su último ensayo antes de la premier de la obra.

Robert felicitó a todo su elenco y les recomendó descansar muy bien esa noche, previa al estreno.

En lugar de irse a su departamento, Terry se escabulló un momento al hotel donde estaba Candy. El tenerla cerca, y el haber aclarado con ella todo lo relativo a Susana, lo mantenían más relajado, pero aún no podía quitarse el gran peso que sentía en sus hombros, producto de la responsabilidad que sabía tenía para con Susana.

Alzó su mirada a la ventana de la habitación de Candy, sintiéndose maravillado de que detrás de esa ventana se encontraba ella, el amor de su vida, aunque su sentir respecto a todo lo recientemente acontecido aún era melancólico.

"Tengo que concentrarme en el estreno… tengo que estar estupendo para Candy… vino desde Chicago para verme"

"Terry ya debe estar en su departamento, descansando para estar perfecto mañana… ahh… como me encantaría… preparar su desayuno, despedirlo en la puerta con un cariñoso beso y esperar su regreso en las noches… algún día… algún día será así"

"¿Ya se habrá dormido? Buenas noches Candy… haré todo lo posible por estar impecable mañana… por ti… te prometo Candy, que a tu lado lucharé para superar las adversidades…"

Sonrió plácidamente y se dirigió a su departamento bajo la fría nieve, mientras exclamaba con gran maestría sus diálogos de Romeo.

"Aquellos que no conocen el dolor ríen de los corazones doloridos… oh! ¿Qué es esa luz en la ventana, allá, en el este? Entonces Julieta es el sol, hermoso sol radiante… mata ya a la envidiosa luna"

Llegó a su departamento, muy satisfecho al poder refugiarse ya del crudo invierno, pero antes de que abriera su puerta, una nota posaba debajo de ella.

"**No has venido hoy, Susana está muy triste y te espera"**

Con enorme rencor, arrugó esa nota. Apretaba sus puños y estaba indeciso entre abrir o no su puerta. Decidió enfundarse nuevamente en su abrigo, bufanda y boina y dirigirse al hospital.

Se encontró rápidamente a la madre de Susana y subieron a la habitación.

-Susana empieza a sonreír y eso se debe a que has venido todos los días. Te lo agradezco mucho – la mujer albergaba unas lágrimas – por favor, nunca la dejes sola… pasa por favor – le indicó una vez llegando a su cuarto.

Tocó la puerta y se adentró.

-Lo siento, llegué tarde – exclamó Terry

-Terry, creí que no vendrías – dijo Susana muy emocionada al recibir la visita de Terry

Se acercó más a ella, deseando saludarla con un delicado beso en la frente, pero el recuerdo de Candy lo hizo contenerse, por lo que únicamente la miró… con esa helada mirada que no expresaba nada.

-¿Llegó verdad? – preguntó Susana, obviamente refiriéndose a Candy

-Sí

-Debe sentirse muy feliz – dijo con la voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con escaparse – tiene mucha suerte

Terry la miró un tanto rencoroso

-Puede correr libremente y es amada por ti… definitivamente tiene mucha suerte… - sentía que ya no podía controlar más el llanto – irá al estreno ¿verdad?

-Sí

Ahora sí, las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Susana. Sentía una horrorosa impotencia al no poder levantarse de esa cama… se sentía terriblemente desdichada pues al día siguiente bien hubiera podido ser su noche… su gran noche como Julieta… pero un trágico accidente le arrebató ese derecho de una manera tan cruel, que ocasionaba que tuviera los ánimos por debajo del suelo. Aunado esto, con la presencia de Candy en la ciudad. Esa jovencita rival de amores que amenazaba con quebrar la más mínima estabilidad emocional que Susana podría tener en estos momentos.

Terry sufría en silencio. Permaneció erguido por un buen rato observando cómo Susana se aferraba a su almohada para llorar desconsoladamente. Se sentía terriblemente impotente. No podía evitar pensar que hubiese sido mejor que haya muerto él en ese trágico accidente en vez de que Susana estuviera postrada en esa cama.

Se acercó lentamente, se sentó a su lado y suavemente tocó su sobresaltada espalda a causa de los sollozos.

-Susana, te ruego me escuches

La rubia se tranquilizó un poco y volteó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Quiero que sepas que nunca dejaré de darte mi apoyo. Toda la vida te agradeceré ese gesto de valentía que tuviste conmigo… no sabes cómo me duele verte así, me siento tan mal… siento una hoguera arder dentro de mí que me quita toda la paz interior…

-Yo no deseo que sufras, Terry – lo interrumpió – por ello te salvé de ese accidente, porque nunca hubiera soportado el saberte muerto

-¡Pero yo no soporto el saberte así! Sé que sufres… me duele mucho que el cruel destino haya sido tan despiadado contigo… no lo mereces Susana… ¡No lo mereces! ¡Dime por favor, te ruego que me digas que hago por ti! Mi alma nunca estará en paz si de algún modo yo no compenso tu sacrificio…

-Por ahora… necesito que dejes de sentirte culpable y te concentres para dar lo mejor de ti mañana, mi Romeo…

Terry sintió un atroz escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. ¿Acaso Susana lo había llamado "mi Romeo"? Sí, lo llamó así, exactamente igual que como lo llamó Candy.

"Mañana tienes que estar impecable, mi Romeo"

Fueron las palabras exactas de la pecosa.

-Vendré mañana – fue la respuesta tajante de Terry antes de abrir la puerta de esa habitación de hospital y salir corriendo.

Al siguiente día, muy temprano ya se estaba preparando para su gran noche.

"Tengo que estar impecable…"

Pensaba, en la privacidad de su camerino.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de que afuera, Candy imploraba su ayuda.

A las afueras del recinto teatral, la pecosa se cruzó con los Leagan. Elisa, tan envidiosa como de costumbre, estallaba eufórica al percatarse que Terry invitó a Candy a la premier. Tenía un pase especial para la platera principal, a lo que las damas Leagan se pusieron a la defensiva alegando que Candy hurtó esa invitación. Muy despiadadamente, Neal le arrebató su pase y lo partió en dos. Una mitad se extravió y Candy sintió una enorme furia que no demostró a simple vista.

Para su suerte, después de sus intentos inútiles por hablar con Terry, se encontró a Karen, quien amablemente la dejó pasar y le firmó un programa, por si volviese a tener problemas.

Al fin, estaba sentada en su lugar correspondiente, esperando a que el telón se abriera para dar paso a la obra.

"Todo lo acontecido con Susana tiene a Terry muy aturdido… espero que encontremos una solución muy pronto, te prometo, Terry, que juntos apoyaremos a Susana…"

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la obra dio comienzo. Terry actuaba tan magistralmente que Candy sentía su saliva derramarse de su mandíbula que no podía mantener cerrada. Se le veía tan apuesto, varonil, encantador…

"¡Qué bien se burla del dolor ajeno quien nunca sintió dolores!" (1)

"Terry… ¿acaso me estás mirando a mi?" Pensaba nerviosamente Candy

"¿Pero qué luz es la que asoma por allí? ¿El sol que sale ya por los balcones de oriente? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojeriza porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro." (2)

"¡Oh! ¡Me estás dedicando tus diálogos!" El corazón de Candy se hinchó de alegría. Estaba disfrutando enormemente de ese momento.

"El amor va en busca del amor como el estudiante huyendo de sus libros, y el amor se aleja del amor como el niño que deja sus juegos para tornar al estudio." (3)

Las lágrimas de emoción al fin se escaparon de los ojos de Candy.

"Aquí me entregaré a la eternidad y me sacudiré de esta carne fatigada el yugo de estrellas adversas. ¡Ojos, mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y labios, puertas del aliento, ¡sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte! Ven, amargo conductor; ven, áspero guía. Temerario piloto, ¡lanza tu zarandeado navío contra la roca implacable! Brindo por mi amor." (4)

En el acto final, todos los espectadores aplaudían al mismo tiempo que se ponían de pie. Los actores, en fila, agradecían las ovaciones.

Al terminar la lluvia de aplausos, que duró por más de cinco minutos, Robert regaló unas palabras.

-Nos honran muchísimo con su presencia. Esto no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes, y por supuesto, sin el talento de todo nuestro elenco – señaló a los actores – quienes hicieron un impecable trabajo. Muchas felicidades.

El público volvió a aplaudir y el telón se cerró.

Como Candy tenía un pase preferencial, estaba más que invitada a la recepción que rigurosamente se organiza después de una premier.

Se adentró al área de camerinos para curiosear un poco, pero un tumulto de gente le impedía acercarse más, así es que optó por sentarse en uno de los sillones y esperar a que saliera Terry.

Entretanto, mientras los actores permanecían en sus camerinos quitándose su atuendo artístico, un joven empleado de la compañía corría desesperadamente por los pasillos buscando a Robert.

-¿Qué pasa Alex? Ay muchacho, ¡no corras así! – le retó Robert

-Disculpe mi intromisión señor Hathaway, pero un periodista acaba de darme una noticia terrible.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La señorita Marlow está a punto de suicidarse. Su madre la encontró en la azotea del hospital y ahora hay un tumulto de gente allí… prensa, cruz roja, rescatistas…

-¡Rayos! Gracias Alex – palmeó gentilmente el hombro de su empleado y se dirigió al camerino de Terry.

Tocó fuertemente a su puerta.

-Terry, soy Robert, ábreme por favor

El actor no dudó en levantarse y recibir a su jefe

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Terry al percatarse del semblante preocupado de Robert

-Susana…

Terry le hizo un gesto con la mano para que parara de hablar.

-Iré de inmediato a verla – se enfundó en su abrigo y salió de allí, deduciendo que algo malo pasaba.

En el pasillo encontró a Candy. La pecosa estaba sentada en el sillón pero recargada sobre el brazo del mueble, con la cabeza de lado, dormitando.

Terry sonrió gratamente para sí mismo al encontrar tan tierna escena. Se acercó a ella y delicadamente palmeó su hombro.

-Es hora de irnos, pecas.

Candy levantó la cabeza, asustada y muy avergonzada.

-¡Lo siento!

-¿Qué sientes?

-Es que me estaba quedando dormida

-Te lo diré todo el tiempo pecosa… nunca vas a cambiar – le exclamó sonriente

-Al parecer no – respondió apenada – nos dirigimos a la recepción ¿Verdad?

-No – el semblante de Terry cambió drásticamente – iremos al hospital San José

-Ahí… ¿Ahí está Susana?

-Sí

-De acuerdo – se levantó lentamente, con el ánimo decaído. Algo presentía. Pero se sintió realmente feliz cuando Terry le extendió su brazo.

-Apurémonos

-Sí

Se encaminaron al auto de Terry y de inmediato se subieron a él. La noche estaba muy nevada y el frío calaba los huesos. Ambos ocupantes del auto se frotaron las manos al mismo tiempo para entrar en calor, y posteriormente Terry arrancó el vehículo.

En cinco minutos, ya estaban en su destino. Un nudo en la garganta se les formó cuando se percataron del espectáculo en el hospital.

Susana, yacía en la azotea de este, a los gritos peleando con su madre.

-¡Si te acercas me aviento!

-¡Hija! Te lo ruego… ven acá – la madre de Susana, a llanto tendido, trataba inútilmente de hacer entrar en razón a su hija.

Un gran grupo de rescatistas ya estaban preparados abajo, para evitar que la chica se mate en el momento que decida aventarse, pero aún así, la hazaña seguía siendo peligrosa. La fuerte nevada impedía ver con claridad, el frío que no alcanzaba mas allá de los 0°C también hacía el momento más difícil y espeluznante.

Terry se escabulló rápidamente entre la gente, sin importarle los insultos que le soltaban a causa de sus violentos empujones. Llegando a la entrada del hospital, el portero le prohibió la entrada, pero Terry lo golpeó fuertemente y se adentró. Las enfermeras hicieron un esfuerzo inútil en el afán de querer alcanzarlo. Ágilmente subió todas las escaleras de tres en tres para llegar a la azotea. No se dio cuenta que Candy, aprovechándose de que el portero yacía en el suelo golpeado, lo fue siguiendo.

Una vez llegando, el frío se sentía aún más gélido a esa altura. Sutilmente tocó el hombro de la señora Marlow, y le hizo una seña con el dedo para que guardara silencio y así Susana no se percatara de su presencia allí.

Lentamente, muy lentamente se fue acercando a ella. La chica, sintió su presencia y se giró rápidamente.

-¡Terry! ¡Vete de aquí Terry!

El corazón del actor se encogió al verla ahí, colgada de la barandilla, a punto de querer quitarse la vida, y le fue inevitable sentirse malditamente culpable de ello.

-Susana… ven acá, no hagas una tontería, te lo ruego… - la voz de Terry raramente suplicaba

-¡Yo soy un estorbo para ti! ¡Es mejor que me muera!

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! No digas eso por favor, Susie – tal vez llamándola diminutivamente la haría cambiar de opinión

-Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado, Terry… que te casarás conmigo y me amarás tanto como yo a ti - no podía contener el llanto

-No puedo prometerte algo así, Susana

-¡Entonces prefiero morirme! – e inesperadamente hizo un movimiento con el afán de tirarse al vació, pero Terry corrió tan ágilmente, que por escasas centésimas de segundo le dio tiempo de sostenerla.

La abrazó por la cintura y se aferró a su menudo cuerpo. Mientras estaban tumbados en el suelo, sintiendo la fría nieve, Terry no la separó de su abrazo. Se le aferró más, e incluso le acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho, acariciándola tiernamente.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así, Susana – ahora era Terry el que no podía contener el llanto – tu vida vale mucho, no eres ningún estorbo ¡no me hagas sentir tan desdichado!

En ese justo momento, se apareció Candy, quien perdió la capacidad de parpadear al presenciar esa lastimosa escena.

-¡Es que te amo! – exclamó Susana, enterrando más su rostro sobre el pecho de Terry - ¡Te amo más que a mi vida! Yo me quiero morir para que tú seas feliz con ella… por favor Terry, sé feliz con Candy…

-Nunca podré ser feliz con alguien más si tú sigues empeñada en dejarte vencer – Terry no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su novia – ¡Sé fuerte! ¡Mírame! – la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos – nunca me alejaré de ti, Susie…

Susana se aferró más a su abrazo para seguir llorando desconsoladamente. Pero un corazón allí presente, estaba más que destrozado. Candy sintió un enorme vuelco en el estómago al escuchar a Terry.

"Nunca me alejaré de ti, Susie…"

Se dio la media vuelta y se retiró de allí.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ella lo ama tanto! ¡Hasta podría jurar que lo ama más que yo!

"Yo quiero morir para que tú seas feliz con ella"

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente turbada de Candy. Se mareó, y se sentó en una de las butacas que posaban en el corredor del hospital. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y estalló en sollozos.

"Terry… ¡esto es horrible! Mi corazón morirá de angustia al saberte lejos de mí… pero mi consciencia me asechará día y noche si mi egoísmo me impide alejarme de ti…"

Pensaba mientras no podía parar de llorar y llorar…

Al fondo del pasillo, venía Terry, con Susana en brazos. Ambos jóvenes se miraron simultáneamente. Ambos tenían el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Terry no soportó ver así a Candy. Cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta la habitación de Susana.

**Continuará…**

Las frases con los paréntesis (1,2,3, y 4) son extraídas de la obra "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare.

Millones de agradecimientos a **Raghu, Lady, Betty, Gema Grandchester, Oligrandchester, Litac, Fanática de Candy, Klaudya.**

Sus comentarios alimentan mi ego (¡broma!)

En realidad, son sus opiniones lo que me hacen inspirarme más para escribir mis historias. ¡Un abrazo a todas que me leen!


	3. Separación en una noche de invierno

**CAPITULO III. SEPARACIÓN EN UNA NOCHE DE INVIERNO**

La acomodó en su respectiva cama, pero la chica no se quería separar de su abrazo. Seguía llorando en su hombro. Terry solo se limitó a corresponder a su abrazo y lentamente se fue separando.

Cuando Susana al fin aceptó deshacerse de ese abrazo, se acomodó en su cama, y siguió llorando silenciosamente.

-Te dejo un momento para que descanses – le dijo Terry

-¿Podrías decirle a Candy que venga? Por favor – suplicó Susana

-¿Candy? Sí… está bien – salió un poco indeciso a buscarla

No sabía si realmente deseaba que las dos chicas conversaran, pero Susana se lo pidió y para algo importante ha de ser. La encontró dirigiéndose a la habitación.

-Candy, Susana quiere verte.

-Gracias, yo también deseo hablar con ella

-¿Tú?

-Sí. De cierta forma debo agradecerle enormemente el haber salvado la vida de un gran amigo mío. Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar no lo hubiera hecho, no señor. Soy muy egoísta – se giró y entró a la habitación.

"Gran amigo mío" Que palabras tan sencillas… pero tan dolorosamente profundas a la vez.

"Gran amigo mío" Una frase que envuelve todo su destino. Con una maldita frase de tres escuetas palabras, se terminó todo un futuro de ilusiones por delante.

"Sí como no, ¡tonta Candy! Por haber evitado que Terry muriera yo hubiese dado todas mis extremidades… ¡tratándose de Terry no soy egoísta!" Pensó Candy antes de adentrase a la habitación de Susana.

Una vez estando allí, se sintió muy afligida al verla en ese estado tan lamentable. Demacrada, ojerosa, y con la desdicha a flor de piel.

-Hola Susana. Yo… yo solo venía a despedirme – se acercó lentamente

-Hola Candy, yo he pedido hablar contigo – se quedó un momento en silencio – es muy difícil renunciar al amor de tu vida así como así, pero…

-No sigas, Susana – Candy permanecía de pie, dándole la espalda, observando caer la espesa nieve a través del ventanal. Unas lágrimas se le escaparon del rostro para adornar sus mejillas, pero sutilmente las secó – yo… yo me voy a ir – esto lo dijo con la voz tan quebrada, pues ni ella se creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer – tengo mi vida hecha en Chicago.

-P…pero – Susana, de verdad estaba dispuesta a renunciar a Terry, pero la propuesta que le acababa de ofrecer Candy se escuchaba realmente atractiva… así es que se limitó a guardar silencio.

-Terry estará a tu lado – trataba de no hacer notar que su voz se quebraba – lo que has hecho por él no tiene precio alguno… así es que lo menos que puedo yo hacer es irme – ahora sí, su voz se quebró completamente para dar paso al llanto.

-Pero tú lo amas, Candy – decía débilmente Susana

-Tú le salvaste la vida – le respondió al mismo tiempo que volteó a mirarla – si Terry hubiese muerto en ese accidente – mas sollozos – ¡yo ahora estuviera muerta en vida! Prefiero mil veces estar lejos de él… que saberlo muerto…

-Candy, yo… - Susana solo se limitó a bajar la mirada – yo te agradezco tanto pero…

-No hace falta decir nada más

-A mi me hace falta preguntarte ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué te estás sacrificando de esta manera? Tú lo amas…

-Porque – trataba de secar sus lágrimas – yo misma lo escuché decir que no sería feliz a mi lado si tú no sales adelante… y yo no quiero ser la responsable de tu desdicha. Discúlpame por lo que te diré Susana – levantó su barbilla dignamente – yo soy fuerte, amo a Terry con todo mi corazón, sí, pero primero estoy yo, y nunca, escúchame, nunca en mi vida me suicidaría por NADIE.

Susana sintió un duro pinchazo en el estómago. "¿Qué me acaba de decir esta… inútil?" pensó, pero solo bajó la mirada nuevamente.

-Así es que – habló nuevamente Candy – en nombre del amor que ambas le tenemos a Terry, te ruego que lo hagas feliz.

Se giró rápidamente y salió de esa habitación, dando un portazo.

Terry permanecía recargado en la barandilla de la escalera. Escuchó cuando Candy salió, la vio de espaldas e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ella se secaba unas lágrimas, pero tan digna y orgullosa como siempre, se volteó hasta que mantuvo su rostro seco.

-Adiós Terry

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-A la estación

-A la… est… - comprendió que era demasiado tarde – déjame acompañarte, por favor

-¡No!

-La noche está muy fría y…

-¡He dicho que no! – corrió lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras, pero ágilmente Terry la alcanzó. La abrazó por la espalda y recargó su rostro humedecido sobre su nuca

-No te vayas, Candy

-No lo hagas mas difícil – le respondió con un hilo de voz

-Tú eres la que lo hace difícil

-Es mejor así, adiós Terry – intentó separarlo de su abrazo

-¡No, no es mejor así! – la volteó para que ambos quedaran frente a frente - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te irás así? ¿Me dejas solamente así? ¿Con toda la responsabilidad de Susana sobre mis hombros? ¡Y lo que hablamos qué! ¿Qué hay de lo que me dijiste? ¡De que juntos lo solucionaríamos!

-¡Ya está solucionado!

-De acuerdo… - la soltó, mirándola con rencor y arrojando más lágrimas sin vergüenza alguna – entonces vete

-Terry yo… de verdad lo siento mucho – lloraba también sin parar – pero lo que vi en la azotea… lo que escuché… ¡de verdad yo hubiese querido que fuera de otra manera! – se giró y salió corriendo del hospital.

"Tú siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti… ¿Y qué hay de mí?"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de la señora Marlow.

-Terry, mi Susie quiere verte

"Susie… Susie" Ese nombre resonaba fastidiosamente en su memoria. Sin mirar a la señora Marlow se dirigió a la habitación de Susana.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó secamente

-Un poco mejor, gracias – Susana notó el hilo de rencor en su voz

Terry se acercó al ventanal y su corazón se encogió al visualizar a lo lejos a Candy, quien permanecía recargada de un poste, llorando. Se necesitaría estar ciego o muy idiota para no percatarse de que aquella rubia estaba a llanto tendido.

Tragó en seco y no dejaba de observarla. "También sufres… ¿entonces porque lo hiciste, Candy?" unos minutos después aquella rubia emprendía nuevamente su camino.

Terry permaneció acompañando a Susana hasta que se durmiera, que para su suerte, no tardó nada en hacerlo. Tomó su abrigo, su bufanda y boina, y salió de allí.

"Perdóname por lo que haré…" Pensó.

Caminaba lentamente y muy pensativo por las calles nevadas de Nueva York, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, pensando si lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer en estos momentos era lo mejor.

Al fin, llegó a su destino, alzó su mirada y aún no estaba seguro de entrar o no. Suspiró lenta y profundamente hasta que se decidió a entrar.

Subió dos pisos y al estar frente a la puerta tocó.

Con los ojos terriblemente hinchados a causa de las lágrimas, Candy preparaba su equipaje para irse lo más pronto posible de esa fría ciudad. Escuchó un llamado a su puerta y dedujo que era el camarero, por lo que abrió casi al instante.

Se quedó paralizada al notar quien la visitaba.

-¡Terry!

Se miraron con infinito amor y ninguno de los dos retuvo las lágrimas alojadas en sus ojos.

-Regálame esta noche, Candy

Sin saber exactamente qué fuerza la impulsó a seguirle la corriente a Terry, lo jaló de la muñeca para adentrarlo a la habitación. Una vez quedando la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos, se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo seguido de un eterno beso en sus labios.

**Continuará…**

Muchas gracias Gema Grandchester, Raghu, Litac, Klaudya, Usagi13chiba, Fanatica de Candy, Oligrandchester, Betty, Lady.

Por sus comentarios y su tiempo. Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	4. La más dulce noche de mi vida

**CAPITULO IV. LA MÁS DULCE NOCHE DE MI VIDA**

**Advertencia**. El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual no aptas de ser leídas por menores.

"Regálame esta noche, Candy"

Una frase tan envolvente y dolorosa a la vez. Candy no podía pensar en nada más, solo en que esa sería su noche de despedida. Por un momento, pasó por su mente correr a Terry de allí, pero decidió no hacerlo pues, si ya se estaban separando, prefería llevarse a casa un grato recuerdo de él.

Por su parte, Terry la abrazaba ansiosamente al mismo tiempo que no despegaba sus labios de los de ella. Después de varios minutos, con ambas manos le tomó el rostro y pegó su frente a la de ella, para hablarle tiernamente.

-Candy, quiero guardar en mi memoria este momento… no soportaré estar lejos de ti, pero me conformaré con el consuelo de tener un recuerdo de nosotros juntos.

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó nuevamente y le regaló otro tímido beso. Lentamente se acomodaron en la acogedora cama y lo que sucedió allí, simplemente fue lo propio que naturalmente hace una pareja que se ama y se atrae.

Hacía muchísimo frío. El invierno es muy crudo en la ciudad de Nueva York, sin embargo, la calidez que ambos sentían al estar juntos, los hizo olvidarse del mal clima, a pesar de que ya permanecían desnudos, pero deliciosamente envueltos en el cobertor.

Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa, por una parte pensaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer en ese momento era un gran error, pero no hizo caso de ese pensamiento, puesto que estaba con el hombre que ama, con el hombre por el que estaba dispuesta a regresar a su vida aunque sea sin él, solo para evitar sufrimientos "innecesarios" según ella.

Lo abrazaba dulce y firmemente con ambos brazos y piernas. Terry por su parte besaba con embelesamiento todo su rostro, cuello y orejas, haciéndola estremecer ante delicados toques.

El momento era tierno, apasionado y perfecto. No se decían nada, solo se miraban amorosamente a los ojos entre beso y beso.

Cuando la respiración de ambos se comenzó a tornar agitada, Terry se apartó un poco con el único propósito de admirar el rostro de su amada, que no le demostraba otra cosa que estaba igualmente enamorada.

Muy lentamente comenzó a hacerle el amor, no sin ignorar el discreto gesto de dolor en su rostro por el hecho de estar entregándole su virginidad. Aún así lo abrazó con más firmeza, enterró su rostro en el cuello de su amado y se dejó llevar por sus suaves y cadenciosos movimientos dentro de ella.

Ambos sudaban, disfrutaban y entregaban sus sentimientos sin límites a través de ese apasionado vaivén. El acto tan placenteramente bello fue casi eterno, pues lo disfrutaron enormemente.

Cuando ella experimentó por primera vez en su vida el placer físico que otorga el acto más hermoso del mundo, se abrazó más fuertemente del cuerpo de Terry al mismo tiempo que gritaba frenéticamente su nombre. Para Terry fue el momento más glorioso de su existencia. ¡Qué hermoso se escuchaba su nombre de los labios de su amada mientras la elevaba al cielo!

Una vez consumado su amor, una vez que Candy se percató de que el momento había terminado, volvió a hundir su rostro en el regazo de Terry, solamente para llorar desconsoladamente. Sus escandalosos sollozos acompañados de su abrazo firme, llenaron de nostalgia el corazón de Terry. Ella lloraba con tanto sentimiento que lograría encoger el corazón de cualquiera.

Terry la miró a los ojos con un profundo amor, mientras dejaba salir también unas lágrimas.

-No llores, Candy, todo estará bien. Te prometo que todo estará bien "Porque tú te quedarás a mi lado" Pensó.

Por supuesto que todo estaría bien. Después de lo que acaba de suceder, Terry no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo. Si antes de esta noche estaba dispuesto a llegar a un arreglo con Susana para no separarse de Candy, ahora estaba dispuesto a luchar contra el mundo para seguir al lado de la mujer de su vida. Esa mujer que hace unos instantes le entregó su cuerpo y alma sin reparos, esa mujer que lo hace sonreír en los momentos más tristes. Sí, el amor de su vida. Y ahora que ya habían consumado su amor, Terry no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

-Tranquila, Candy, todo está bien – seguía insistiendo, mientras tiernamente acariciaba su cabello.

"¿Cómo va a estar bien? Si ahora estas caricias las tendrá Susana… estos besos, estos abrazos… ¡Este hombre será de Susana! ¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice, Terry? si ahora harás el amor con ella mientras yo me sumergiré en el mundo de la desdicha…"

Pensaba melancólicamente Candy, sin poder dejar de llorar amargamente.

No se percataron en qué momento el cansancio los venció para dar paso a un sueño profundo.

_Dormir contigo_

_Es el camino más directo al paraíso_

_Sentir que sueñas,_

_Mientras te beso y las manos te acaricio (1)_

Se envolvieron en un gran sueño, por primera vez juntos, después de amarse y entregarse con gran amor. Terry con la convicción de luchar por su ahora mujer. Candy con el sufrimiento en todo su ser al sentir que su ahora hombre sería de alguien más.

_Dormir contigo _

_Es navegar en una estrella hasta el espacio,_

_Es embriagarme con el susurro de tu hablar_

_Tierno y despacio._

Las horas pasaban lentamente y poco a poco, Candy se fue despertando. Eran las cinco de la madrugada. Observó detenidamente a Terry, quien permanecía profundamente dormido. Sonrió un poco al notar lo apuesto que se veía aún durmiendo. Sus rasgos se notaban más maduros y sus labios perfectamente delineados, y qué decir de sus ojos enmarcados con sus perfectas cejas.

Se levantó discretamente para evitar que se despertara. Pensaba en tomar una ducha pero desistió de la idea puesto que Terry se despertaría y eso era lo que ella menos deseaba en este momento, por lo que se vistió, tomó su equipaje, se recargó unos minutos en el marco de la puerta despidiéndose silenciosamente y emprendió su camino.

Dando las ocho de la mañana, Terry comenzaba a estirarse bajo los cobertores. Sus brazos buscaban a un lado suyo a su amada. Cuando sintió el lugar vacío, por un instante pensó que todo había sido un sueño. Sin embargo, después de despertar bien, sabía perfectamente que no era así, por lo que se levantó agitadamente y solo para percatarse de que Candy, se había marchado.

Recorrió la habitación y dolorosamente se convenció de que Candy, lo abandonó sin decir nada.

Impulsivamente salió de ese hotel y no se detuvo en ningún lugar hasta que llegó a la estación de trenes con el único afán de alcanzarla y retenerla, para gritarle cuan profundo es su amor y todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para evitar que ella lo abandonara. Ahí, notó que el tren en dirección a Chicago partiría a las 8:45 AM.

Lamentablemente, eran las 9:00. Solo pudo observar a lo lejos como el tren se marchaba. Cómo junto con ese tren, se marchaba el amor de su vida y se difuminaban sus esperanzas e ilusiones que soñaba con esa mujer.

_Nunca pensé que perdería la razón__  
><em>_Que podría controlar esto__  
><em>_Nunca pensé que me dejarías__  
><em>_Que yo fuera más fuerte que tú__  
><em>_Nena, si tan solo supiera lo que hice mal__  
><em>_Lo sabes, por qué no me lo dices__  
><em>_Y bajaría la luna y el sol__  
><em>_Para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas.(2)__  
><em>

Sin más que poder hacer, con el corazón destrozado y el alma flotando en una esfera de desdicha, se marchó hacia su departamento.

Y por si fuera poco el reciente abandono que acababa de sufrir, afuera de su puerta posaba una "espeluznante" nota.

"**Terrence, mi Susie tuvo una crisis, al despertarse esta mañana no te encontró y se puso muy mal. Por favor, te ruego no la abandones"**

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con cierto fastidio. Se adentró a su apartamento, se duchó y cambió de mala gana y emprendió camino al hospital.

"No me dejas más opción, Susana…"

Con gran pereza fue subiendo cada uno de los peldaños que lo llevarían a la habitación de la rubia. Tocó la puerta y se adentró.

-¿Porqué no estabas? – fue el reclamo de la señora Marlow

-Tenía cosas que hacer – fue la respuesta tajante de Terry mientras se acercaba a Susana a posar un beso en su frente - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ahora que estás aquí, muy bien.

-Susana, tenemos que hablar…

-Supongo que es para formalizar su relación – interrumpió la madre de Susana

Terry la miró con enorme rencor, y así obtuvo más fuerzas para hacerle saber a lo que realmente venía.

-No – le espetó duramente y se dirigió nuevamente a Susana. Se acercó y su rostro quedó tan cerca del de ella - ¿Quieres que me case contigo?

-Eh… sí – respondió nerviosamente ella

-Y eso es lo que esperas debido a que me salvaste la vida ¿no es así?

-Pues… eso ya lo sabes… Terry…

-Bien, pues déjame recordarte que anoche, evité que te aventaras de esa azotea, yo también salvé tu vida, así es que… ¡Estamos a mano!

Se levantó y con toda su arrogancia a flor de piel salió huyendo de esa habitación, mientras Susana y su madre permanecían con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo de la impresión que les ocasionó escuchar a Terry decir algo tan cruel y tan duramente.

_No quiero perderte ahora_

_Nena, yo sé que puedo salir bien de esta_

_No quiero perderte ahora_

_No, no nunca más_

_No quiero perderme a la soledad_

_Nena, yo se que podemos salir de esta_

_No quiero perderme en el vacío_

_Nunca más_

"No sé qué demonios pasaba por tu mente al abandonarme, Candy. Pero no me rendiré, no me cruzaré brazos ni mucho menos esperes que le corresponda Susana… no después de que fuiste mía…"

"Terry… te amo con toda el alma. Agradezco a Dios el por lo menos traerme un grato recuerdo tuyo, tus caricias, tus besos y abrazos… es algo que atesoraré en mi memoria para toda la vida…"

Pensaba melancólicamente Candy, quien casi se estaba quedando sin lágrimas que arrojar. Permanecía sentada junto a la ventanilla viendo sin observar el paisaje. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada y con fiebre, pero no le importó. Poco a poco intentó dormitar y descansar, pero los incesantes llantos de un bebé recién nacido la alertaron.

Un matrimonio humilde venía en el mismo vagón del tren, pero permanecían de pie. Candy se percató que la señora intentaba amamantar a su bebé con enormes esfuerzos, por lo que no dudó en levantarse y ofrecerle su asiento.

La señora muy agradecidamente se acomodó en el lugar, sin embargo, el bebito no dejaba de llorar.

Inmediatamente, Candy sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo la "cajita de la felicidad" que días atrás le obsequiara su querido Stear.

El bebé se embelesó con la dulce melodía y se quedó dormidito, muy profundamente. Candy lo observó con ternura y sonrió, no sin evitar pensar en la entrega de amor de vivió esa noche.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano a su vientre.

"Un bebé de Terry… un gran fruto de nuestro amor… ¡Oh Dios! Sería una bendición…"

Más lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y se fue a acomodar en otro espacio del vagón del tren, pero su temperatura corporal comenzó a ascender más por lo que fue inevitable que le ocasionara un desmayo.

-¡Señorita! ¿Señorita le pasa algo? – un conductor de tren se acercó a auxiliarla - ¡Tiene mucha fiebre! – exclamó sintiendo su ardiente rostro

-Busquemos algún documento – dijo otro hombre, quien tomó sus pertenencias - ¿Candice White Andrew?

-¡Con que es una Andrew!

-¡Hay que avisar de inmediato!

Los empleados no tardaron en avisar a la familia Andrew de lo acontecido.

Mientras tanto, Candy se envolvía en un tormentoso sueño, en donde permanecía en los brazos de Terry pero instantes después, Susana se lo arrebataba mientras Terry no objetaba.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – Gritaba una aguda voz - ¡Candy, despierta!

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos pero se encontraba un tanto aturdida.

-¿Ee… en dónde estoy?

-Estás en la mansión Andrew

-¡Annie! ¿Y porque estoy aquí?

-Avisaron de la estación que te encontrabas desmayada – Annie le hablaba con ternura – encontraron la invitación de Terry y por ello avisaron acá. Ahora descansa por favor.

-Terry... – exclamó melancólicamente su nombre mientras se volvía a adentrar a otro profundo sueño, preocupando enormemente a su amiga Annie.

Nueva York

Se podría decir que el alma de Terry ahora se encontraba mas descansada. Llegó a teatro para prepararse para la función de esa noche.

Tal como la noche anterior, su presentación como Romeo fue majestuosa y gratamente aplaudida por el público.

Una vez abajo el telón y preparándose en su camerino para irse a su casa, Robert lo interrumpió.

"Ay muchacho… cuando se terminarán tus problemas" pensaba el director del teatro.

-¿Qué sucede Robert? – preguntó el actor una vez recibiendo en su camerino a su jefe

-Susana… Susana está en quirófano…

El semblante de Terry cambió drásticamente

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó temeroso

-Se enterró una navaja y al parecer atravesó su hígado.

"¡Estúpida Susana! ¡Mil veces estúpida!"

-Gracias Robert… voy de inmediato.

Se enfundó su abrigadora ropa y se dirigió al hospital San José, en donde le informaron que la salud de la chica era sumamente delicada.

Terry sentía su sangre hervir del coraje que le ocasionaba tanta estupidez y ganas de joder. La señora Marlow solo se limitaba a observarlo desde la otra sala de espera con inmenso odio, queriéndolo hacer sentirse culpable de la desgracia de la chica.

**Continuará…**

**Canción "Dormir contigo" interpretada por Luis Miguel.**

**Canción traducida "Dont wanna lose you now" interpretada por los Backstreet Boys**

De antemano me disculpo si esperaban escenas más XXX. Quise redactarlo más sutil debido a la edad que nuestra pareja favorita tenía en este entonces (aproximadamente 17 y 16)

Muchas gracias a todas!

**Gema Grandchester, Raghu, Litac, Klaudya, Usagi13chiba, Fanatica de Candy, Oligrandchester, Betty, Lady, Rebeca y Leonore.**

Me honran mucho sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Saludos!


	5. Aumentando el sufrimiento

**CAPÍTULO V. AUMENTANDO EL SUFRIMIENTO**

-¿No te das cuenta de cuánto te amo, Terry?

-¡Pero yo no!

-¡Déjalo en paz! Maldita arrastrada… Terry estará a mi lado, porque es su deber.

-Así es Candy… olvídate de mí, para siempre. Estaré junto a Susana, me casaré con ella y más te vale no acercarte más a mí.

El castaño se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la silla de ruedas para besar apasionadamente a su chica, mientras Candy sentía un calor y sudor excesivos.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – abrió los ojos de golpe

-¡Candy! Tranquila Candy… fue un mal sueño gatita ¿Cómo te sientes? – le decía cariñosamente Archie mientras le frotaba un paño húmedo en su frente.

-¡Archie! ¡Oh Archie! – se le abrazó fuertemente y siguió llorando desconsoladamente

Archie acariciaba su rizado cabello mientras no dejaba de decirle palabras de aliento.

-¿Qué sucedió Candy? ¿Por qué llegaste enferma?

-Bueno, yo – se limpió las lágrimas – caminé mucho rato bajo la nieve… supongo que eso me hizo resfriarme.

-Absolutamente. Pero no te preocupes, Annie, Paty y yo hemos estado cuidándote estos días.

-¡Pero si llegué ayer!

-Gatita… llegaste hace cuatro días.

-¡Oh! Lamento causarles tantas molestias…

-No es ninguna molestia, Candy. Te queremos mucho y no sabes qué alivio sentimos de que estés aquí para poder cuidarte.

-Gracias Archie.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Ingresaron dos chicas.

-¡Annie! ¡Paty! ¡Qué alegría verlas!

-Hola Candy – saludaron las dos chicas al unísono mientras se acercaban a darle un cariñoso abrazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Annie

-Mejor, mucho mejor al tener tan grata compañía, pero ¿Dónde está Stear?

Los tres acompañantes se miraron simultáneamente a los ojos muy preocupados, mientras Paty se giró evitándole la mirada a Candy, para que no la viese llorar.

-Será mejor que descanses, Candy – le dijo Archie mientras la cubría con el cobertor

-Sí, gracias – la verdad, Candy estaba muy agotada física y mentalmente como para haberse dado cuenta de la reacción de sus amigos al preguntar por Stear.

Cerró los ojos con el propósito de descansar un poco más, pero una voz peculiar, a lo lejos, le impidió ese descanso.

-¡No la quiero aquí! – gritaba eufórica la tía Elroy

-¡Pero tía abuela! ¡Ella tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí! ¡Además está muy enferma!

-No me importa – respondió tajante – la quiero fuera de aquí

-¡Pues me opongo!

-¡Archie! He tomado una decisión, y Candice se va en este momento

-De acuerdo – miraba muy furioso a su tía – la llevaré a su departamento, pero para que te lo sepas ¡Viviré con ella hasta que se recupere!

-¡Válgame el señor! Esa escuincla es la única capaz de hacer que ustedes se rebelen contra mí, pero no lo voy a permitir, ya suficiente escándalo es el que viva con ese vagabundo que dicen.

-¡Ese vagabundo es nuestro amigo y Candy sólo se está encargando de cuidarlo! No tiene nada de malo, ella es enfermera. Así es que si me permites, me llevo a Candy – se alejó dándole un ligero empujón a su tía para adentrarse a la habitación donde aún permanecía la pecosa.

Adentro, seguían acompañándola Annie y Paty, pues al escuchar los reclamos de la tía Elroy decidieron no entrometerse.

-¿Qué sucedió Archie? – preguntó Annie

El chico se acercó a su novia, le tomó la mano y besó su frente en un gesto amoroso. Al ver esto, Candy se estremeció de alegría por ellos.

-Ya sabes cómo se pone la tía abuela – se dirigió a Candy – gatita, discúlpame, pero…

-No te preocupes Archie – se levantó de la cama – estoy bien, de hecho, estoy muy preocupada por Albert, es mi responsabilidad.

-No te preocupes por él ¿recuerdas que nos lo encargaste mucho? Hemos estado yendo y él se encuentra muy bien.

-Me alegro.

Apenas iba a dar el primer paso, y trastabilló, sujetándose fuertemente del cuello de Archie.

-Candy… aún estás muy débil, acuéstate y le diré a la tía abuela que te llevaré más tarde

-No, no quiero seguir causando molestias, entiendo muy bien a la tía Elroy

-¡Es que tú no eres ninguna molestia! ¡Eres una Andrew! No entiendo porque se pone así

-No te preocupes por mí, Archie… yo entiendo. Me basta con saber que sigo contando con tu apoyo y el de Stear… ¿Dónde está él? Hace un momento no me respondieron.

-Es que él… - miró a Paty, pero ella le esquivó la mirada – tuvo algo que hacer y no se encuentra en estos momentos…

Candy ahora sí pudo notar el cambio en sus miradas y en su voz al hablarles de Stear.

-Siempre has confiado en mí ¿Cierto?

Archie sintió sus energías desvanecerse ante tal aseveración. Sabía que no podía ocultarle la verdad a Candy por mucho tiempo.

-Siempre confiaré en ti, Candy

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me dices donde está Stear? – para este entonces la pecosa ya se había percatado del incesante llanto de Paty

Los tres acompañantes guardaron silencio, y Archie supo de inmediato que era a él a quien le correspondía hablar.

-Stear… partió hace unos días a Francia – su semblante se entristeció – al frente de batalla – esto último lo dijo con la voz sumamente quebrada

-¿¡Se fue a la guerra! – exclamó Candy, mas como aseveración que como duda

-Así es… nadie sabe cuáles fueron sus principales motivos, solo se marchó…

Annie tampoco podía contener las lágrimas.

"Es un nuevo invento, la caja de la felicidad… cada vez que escuches la melodía te sentirás más feliz, Candy…"

-¡Así que fue una despedida! Cómo no me di cuenta… ¡No era el de siempre!

-¡Oh Candy! ¿No te parece tan cruel? – Exclamó Paty al borde de las lágrimas – ¡solo dejó una carta! – le extendió el papel que celosamente guardaba en su vestido.

"**Querida Paty. Espero que no te enojes conmigo, no creas que soy cruel. Veo tu dulce sonrisa mientras te escribo. No vayas a pensar que me ofrecí como voluntario solo por esos aviones… siento que tengo una misión muy importante en mi vida y voy a cumplirla. Tengo la firme convicción de que llegarás a entenderme. Mis mejores deseos para ti, querida Paty… algún día nos volveremos a ver…"**

-Paty, tienes que calmarte por favor, Stear quería que entendieras el porqué se fue como voluntario.

-Candy tiene razón – dijo Archie – Stear te quería mucho, Paty

-¡Entonces porque se fue sin decirme nada!

-Paty ¡no llores! "Yo también tuve que decir adiós a mi amor por Terry" pensó en decirle, pero Archie la interrumpió.

-Yo sabía lo que pensaba hacer, pero lo tomé a la ligera… ¡Que tonto he sido!

Annie se acercó a darle un cariñoso abrazo a su novio, quien se sentía terriblemente devastado ante la abrupta decisión de su hermano mayor.

Los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación lentamente salieron de la mansión para llevar a Candy a su departamento.

Durante el camino, Candy se sentía muy mal tanto física como emocionalmente. Su temperatura corporal no quería descender y sus ánimos ahora iban de mal en peor puesto que no podía evitar preocuparse por Stear.

Al llegar a su edificio, Annie la ayudó a subir los peldaños.

-Candy ¿Estarás bien?

-No te preocupes Annie…

Archie se apresuró a tocar la puerta, e inmediatamente salió Albert.

-¡Candy! Oh Candy, pequeña ¡estás de vuelta!

-¡Me alegra tanto ver que estás bien, Albert!

Se acercó a darle un abrazo, pero sus energías estaban tan desvanecidas que en cuanto se acercó, cayó desmayada en sus brazos.

Albert la alzó cariñosamente y así la llevó hasta su cama.

-Ella estará bien – dijo al ver los semblantes preocupados de Archie, Annie y Paty.

Tiernamente, y al lado de Pupé, la recostó y la cubrió. Se quedó un momento sentado a su lado, observándola.

-¿Qué te sucedió Candy? – hablaba para él mismo, pues ella seguía profundamente dormida – tu mirada no tiene el mismo brillo que emanaba aquel día que partiste a Nueva York… aún así te cuidaré con todo mi esmero, pues no importa que yo no recuerde nada de mi pasado, me basta con darme cuenta la dulce niña que eres…

Le posó un delicado beso en la frente y salió de la habitación para dejarla descansar.

**Nueva York**

Dos semanas después

El ambiente en ese lugar aún se sentía tenso. A pesar de no querer volver allí, Terry sabía que debía hacerlo. Por una tonta y extraña razón la culpa no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

-Señora Marlow, Susana ha respondido muy favorablemente al tratamiento, puede pasar a verla – le indicó el doctor en turno

-Gracias – fue la despótica y corta respuesta de la madre de la rubia

Una vez adentrándose a la habitación…

-Mi Susie ¿Cómo te sientes, princesa? – le besó la frente

-¿Y Terry? – se limitó a preguntar

Su madre se quedó helada al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo, Susana seguía pensando en ese mal hombre.

-Veo que sin él, no vives ¿verdad?

-Lo siento madre… sabes que lo amo

-¡Pero él a ti no!

-Dime, mamá ¿él ha venido a verme?

-Todos los días – dijo con cierto fastidio

-¿Y está aquí?

La señora no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Terry ya estaba entrando, por lo que discretamente los dejó solos.

-Hola Susana – saludó Terry al mismo tiempo que posaba un ramo de flores sobre la mesita de noche

-¡Terry! Disculpa todas las molestias que te ocasiono – admitió avergonzada

-Y de que sirven tus disculpas, Susana, si en cualquier momento se te ocurrirá hacer otra estupidez…

-¿Por qué me hablas así? – preguntó casi al borde de las lágrimas

-¿Te parece poco el haberte perforado el hígado?

-¡Lo hice porque me sentía muy desdichada! ¡Por todas las cosas tan horribles que me dijiste!

-Da gracias a Dios que has salido bien librada… que los médicos que te atienden han puesto su mejor esfuerzo en salvarte….

-¿Bien librada? – Le interrumpió - ¿Te parece que el no tener una pierna me hace sentir bien librada?

-¡No empieces!

-¿Por qué no? ¿Todavía no tienes el valor de enfrentar tus responsabilidades? ¡De darme una vida digna y permanecer a mi lado por el simple hecho de haberme sacrificado tanto por ti!

-¡Precisamente a eso he venido! – Se le acercó para mirarla fijamente a los ojos – a resolver esto… a… a pedirte que nos casemos

-¡Oh Terry! – aprovechó su cercanía para abrazarlo, pero violentamente Terry la alejó

-¡No! ¡No Susana! Me casaré contigo por cumplir con mi deber y responsabilidad de cuidarte, mas no esperes de mí que te llegue a amar…

-¡Entonces no acepto tu propuesta! Lo quiero todo de ti ¿no entiendes?

-¡Pues es eso o nada! Sabes muy bien con quien se encuentra mi corazón… así es que te pido que no me exijas más.

Se retiró de allí con enorme desgano por el hecho de no creerse aún la gran tontería que acababa de cometer.

Aún así, sabía que correspondiéndole o no, la culpa lo acecharía día y noche, por lo que prefería que Susana fuera su esposa aunque fuera solo "de nombre" para sentir que de algún modo compensaba su sacrificio por el accidente y además eso evitara que la chica volviera a intentar quitarse la vida.

Ya después tendría tiempo de solucionar las cosas de mejor manera, aunque sus esperanzas con Candy, se vieron totalmente desvanecidas. Reflexionó durante esas largas semanas y nunca logró entender la razón de su abandono.

Al menos en el ámbito profesional se sentía más lleno y satisfecho. Su personalidad fuerte y madura lo hace separar los problemas personales de lo laboral, por lo que esos días fueron grandiosos y gratamente ovacionados por la sociedad estadounidense que se daba cita en el recinto teatral para admirar su actuación.

**Francia**

-Sargento Cornwell, le presento al Doctor Joshua Clarkson – le decía el General Johnson.

-Es un placer – se decían mientras daban el riguroso saludo

-El Doctor Clarkson también viene como voluntario de América – comentaba el General – y desearía que se ayuden mutuamente en todo lo necesario.

-Entendido, General – respondió Stear

Joshua Clarkson es un hombre de veintiocho años de edad, cirujano por vocación. Su estatura es alta, su porte es serio, su cuerpo es esbelto pero a la vez musculoso gracias a la práctica de su deporte favorito: esgrima; sus ojos son grandes, de color azul celeste, su nariz recta y labios bien delineados, su cabello es rubio oscuro y prefiere llevarlo corto, al mismo estilo de Stear. Nacido en Los Ángeles, California, pero criado en Barrington, un pequeño poblado de Illinois. Terminó sus estudios profesionales con honores, y debido a eso consiguió la Dirección de uno de los mejores hospitales de Chicago. Al enterarse de la guerra, no dudó en ofrecerse como voluntario. Su carácter fuerte, su valentía e inmenso sentido de caridad, lo hicieron decidirse rápidamente para viajar a Francia y ofrecer sus servicios médicos.

Desde el primer momento, Stear y él sintieron una agradable camaradería. Posteriormente, al enterarse ambos que residen en Illinois, quedaron más encantados.

Hasta esta fecha, a ninguno de los dos caballeros les ha tocado presenciar un ataque masivo, pero obviamente estaban preparados para cuando llegara el momento.

Mientras tanto, Stear se familiarizaba más con los aviones, mientras que Joshua supervisaba el trabajo de las enfermeras en el hospital donde prestaba sus servicios. Dicho hospital, el más grande de Francia, estaba muy cercano del hangar en donde el chico de anteojos hacía sus pruebas con los aviones, por lo que se veían casi a diario.

-¿Qué hacías? – preguntó Stear

-Ahorita casi no hay nada que hacer, solo tenemos a dos soldados con heridas leves. Aunque tengo que ser exigente con las enfermeras puesto que seguramente, más adelante no se darán abasto cuando lleguen los alemanes…

-Sí, comprendo… ¿Sabes? Tengo una prima que es enfermera

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y también vive en Chicago?

-Sí. Se llama Candy… cada vez que alguien hace referencia conmigo sobre enfermeras, no puedo evitar recordarla… es muy eficiente, su corazón noble hace que sus pacientes le tomen cariño

-Me alegro que haya personas así… me encantaría conocerla, y conocer a tu novia, Paty – Stear ya le había comentado sobre su chica

-Gracias – los ojos de Stear se iluminaron al recordar a su novia – además de mi madre, ellas dos son las mujeres más importantes de mi vida… Candy, porque es una niña fuera de lo común, nunca en la vida había conocido a alguien tan fuerte, noble, y valiosa como ella. Y Paty… ella es mi perfecto complemento, es la chica más inteligente y hermosa que he conocido… entiende mis emociones como nadie, confía en mí y nos llevamos de maravilla… ¿Qué más le podría pedir a la vida? – preguntó alzando su mirada al cielo

-Y entonces, si me permites entrometerme… ¿Por qué has venido aquí? Estás consciente de que podrías morir ¿verdad?

-Absolutamente. Pero si no me decidía a venir, tal vez me arrepentiría toda vida.

Stear no necesitó decir más. Su nuevo amigo comprendió muy bien lo que el chico le quería dar a entender, pues él se sentía exactamente igual.

**Chicago**

Al fin, dando las siete de la madrugada, Candy comenzaba a despertar lentamente. Pupé se dio cuenta y comenzó a darle sus característicos cariñitos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Albert apareció en el umbral con el desayuno de la pecosa listo.

-¡Buenos días Candy! Sabía que despertarías ahorita – se sentó a su lado para depositar la charola de sus alimentos, que consistían en un nutritivo jugo de naranja, unos deliciosos hot cakes con cajeta, pan tostado y leche.

-¡Oh Albert! Muchas gracias por tus atenciones – Candy de verdad se sentía agradecida

-No hay nada que agradecer, preciosa – le dijo mientras sorprendido la miraba devorar el desayuno.

No es que no conociera el apetito feroz de Candy, sin embargo, esta ocasión le pareció que ese apetito era más exagerado.

-¡No me mires así! – le dijo la pecosa masticando el bocado de hot cakes – ahora tengo que alimentarme mejor – instintivamente se llevó la mano al vientre, un gesto que Albert, no entendió del todo.

-Completamente de acuerdo, tienes que cuidarte mucho, Candy, y para apoyarte estoy yo aquí – se acercó a besar su frente – te dejo sola para que estés más tranquila.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió de la habitación.

Candy se quedó envuelta en sus pensamientos. No se había hecho análisis ni nada por el estilo, pero ella estaba segura de que sus actos tendrían una consecuencia, y la verdad, estaba más que feliz.

A veces, el ser humano tiene ciertos deseos desmedidos muy difíciles de comprender, y más aún cuando en la vida hay ciertos factores que nos conducen a un estado depresivo y propenso.

**Continuará…**

Hola mis estimadas lectoras! Bien, en este capítulo pudieron percatarse de la aparición de un nuevo personaje, que será muy importante en la historia. Otro dato es que decidí relatar la vida de Stear durante la guerra. Para ello, me he tenido que informar un poquito sobre la primera guerra mundial, sin embargo, no esperen tanto detalle, puesto que este escrito es una historia de amor, y no un relato de guerra. Respecto a Candy, su vida dará un giro inesperado, que espero lo tomen con agrado.

Millones de agradecimientos a todas las chicas que me dejan su review en fanfiction, a quienes me postean sus comentarios en el Foro Rosa y en Facebook. Discúlpenme de antemano no transmitirles por acá un mensajito personal, puesto que ando a las carreras también con lo de mi tesis.

Ya saben que las quiero muchísimo y valoro enormemente sus comentarios.


	6. Un inesperado suceso del destino

**CAPITULO VI. UN INESPERADO SUCESO DEL DESTINO**

**NUEVA YORK**

"_La nueva promesa del teatro en Broadway, Terrence Grandchester, anuncia su compromiso con la ex actriz, Susana Marlow"_

Era el titular de la nota principal en la portada del New York Times.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – gritaba molesta Eleonor Baker

Su dama de compañía le hizo el favor de ponerle su abrigo y facilitarle su bolso. En ese preciso momento, se encaminó al departamento de su hijo. Meses atrás Terry le confió su dirección, sin embargo, la guapa actriz nunca había ido pues no deseaba incomodarlo. Pero ahora necesitaba hacerlo.

Tocó innumerables veces pero nadie le atendió al llamado. Se dirigió entonces al teatro, donde inmediatamente encontró a Robert.

-¡Eleonor! Que sorpresa tenerte por acá – la saludó amablemente

-Gracias Robert ¿Está Terry aquí?

-No, de hecho hoy no se presentó al ensayo, pienso perdonarle este día puesto que su actuación es impecable, pero más días de ausencia no lo toleraré. Pensé que estaría contigo, o en el hospital con Susana ¿Ya lo buscaste ahí?

-No, no se me había ocurrido. Gracias y disculpa la molesta

-No es ninguna molestia, Eleonor.

Mientras tanto, un empleado escucho sin querer la breve conversación y decidió entrometerse con el único afán de ayudar a Eleonor.

-Disculpe, señorita Eleonor ¿busca a Terrence? – aún no se conocía la relación de parentesco entre ellos.

-Si – respondió cortante

-Creo que sé dónde encontrarlo

-¡Oh! ¿Sería tan amable de llevarme, por favor?

-Es que… no creo que sea un lugar apropiado para una dama

-¿Cómo dice? No me interesa eso ¡Lléveme por favor! Estoy muy preocupada por él.

-Sí, de acuerdo

Se encaminaron al automóvil de la actriz y el joven le fue indicando el camino. De pronto, en el camino se comenzó a apreciar un barrio muy bajo y vulgar. El semblante de Eleonor se ensombreció de inmediato.

-Le dije que el lugar no era apropiado para una dama como usted.

Eleonor sólo bufó enfadada mientras seguía observando por la ventanilla.

Llegaron a un bar pequeño, pero de donde salía un estruendoso escándalo. Hombres cantando, gritando, bromeando y bebiendo…

En cuanto se percataron de la presencia de la actriz casi se les derrama la saliva.

-¡Pero qué chulada de mujer!

-¡Cállense! – les gritó su acompañante, Luis, el empleado del teatro quien la protegió. Eleonor solo le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

Siguieron caminando por el lugar, esquivando mesas, hasta que llegaron a la barra de la cantina.

Luis le hizo una señal a la actriz, y ella de inmediato ubicó la silueta de un borracho que permanecía con la cabeza apoyada sobre la barra y una copa de whiskey en la mano.

-¿Él…?

Luis solo hizo un asentimiento

La dama tocó el hombro de ese hombre

-¡Terry! Terry… respóndeme…

-Mhmm… ¡Otra copa! – su pedido apenas y se entendió, debido a la borrachera ya tenía adormecida la lengua.

-¡Terry vámonos de aquí! – le insistió su madre

-¿Quieeen es usted?

-Terry por Dios…

-Déjeme en paz ¡Cantinero! ¿No me oyó? ¡Quiero otra!

El cantinero se dirigió a la dama

-No ha parado de beber en todo el día… su estado ya me preocupa…

-¿Tiene un balde de agua?

-¡Enseguida lo traigo!

En cuanto el cantinero regresó con el balde de agua, Eleonor se lo vació a su hijo, para que reaccionara.

-¿¡Pero que se cree! ¡Estúpida! – fue el reclamo de Terry al sentir el agua helada recorrer su cabeza

Pero ese reclamo fue callado por un par de bofetadas que le propinó la actriz.

-¡A mí no me hablas así! Luis – se dirigió a su acompañante – ¿podría ayudarme a llevarlo al auto?

-Desde luego – ayudado por otros tres jóvenes que presenciaron la escena, lo llevaron al auto de la actriz.

En el trayecto, Terry se quedó dormido. Eleonor tuvo que abrir todas las ventanillas del auto a pesar del congelante frío, pues no soportaba el olor a alcohol que destilaba el joven.

Decidió llevarlo a su departamento. Igualmente, con la ayuda de Luis, lo subieron hasta el piso del edificio correspondiente.

La actriz buscó en los bolsillos de su hijo las llaves del apartamento, pero Terry de inmediato sintió que hurgaban en él y comenzó a ponerse violento.

-¡Terry por Dios! ¡Contrólate! – Inútilmente su madre trataba de esquivar sus golpes, hasta que Luis, lo abofeteó y el castaño cayó al suelo - ¡Qué vergüenza! – encontró las llaves y se adentraron. Luis se retiró, no sin antes recibir millones de agradecimientos por parte de la rubia.

Lo metió a la ducha y lo bañó con agua helada. Poco a poco, Terry estaba reaccionando, y reconoció a su madre.

-¿Mamá? – preguntó algo temeroso. Eleonor solo asintió sonriente y gustosa al recibir un fuerte abrazo de su hijo.

-¡Mi niño! – La dama se estremeció al escuchar el llanto de su rebelde hijo - ¿Qué te ha sucedido? No eres el mismo de antes.

Acariciaba su cabeza mientras él no paraba de sollozar.

Posteriormente, lo llevó a su cama, lo consintió, le pidió una cena y platicaron brevemente.

-Estás así por el caso de Susana ¿Verdad?

Terry solo asintió en silencio, con la mirada perdida.

-No quiero molestarte ahorita con eso, así es que mejor descansa – lo cubrió y besó su frente – me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas.

-No quiero que te vayas – la dama se sorprendió pues Terry no suele pedirle nada – por favor, madre, quédate hoy ¿Sí?

-Está bien, pero con una condición – Terry la miró perplejo – quiero que mañana me acompañes a un lugar. Es muy importante que vengas, por favor.

-Está bien – Terry sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos para disponerse a dormir.

Al siguiente día, ya más relajado, Terry se levantó muy temprano y salió de su habitación, listo para salir a la calle, pero se llevó la grata sorpresa de encontrar a su madre preparando la mesa para compartir el desayuno.

-¿Tu cocinas? – le preguntó muy sorprendido

-¡Buenos días!

-Oh si, buenos días… - él se apenó

-Pues, antes que actriz, soy una mujer, y soy madre – decía mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa. La mujer estaba muy feliz al compartir nuevamente momentos como este. La última vez que preparó un desayuno para Terry, él era aún un niño de tres años de edad.

-¡Pues que agradable sorpresa madre!

Se sentaron y compartieron amenamente el desayuno.

-¿A dónde piensas llevarme? – preguntó Terry

-¡Oh, ya lo verás! Voy a llevarte a conocer a alguien muy especial

Terry arqueó una ceja, sin entender lo que decía su madre, pero no comentó nada.

Salieron de allí y ambos emprendieron camino en el automóvil de Terry. La dama le fue indicando el camino hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, a un barrio muy discreto y elegante, con casas campestres y enormes lugares de recreación. Se estacionaron afuera de una casa de dos pisos.

Eleonor tocó la campanilla y la persona en abrir fue muy cariñosa con ella.

-¡Elly! – la abrazó - ¡Que alegría que vengas por acá!

-Hola Sally, mira, te presento a mi hijo, Terry – el joven besó galantemente la mano de la señora.

-Es un placer, señora.

-El placer es mío, joven ¡Ay pero si estás tan guapo! ¡Mas en persona! Pero por favor, pasen – los dirigió a la sala – en un momento le digo a la señora Eleonor que venga.

-Gracias Sally – respondió la actriz. Terry la miró muy extrañado ¿Eleonor?

Cinco minutos más tarde, se adentraba a la habitación de las visitas una anciana muy simpática, con su cabello corto completamente cano, un poco rellenita, con unos enormes ojos azules como el océano y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Pero lo más curioso es que la viejita venía en silla de ruedas y con un cobertor cubriendo sus piernas.

La actriz se levantó de inmediato a saludarla

-¡Hola madre! – la abrazó cariñosamente

-¡Elly! ¿Cómo estás? – La señora miró a Terry – él… él es Terry ¿Verdad?

-Si madre – la actriz le extendió una mano a su hijo para que se acercara – Terry, cariño, te presento a Eleonor, tu abuelita.

El joven no sabía que pensar, solo sentía una grata e inexplicable felicidad al enterarse que tenía una abuelita. Y una abuelita muy simpática, por cierto.

-Es un placer – besó también su mano

-¡Ay mi niño! ¡Tan educado! Al menos la estancia en Inglaterra te dejó algo bueno…

-¡Mamá! – le retó Eleonor

-Ay hija, lo siento. Terry, espero que te agrade mi hogar ¡ay chiquito estás tan guapo! ¡Cómo has crecido!

Terry solo le sonrió sonrojado. La anciana pidió el servicio que de inmediato fue cubierto por su eficiente dama de compañía, Sally.

-Madre – comenzó Eleonor a hablar – hay una razón muy fuerte por la que traje a Terry aquí.

-Continúa hija

Eleonor le fue contando poco a poco todo lo acontecido con Terry y Susana, a pesar de las miradas asesinas del actor al cual le fastidiaba que hablaran de su vida personal así como así. Pero se limitó a callar debido a que confiaba en que su mamá sabía lo que hacía.

-Ahora entiendo muy bien porque viniste acá, hija – la señora después se dirigió a su nieto – Terry, quiero que observes algo

De repente, se quitó el cobertor que cubría sus piernas, o la mitad de sus piernas, mejor dicho.

La mujer sufría la cruel enfermedad de diabetes. Debido a ello, a lo largo de su vida perdió sus dos piernas.

Terry se quedó completamente perplejo e impresionado. No le quitaba la mirada de encima, una mirada que en cierto modo, reflejaba lástima.

-No me mires así, Terry. Mi propósito no es infundirte lástima. Cuando me sucedió esto, me deprimí bastante, pero siempre me mantuve fuerte. Lo peor pasó cuando, dos meses después de que amputaran mis piernas, mi esposo falleció. Tuve que arreglármelas yo sola. Obviamente no fue nada fácil, pero con el tiempo, aprendí a ser de nuevo una mujer independiente. Mi inseparables ruedas – dijo tocando su silla – son mis piernas. Sally me hace muy buena compañía, pero ella bien te puede decir que yo cocino, lavo, plancho, planto y riego mis flores, ordeno mi habitación, mi ropa… en fin, ¡Hago muchas cosas! Y es hasta que me siento realmente cansada que Sally me ayuda. ¿Por qué crees que te digo todo esto, mi niño? Porque esa muchacha, no tiene ningún derecho de retenerte ni chantajearte así. Es muy triste lo que le sucedió, pero saldrá adelante. Ella tiene la posibilidad de usar una prótesis. A mí me propusieron esa opción, pero era más complicado pues a mí me faltan ambas piernas y además estoy muy vieja… con mi silla me muevo muy bien. Pero ella tiene mejores posibilidades… no digo que no la apoyes… solamente abre los ojos… si ella usa a su favor el cuento de que es una completa invalida, no le creas… solo acuérdate de esta metiche anciana – sonrió a plenitud – y si sigues empeñado en caer tan bajo convirtiéndote en un alcohólico, allá tú, solo piensa si vale la pena perder todos tus logros por algo tan ruin.

Terry se sentía confundido, pero aún así, no dudó en agradecer tan sincero gesto de su madre y abuela.

-Gracias, abuelita… ¿Te puedo llamar así?

-¡Qué testarudo muchacho! ¡Pues eso es lo que soy!

Los tres ocupantes de la habitación rieron ampliamente.

-Pues, muchas gracias por tus consejos… ahora entiendo porque dicen que las abuelas son las mejores consejeras del mundo… que grata sorpresa cerciorarme de esto en el momento que te conozco – se acercó a darle un abrazo – muchas gracias

-¡Bah! Ya entiendo porque eres actor… eres muy sentimental

Terry rió nuevamente.

-Hijo – le habló la actriz – me agrada ver que has tomado con sabiduría este momento… tu dime cuando quieras que nos vayamos

-No, no quiero irme ahora – volteó a ver a su abuela – quiero que mi abuelita me cuente más cosas.

-Bien lo dije… eres un sentimental ¡pero no sabes cómo me agrada!

Permanecieron charlando toda la tarde, muy amenamente. Y efectivamente, Terry se pudo percatar de la gran habilidad de la viejita para cocinar y hacer mil cosas a la vez, a pesar de su discapacidad. Ese hecho, definitivamente, le abrió los ojos completamente.

**Chicago**

La rubia salió de su habitación para estirarse un poco después de estar tanto tiempo en cama.

-¡Buenos tardes Albert! – saludó a su amigo, quien ya estaba preparando la comida

-¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, gracias – se acercó para ayudarle en lo necesario

Ambos comieron y conversaron. Después de un rato, a Albert le fue inevitable preguntar

-¿Cómo te fue en Nueva York?

Candy bajó la mirada, y Albert tiernamente levantó su cara tomándola de la quijada

-Si no quieres hablar, no importa, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo.

-Gracias Albert… no es que no quiera hablar… es que… no me fue muy bien

Después de un momento de silencio, continuó hablando. Le contó detalladamente todo lo acontecido, incluso, aunque muy brevemente, le confió la noche de intimidad que compartió con Terry, pues ella veía a Albert como a un hermano y por ello confiaba tanto en él, sin sentir vergüenza alguna.

El rubio sintió como una daga atravesaba su corazón ante esas fuertes confesiones, pero escuchó atentamente, sin juzgar, sin cuestionar, y sin interrumpirla.

-Me sigo preguntado si hice bien en volver – admitió Candy

-Candy, yo creo que debiste esperar a que pudieras hablar con Terry. Él te lo contó todo, no te ocultó la verdad, y tú… tú no le diste la oportunidad de seguir luchando y viendo la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas.

-¡Lo sé! – Ya estaba al borde del llanto – pero tú no sabes lo que sentí cuando estábamos en la azotea… cómo la abrazaba… las palabras que le dijo… la manera en que lloraba por ella

-¿Y qué esperabas, Candy? Esa chica se estaba suicidando, obviamente Terry actuó como cualquier ser humano lo hubiera hecho. Dime… ¿Qué harías tú si un enamorado se intenta suicidar porque tú no le correspondes?

-Pues… no lo sé, tal vez igual – admitió derrotada

-¿Por qué no lo buscas?

-No sé, el ya debe estar comprometido con Susana

-¿Te parece si investigamos? Si no se comprometió con ella, entonces prométeme que lo buscarás y serás feliz

-¡Albert! – lo abrazó – gracias por comprenderme tanto. Haré caso a tu consejo, te lo prometo, y ahora con más razón

-¿Con más razón?

-Sí – se llevó las manos al vientre – porque un fruto de nuestro amor nace aquí

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura? – preguntó un poco incrédulo

-Una mujer siempre sabe esas cosas

-Yo pienso que no debes precipitarte, pequeña, no vaya a ser que después te lleves una desilusión.

-¡Claro que no me estoy precipitando! – Se levantó de golpe un poco indignada por el comentario de Albert - ¡Yo lo sé! Yo lo sé…

Se dirigió nuevamente a su recamara, dejando a Albert muy pensativo.

"Mi pequeña Candy... no te hagas esas ilusiones, no quiero que te lleves otra decepción…"

Salió del apartamento para comprar las cosas que le hacían falta para la cena de ese día, y de paso, aprovechó para darse una vuelta por el puesto de periódicos, pues deseaba encontrar un empleo mejor remunerado para apoyar más a Candy.

Adquirió un ejemplar y lo fue curioseando un poco mientras caminaba. Una nota en la sección de espectáculos lo dejó helado.

"_La nueva promesa del teatro en Broadway, Terrence Grandchester, anuncia su compromiso con la ex actriz, Susana Marlow"_

"¡Esto no puede verlo Candy! Pero… tiene que enterarse…No concibo la idea de destrozarte el corazón, mi pequeña…"

Suspiró resignado, solo podía referirse a ella como "mi pequeña" o "mi Candy" en pensamientos…

Se adentró a su hogar con la mente hecha un mar de confusiones, por no saber de qué manera hacerle saber a Candy el doloroso suceso del cual se acababa de enterar.

**Francia**

Después de vivir varias semanas en aparente calma, el Frente Occidental fue obteniendo el control militar en zonas de Francia. Los contendientes se atrincheraron en una línea sinuosa que se extendía desde el Mar del Norte, hasta la frontera suiza con Francia.

Los ataques no se hicieron esperar. Los alemanes prepararon un enorme ejército con más de un millón de hombres, y de inmediato, las tropas francesas comenzaron a preparar sus ataques por aire y tierra.

Stear luchó por su lado en un aeroplano. Hábilmente esquivaba las bombas y los ataques de ametralladoras. Una vez terminado el ataque, cuando todos los soldados pensaban que ya habían pasado por lo peor, se daban cuenta de que erróneo era ese pensamiento. Ahora se tenían que dar la ardua tarea de auxiliar a los heridos.

En perfecto orden, las tropas se organizaban para trasladar los cadáveres por un lado, y a los heridos llevarlos lo más rápido posible al hospital.

Aquí es donde se necesitaba el trabajo en equipo que el General Johnson les había encomendado a Cornwell y a Clarkson.

Stear, con su gran habilidad mental y conocimientos en medicina, se encargaba de dirigir a los soldados heridos a las áreas correspondientes y hacer las declaraciones pertinentes sobre sus nombres y datos generales, mientras que Joshua, en primera instancia evaluaba el estado de salud de todos los pacientes para hacer los respectivos informes y así, Stear se encargara de llevarlos con el General Johnson.

El trabajo era bastante arduo, pero ninguno de los dos caballeros flaquearon en ningún momento.

Tres días después, una vez que el Dr. Clarkson terminará de realizar las cirugías correspondientes, pudo al fin tomarse un respiro y salir un poco a despejarse. Treinta minutos de libertad valían oro en esos tristes periodos de guerra.

En su camino, pasó por el hangar, con el propósito de encontrarse con Stear y poder platicar un momento con él. Efectivamente, el chico de anteojos allí se encontraba reparando los aeroplanos que fueron dañados durante el ataque.

-¡Cornwell!

-¡Hola Joshua! – Se levantó de inmediato a saludarlo – disculpa mis fachas

Stear vestía un overol y debido al trabajo que llevaba realizando desde la madrugada estaba completamente sucio.

-¡No vengo a una cita amorosa! No me interesan tus fachas

-Jajajaja ¡En eso tienes toda la razón! ¿Cómo te va?

-El trabajo es pesadísimo. Tres hombres se me murieron en cirugía y otros tantos están aún muy graves… nunca pensé la magnitud del horror que se puede vivir aquí.

-¡Y me lo dices a mí! Derribé dos avionetas y estoy seguro de que los pilotos pasaron a la otra vida – su semblante se ensombreció – pero hay que sair adelante… tengo una enorme razón para mantenerme vivo – pensó en Paty – y no pienso dejar que me asesinen a mí. Dime Joshua ¿Eres casado? ¿O tienes a alguien?

-No, ni siquiera tengo novia, mi trabajo no me permite darme tiempo para esas cosas. Mi familia son mis padres y mis hermanos, quienes obviamente están muy preocupados por mí en estos momentos.

-Entiendo… ¿Sabes? Yo creo que aún no encuentras a esa persona que sea capaz de alegrarte en los momentos más sombríos, de sonreírte y abrazarte cuando más lo necesitas… aquella persona que se adueñe de tus pensamientos haciéndote solamente ver cuan embobadamente enamorado estás

-¡Ya veo porque tú eres tan bobo! – le bromeó. Stear solo sonrió con melancolía.

-Si me es posible mantenerme con vida, cuando termine esta espantosa guerra planeo pedirle matrimonio a Paty.

-¿Tanto la amas?

-Como a nadie en el mundo. ¿Recuerdas que te conté de Candy?

-Tu prima que es enfermera, por supuesto.

-Estuve muy enamorado de ella – Joshua lo miró intrigado – es mi prima adoptiva, por ello me sentí con más confianza de tomarme esa libertad – bromeó un poco – lo primero que me cautivó de ella fueron sus enormes y hermosos ojos verdes. Su cabello rubio tan suave y hermoso parece el de una princesa. Pero su belleza no solo es física. Su corazón es el más noble de todos. Su perseverancia y carácter la hacen casi la mujer perfecta. Sin embargo, su corazón le pertenece a alguien más, a un chico que yo creía un idiota, pero con el tiempo pude percatarme de que no era así, de que él es un digno merecedor del amor de Candy…

-¡Wow! Así como la describes ya me la estoy imaginando preciosa

-Y así es. Ahora solo deseo que esté siendo muy feliz – fijó su mirada en un punto recordando la última vez que la vió en aquel andén, cuando le rgalío la "caja de la felicidad" e imaginándose que en estos momentos estaba tan feliz al lado de Terry.

Cuan equivocado estaba. Stear de verdad deseaba un hermoso y prometedor futuro para Candy y Terry, pero la realidad está más lejos de los anhelos que podamos llegar a tener.

**Continuará…**

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Estoy esperando ya fecha para mi examen profesional. Yo les hago saber cualquier cosa puesto que eso me retrasará mucho en la redacción de este fic.

Muchos agradecimientos a:

Fanática de Candy, Raghu, Jenn, Rebeca, Leonore18, Liblula, Mimie Grandchester, Gema Grandchester, Ladyrose23, Oligrandchester, Nela2307, Rakelluvre, Litac, Dayanna, Nadia, Klaudya, Usagi13chiba, Betty, Lady, Belialgoma, Luisa, Jenny de Grandchester, Tattys Grand, Any1980, ninalinda.

Y a las chicas del grupo "Candy Candy solo para obsesionadas" y "Amantes de Terry" en Facebook.

Valoro mucho sus comentarios, de verdad, los releo, releo y releo.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	7. El momento de la verdad

**CAPITULO VII. EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD**

**Nueva York**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Terry visitara por primera vez el hogar de su abuela materna. Desde ese día, no dejó de ir a visitarla muy seguido. La calidez de ese hogar, aunado con la sensatez en el carácter de la señora, hacían que Terry disfrutara gratamente la compañía de su abuelita.

Ahora el ya conocía un poco más sobre su ascendencia materna. Sabía que tuvo un abuelito llamado Fred Baker y era un ávido amante de la lectura y el teatro. También sabía que Eleonor era la hija única de ese matrimonio y por ello, le dieron todo su cariño y apoyo para alentarla a ser actriz.

Su abuelita también le contó sobre el sufrimiento que les embargó cuando el Duque de Grandchester decidió llevárselo a Inglaterra.

Tantos días de distracción y de trabajo arduo en el teatro, casi lo habían hecho olvidarse de aclarar las cosas con Susana. La realidad era que estaba planeando la mejor manera de mandarla al carajo, sin hacerla sentir tan mal.

Susana ya había sido dada de alta y por lo tanto, ya se encontraba en su casa. La depresión por haber perdido su pierna, sumada con el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba el repentino "abandono" de Terry, la mantenían encerrada las veinticuatro horas del día en su habitación. Apenas probaba bocado, apenas y sentía deseos de asearse y poner un poco de atención a su arreglo personal.

Sus ojos se intensificaron de una extraña luminosidad al enterarse que Terry, la esperaba en la sala de su casa.

-¡Hola Terry! ¡Qué alegría verte!

Terry la observó detenidamente y no pudo evitar alegrarse de que Susana usaba su silla de ruedas con mejor destreza.

-Hola

-Toma asiento por favor

-Gracias, Susana… primero vengo a informarte que la cuenta del hospital quedó completamente cubierta…

-Gracias.

-Y… consulté a un especialista que está interesado en tu caso. Él es un buen médico, pionero en colocar prótesis flexibles… y de verdad Susana, yo desearía que lo consultaras. Yo pagaré todo, por eso no tienes que preocuparte.

-Está bien – respondió triste "Y ahora es el momento en que estallará la bomba" Pensó, presintiendo lo que Terry deseaba hacerle saber.

-También – hizo Terry una pausa – vengo a reiterarte que mi apoyo incondicional lo tendrás, pero…

-¡Pero no te casarás conmigo porque solo soy un estorbo para ti! – lo interrumpió y rompió en sollozos

-¡Creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso! Si insistes en sentirte como un estorbo ¡Yo que puedo hacer! Susana… creo que sería peor para ti que me case contigo sin amarte

-¡Vete!

-¡Claro que me iré! – Terry estaba muy molesto, se levantó y su furia aumentó con lo que remató Susana

-¡Vete si quieres que tu conciencia te aseche día y noche al saberme inválida e inservible!

Terry apretó los puños con gran furia y enormes ganas de romperle la cara a alguien. Se giró a mirarla y duramente le respondió.

-¡Nunca me convencerás con ese cuento! Mi consciencia siempre estará tranquila pues te estoy brindando el apoyo necesario… ¡Tómalo o déjalo! ¡Qué más da! ¡Tú misma eres la que se siente un estorbo, invalida e inservible! – Se dio la media vuelta para salirse, pero impulsivamente se dirigió nuevamente a ella – lo importante se lleva aquí – se tocó el pecho – la calidad humana se lleva en el corazón, pero si el tuyo está indispuesto a hallar esa calidad humana es tu problema… si tu corazón no te permite ver cuán valiosa eres y solo te limitas a sentirte inválida e inservible… con toda la pena pero así no puedes conservarme ni como amigo.

Dignamente le dio la espalda y se retiró de esa casa. Terry realmente deseaba quedar en buenos términos con Susana, pero la terquedad de la chica no facilitó las cosas.

Sin dudarlo, se dirigió a la casa de su abuelita, para confiarle lo recientemente sucedido.

Como era de costumbre en esas semanas, Sally recibió a Terry con una enorme sonrisa y calidez.

-¡Hola Terry! Adelante por favor… ahorita viene la señora Eleonor

-Gracias Sally

En menos de dos minutos la abuelita ya estaba recibiendo a su grata visita.

-¡Hola mi niño! – Terry se inclinó para recibir su cariñoso beso y abrazo – te ves tan guapo como siempre, anda, siéntate… en tu carita veo que tienes algo que decirme

-Sí… verás, vengo de hablar con Susana…

Y así, poco a poco le relató lo recientemente acontecido.

-Algo más tienes que decirme ¿No Terry?

-Pues eso fue todo lo que hablé con Susana

-¡Conozco la mirada de los enamorados!

Terry solamente se sonrojó, sonrió apenado y le dio la razón a su abuela.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que sepas quien es Candy

-¡Soy toda oídos!

Y con toda la calma del mundo, Terry relató poéticamente su historia de amor con Candy, desde que se conocieron en el Mauritania… hasta aquella triste noche en la que se separaron, haciendo que su abuelita se adentrara a un mágico mundo de ensoñación al escuchar tan hermosa y trágica historia de amor.

**CHICAGO**

Candy se sentía cada día mejor de salud, gracias a los cuidados de Albert, por lo que decidió reintegrarse nuevamente al hospital para trabajar.

Con la característica algarabía que posee a su andar, saludó a todas sus compañeras y pacientes, quienes la extrañaron mucho.

Mientras tanto, Albert continuaba buscando un mejor empleo, sin mayores éxitos. Regresó al departamento un tanto fastidiado pero con ánimos de cocinar algo para cuando Candy regrese de trabajar.

Estaba completamente seguro de que su rubia pecosa regresaría muy contenta, pues sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba su trabajo.

Pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Apenas se dejó escuchar el ruido de las llaves en la puerta, Candy se fue corriendo a su recamara y se aventó a la cama llorando desconsoladamente.

Albert sin dudarlo la alcanzó, se sentó al borde y comenzó a acariciar cariñosamente su sobresaltada espalda.

-Candy, pequeña… ¿Qué sucede? – Albert le hablaba con infinita ternura

-¡Ay Albert! Yo… yo ¡Estoy tan triste!

-¿Por qué? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Candy se levantó para quedar sentada a un lado de su amigo y confidente. Seguía llorando, su pecho seguía sobresaltado.

-Es que… es que – se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos - ¡No estoy embarazada! Yo tenía tanta ilusión… ¡Y no lo estoy!

Ese día en el trabajo, Candy se percató de la mayor evidencia que hace saber a una mujer que su cuerpo aún se encuentra en etapa de ovulación. Pero eso no fue todo lo que traía Candy. Además de eso, se enteró de otra cosa terrible.

-Tranquila Candy – la abrazó dulcemente – no estés triste… las cosas suceden por algo… y tal vez es mejor que te dediques a tu profesión primeramente, antes de ser madre…

-¡No, no lo entiendes! ¡Me siento destrozada! ¡Lo menos que esperaba por haber hecho el amor con él era tener un bebé! ¡Aunque tuviera que criarlo yo sola! Pues… - volvió a romper en amargo llanto - ¡El ya se comprometió con Susana!

-Así que ya lo supiste

Candy lo miró un tanto extrañada

-¿Lo sabías?

-Sí, discúlpame por no haberte dicho pero no sabía de qué manera hacerlo para no lastimarte… lo siento.

-No te preocupes… no es tu culpa – cesó un poco su llanto - ¡Como es la vida! Ahora sí que no tengo ni la más mínima esperanza de estar con Terry…

-¿No lo has olvidado, verdad?

-Tengo que hacerlo

En un gesto tan tierno, Albert la tomó por el mentón, quedando sus rostros muy juntos

-Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo para cualquier cosa ¿verdad?

-Sí – respondió tímidamente

-Pues también deseo que sepas que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a olvidar – le aseguró sin reparos

Candy lo miró muy confundida. Inesperadamente comenzó a temblar de temor, y ese temor se acrecentó más cuando Albert le dijo

-Terry es parte de tu pasado. Así como has sido tan valiente al superar lo sucedido con Anthony, sé que también lo lograrás para olvidar a Terry… principalmente porque yo te ayudaré

De inmediato, acercó más su rostro hasta que sus labios casi alcanzaran a rosarse. Con ambas manos masculinas le tomó el rostro y comenzó a besarla, tierna y delicadamente, sin usar la lengua, únicamente sus carnosos y apasionados labios que no dejaban de aprisionar los otros labios femeninos.

En un violento empujón, Candy lo apartó, y no dejaba de mirarlo rencorosamente, por lo que Albert no pudo evitar sentirse completamente abusivo.

-¡Discúlpame! – Rogó él – fue un impulso, de verdad discúlpame Candy…nunca volveré a faltarte al respeto

Candy volvió a dejar escapar las lágrimas alojadas en sus ojos. En estos momentos se encontraba muy indignada por la actitud de Albert, y debido a ello no pudo articular palabra alguna. Solo bajó la cabeza y salió corriendo del departamento.

Mientras tanto, Albert no dejaba de reprocharse mentalmente su actitud.

"¡Pero qué he hecho! ¡Esa no era la manera! ¡Qué idiota soy!"

Sus reproches le ocasionaron un intenso dolor de cabeza mientras se mezclaban con antiguos recuerdos.

"¡No tanta confianza, que yo no tengo amigos en Londres!"

"¿Ya no me recuerdas Candy?"

"¡Me voy de aquí! ¡Terry es un grosero!"

"Sin embargo a mi no me lo parece… si tu discutiste con él yo no puedo hacer nada…"

"¿Quién eres tú? ¡Aaahhhhhh!"

"¿Tan horrible soy?"

"Hola. ¿Por qué lloras?"

"¿Y tu quien eres?"

"¿Quién crees que soy?"

"Pareces un astronauta y a pesar de que eres varón ¡usas falda! ¡Y tienes una pipa con un estómago!"

"¡¿Falda? Esto es un Kilt, la vestimenta típica de Escocia, y esta es una gaita, nuestro instrumento musical"

"¡Se oye como si un montón de caracoles se arrastraran!"

"Jajajajajaja ¡Caracoles! Jajajajajaja"

"Jajajajajajajajajaja"

"Eres mucho más linda cuando te ríes que cuando lloras…"

Se tocaba su adolorida cabeza con ambas manos mientras todos esos recuerdos llegaban como avalanchas a su mente.

Entre tanto, Candy corría desesperada sin rumbo fijo. Al salir del edificio, unos grandes ojos marrones la observaron. Esa persona no dudó en seguirla.

La rubia llegó hasta las orillas del lago Michigan para llorar a sus anchas, para desplegar con libertad sus emociones.

Muy cansado y agitado, el misterioso muchacho que la fue siguiendo se paró justo detrás de ella.

Tocó su sobresaltado hombro, mientras ella respingó asustada, volteó a verlo. Atónita se quedó, ni siquiera notó el enorme ramo de flores que el chico llevaba.

-¡Neal!

**FRANCIA**

Cada día, cada semana, eran de completo terror entre los habitantes en Europa. Pero los soldados, médicos y enfermeras no podían darse el lujo de aterrorizarse y peor aún, demostrar ese sentimiento hacia los demás.

Cuando Joshua Clarckson pensó que no podía haber peores momentos… se percató de cuan equivocado estaba.

Como todos los días, esperaba a su ahora inseparable amigo para darle los respectivos informes de los soldados que ahora eran sus pacientes.

Pero recibió una aterradora noticia.

-¡Abran paso, abran paso! – gritaban dos soldados maltrechos a causa de los recientes ataques, mientras llevaban a cuestas otro soldado en una camilla

-Con calma por favor – les indicó Joshua

-¡Es Cornwell!

Joshua casi colapsa de nervios al percatarse de que, efectivamente, en esa camilla yacía el cuerpo baleado de Stear.

-¡Al área de cirugía! ¡De inmediato!

Las enfermeras, que cada día eran más rápidas, prepararon todo lo necesario para comenzar a realizar la cirugía del joven.

-Doctor Clarckson ¿Cómo dice que se llama este hombre? – preguntó la enfermera de anteojos

-Stear Cornwell Andrew ¿Por qué lo preguntas Flammy?

-¡Oh! Es que… me parece conocerlo

-Me platicas después Flammy… ahora no hay tiempo que perder

-¡Disculpe doctor! – Flammy se apenó de ser un tanto imprudente pues ella estaba acostumbrada a trabajar de manera intachable

La cirugía transcurrió por largas horas. Stear fue gravemente herido por metralletas. Su vida estaba corriendo una cuenta regresiva en minutos.

Las balas alcanzaron a herir parte de su estómago e hígado. Afortunadamente, el doctor Clarckson es tan competente, que estas heridas las dejó fuera de peligro en cuestión de minutos. Pero había algo más que lo atormentaba en demasía. Cuatro balas estaban alojadas en parte de sus caderas y muslos. Cualquier error, por muy pequeño, ponía en riesgo la salud de Stear, pues corría con la mala suerte de poder quedar paralítico.

Su frente sudaba, sus manos temblaban ligeramente pero trataba de calmarse. Las enfermeras, entre ellas Flammy, pusieron su mejor esfuerzo, como con todos sus pacientes.

Al fin, la cirugía finalizó. El doctor Clarckson pudo extraer satisfactoriamente todas las balas, pero aún no podía cantar victoria. Habría que esperar cómo reaccionaba.

Fue un día agotador y trágico. Tal vez el más trágico desde su estancia en Francia, pues ese día, murieron más hombres que en los días anteriores y además, su mejor amigo, aunque estaba fuera de peligro de morir, estaba muy grave de salud.

Recordó que Stear anteriormente le proporcionó el número telefónico de la mansión Andrew en Chicago.

"Si algo llegara a pasarme, por favor, te imploro que no dudes en llamar a mi hermano Archie. Sé que le dolerá mucho saber si algo me sucede, pero creo que sería peor que yo muriese y mi familia nunca tenga noticias de mi paradero."

Recordó las palabras exactas de su amigo. Resignado, se talló los ojos y suspiro profundamente, mientras tomaba el auricular telefónico.

-Buenas noches, comuníqueme con Archie Cornwell, por favor.

**Continuará…**

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, amigas. Saben que me gusta mucho mucho que me hagan llegar sus reviews.

**Muchas gracias a**

Fanática de Candy, Raghu, Jenn, Rebeca, Leonore18, Liblula, Mimie Grandchester, Gema Grandchester, Ladyrose23, Oligrandchester, Nela2307, Rakelluvre, Litac, Dayanna, Nadia, Klaudya, Usagi13chiba, Betty, Lady, Belialgoma, Luisa, Jenny de Grandchester, Tattys Grand, Any1980, ninalinda, Silvia R.S., Nadia, Elena W. Grandchester, Rosatella.

Chicas! Sé que ustedes deseaban un embarazo… un chiquillo de Terry latoso igual que él, pero la historia yo la imaginé desde un principio así, me disculpo por ello. Ay y también me disculpo por el besote de Albert! Pero es que entiéndalo que le fue inevitable, jajajaja. No se me desesperen que pronto tendrán más sorpresas! Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	8. Protegiéndose del enemigo

**CAPITULO VIII. PROTEGIENDOSE DEL ENEMIGO**

-¿Archivald Cornwell?

-A sus órdenes ¿Quién llama?

-Soy el Doctor Joshua Clarckson, le llamo desde Francia. Soy amigo de su hermano, Stear.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó alarmado

-Verá… si no fuese realmente grave, no lo estaría molestando…

-¡Hable ya doctor! Cualquier cosa referente a mi hermano no me puede molestar…

-Lo siento… Stear fue gravemente herido, afortunadamente su vida está fuera de peligro pero… temo que no vuelva a llevar la misma vida de antes

-¿Por qué lo dice? – preguntó con la voz quebrada

-Puede quedar paralitico… y es muy probable que en cuanto le den de alta lo enviarán de vuelta a América. De verdad, lo siento mucho…

-G…gracias… por la información, doctor – colgó el teléfono, quedándose completamente consternado.

Annie, quien de la conversación solo escuchó la parte de Archie, alarmada lo cuestionó

-¿Sucedió algo malo cariño?

Archie no aguantó más y soltó en llanto.

-¡Está muy grave! ¡Andará en una silla de ruedas de por vida!

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Quedó paralitico? ¿Eso te dijeron?

Archie asintió con la cabeza

-Pero – siguió hablando Annie - ¡Está vivo! ¡Y seguramente lo enviarán de vuelta a casa! ¿No te da gusto eso?

-No sé qué pensar…

Su novia lo abrazo en un tierno gesto mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su regazo, consolándolo, dándole los ánimos que necesita en estos momentos de dolor.

Archie se sentía terriblemente devastado con tan inesperada noticia. Por un lado le alegraba saber que su hermano está vivo ¡Y que regresaría pronto a casa! Pero no podía evitar pensar si valió la pena el enorme sacrificio de su hermano al asistir a tal guerra y regresar inválido. No, no se lo imaginaba pero sabía que debía ya estar preparado para apoyarlo.

Al día siguiente, Stear comenzaba a reaccionar después de estar sedado durante horas después de la cirugía.

Un tanto aturdido, intentó sentarse por impulso, pero el inevitable dolor en su torso se lo impidió.

-¡Tranquilo Cornwell! – le dijo Joshua, quien permanecía al otro extremo del pabellón escribiendo en su expediente pero mirándolo de reojo – después de lo ocurrido contigo no pretenderás echarte a correr ¿verdad?

-Lo siento… ¡Auch! ¡Como duele!

-Déjame revisarte – con tranquilidad, Joshua comenzó a revisar el estado físico del joven, pero lamentablemente no quitaba su cara de preocupación - ¿Sientes algo? – le preguntó al mismo tiempo que pinchaba la planta de sus pies

-No

-¿Ahora? – le preguntó mientras repetía la misma operación en sus muslos y pantorrillas

-No

-De acuerdo – suspiró profundamente – vendré a revisarte más tarde tus cirugías.

-Háblame con la verdad Joshua

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Tú ya lo sabes

-Es muy pronto para darte un diagnóstico definitivo, pero las balas que alcanzaron tu cadera lesionaron tus articulaciones, ocasionando esta parálisis, que obviamente no sé decirte aún si será temporal… lo siento mucho

-No te preocupes… gracias por todo, Joshua

-Iré a ver a los demás pacientes, cuídate mucho y por favor, sigue todas las indicaciones de las enfermeras

El doctor se retiró. Stear es un chico inteligente y de inmediato se percató de su problema, además también supo rápidamente lo que eso implicaría: regresar a América.

Resignado, se recostó confortablemente, cerró los ojos y decidió no atormentarse. Desde un principio él sabía los riesgos de enlistarse en el ejército, y ahora no se permitiría ponerse a llorar. Por lo menos tenía vida, el tesoro más valioso de los humanos, vida, y con ella ahora decidiría hacer lo mejor para él mismo tanto para sus seres queridos.

Días después, su estado de salud seguía completamente igual. No mejoraba, no empeoraba, la sensibilidad en sus piernas era inexistente, pero aún así, no se permitió decaerse. Recibió una carta del General Johnson.

"_Estimado Alistear Cornwell Andrew. Su desempeño en el ejército fue impecable y agradecemos mucho su espíritu de voluntad. De acuerdo a los reportes médicos que mis superiores han recibido sobre su estado de salud, han decidido que se encuentra incapacitado para seguir siendo recluta, por lo que se le enviará de vuelta a los Estados Unidos de América a la brevedad posible. Nuevamente agradecemos su participación en la Fuerza Armada. Reciba un cordial saludo"_

Así de formal, así de escueta, así de hiriente.

Por primera vez, después de ese terrible ataque que lo dejara inválido, se sintió impotente, inservible. Stear tenía un espíritu de superación impresionante, pero esa carta lo desvaneció por completo.

**CHICAGO**

Candy perdió la capacidad de parpadear al notar la presencia de la persona más indeseable en estos momentos de tristeza.

-¡Neal!

-¡Vaya! ¡Sigues siendo una completa llorona!

-¿Qué quieres? – respondió furiosa

-Eh… yo – tímidamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza – bueno, pues… es que… no sé cómo… bueno, yo…

-¡Ay sin tantos rodeos que me quitas el tiempo!

-¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para lloriquear como la pobrecita niña huerfanita que siempre has sido?

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Pues no! Déjame decirte que hoy es tu día de suerte…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, Candy – le extendió el ramo de flores que llevaba consigo – estoy dispuesto a darte la oportunidad de salir conmigo

-¿Qué tú qué…? Jajajajajajajajajajaja – una incontrolable risa se apoderó de ella - ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero tan "valiosa" oportunidad? – acentuó la palabra "valiosa" mofándose del chico

-¡No lo niegues tonta! Deseas tanto salir conmigo… vamos, te invito un café y conversamos

-¡No quiero! Quiero estar aquí y que tú te vayas

Neal hizo caso omiso de la orden de Candy y se sentó a un lado de ella, sí, ahí en el césped.

-¿Sabes Candy? Siempre me has parecido una revoltosa, una mocosa malcriada y mal educada… pero en el fondo, he podido apreciar que tienes bondad. Además… eres muy bonita…

-¿Me estás diciendo que… te gusto? ¡Vaya! ¡Hoy sí que fue un día lleno de sorpresas!

-¡Claro que no! Es decir… bueno, yo… ¡pues sí! ¡Me gustas y qué! ¡Y desde este momento te conviertes en mi novia!

-¿Qué yo…tú…? ¡Estas desquiciado! – se levantó de golpe, pero Neal aprovechó para sujetarla de la pantorrilla

-¡Eres mi novia y desde este momento nos quedaremos aquí a conversar y después te llevaré a la mansión para decirle a mamá!

-¡No me digas! Estoy desesperada por saber la reacción de la elegante señora Leagan al saber a su hijito mimado enamorado de una huérfana dama de establo ¡Sí! ¡Anda, vamos! – dijo sarcástica

-No me interesa si se oponen, querida Candy… ni siquiera me importa la opinión de Elisa que estoy seguro será la que pondrá el mayor grito en el cielo… tu me interesas, y mucho – se levantó y ahora la sujetó del brazo – sueño tus ojitos verdes todas las noches y yo ya me propuse que serás para mí… ¡No me importa quién se oponga! ¡Ni siquiera me interesa tu opinión! ¡Serás mi esposa y te aguantas!

-¡Suéltame! – Inútilmente intentaba zafarse de su agarre - ¿Quién te crees que eres para obligarme de esa manera?

-¡Tu dueño!

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Malcriada!

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Nunca!

Aprovechándose de la situación, Neal la atrajo a su cuerpo de la cintura con el propósito de besarla, pero Candy fue ahora más hábil, de un rodillazo lo empujó y le propinó un par de bofetadas.

Corriendo, huyó de aquél lugar pero ahora no tenía ni idea de donde querer refugiarse. No quería llegar aún a su apartamento ¡Diablos! ¿Qué Albert y Neal se pusieron de acuerdo para cortejarla el mismo día?

Aún así, no tuvo más opción que volver a su hogar, pues ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y el hambre y el sueño comenzaban a mermar en ella.

Antes de abrir su puerta, suspiró profundamente, pensando detenidamente lo que le diría a Albert ahora que lo tuviera enfrente.

-Albert, eres como un hermano para mí… no, no… Albert, esto no podría funcionar… no, no, tampoco… Albert, te quiero mucho pero eres como para mí el mejor amigo que podría tener… sí, eso es, eso le diré…

Abrió la puerta y encontró únicamente la lámpara de la antesala prendida

-Ya debió acostarse – se dirigió a la recamara que ocupaba el rubio, pero encontró la cama perfectamente vestida. Encima de allí posaba un sobre.

Temerosa, encendió la luz, se acercó a tomar el sobre y se sentó al borde de la cama.

"_Querida Candy. Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que no debes preocuparte por mí. También, nuevamente me disculpo contigo a través de estas líneas por mi actitud de hace un momento. Ante todo, soy un caballero, y jamás me permitiría vivir contigo estando enamorado de ti. Sí, discúlpame por decirlo así, pero es la verdad. Necesito tiempo y espacio para reflexionar. Cuando esté preparado, te buscaré. Cuídate mucho, mi pequeña señorita Candy. Albert."_

-Pero… ¿Por qué te has ido? ¡Eso no era necesario! ¡No Albert! – Rompió en llanto – pero – nuevamente leyó la última línea de la carta "Mi pequeña señorita Candy" - ¡Así me decías en Londres! ¡Albert, debes de estar ya recuperando la memoria!

Muy preocupada, saltó de la cama y salió a la calle, directo a la mansión Andrew, para hallar a Archie. Para su suerte, el chico se encontraba allí, corrió desesperada para hablarle y hacerle saber lo recientemente sucedido.

-¡Archie! ¡Oh qué bueno que te encuentro! – lo abrazó, pero ignoró completamente que el joven elegante tenía los ojos terriblemente hinchados y rojos.

-¿Qué sucede, gatita?

-¡Albert se fue! Solo me dejó una carta, pero por esa carta me queda la duda de que él ya está recuperando la memoria… Archie, si eso de verdad está ocurriendo es muy peligroso que él ande por allí a la deriva

-Te acompaño a buscarlo – tomó su chaqueta sin dudarlo un segundo – en el camino me cuentas bien que pasó.

Se subieron al automóvil y emprendieron camino. Durante el trayecto Candy le contó resumidamente lo que ocurrió.

-¿¡Que Albert te besó! – Frenó de golpe, para poder mirarla fijamente e interrogarla más - ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡Es un sinvergüenza! ¿Cómo se aprovecha de la situación? ¡Después de que tú no has hecho otra cosa más que preocuparte por él!

-Archie, no te exaltes, solo pasó y ya… ¡Por favor ocupémonos de buscarlo y no juzgarlo!

Bufó enfadado y volvió a acelerar el auto.

-Después de todo lo entiendo… es tan fácil enamorarse de ti – Candy lo miró sorprendida - ¡Si Candy! ¡Es la verdad! Pero tienes razón, ocupémonos de buscarlo.

Después de media hora de recorrer las principales avenidas de la ciudad, Candy tuvo una idea.

-¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no vamos al zoológico? ¡Adora a los animales y estoy segura de que puede estar allí!

-¿Al zoológico? Candy, a estas horas debe estar cerrado

-¡Tu sabes cómo es Albert! Anda, vamos…

Emprendieron la marcha y ya estando afuera del lugar, se percataron de que todo era completa penumbra. Candy sin dudarlo, se aventó a la reja para trepar al otro lado.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Eso es peligroso!

-¡Albert es mi responsabilidad! ¡Lo sabes! No me puedo quedar tranquila al saber que él está en riesgo

-¡Pero más en riesgo te pones tu al hacer eso! ¡Candy, no! – su llamado fue inútil porque la chica ya había pasado del otro lado.

Corrió desesperada por todos los oscurecidos lugares. No hallaba más que monos, leones, tigres y cebras durmiendo plácidamente en sus respectivas jaulas.

-Dios mío, por favor, dame una señal – y la recibió pronto

A lo lejos, observó una fogata. Se acercó lentamente y allí estaba lo que tanto buscaba. De espaldas, Albert, asando unos embutidos y a un lado suyo pupett y una que otra ardillita y animal silvestre.

-¿Albert?

Se giró y tranquilamente la saludó

-Hola Candy

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Albert por Dios… sabes que puedes estar en la casa, yo no tengo problemas con eso y además…

-Calma, calma… ¿leíste la carta? Te dije que no te preocuparas por mí… y al parecer me conoces muy bien pues mira… ¡me encontraste rapidísimo! – rió complacido

-¡No es gracioso Albert! Sabes que en tu estado debes de cuidarte y...

-¿Te refieres a la amnesia? – se levantó y la tomó delicadamente de los hombros – pequeña… recuerdo todo ¡Estoy curado!

-¿Qué? ¡Por Dios! Si eso es verdad entonces deberías estar con el médico para que te revise ¡No aquí vagando!

-¿No me crees?

-No

-Pues permíteme decirte, Candy, que recuerdo muy bien a una chiquilla pecosa que gritaba "auxilio" desesperada en un viejo bote que se llevaba una cascada… recuerdo perfectamente a la misma chiquilla revoltosa que se escapaba del Colegio San Pablo para visitar a su gran amigo, Albert… recuerdo que me invitaste al festival de mayo y que al final no asististe porque…

-¡Dios mío! – Lo interrumpió y lo abrazó - ¡Es verdad! ¡Recuerdas todo eso! ¡Oh Albert, ya recuperaste tu memoria!

El rubio correspondió complacido a ese abrazo

-No quería decirte nada… desde hace días vengo recordando ciertos episodios de mi vida, pero no quería alarmarte… hoy al fin, recordé todo claramente.

-¿Y por qué decidiste irte del departamento?

Entonces, se separó del abrazo y le dio la espalda

-Te lo dije en la carta

-Pero… tu ya no eres el Albert amnésico, ahora eres el mismo Albert de siempre… quiero decir… los sentimientos del Albert de siempre son distintos a los del Albert amnésico… ¡Todo está aclarado! Ahora ya has comprendido que yo soy esa mocosa revoltosa y pecosa que consideras como una hermana, así es que ¡Vámonos! ¿Albert? ¿Me escuchaste, Albert?

-No es así, Candy – se giró nuevamente para observarla – Siempre he sido la misma persona. Pero no quiero que te preocupes o te alarmes – le regaló una arrebatadora sonrisa – nunca te pondría en una situación difícil, por eso decidí retirarme, seguir con mi vida y pensar que haré el día de mañana.

-¡Pero yo no quiero que te vayas!

-Pequeña – la tomó tiernamente por los hombros – ¡no me iré para siempre! Recuerda que el ser humano posee los más grandes dones aquí – le tocó suavemente el lado izquierdo del pecho – esos dones capaces de sobrellevar las diversas situaciones a las que la vida nos enfrenta.

-Pero… Albert…

-No te preocupes por mí – la abrazó - ¿Sabes? Mientras arreglaba mi equipaje encontré en una de tus gavetas esto – se separó de su abrazo, metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó el objeto aún con el puño cerrado.

-¿Qué es?

Abrió el puño y dejó ver el objeto. Era el medallón del príncipe de la colina.

-Supongo que esto te pertenece debido a que los Andrew te adoptaron ¿no es así?

-Bueno, no exactamente – dijo ella tomando el medallón en sus manos – este objeto… pertenecía a mi príncipe – dijo agachando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba - ¿Recuerdas que te platiqué de él?

Albert se quedó atónito, invitó a Candy a sentarse junto a él pues ahora estaba más interesado que nunca en esa plática.

-Sí, recuerdo pero, cuéntame Candy ¿Dónde lo conociste? Eso no me lo dijiste

-En la colina de Pony… me impresionó mucho su vestimenta… se veía realmente guapo con su kilt escocés – dijo ensoñada

"¡Rayos! ¡Es ella! ¡Sí es ella!"

-¿Sucede algo Albert? De repente te noto distraído

-No, nada pequeña – se levantó nuevamente – discúlpame por haber tomado tu broche… es que, pensaba devolvértelo junto con otro regalo…

-¡No hay problema!

-Oye por cierto ¿Viniste sola?

-¡Dios mío! ¡Archie está allá afuera! ¡Oh ya debe estar odiándome!

-Jajajajaja – Albert rió con ganas - ¡Siempre tan despistada! Te acompaño a la salida

-¿Y tú? ¿Pasarás aquí la noche? Albert, reconsidera mí…

-Ya hablamos de eso. Te buscaré después Candy.

Le besó tiernamente la frente y la acompañó a la salida, donde permanecía Archie ya un poco hastiado.

Se despidieron, caballerosamente la ayudó a trepar la reja y Candy salió corriendo para alcanzar a Archie. Le hizo saber que Albert se encontraba muy bien, bueno, en realidad le contó la mayor parte de lo que platicaron, y ya mas tranquilamente se retiraron.

**NUEVA YORK**

Fue una noche estupenda, como lo eran comúnmente todas esas noches de fin de semana en cada una de las presentaciones de "Romeo y Julieta"

Terry disfrutaba encantado las ovaciones de su público, y cada vez su actuación era mucho mejor, como si no fuera ya perfecta, pero la realidad es que así era.

Teniendo una vida profesional dichosa, habiendo arreglado la situación con Susana y teniendo el cariño de su familia más cercana, parecería que estuviera completo, pero no. Le faltaba una cosa pero no por eso menos importante: el amor. Y Terry estaba completamente dispuesto a luchar por él.

Totalmente inspirado, se sentó a redactar una larga y romántica carta para la musa de su vida, para la chica que soñaba cada noche y en la cual pensaba las veinticuatro horas del día con todo y minutos y segundos incluidos.

"_Querida Candy. ¿Qué sucede cuando tengo en mis manos papel y tinta con la disposición de escribirte? Pues sucede que todas las frases hermosas que salen de mi corazón hacia mis pensamientos se bloquean debido a que son miles y quisiera decírtelas en un segundo…, querida pecosa, aún no entiendo porque te marchaste aquella noche dejándome tan desolado, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, que mi corazón no conoce ni jamás conocerá otro amor que el que te tengo a ti. Por favor, en cuanto recibas esta carta respóndeme… lo relativo a Susana ya está aclarado. Ahora podemos disfrutar de nuestro amor sin obstáculos, sin remordimientos… _

_Siempre guardaré en mi memoria el regalo más hermoso que he tenido en la vida, y ese, me lo has dado tú, pequeña pecosa, esa dulce noche en la que juntos descubrimos la más maravillosa manera de mostrarnos nuestros más profundos sentimientos, y gracias a esa hermosa noche en la que me regalaste tu ternura e inocencia es que no puedo permitirme dejar de luchar por ti, por reconquistarte, porque estés a mi lado para siempre, porque cada día amanezcas en mi lecho, enredada en mis brazos después de haberte hecho el amor desenfrenadamente._

_Te amo… Siempre mía, siempre tuyo, siempre nuestro… recuérdalo…_

_Terrence G. Grandchester"_

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, depositó la carta en el correo postal, apostando por un futuro perfecto, junto a la persona que mas deseaba estuviese con él toda la vida.

**Continuará…**

Hola mis preciosas lectoras! Primero que nada, les voy a aclarar dos puntos de este capítulo que creo son importantes.

-La frase que utiliza Albert en la carta "Mi pequeña señorita Candy" yo sé que en la serie jamás la nombra así! Pero me vi en la necesidad de usar esto para hacer que Candy se percatara de que ya estaba recuperándose de la amnesia. Espero lo hayan entendido.

-El segundo punto es en la carta de Terry (aahhh suspiro, me imagino que me la escribe a mi jejeje) la frase al final "siempre mía, siempre tuyo, siempre nuestro" me la copié de la película "sex and the city" pues desde la primera vez que la escuché también me arrancó mil suspiros ¿Qué les pareció?

Y ahora voy a lo mero mero importante. Mi examen profesional es el 31 de octubre, por lo que ya me estoy preparando casi casi aprendiéndome la tesis de memoria! Entonces… las actualizaciones de este fic se retrasarán un poco más de aquí hasta esa fecha. Como ya tengo la idea de la historia armada en la mente, no quiero postergarla y que después se me olvide… por lo que a ratitos libres escribiré, pero no actualizaré rápido por ahora. Bien pues, sobre advertencia no hay engaño, les agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que se toman en leer y comentar, saben que esto no sería posible sin ustedes y sin el ánimo que me dan para idear más cosas! Muchas de ustedes ya saben donde localizarme en facebook para estar más en contacto, las quiero mucho y nos leemos próximamente!


	9. De regreso a casa

**CAPITULO IX. DE REGRESO A CASA**

**FLASH BACK**

-Candy, tengo que decirte algo importante – comentó Archie, al llevarla a su departamento después de su agitada búsqueda por Albert.

-Me asustas… ¿Qué sucede?

-Stear volverá pronto

Candy sabía que esa no era una noticia para alegrarse del todo, por lo que guardó silencio alentando a Archie a seguir hablando.

-No sé exactamente que sucedió, solo recibí la noticia de que está incapacitado para seguir allí.

-¿Qué le pasó? – pregunto en un hilo de voz y con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla

-Está… inválido… al parecer lo hirieron en un ataque y… quedó inválido – no soportó más y rompió en llanto. Candy lo abrazó en un gesto amable.

-¡Pero está con vida! – Ella también lloraba – te prometo que en cuanto llegue me haré cargo de sus cuidados, todo lo que me indiquen sus médicos lo haré con gusto… seré su enfermera particular de tiempo completo… tengo la esperanza de que tenga posibilidades de recuperarse.

-¿Y si no?

-¡Stear es un chico fuerte! Saldrá adelante, además es tan inteligente que estoy segura que sobrellevará ese problema con gran sabiduría, confía en él.

Archie no quedó del todo complacido, pero no había marcha atrás. Permaneció otros minutos más al lado de Candy y después se fue a la mansión.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

A la orilla del muelle, permanecían impacientes Candy, Annie y Archie. A lo lejos visualizaron por fin el enorme barco perteneciente a la Fuerza Armada, que ya se estaba acercando al puerto.

Minutos lentísimos pasaron para ellos al ver a toda la clase de soldados y veteranos que descendían de aquél barco.

De pronto bajaba Stear, en su silla de ruedas guiada por otro compañero, ambos portando su uniforme militar.

A pesar de su condición, su semblante se veía alegre, y no era para menos, estaba de vuelta en casa, de vuelta con su familia, sus amigos y el amor de su vida.

Candy fue la primera en abalanzarse para saludarlo. Le dio un enorme abrazo y después se puso en cuclillas para hablarle.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Stear! – sus lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por todo su rostro - ¡Estamos tan contentos de que estés de regreso!

-¡Gracias Candy! Yo también estoy muy feliz de volver

Mientras tanto, Archie también se acercó a abrazarlo, y después fue el turno de Annie.

-¡Me alegra tanto verte, hermano! Vamos a casa, Paty te está esperando allá, la tía Elroy le pidió que la acompañase.

-¡Vamos pues!

En todo el camino, evitaron hablar de la guerra y sobre todo, evitaron hablar de la condición de Stear. Todos sabían que llegaría el momento de hacerlo, pero no quisieron arruinarle su bienvenida y solo se limitaron a bromear y a ponerse al tanto de sus vidas.

Al llegar a la mansión, Stear sintió el inevitable calor de hogar que guardaba ese lugar lleno de recuerdos. Su silla de ruedas ahora era guiada por Archie, quien lo llevó al estudio, donde estaban Paty y la tía Elroy.

Se abrió la puerta del lugar para dar paso a los visitantes. En cuanto Paty se percató de su llegada, se levantó tal cual impulsada por un resorte del asiento, y no le quitaba la mirada a su amado novio. Él también la observaba. En la mirada de ella no había lástima o compasión, había amor, amor sincero y alegría de volver a verlo. En la mirada de Stear se hallaba exactamente el mismo sentimiento, amor sincero.

Corrió a abrazarlo y se hincó a su lado, se recostó tiernamente en su regazo y lloró desconsolada. Los demás ocupantes de la habitación también lloraban, sobre todo la tía Elroy, quien inútilmente trataba de disimular unas inquietas lágrimas.

-¡Te extrañé tanto! Stear ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!

-Yo también, Paty ¡Pero he regresado! – levantó tiernamente su mentón – tienes mucho Stear y muchos inventos para rato – bromeó, logrando al fin arrancarle una sonrisa de los labios a su novia.

La tía abuela se acercó a darle su respectivo saludo, y posteriormente cuestionó.

-¿Qué te han dicho los médicos sobre tu salud, Alistear?

Todos los ocupantes de la habitación se sorprendieron de la pregunta tan tajante de la tía Elroy.

-Pues… me dijeron que las balas que alcanzaron mi cadera lesionaron las articulaciones y por eso quedó esta parálisis…

A Archie se le revolvió el estómago de escuchar eso ¿Balas? ¡Santo cielo! ¿Cuántos horrores vivió su hermano en esa espantosa guerra?

-¡Stear! – Exclamó Candy – ¡eso quiere decir que tienes muchas posibilidades de recuperarte y volver a caminar!

-No juegues con un asunto delicado, Candice – le retó la tía abuela

-¡No es ningún juego! Stear, créeme, si tu médula ósea hubiera sido dañada, entonces ahí no tendrías ninguna posibilidad de recuperación, pero resulta que solo se dañaron las articulaciones, tal vez algún tendón también y quizás el hueso esté debilitado… y eso quiere decir que con terapias y tratamiento ¡puedes volver a caminar!

-Considerando que Candy es una muy eficiente enfermera, creo que tiene razón – dijo felizmente Archie

-Bueno, allá en Francia el médico me dijo que aún es muy pronto para saber si la parálisis será temporal… pero me dijo lo mismo que tu acabas de decir, Candy… pondré todo mi esfuerzo para recuperarme y si no lo logro, pues tendré que aprender a vivir así

-Candice, Annie, Patricia, háganme el favor de dejarme a solas con mis sobrinos

Las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que retirarse del lugar, obedeciendo la orden despótica de la anciana.

Se entretuvieron en la sala de estar. Paty no pudo evitar soltar en llanto, pero sus amigas la consolaron tiernamente y la alentaron a apoyar a Stear en estos momentos que tanto la necesitaba, convenciéndola de que su novio la quería tanto como ella a él.

Días después, una vez que Stear ya había visitado el Hospital Central de Chicago para tratarse con especialistas, una vez que Archie estuviera más relajado de tantas emociones recibidas, fue el turno de Candy de volver a su rutina laboral sin tener más de mil preocupaciones en la mente.

Mientras tanto, Neal Leagan no olvidaba la humillación recibida por esa igualada huérfana, como él la llamaba, semanas atrás. ¿Pero que se creía? Cualquier mujercita casadera de la alta sociedad de Chicago vendería el alma al diablo por ser cortejada por el flamante Neal Leagan, y esta sonsa, teniendo la oportunidad en sus manos, la dejaba ir. ¡Bah! Ya la haría entrar en razón, y a eso se dedicó en el día.

A las siete de la mañana aparcaba su auto afuera del edificio donde vive Candy. Bajó con su característica desfachatez. Vestía un pantalón gris a juego con su saco, una camisa pulcramente blanca, desabotonada. Él de verdad era un chico apuesto, efectivamente, las damas que pasaban junto a él lo observaban detenidamente, pues ante los ojos de las féminas daba buen taco de ojo. Si en realidad supieran la clase de personita que se esconde debajo de ese paquete…

Subió las escaleras lentamente, llegó al fin a su puerta y antes de tocar, vio en el suelo la esquina de un sobre que sobresalía un poco de la puerta. Se agachó a recogerlo con el sincero afán de entregárselo a Candy, pero al ver el remitente, desistió. Una maliciosa sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro al leer el nombre.

"Terrence Grandchester"

-Ay pobre idiota… lamento mucho que tu queridita Candy no reciba tus líneas – se abrió el saco y allí adentro guardó el sobre. Tocó a la puerta.

Candy, quien ya se alistaba para irse a trabajar, abrió de inmediato, pero al ver quien era su visita, intentó cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero Neal no se lo permitió, forcejearon durante minutos con esa puerta.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!

-¡Si a esto le llamas casa!

-¡He dicho que te largues!

-¡No! – cuando al fin Neal ganó la infantil batalla con la puerta, se adentró e intentó cambiar de actitud – con todo respeto, he venido a ofrecerme a llevarte al hospital y posteriormente pasar por ti para que comamos juntos.

-¡No quiero!

-Candy… ¿Cuándo dejaras atrás esa actitud infantil conmigo?

-Cuando desaparezcas de mi vista

-Eso no sucederá

-¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó fastidiada

-Que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que me interesas – hablaba con la verdad

-Y yo quiero que entiendas que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo

-¡Vamos! No seas infantil… estoy seguro que ya estás retrasada para llegar a tiempo a trabajar, permíteme llevarte, traigo el auto.

-¡Ni loca salgo contigo!

-Por fav…

-¡Candy! – se asomaba por afuera el portero del edificio, quien subió para informarle a Candy sobre la carta que le llegó, pero ella, no le permitió hablar al pensar que era su oportunidad perfecta para huir de Neal.

-¡Hola Manuel! ¿Puedes acompañar al joven a la salida? ¡Yo voy con prisa! ¡Adiós! – salió como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a Neal en una situación incómoda.

-Yo puedo irme solo, gracias – y se giró para retirarse.

"¡Estúpida Candy! Ya me las pagarás, maldita huérfana, a mí nadie me humilla" pensaba mientras conducía el automóvil.

Llegó a la mansión y se encerró en su estudio, con la mente hirviendo de coraje. Se sentó en el sillón y recordó la carta, disponiéndose a la irrespetuosa idea de leer el contenido.

-Vamos a ver qué cosas interesantes nos traes, Grandchester – la abrió delicadamente – ¡Oh! ¡Qué tierno! – Decía con sarcasmo – Obvio que no tienes ninguna frase linda, idiota… ¡Oh! ¿Con que Candy te abandonó eh? ¡Esa es mi dama de establo! Jajajajaja ¿Susana? ¿Qué pasó con Susana Marlow? Aún así… ¡que idiota eres Grandchester! Susana está mucho más hermosa que Candy… si tan solo me correspondiera… ¡no andaría rogándole a la huérfana! – continuó leyendo, y ahora sí, esa risita se le borró de los labios - ¿¡Esa noche! – no creía lo que ese último párrafo decía - ¡Idiotas! – aventó la carta y toda esa tarde no paró de dar vueltas en el estudio, ideando, planeando, jurando obsoletas venganzas…

**NUEVA YORK**

-Terry, quiero verte en mi oficina – le dijo Robert, después del ensayo

Juntos entraron y Robert le hizo una seña para que se sentara al frente suyo.

-Seré breve. Toda la temporada has recibido excelentes críticas a tu trabajo, y lógicamente ha venido gente de Europa a verte. Reporteros, empresarios, gente de la nobleza, etcétera. Ayer recibí una carta del dueño del Royal Shakespeare Company, y te hizo llegar esta oferta – le extendió un sobre que Terry de inmediato tomó en sus manos

Terry no podía creer lo que cada letra en ese papel decía.

-¡Te contratan Terry! Quieren presentar "Hamlet" contigo ¿No me digas que no es una oportunidad de oro?

-¡Y tú me dejarás ir tan fácilmente! – le respondió sarcásticamente

-Obviamente lamentaré mucho el que te retires de mi compañía, pero yo no soy quien para impedir que llegues más alto y cumplas tus sueños. Eres excelente actor y todo lo que te ofrecen en este contrato – señaló el papel que Terry aún tenía en las manos – te lo has ganado a pulso.

-Lo pensaré, Robert

-¡Y qué rayos vas a pensar! Terry, nada te ata a América, aquí únicamente está tu madre, Eleonor, pero no quiero pensar que a tus dieciocho años tienes mamitis ¿Verdad?

Que equivocado estaba Robert. No, equivocado es poco ¡Completamente ciego! Terry tenía ganas de hacerle saber en ese momento la razón por la cual estaba completamente atado a América y así se dejara de estar hablando a lo tonto.

-Tengo que pensarlo – se levantó de golpe – sólo yo decido que hacer con mi vida – arrogantemente salió de la oficina de Robert.

Llegó apresuradamente a su apartamento. Se aventó al sofá y releyó las líneas del contrato infinidad de veces. ¿Por qué Candy aún no le respondía su carta? Esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza todo el tiempo. Si Candy le hubiera respondido, sea lo que sea, estaría más seguro sobre lo que decidiría, pero no, estaba en la total incertidumbre. ¿O tal vez debería tomar esa ausente respuesta como irrefutable prueba de que ella ya no quiere estar con él? No, es muy pronto para definir eso, tal vez el correo postal se retrasó, sí, eso debe ser, confiaba firmemente en ello. Si de verdad conocía a Candy, sabría que ella le respondería seguramente, aunque fuera para mandarlo al diablo, pero respondería, de eso no hay duda.

Pero ¡Rayos! Que grandiosa oportunidad… todo lo que anheló de pequeño estaba plasmado en esa hoja.

Si ya tuviera una respuesta de Candy, en estos momentos ya estarían empacando para irse a Inglaterra, no solo a vivir, sino a recordar viejos y memorables tiempos.

**FRANCIA**

El director del hospital encargado de recibir a los soldados heridos en batalla, solicitó la presencia del Dr. Joshua Clarckson a su oficina.

-Dígame, doctor Bruyere – saludó amablemente Joshua

-He recibido una carta de mis superiores, en donde me piden que usted ya no preste sus servicios aquí – le habló en su característico acento francés.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Pero cómo es eso posible!

-No se alarme, Clarckson. Le explicaré brevemente la situación. Hasta ahora, han sido enviados a Norteamérica más de quinientos hombres que usted atendió. En fechas recientes, se nos unieron más médicos voluntarios, con más experiencia que usted. No quiero decir que usted no sea buen médico, todo lo contrario, pero obviamente hay otros más capacitados. La misión que ahora se le encomienda es regresar a Norteamérica para que siga el proceso en los respectivos tratamientos de los que fueron sus pacientes aquí. Aunado a eso, allá sí gozará de un sueldo fijo, y la carga de trabajo no se compara con la que tiene usted aquí, pudiendo así tener ingresos para ayudar a su familia y el tiempo necesario para disfrutarlo con ellos.

Tenía razón. Toda la razón del mundo. La situación económica de la familia de Joshua era estable, pero con su decisión de voluntariarse acá, esa situación se ha visto un poco flaqueada.

-Está bien. Si mis servicios aquí ya no son de utilidad, lo acepto.

-No, no es así Clarckson. Su desempeño fue intachable, eso se lo digo a nivel personal, de verdad que usted tiene un gran futuro por delante, pero órdenes son órdenes y hay que acatarlas, además, creo que es más conveniente para usted esta decisión.

-Sí, lo siento, disculpe mi reacción, es que no me lo esperaba.

-Partes mañana temprano. Retomarás tu trabajo en la dirección del Hospital Central de Chicago, que es a donde se están enviando a la mayoría de los soldados debido a que es el hospital más capacitado para atender a los militares heridos

-De acuerdo – se levantó del asiento – gracias por todo – le extendió la mano

-De nada Clarckson, mucho éxito.

Salió un tanto acongojado, pero resignado.

**Continuará…**

Gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad mil gracias! A todas ustedes que me desean tanta suerte en mi examen, Dios las bendiga! Y ojalá las oiga! Pues bien… han de estar preguntándose, un capitulo al día siguiente del otro? Pues les aclaro… la verdad es que el capitulo anterior lo corté, parte de este ya lo tenía escrito. Hoy solo me dediqué a completarlo rapidísimo, pues como ya les había comentado, la historia la tengo completamente armada en la mente y me lo eché en 2 horas que tuve libres en el trabajo. Espero les haya gustado, y no se me mal acostumbren! Besos y saludos!


	10. Decisiones

**CAPÍTULO X. DECISIONES.**

En un día de rutina normal para Candy, se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que recibió una carta. La recepcionista del hospital se lo hizo saber.

-¡Candy! Te acaba de llegar esto – le extendió el sobre

-¡Gracias! – gritó a lo lejos, corriendo de felicidad, debido a que el frente del sobre tenía el nombre más hermoso y perfecto de todo el planeta "Terrence Grandchester"

Abrió el sobre apresuradamente y comenzó a leer.

"_Querida Candy. Estoy en Chicago. Quiero verte. Te espero hoy a las ocho en punto en esta dirección (Av. Manhattan #516). Terry."_

-¡Oh Terry! – Se llevó la carta al pecho en un gesto de ilusión - ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Susana? Tal vez para eso quieres verme… ¡No importa! ¡Estoy feliz porque te veré de nuevo!

El resto del día se la pasó alegre y rozagante. Al salir de trabajar, corrió a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa y posteriormente se dirigió al lugar.

Era una enorme casa, muy antigua pero muy bella, a orillas del lago Michigan. No recordaba haber pasado alguna vez por allí. Se adentró, y junto a la puerta posaba una nota.

"Cierra con seguro al pasar, por favor"

Candy no entendía el porqué de esa petición, pero con su característica ingenuidad, decidió asegurar la puerta.

Ya adentro, estaba oscuro, era un enorme salón del que pendían varios cuadros en las paredes. Al fondo había un enorme escritorio y detrás de este un sillón reclinable volteado de espaldas.

-Hola Terry – habló nerviosamente - ¡Aquí estoy!

El sillón se giró poniendo a la vista de Candy el rostro de la persona allí sentada.

-Lamento decirte, pequeña Candy, que no soy Terry – sonreía maliciosamente

-¡Neal! – no cabía de la desagradable sorpresa

Neal falsificó perfectamente la letra de Terry y así es como le hizo llegar esa nota en el hospital.

-¿¡Que diablos quieres de mí! – Gritó desesperada - ¡Deja de molestarme!

-Ay Candy, Candy… querida Candy – se levantó del sillón – ya sabes que es lo que quiero de ti – se acercó a ella – que seas mi mujer – dijo tajante

-¡Imbécil! ¡Ni lo sueñes!

-¡Ya acéptalo! Te mueres por mí, anda ¡Dilo! ¡Dime que me amas!

-Esta bien, te diré que siento por ti, Neal Leagan – se le acercó retadoramente – YO te odio, te detesto, te desprecio… me has humillado, me has ofendido, me has golpeado ¿Cómo demonios esperas que sienta algún tipo de enamoramiento por ti?

-¡No te hagas la tonta! Eres una cualquiera, bien podrías aprovechar que estoy disponible

-No es la primera ofensa que recibo de ti – se dio la media vuelta – y si no tienes nada mas importante que decir, mejor me retiro

-¡Pero cuando te acostaste con Terry estabas feliz de la vida! ¿Verdad?

Sonrió complacido porque estaba seguro de que ahora sí dio en el clavo.

Candy sintió sus piernas tambalearse ante tal afirmación ¿Cómo demonios se enteró?

-¿De que hablas?

-¡No te hagas! Aquella romántica noche – decía con un dejo de sarcasmo – en Nueva York… después de que lo abandonaste…

¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso?

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Oh no! Ahora mas que nunca es mi deber decirte que así… toda arruinada y usada, nadie, óyelo bien NADIE querrá casarse contigo. Permanecerás solterona de por vida… pero eso podemos arreglarlo, claro, mi propuesta sigue en pie…

-Tu mismo acabas de decir que estoy "arruinada y usada". ¡No entiendo porque sigues insistiendo!

-Ah pues porque yo soy un hombre diferente a todos. El hecho de que alguien mas ya te haya tocado me hace verte mas interesante – le dijo con un tono de morbosidad en su voz

-¡Me das asco!

-Ya aprenderás a quererme – violentamente la atrajo a su regazo forcejeando con ella. La manoseó a gusto y alcanzó a darle un húmedo e intenso beso en los labios.

Ella no dejaba de manotear e intentar defenderse, hasta que dio con su punto débil. Le dio un puntapié en la entrepierna y mientras Neal se arrastraba en el suelo de dolor, Candy huyó, pero la puerta principal estaba atorada, debido a un truco que Neal le puso para que así permaneciera una vez que se asegurara.

-¡No te vas a librar de mi, Candy! ¡Le diré a todo el mundo lo que hiciste con Terry! ¿Qué diría la tía Elroy? ¿Eh? ¿Me escuchaste? ¡O te manda a un convento o te obliga a casarte conmigo!

Candy decidió no escuchar ni hacer caso de comentarios malintencionados, por lo que no le quedó más opción que huir por las ventanas. Salió al balcón y se percató de que estaba prácticamente volando hacia la nada. Lo único que se veía abajo era el inmenso lago. Neal ignoró lo temeraria que es Candy, pues sin dudarlo se trepó al barandal y se echó un clavado.

Muy sorprendido, Neal se levantó y se asomó por el balcón. Estaba realmente asustado, pero cuando vio a lo lejos que Candy nadaba hacia la orilla, sintió un inevitable consuelo al saber que no se hizo daño.

Al llegar por fin a la orilla, se escurrió la ropa, el cabello, y emprendió camino hacia la ciudad.

"¿Cómo pude creer que Terry vendría a verme? ¡Que ilusa soy! Pero eso no es lo peor… ¿Cómo se enteró de lo que pasó entre Terry y yo? Terry sería incapaz de decírselo… ¿QUIEN ENTONCES? ¡Nadie mas lo sabe! A no ser que… ¡Albert!"

Se quedó pasmada al deducir que Albert le pudo haber confiado tal secreto, tan pasmada que se quedó parada en media avenida y un auto la atropelló. Afortunadamente solo alcanzó a golpearla y tirarla al piso, pero en ese momento Candy pensaba que hubiera sido mejor que la arrollara por completo y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

El caballero se bajó de inmediato del automóvil de lujo, color negro, último modelo. Se acercó a la chica imprudente que se le ocurrió pararse en media avenida para auxiliarla.

-¡Candy!

-¡Albert!

¡Que lo parta un rayo! ¿De las más de diez mil personas que habitan Chicago, precisamente tenía que arroyar a Candy?

La alzó de inmediato y se aseguró de que de verdad se encontrara bien.

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-¡Sí, sí! Ya te dije que sí

-Te llevo al hospital

-Te dije que estoy bien

-Pero más vale que te revisen

-¡No! ¿De donde sacaste el auto? ¿Y porque estás así vestido?

Se le quedó viendo de arriba abajo, admirando la galantería de su amigo, quien llevaba su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado restirado hacia atrás, con un pantalón de vestir café claro a juego con su saco, una camisa negra con corbata que combinaba con el traje, zapatos de vestir pulcramente limpios y la barba completamente rasurada.

Albert no contaba con encontrársela así tan de repente, por lo que no tenía la excusa adecuada.

-Bueno, yo… encontré un empleo, soy asistente del señor Howard Collins, socio de los Andrew… y… bueno, tengo que estar presentable para dicho empleo… y… el auto obviamente es de él… ya sabes… a veces tengo que fungir como su chofer…

No sabía por qué razón, pero Candy no le creía.

-Permíteme – se acercó a ella y sutilmente deslizó los listones de sus coletas – estás empapada ¿Qué te pasó?

Al sentir sus risos cubriendo su espalda en su totalidad, le hizo un gesto grosero a Albert

-¡Ya no me toques!

-¡Lo siento! Candy no fue mi culpa atropellarte… ¡Tu te quedaste allí parada!

-¡No es por eso que estoy enojada!

-¿Entonces?

-Albert… júrame por lo más sagrado, que no le has dicho a nadie que Terry y yo… que Terry y yo…

-¿Qué Terry y tu…?

-¡Ya sabes! ¡Que Terry y yo eso!

Albert sonrió graciosamente, pues le parecía adorable la inocencia de Candy.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo crees eso, pequeña? Te juro por lo más sagrado que no le he dicho ni le diré a nadie.

En su mirada había sinceridad, completa sinceridad que obviamente no pasó desapercibida por Candy.

-Es que… ¡Olvídalo! Me voy a mi casa…

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada, olvídalo

-Te llevo

-Claro que no, estoy empapada, te arruinaré el auto

-No hay ningún problema, sube por favor, es muy noche, puedes resfriarte y además te noto un tanto aturdida… puede pasarte algo.

-Está bien – decidió no resistirse más puesto que se sentía terriblemente cansada.

No está de más mencionar que esa noche Candy, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Días después, Stear siguió yendo periódicamente al hospital para llevar a cabo su tratamiento y terapias.

Lo atendía un buen especialista, pero justamente ese día le avisaron que otro médico se haría cargo de su tratamiento.

-En un momento lo paso con el doctor Clarckson – dijo la recepcionista

-¿Dijo Clarckson? ¿Joshua Clarckson?

-Sí, así es – dijo seriamente la mujer

Minutos después pasó al consultorio.

-¡Que agradable sorpresa! – exclamó Stear

-¡Stear Cornwell! Lo mismo digo, hombre…

Se saludaron efusivamente y en poco tiempo Joshua puso al tanto a su amigo sobre todo lo que acontecía su regreso a América, mientras que el chico de anteojos le informaba sobre los avances en su mejoría.

Desafortunadamente para Stear, esos avances eran muy lentos, pues así se lo hizo saber Joshua.

-Mi deber es decirte que aún no hay ninguna posibilidad de que recuperes el movimiento – decía el doctor

-Entonces no tendría caso seguir viniendo

-¡No! ¡No digas eso! Tienes que seguir viniendo… haremos todo lo posible, te lo prometo… yo no me desentenderé de ti hasta no haber agotado todas las posibilidades, confía en mí, amigo.

-Gracias. Me despido entonces. Me alegró mucho que estés de vuelta, me gustaría que aceptaras algún día una invitación de mi parte para comer y así conozcas a mi familia.

-Desde luego, lo mismo digo, me gustaría también presentarte a los míos.

-Así quedamos. Hasta pronto.

Afuera del consultorio ya lo estaba esperando Archie, quien lo llevó, pero no pudo esperarse debido a que tenía un compromiso referente a su ingreso a la Universidad.

-¿Cómo te fue hermano?

-Igual

-¡Vamos Stear! ¿Ya se te fue el ánimo?

-No me sirve de nada aferrarme a una esperanza inútil

-¡No hables así! Vámonos ya, nos espera la tía abuela.

Se dirigieron a la mansión, y una vez que llegaron, fueron informados de que la anciana salió un momento y llegaría con ellos en breve. Mientras tanto, se dispusieron a platicar en la sala de estar.

-¿Cómo vas con Annie? – preguntó confiadamente Stear

-Bien, muy bien… sus papás esperan que ya pronto nos comprometamos formalmente, pero yo pienso que aún no… no es que no me quiera casar con ella, sino que primero quiero terminar de estudiar.

-Bien pensado, aunque podrías estudiar y estar casado, no veo porque el matrimonio deba estar peleado con los estudios.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero pienso que, si nos casamos y tenemos hijos muy pronto, no podré estudiar igual.

-¡Oh sí! Tienes razón…

-Yo quiero ofrecerle a Annie TODO, a ella y a nuestros posibles hijos. Quiero llegar a ser un excelente abogado y empresario. Hacerme de mi propia fortuna y no seguir dependiendo del tío abuelo.

-Has madurado, Archie, y me alegra mucho – dijo un tanto serio

-Pues no te ves muy alegre que digamos…

Stear sonrió levemente.

-Me hice la promesa de que cuando terminara la guerra, le propondría matrimonio a Paty…

-¡Qué bien! ¡No tienes que esperar a que termine la guerra puesto que ya estás de vuelta!

-No… eso es lo que IBA a hacer. Ahora… voy a terminar mi relación con ella

-¿Qué? ¿No hablarás en serio?

-No puedo atarla a mí, no tengo derecho a retenerla al lado de un inválido y…

-¡Calla! ¡Calla! ¡No hables así por Dios! Ella te ama, a ella no le interesa que estés así…

-Lo sé, pero no puedo atarla a mí, sabiendo que ella puede encontrar a alguien más que sí le de todo.

-¡De que rayos hablas! Por Dios, yo te creía más maduro

-¡No es cuestión de madurez! Por ahorita todo sería romance y todo sería bello… pero en el momento que decidamos casarnos… la ataría a una vida que no se merece… ella tendría que ver por mí, tendría que esforzarse en cuidarme más de la cuenta y yo no quiero eso… no quiero sentirme dependiente de nadie ¡Menos de ella! ¡Por Dios! ¡Si ni siquiera podré cumplirle como hombre!

-Creo que eso es lo que a ella menos le importaría

-¿Y cuando quiera tener hijos?

-¡Podrían adoptar!

-¡No! ¡No se trata de eso! No se trata de hacer que todo se solucione en torno a mi incapacidad ¡Te digo que no quiero depender de nadie!

-¡Pero por eso estás yendo a las terapias! Yo tengo fe en que te recuperarás, los médicos te han dado buenos augurios

-Aún así… me siento muy afligido – comenzaba a llorar – muy mal, muy mal

Archie se acercó a abrazarlo

-Tú mismo has dicho que pondrías tus mejores esfuerzos ¿No crees que es muy pronto para desistir?

-Tienes razón

-No termines aún con Paty

-No lo sé, no lo sé

-La lastimarías mucho

-Pero después sufriría más

-Tal vez no

-Solo tal vez

-Recuerda lo que nos dijo la tía abuela… el tío William no escatimará en gastos para que te atiendas

En lo que restó del momento, Archie le dio miles de palabras de aliento y muchos ánimos a su hermano. Comprendía lo mal que debía sentirse, pero no permitiría que se decayera tan fácilmente.

**NUEVA YORK**

Terry llegó directamente a la oficina de Robert, sin saludar a nadie y sin entretenerse en nada más.

-¿Qué sucede Terry? – preguntó Robert, quien tenía la vista fija en unos documentos

-Acepto irme

Robert alzó la mirada y lo invitó a sentarse.

-Muy buena decisión, Terry. Allá verás todos tus sueños e ilusiones crecer.

Terry solo hizo un asentimiento

-Tienes que irte ya la semana próxima

-Lo sé

-No te veo muy contento

-Lo estoy, créeme que si lo estoy

-Bueno… pues está será tu última semana en la Compañía Stratford. Iré avisando a la prensa, tú no tendrás que preocuparte de nada.

-¿Puedo retirarme?

-Claro

Salió de la oficina de Robert y se sentó en una de las bancas de los pasillos. Apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas mientras seguía muy pensativo.

¿Valdría la pena perder una grandiosa oportunidad por aferrarse a una ilusión perdida?

Eso es lo que Terry venía preguntándose desde que recibió ese contrato. Esperó más días para obtener una respuesta de Candy, y nunca llegó. Se percató de que Candy estaba haciendo su vida en Chicago ¿Por qué el no haría la suya?

Candy siempre estaría guardada en su corazón, en una delicada cajita de cristal muy en el fondo de su lastimado corazón. Le esperaba un gran futuro.

"Mientras tengamos vida, cualquier cosa es posible"

Es una frase que Terry y Candy amaban. Sin saberlo, ambos se aferraban a la misma idea, al mismo sentimiento. Mientras haya vida, puede suceder todo. Si su destino es estar juntos, Dios mediante lograrán estarlo de verdad. Para que una pareja sea realmente feliz, tiene que vencer cientos de obstáculos impuestos por la cotidianeidad de vivir.

En estos momentos, ese destino los ponían a ambos en caminos diferentes, y solo quedaba aceptarlo.

Aunque pareciera difícil, ese amor no se vería dañado. Es imposible que un amor así, sea vencido por ciertas circunstancias.

Cinco días después, Terry esperaba abordar el barco que lo llevaría de regreso a Inglaterra, ese país que guardaba las memorias de su dolorosa infancia, pero también guardaba aquellas memorias de un amor adolescente que surgió inesperadamente, pero limpio, nació a base de graciosas bromas, pero muy fuerte.

Sonrió para sí mismo al recordar esos maravillosos tiempos mientras ya se adentraba a su camarote.

Mientras tanto, en todo Norteamérica circulaba la noticia de que el joven y gran actor de Broadway Terry Grandchester se incorporaba como el protagonista de "Hamlet" en el gran elenco de la mejor compañía teatral de todo el mundo.

Cabe mencionar que la nota detallaba que el "romance" entre él y Susana Marlow se había deshecho, por lo que ya no habría supuesta boda.

Inquietas lágrimas surgieron de aquellos expresivos ojos verdes. Lágrimas de felicidad y a la vez de desdicha. No entendía porque, si ya terminó esa relación no hizo el intento de buscarla. Pero no se deprimiría por ello. Terry al fin cumplía el más grande de sus sueños, ese sueño que lo hará inmensamente feliz y por ello, Candy se alegraba bastante.

**Continuará…**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias y nunca me cansaré de decirles millones de gracias.**


	11. Las pruebas del destino

**CAPITULO XI. LAS PRUEBAS DEL DESTINO.**

Corriendo como de costumbre, Candy atravesaba el umbral de la puerta del Hospital Santa Juana.

Antes de incorporarse a trabajar, el doctor Leonard solicitó hablar con ella en privado en su oficina.

-Buenos días Candy, toma asiento por favor

-Buenos días ¿Qué se lo ofrece doctor Leonard?

-Candy ¿Cuál es tu tipo de relación con los Leagan?

-¿Con los Leagan dijo?

-Así es

-Bueno pues… ellos son familiares de los Andrew, la familia que me adoptó

-Ya veo – se quedó pensativo – Candy, espero que entiendas lo que haré… mi posición como el director de este hospital es salva guardar la integridad de los pacientes y los trabajadores, así como de los médicos y enfermeras. La señora Leagan me ha amenazado fuertemente con descreditarme y hacerme perder mi trabajo si no te despido a ti.

Candy bajó la mirada, sentía sus entrañas arder de coraje, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

-Discúlpame Candy, pero a partir de este momento ya no trabajas aquí. Por favor discúlpame. Si quieres un consejo… sea cual sea el problema que tengas con los Leagan, trata de solucionarlo, no vale la pena llegar a estos extremos por estar metiéndote en problemas con gente como ellos. Discúlpame, Candy.

-No hay problema doctor – se levanto y le ofreció la mano – gracias por el tiempo que me permitió trabajar aquí.

-Candy… estoy muy apenado, pero eres muy buena enfermera y estoy seguro de que encontrarás muy rápido donde trabajar.

-Gracias, con permiso – se despidió cortantemente

**Flash Back**

Cierto día, Neal llegó muy nervioso y enojado a su casa.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¡Parece que viste a un fantasma! – decía Elisa

-¡Cállate!

-¡Que grosero!

Neal caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

-¿No será que es cierta huerfanita la que te tiene así?

-¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó duramente

-¡Tenía razón! ¡Entonces si viste un fantasma! Jajajaja

-¡La muy inútil se da el lujo de despreciarme!

-¡Ay Neal! Es que habiendo tenido de novio a Terry… ¿Qué se va a fijar en ti?

-Algo haré para convencerla

-¿Qué significa esto Neal? – preguntaba desde la entrada de la habitación Sarah Leagan

-¡Mamá! – gritaron los dos hermanos al unísono

-¿Cómo es posible que pretendas cortejar a Candy? A esa niña varonila sin clase ¡esa niña que fue nuestra mucama!

-¡Mamá! – Le habló Elisa – pensándolo bien, no es tan mala idea

Sarah se le quedó viendo a su hija sin reconocerla por lo que acababa de decir

-Explícate mejor, Elisa

-Candy es la única heredera del tío abuelo William ¿Ya sabes a donde quiero llegar?

-¡Con que es por eso Neal! – Su madre lo vio con mirada cómplice – mira, si la niña esa se da el lujo de despreciarte, yo haré que de ahora en adelante venga a buscarte… ¡Ella es la que te rogará a ti! Escucha con atención, tú seguirás insistiendo con ella, le dirás a la tía Elroy tus intenciones, mientras yo moveré mis cartas a mi antojo.

Brevemente, le explicó que haría que la despidieran de su empleo, y no solo eso, hablaría con todos los directores de los hospitales de todo Chicago para que no la admitieran en ninguno.

Neal les explicó a su madre y hermana, que también tenía otra arma poderosa para convencerla: el secreto del que se hablaba en la carta de Terry.

A Elisa le ardió el estómago de coraje al escuchar eso, al saber que "su" Terry y la dama de establo… no, no, no, inconcebible. Pero rápidamente le hizo saber a su hermano que eso no era buena idea, pues la carta era la única prueba que tenía sobre la inexistencia de virginidad en Candy, y él quedaría mal parado al saberse que se atrevió a tomar correspondencia ajena.

Elisa sí que era inteligente, por lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en seguir con el plan de Sarah.

La elegante dama se ocupó de ello en los días posteriores, teniendo éxito en algunos hospitales, mientras que en otros le decían que no la podían atender en el momento.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Candy dio de vueltas por toda la ciudad haciéndose el firme propósito ante ella misma de no dejarse vencer. En varios hospitales le decían que si había vacantes disponibles, pero cuando ella mostraba sus documentos, le negaban el trabajo. Es inútil decir porqué. Mientras en otros hospitales le decían que no había vacantes, en otros que ya estaban completos, etc.

Hasta que dio con una clínica escueta, humilde y alejada del centro de la ciudad. Se asomó curiosamente y vio a un señor regordete vacunando a unos niños que estaban en fila. Alzó la mirada y vio en grande el nombre de "Happy clinic"

Se le revolvió el estómago al leer más abajo la leyenda "Recibimos personas, perros, gatos y cualquier tipo de especie…"

"No juzgues sin saber, no juzgues sin saber" frase típica de la Hermana María que venía a su mente.

Se acercó nuevamente para ver si lograba escuchar algo.

-Para la fiebre nada mejor que el paracetamol, sumado con los cariños de mamá – decía el ¿Doctor? A una mamá joven – y para este pequeño – alzó a un bebé – una buena vacuna para que no se enferme de sarampión.

Candy seguía escuchándolo, quedándose sorprendida ante los vastos conocimientos de medicina del hombre ese.

Esperó a que terminara de atender a todos los pacientes para entrar y hablar con él.

-Buenas noches ¿Tú eres…?

-Hola, mi nombre es Candy – le extendió la mano – estuve observando detenidamente su trabajo y créame, estoy sorprendida… yo trabajé en el hospital Santa Juana pero… acaban de despedirme, me han cerrado todas las puertas y… llegué hasta aquí – brevemente le explicó un poco lo sucedido con su despido

-Dime Candy ¿En qué escuela estudiaste enfermería?

-En la escuela de Mary Jane

-¡Oh! Eso es garantía de que eres buena enfermera… eso me agrada

-¿Entonces puedo trabajar aquí? – preguntó ilusionada

-No tan rápido, Candy… como te podrás dar cuenta, esto es un dispensario… los pacientes pagan conforme a sus posibilidades económicas. Jamás podría llegar a pagarte un salario siquiera similar a la mitad de lo que ganabas en el Santa Juana.

-Lo sé… y me resigno a ello. Verá… ¿Doctor?

-Martin

-Doctor Martin, a mi me gusta ayudar a los demás, por eso estudié enfermería. Si trabajé allí fue obviamente porque me gradué con buenas notas de la escuela de Mary Jane. A mí nunca me ha interesado el dinero… me conformo con que me alcance para sobrevivir… rento un departamento en Magnolia y mientras me alcance para pagar esa renta y comer yo me conformo, incluso podría mudarme de ese departamento a un cuarto pequeño, es lo de menos, vivo sola. Por favor, créame, no me interesa nada más.

-Está bien Candy, viendo ese espíritu en ti, acepto que trabajes aquí. Vuelvo a advertirte que la paga sería muy baja.

-¡No importa! ¡Muchas gracias doctor Martin! – lo abrazó en un gesto de agradecimiento.

Y así, los días posteriores, Candy se presentaba todos los días puntualmente a cumplir con su labor en la "clínica feliz" ayudando a un sin número de gente, que curiosamente, el número de pacientes se incrementó desde que Candy ingresó allí

¿Sería por su carácter amable y simpatía? El doctor Martin sabía que no había otra razón.

Mientras tanto, Stear y Archie preparaban una grata sorpresa para Candy. Ya tenían varias semanas de no verla, entonces Stear creó un invento especialmente para ella.

Iban en el automóvil, cuando les tocó pasar por una avenida poco concurrida.

-¡Archie! ¿Esa de allá no es Candy? – señaló hacia una pequeña casa

-¡Se le parece mucho! A ver – enfocó mas la vista - ¡Creo que sí! ¿Pero qué rayos hace ahí?

-No tengo idea ¿Vayamos, no?

Archie estacionó el auto cerca de allí, ayudó a su hermano a bajar y tocaron la puerta de ese lugar que de clínica no aparentaba nada, por lo menos no de la fachada.

Candy se levantó a abrir la puerta y se llevó una grata sorpresa.

-¡Archie, Stear! – los abrazó - ¡A que debo el milagro!

Los hermanos se voltearon a ver simultáneamente y preguntándose exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Estás trabajando aquí, Candy? – preguntó Stear

-Sí

-¿Dejaste el trabajo en el hospital Santa Juana? – preguntó incrédulo Archie

-Bueno yo…

-Lo dejo solos – interrumpió el doctor Martin – ahora no hay pacientes, platica tranquilamente Candy

-Gracias doctor Martin

Cuando el doctor se retiró, Stear y Archie le hacían la misma infinidad de preguntas a Candy con los ojos.

-¡Ya no me vean así! – Reclamó Candy – siéntate Archie por favor, déjenme contarles...

Y así, resumidamente, Candy les contó a sus primos lo acontecido con su empleo. Claro, omitió decirles sobre el acoso de Neal principalmente para no alarmarlos ni hacer un escándalo innecesario.

-¿Pero qué razones tendría Sarah para hacer algo así? – preguntó muy indignado Archie

-Pues… no lo sé – mintió – pero no se preocupen por mí, me siento muy a gusto aquí, es más, yo pienso que las cosas suceden por algo… mucha gente necesita de servicios médicos y no pueden costearlos. La labor que hace aquí el doctor Martin me pareció increíble y por ello acepté estar aquí…

-¿Y te alcanzará con lo que ganas aquí, Candy? – preguntó Stear

-¡Sí! Ya hice cuentas y aunque estaré un poco apretada al principio, podré mantenerme.

-¿Cuánto ganas? – preguntó Stear

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué cuanto ganas?

-Pues… ¿Para qué quieres saber?

-¿Y por qué no me quieres decir?

-Bueno, es que creo que es un dato que no debería interesarles

-Candy ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás queriendo decir que no nos incumbe? ¿Qué somos unos metiches? – exclamó Archie

-¡Como crees! Es que…

-No te preocupes Candy, entendemos – replicó Stear – nosotros nos vamos, no sin antes entregarte este invento especial – le extendió un anillo en forma de mariposa, que curiosamente, cuando se le tiraban las alas, éstas se movían graciosamente de arriba abajo.

-¡Oh que belleza! – Exclamó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios - ¡Muchas gracias Stear!

-¡Me alegra tanto haberte arrancado otra sonrisa!

-Ustedes siempre me hacen muy feliz – se acercó a abrazarlos

Se despidieron cariñosamente y los dos chicos emprendieron la marcha. Una vez estando en el auto, ambos se observaban como queriendo hablar del mismo tema.

-Definitivamente a Candy no le alcanzará el dinero para sobrevivir – inició la plática Stear

-Opino exactamente igual

-Si no nos quiso revelar cuánto es el sueldo que percibe fue por algo

-Le dio pena tal vez

-De eso no hay duda

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo podríamos ayudarla? Ella jamás aceptaría tomarnos una cantidad de dinero.

-No, definitivamente esa no es la manera de ayudarla. ¿Sabes Archie? Acabo de tener una idea brillante… Puedo asegurarte que Candy tendrá empleo seguro en el Hospital Central ¡Vamos!

-¿No escuchaste que Sarah sobornó a todos los directores de los hospitales?

-Estoy completamente seguro de que al director de ese hospital no ¡Te digo que vamos!

Archie arrancó el automóvil y emprendieron la marcha.

-¡Mas rápido! ¡Diablos! Si yo pudiera manejar ya estaríamos ahí….

-No seas desesperado, estamos a escasas cuadras

Una vez llegando, Stear solicitó hablar con el director del Hospital. La recepcionista le informó que en treinta minutos lo recibía.

-No entiendo qué rayos vas a hacer, si Sarah ya le calentó la mano a ese tipo1 no veo que puedas hacer tú, dime ¿Tienes dinero para superar el soborno de ella?

-No es cuestión de dinero, verás, Joshua es mi amigo

Y en los treinta minutos de espera, Stear le contó a Archie todo lo relacionado con su amistad con Joshua. Archie no pudo evitar recordar que ese doctor era el mismo que le habló por teléfono desde Francia haciéndole saber sobre su hermano.

-Puede pasar a ver al doctor – dijo la recepcionista – pero sólo usted

Archie le hizo una mueca de desenfado a la chica pero aún así decidió esperar pacientemente.

-Buenas tardes Joshua – saludó amablemente mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio muy hábilmente en la silla de ruedas

-Hola Stear ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-¿Cómo sabes que vengo a pedirte ayuda?

-¡No lo sé! Siempre me gusta ofrecer mi ayuda – dijo graciosamente

-Pues ahora si la necesito mucho, Joshua

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, explícame que sucede

-¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre mi prima?

-¿La que es enfermera? No recuerdo el nombre pero sí recuerdo que me hablaste mucho de ella

-Candy

-¡Ah sí! ¡Candy! ¿Qué con ella?

-Verás… ella trabajaba en el Hospital Santa Juana y hace unas semanas la despidieron injustamente. Eso se debió a que nunca ha simpatizado con nuestra familia, pues me acaba de decir que mi tía política sobornó a no sé cuanta gente para que la despidieran y no la aceptaran en ningún otro lugar.

-Vaya… que desagradable sorpresa…

-Así es ¿Recuerdas que en Francia te conté como la trataban mis primos, y como Anthony, Archie y yo la rescatamos de ellos?

-Claro que recuerdo, como olvidar tan triste historia…

-Pues fue la madre de ellos quien se encargó de hacerle este mal, y no tengo ni la menor idea del porque lo hizo… Joshua, yo te quiero pedir el enorme favor de que le des trabajo a Candy. Ella es muy eficiente, lo notarás al instante…

-¡Claro que sí! Oye… de casualidad esa señora de la que me hablas ¿No se apellida Leagan?

-¡Vaya! Así es que ya vino a hablar contigo…

-No exactamente. Mi secretaria me dijo sobre la visita de esa mujer, pero decidí no recibirla pues no me agradó nada la manera en que trató a Isabel – la secretaria – así es que le ordené que le diera largas…

-¿Podrías ayudarla entonces?

-Por supuesto que sí. Que se presente mañana a esta misma hora y yo mismo la entrevistaré. Aunque sea tu recomendada tendrá que hacer las mismas pruebas que las demás enfermeras…

-Absolutamente, yo estoy tan seguro de la eficiencia de Candy que puedo decirte sin temor alguno que le pongas todas las pruebas necesarias.

-Bien, pues que así sea entonces – sonrió y le ofreció la mano – hasta mañana

-Muchas gracias Joshua, hasta mañana

Al siguiente día…

-¡Ay Archie! ¡Ya suéltame! ¿A dónde me llevan? – refunfuñaba Candy al ser jalada de la mano por su primo Archie

-No te lo diremos, es una sorpresa – aseguró Stear

La subieron al auto a regañadientes pero en el trayecto Candy se fue relajando un poco. Al llegar al hospital por supuesto que se sorprendió muchísimo. Se imaginó que tal vez Stear le daría buenas noticias sobre su salud.

Se encaminaron hacia la dirección del Hospital.

-Pueden pasar – dijo la secretaria

Abrió la enorme puerta doble de la oficina, mientras Candy se adentraba empujando la silla de Stear.

Joshua se levantó caballerosamente de su asiento al mismo tiempo que observaba algo similar a una luz resplandeciente que provenía de la entrada de su oficina.

El rostro de la chica más hermosa que jamás se hubiera imaginado ver en su vida, se le asemejó a lo que probablemente sería seguramente una alucinación, pero conforme se acercaba más, se convencía a sí mismo que no era una alucinación como tal "Debe ser entonces un ángel" divagaba…

-Buenas tardes – saludó cortésmente ella con su peculiar tono suave de voz

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡El ángel habla! Esto no podía estarle pasando al pobre hombre. Sus años de lucidez, de madurez y de estudios científicos se esfumaban en estos momentos en los que seguramente era víctima de los efectos de… ¿De qué? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho de permitirse enamorarse a primera vista?

Y es que era imposible no notar esos enormes y resplandecientes ojos verdes, adornados por espesas y rizadas pestañas y para terminar el cuadro perfecto, unos risos de ensueño, peinados con una media coleta haciendo que el cabello restante que quedó suelto callera traviesamente a través de sus hombros.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para aclararse la garganta y comenzar a hablar.

-Tome asiento por favor – le indicó tímidamente, mientras Stear no perdía detalle del momento e incrédulo, arqueaba una ceja - ¿Usted es Candy?

Candy en ese momento miró a Stear ¿Cómo es que sabía ese doctor quién era ella?

-Así es – le respondió

-Candy – comenzó a hablar Stear – te presento al doctor Clarckson. Él es un buen amigo que conocí en Francia. Disculpa mi atrevimiento Candy, pero hablé con él sobre tu situación y ha aceptado que hagas las pruebas pertinentes para incorporarte a trabajar aquí.

-¿De verdad? Bueno yo… te agradezco tanto pero – pero no sabía que responder. El empleo le venía de maravilla, por eso no podía objetar.

-Stear me ha comentado que usted es muy eficiente, señorita White.

Candy se sonrojó ante tanto formalismo proveniente de ese apuesto doctor de ojos cautivadores y sensuales movimientos.

-¿En qué colegio estudió enfermería?

-En la escuela de Mary Jane

-¡Oh qué bien! Ella fue mi maestra de primeros auxilios en la universidad – dijo felizmente

-¡Qué bien! – Exclamó Candy más entusiasmada que nunca – ella es muy profesional. Gracias a sus enseñanzas aprendí muchísimo

-No lo dudo Srita. White

-Bueno yo – habló Stear, aclarándose la garganta – creo que los dejaré solos

-Stear, te agradezco tanto – se acercó a él para abrazarlo fuertemente. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por Joshua, quien sintió un leve pinchazo de celos en sus entrañas – cuídense mucho ¿sí?

Se despidió de Candy y después de Joshua y salió de la oficina. Ya estando ambos profesionales de la medicina completamente solos, la entrevista prosiguió.

Primeramente, Joshua se encargó de hacerle preguntas referentes a sus conocimientos en enfermería. Se quedaba tan embelesado al escuchar a esa chica de tan corta edad, pero tan inteligente y centrada. Definitivamente esta chica debe ser un caso excepcional y único en el planeta. Tanta belleza e inteligencia en el mismo paquete eran virtudes que tenían a Joshua con una constante lucha interna que lo hacían sudar, temblar y babear. Bueno, esto último por supuesto no se lo permitió a sí mismo.

No dudó en darle una fecha exacta para que realizara los exámenes necesarios y así una vez aprobándolos se integrara de inmediato a trabajar.

Por supuesto, Candy le hizo saber sobre su actual trabajo, o mejor dicho, su actual labor en la clínica del doctor Martin.

Joshua no dudó en decirle que cada día tendría el tiempo suficiente para ir a esa clínica a seguir con su labor. Primer favoritismo que se permitía en su vida… y era para Candy.

Con un apretón de manos, que Joshua sintió como si un ángel celestial le acariciara el dorso con un suave toque, se despidieron, quedando formalmente de volverse a ver después de dichos exámenes.

**INGLATERRA**

-Buenos días joven Grandchester, yo soy Frederic Wayne – se presentó el tipo fornido, alto y de una edad no mayor a los cincuenta años – dueño de la compañía.

-Es un gusto – respondió Terry con una sonrisa al tiempo que recibía el saludo

-Espero hayas tenido un espléndido viaje

-Fue un tanto agotador pero en efecto, fue espléndido.

-Me alegra mucho. Mira, ahora te presento a Cindy Thomson – le señaló a una chica rubia, de cabellos rizados y ojos verdes. No hace falta mencionar a quien le recordó – ella forma parte del elenco de la obra.

-Un placer, señorita Thomson – besó galantemente su mano

-El gusto es mío – respondió con una fastidiosa y chillona voz. Se notaba claramente que el carácter de esa chica era el de una niña de apenas ocho años. No, definitivamente no se le parecía en nada a cierta rubia pecosa americana…

-Ahora déjame presentarte a tu coprotagonista, quien hará el papel de Ofelia – se giró para buscar a la chica y al fin la ubicó con la vista. Tomó a Terry del brazo para encaminarse hacia las butacas donde permanecía estudiando sus diálogos – acércate Terry ¡Blanca! – Le gritó - ¡Ven aquí!

La chica volteó, hizo una mueca de fastidio. Claramente se notó que es una empedernida rebelde y amotinadora.

-Quiero presentarte a tu coprotagonista, Terry Grandchester. Terry, ella es Blanca, Blanca Lyn

"Blanca". A Terry solo se le vino una palabra a la mente al escuchar el nombre de su compañera: "White"

¡Por todos los demonios! ¿Por qué en cada mujer encontraba algo que le recordara a cierta señorita White?

Pero el físico de esta chica no se le parecía en lo más mínimo al de esa señorita White.

Lo más vistoso de su imagen era su largo y abundante cabello negro. Lo ondulado y cortado en capas le hacía lucir deslumbrante. Sus ojos son grandes de color marrón, pero muy vistosos y alegres al mismo tiempo que enmarcados con rizadas y coquetas pestañas. Su boca en forma de corazón incitaba a cualquier hombre del planeta a desear besarlos. Ni hablar de su esculpido cuerpo, comenzando por sus voluptuosas curvas y menuda cintura que no pasaban desapercibidas ante los ojos de cualquier ser humano, y menos por esas ropas ajustadas que solía usar, que por la época escandalizaban también a más de uno.

Miró a Terry de arriba abajo, admirando la belleza física que indiscutiblemente poseía también el actor.

Terry, al igual que lo hizo con la otra chica, tomó su mano y besó galantemente su dorso al mismo tiempo que alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de la chica.

-Un placer, srita. Lyn – dijo seriamente

-El placer es mío, Terry – respondió ella confianzudamente y ofreciéndole una seductora sonrisa – déjame decirte que las fotografías en los periódicos no te hacen justicia. Eres de verdad un hombre guapo.

De inmediato se dio la vuelta, moviendo sensualmente el cabello y se dirigió nuevamente a la butaca, no sin contonear las caderas.

Terry y Frederic no pudieron evitar mirar sin parpadear los movimientos de la atrevida chica. En la mirada de Frederic había cierto morbo. En la mirada de Terry simplemente había admiración de presenciar a una chica así en esos tiempos, cuando todas las mujeres eran recatadas.

"¿Y ella es quien interpretará a Ofelia? Me cuesta imaginarla…" Pensaba el actor.

-¡Que muchacha! Es una testaruda… no creas que ella no me da problemas. La tengo aquí porque es excelente actriz… ya lo notarás por ti mismo – se acercó nuevamente a ella – Blanca, quiero que empieces a ensayar con Terry

-Estoy ocupada – le respondió sin quitar la mirada de su libreto

-He dicho que en este momento te paras allá – señaló el escenario – ¡y ensayas con Terry!

Blanca se levantó un tanto furiosa, aventó el libreto a la butaca y subió los peldaños que la dirigían al escenario.

-Terry, adelante por favor – le ordenó señalándole también el escenario.

Se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares arriba del escenario y fue Terry quien comenzó con un diálogo clásico de la obra.

**Hamlet** -Ser o no ser, ésa es la pregunta. ¿Cuál es más digna acción del ánimo, sufrir los tiros penetrantes de la fortuna injusta, u oponer los brazos a este torrente de calamidades, y darlas fin con atrevida resistencia? Morir es dormir. ¿No más? ¿Y por un sueño, diremos, las aflicciones se acabaron y los dolores sin número, patrimonio de nuestra débil naturaleza?...

Frederic observaba los movimientos de Terry con curioso detenimiento, asegurándose que hizo una gran elección al traer a su compañía a un actor tan profesional.

Terminando el diálogo era el turno de participar de Blanca.

**Ofelia - **¿Cómo os habéis sentido, señor, en todos estos días?

**Hamlet - **Muchas gracias. Bien – se acercó a abrazarla, como lo indicaba el libreto

**Ofelia - **Conservo en mi poder algunas expresiones vuestras, que deseo restituiros mucho tiempo ha, y os pido que ahora las toméis.

**Hamlet - **No, yo nunca te di nada.

**Ofelia - **Bien sabéis, señor, que os digo verdad. Y con ellas me disteis palabras, de tan suave aliento compuestas que aumentaron con extremo su valor, pero ya disipado aquel perfume, recibidlas, que un alma generosa considera como viles los más opulentos dones, si llega a entibiarse el afecto de quien los dio. Vedlos aquí.

**Hamlet - **¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Eres honesta?

**Ofelia - **Señor...

**Hamlet - **¿Eres hermosa?

**Ofelia - **¿Qué pretendéis decir con eso?

**Hamlet - **Que si eres honesta y hermosa, no debes consentir que tu honestidad trate con tu belleza.

**Ofelia - **¿Puede, acaso, tener la hermosura mejor compañera que la honestidad?

Para este entonces, Blanca, ya estaba más que derretida ante el encanto de Terry, pero era una actriz tan profesional, que no se notó.

**Hamlet - **Sin duda ninguna. El poder de la hermosura convertirá a la honestidad en una alcahueta, antes que la honestidad logre dar a la hermosura su semejanza. Yo te quería antes, Ofelia.

**Ofelia - **Así me lo dabais a entender.

**Hamlet - **Y tú no debieras haberme creído…

-¡Muy bien hecho! – los aplausos de Frederic se acompasaron con los aplausos de todo el personal que se encontraba en el teatro en ese momento – pero tendrán que ensayar más ¡La obra tiene que quedar perfecta!

Escabulléndose ágilmente, Blanca se retiró del lugar. Frederic se acercó a Terry.

-¿Qué te pareció Blanca? – le preguntó

-Es excelente – respondió seriamente

-Me alegro que lo pienses así. Trabajarán juntos una larga temporada, así es que lo que menos espero es que trabajen a gusto.

-Así será

Terry sintió una pesada mirada sobre sus hombros. Volteó discretamente solo para cerciorarse de que unos oscuros y sensuales ojos lo observaban entre divertidos y seductores.

En un gesto amable, Terry le sonrió a su compañera y posteriormente se dirigió a su camerino.

**Continuará…**

1 Frase popular mexicana que se utiliza cuando alguien recibió dinero.


	12. A través de la distancia

**CAPÍTULO XII. A TRAVÉS DE LA DISTANCIA**

-¿¡Que Sarah hizo qué!

El señor Leagan apenas y podía creer lo que le estaban comentando sobre su esposa.

-Como lo escuchaste, tío, manipuló a quien sabe cuánta gente para que Candy no tenga empleo – refunfuñaba Archie

-¡Es que me cuesta creerlo!

-Preguntémosle entonces a la misma Sarah – sugirió Stear

-¿Preguntarme qué? – interrumpió Sarah, quien recién llegaba al vestíbulo. Se acercó a su marido a depositar un beso en su frente.

-Sarah… los muchachos dicen que has sobornado a muchas personas para que no le den trabajo a Candy ¿Qué hay de cierto en ello? – le preguntó en un tono enfadado

-Querido… ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

-¡En este momento me vas a decir si eso es verdad o no! ¡Enfrente de Archie, de Stear y de quien sea!

-¡Está bien! ¡Si, es verdad! Pero lo he hecho con el único propósito de que esa muchacha le corresponda a Neal

-¿¡QUÉ! – gritaron los presentes al unísono

-Neal quiere casarse con ella, y Candy no ha hecho otra cosa más que rechazarlo y humillarlo vilmente. Por eso actué así. Tal vez no fue algo correcto, pero he aprendido que con Candy hay que comportarse de esa manera para hacerla entender.

-Sarah, quiero a Neal aquí en este preciso momento – dijo su marido aún más enfadado

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que quiero aquí a Neal!

Sarah se dio la media vuelta con su aire digno distintivo en ella para buscar a su hijo.

-Stear, Archie… gracias por venir e informarme de esto. Como verán, tengo una plática pendiente con mi hijo y lo necesito hacer a solas. Sé que entienden.

-Oye, no pretenderás que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados ante lo que acabamos de oír ¡No permitiremos que obliguen a Candy a casarse con Neal! – gritó Archie enfadado.

-Yo opino igual que mi hermano. Además, Candy está comprometida – replicó Stear

-¡Es verdad! Ella se va a casar con Terry Grandchester

Oh, oh. Es en momentos como estos en los que la exagerada discreción de Candy se ve reflejada.

¡Sus primos aún no sabían que ella y Terry terminaron!

Pero aún estando juntos o separados, no permitirían jamás que cometan una injusticia de tal magnitud con ella.

-Con más razón, tengo que hablar con mi hijo muy seriamente – respondió Leagan – los espero muy pronto por mi casa. Stear, de todo corazón deseo que te recuperes muy pronto ¡Hay que echarle ganas muchacho! – le palmeó gentilmente la espalda.

Los jóvenes no se retiraron muy complacidos, pero confiaban plenamente en el buen juicio de su tío.

Una vez que se fueron, Neal ya estaba aguardando en el despacho de su padre para saber de qué quería hablarle.

-¿Qué pasó padre? ¿Para qué quieres verme?

Sarah estaba a un lado de su hijo, esperando escuchar la conversación.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero interés en Candy? ¡Y no te atrevas a mentirme!

-Quiero casarme con ella – respondió sin titubeos

-¿Tan de repente descubriste que te enamoraste de ella? ¿Después de que te caía tan mal y entre tu hermana y tú se encargaron de molestarla? ¡No me mires así! ¡Claro que me daba cuenta del trato que le daban!

-¡Sí, me enamoré de ella! He cambiado padre… quiero ser un hombre casado, un hombre de bien, y Candy es la mujer indicada para ser mi esposa

-Ya veo… tan hombre de bien que te confabulaste con tu madre para que despidieran a Candy de su empleo ¡Bravo Neal! ¡Qué sorprendido estoy del gran "hombre de bien" en el que te has convertido!

-¡No le hables así! – gritó Sarah

-¡Guarda silencio, Sarah! Tu eres la menos indicada para opinar… ¡Tú has convertido a nuestros hijos en unos niños mimados y voluntariosos!

-¿Solo yo? Tú eres su padre ¡No me culpes a mí de todo!

-¡Cuando he tratado de imponerles rigor, tú te encargas de consentirlos! ¡Pero ya no más! En este momento, se van los dos a ofrecerle disculpas, y tú, Neal ¡Desistes de la idea de ese matrimonio!

-¡No! – Se levantó de golpe y golpeó el escritorio – nunca me disculparé y menos me olvidaré de casarme con ella ¡La quiero para mí!

-Pues haces lo que te ordeno… o te olvidas de la mensualidad y de las vacaciones

Para un joven como Neal, a quien solo le interesa el dinero y lo material, era una amenaza muy dura. Y su padre lo sabía muy bien. Pero para su sorpresa, Neal no se dejó amedrentar. Siguió firme en su convicción.

-Me valen un cacahuate tus amenazas – le dijo irrespetuosamente

-No te atrevas a desafiarme, Neal… te convertiré del estúpido mocoso malcriado que eres, a un verdadero caballero ¡No importa las medidas que tenga que tomar! – su padre lo desafiaba frente a frente, también de pie y recargando las manos en su escritorio.

-¿Un caballero dijiste? ¿Cómo tú seguramente? No me hagas reír padre… conozco tu historia… sé muy bien que el matrimonio entre mi madre y tú fue arreglado… ¡Y tu eres el que osa con convertirme en caballero! Si hay aquí un estúpido ese eres tú… porque aunque te duela ¡la que lleva las riendas en esta casa es mamá!

-¡Cállate! – De una bofetada le volteó la cara y casi lo hace caer al suelo - ¡No te permito que me faltes al respeto! ¡Jamás permitiré que sigan aplastando mi autoridad! En estos momentos, tu madre y tú van a ofrecerle disculpas a Candy ¡Porque yo así lo ordeno!

-¡Jamás nos rebajaremos con ella! – gritó Sarah. Tomó del brazo a Neal y cariñosamente lo jaló a la salida del despacho.

Leagan únicamente se limitó a observar la escena y compadecerse ante sí mismo por no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para orientar a sus hijos de la manera correcta. Sabía que no podía culpar completamente a su esposa. Él tenía mucho que ver y asumía esa responsabilidad. Deseaba tanto poder enderezar la conducta de sus hijos, pero ¿realmente estaba a tiempo?

Se compadecía mucho de Candy, muy en el fondo sabía que las intenciones de su esposa y de Neal eran ir tras la herencia del bisabuelo William. ¡Qué ilusos! Pensaban que el patriarca de los Andrew fallecería en cualquier momento al ser tan viejo… pero el Sr. Leagan tenía contacto directo con él, y sabía muy bien que ese suceso estaba lejísimos de suceder en un futuro cercano.

Lo que no sabía, era que su hijo no iba tras esa herencia. En efecto, Neal Leagan estaba enamorado de Candy, a su manera obsesiva, claro está.

Mientras tanto, Archie y Stear llegaban a la mansión. Stear llevaba un semblante un tanto acongojado, pero Archie lo observaba divertido.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? – preguntó enfadado a su hermano

-¡Nada! – Abrió la puerta de par en par, lo dirigió hasta uno de los amplios y bellos patios traseros de la mansión, y curiosamente, las flores se veían más hermosas que de costumbre. Seguramente alguien se esmeró en arreglarlas

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?

-Te tengo una sorpresa, yo me retiro, y tu sorpresa viene – le guiñó un ojo

-¡Oye Archie! ¡No me dejes aquí solo…! – su auxilio fue ignorado totalmente por su hermano.

Se quedó muy pensativo observando todo a su alrededor, hasta que escuchó el ruido de unos pasos provenientes del interior de la mansión.

Observó más detenidamente y gratamente complacido quedó al ver que quien llegaba era Paty. Ataviada en un primaveral vestido que la hacía lucir muy linda, su cabello castaño ahora un poco más largo de lo habitual lo llevaba sostenido con unos elegantes broches y su andar era tan femenino que Stear supo de inmediato cual es la principal razón de estar tan enamorado de ella.

-Hola – saludó Paty, con sus manos entrelazadas al frente. Su gesto era tan tímido que llenó el corazón de Stear de dulzura.

-Hola Paty – le extendió la mano para que se acercara.

Paty se sentó al borde de una fuente, quedando de frente a su novio.

-Tenía tiempo que no platicábamos a solas – exclamó Stear

-Es verdad – se sonrojó un poco – Stear… la semana próxima tendría que irme a Florida

Stear bajó la mirada y supo que era el momento indicado para darle a Paty su libertad. Que se fuera a Florida y se olvidara de él. ¡Pero rayos! Eso era algo tan difícil de expresar…

-Paty… allá está tu familia, tu vida, puedes…

-No he terminado de hablar, Stear – lo interrumpió – adoro a mis padres, adoro a mi abuela, pero nada de eso se compara con – lanzó un suspiro – con lo que siento por ti. Stear – lo miró directo a los ojos – por ti dejaría todo, por seguir a tu lado soy capaz de rebelarme con contra mi familia y quedarme a vivir aquí… Stear… te amo…

Algo similar a un nudo en la garganta sintió Stear. Sin dejar de mirarla, extendió sus manos para entrelazarlas con las de su novia.

-Yo no quiero atarte a mí. Date cuenta Paty… ¡Soy un inválido! Si permaneces a mi lado te condenaré a una vida triste, sin sentido…

-¿Eso piensas? – Preguntó con la voz quebrada - ¿Después de que acabo de decirte que TE AMO? ¡Que nada me importa!

-Tú a mi me importas mucho… Paty… también te amo.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, pienso que soy el hombre más estúpido del planeta al haberse podido cruzar por mi mente la idea de dejarte…

-¡Oh Stear! – lo abrazó con fervor. Y ambos lloraron juntos, abrazados, sintiendo los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Stear la separó un poco de su abrazo, pero con el único propósito de acariciar tiernamente su rostro y acercarse hasta alcanzar sus labios ansiosos de un beso, romántico y dulce. Apasionado y ferviente. Acompañado de ese abrazo fuerte que ambos ansiaban darse desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Cálidos cariños que se regalaba una pareja que sentía un dulce amor de adolescentes, pero tan fuerte que era inquebrantable.

A lo lejos, una pareja igualmente enamorada los observaban desde uno de los amplios ventanales de la recámara.

Archie y Annie suspiraban con ellos al mismo tiempo. Estaban alegres ante la felicidad que derrochaban a través del aire Paty y Stear. En un gesto lleno de amor, Archie abrazó a su novia de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho. La tomó cariñosamente del rostro y la besó tímidamente. Era su primer beso también. Un beso que Annie había deseado desde el primer momento en que se dio cuenta de que Archie le gustaba mucho, y ahora, ese sueño se materializaba. Archie la besaba con dulzura, con mucho respeto, pero profundo cariño.

*A partir de este espacio, la historia comienza a ser redactada en el futuro, transportándolos a través de flash backs que indicarán que cosas sucedieron en las vidas de nuestros personajes. Espero les agrade la nueva modalidad.*

Tres años después…

Los éxitos conseguidos por la compañía teatral más importante del mundo se reflejaban en las voces de los comunicólogos por todo el mundo.

Terry es famoso, mundialmente famoso. Catalogado como el mejor actor de todos los tiempos, ganaba un sueldo que bien le tenía asegurada toda su vida. Se hizo de un gran capital que bien le permitía darse el lujo de no trabajar, vivir viajando el resto de su vida y aún heredar a sus descendientes con fuertes sumas.

Y realmente ¿El dinero era prioridad para Terry? Sus sumas en el banco engordaban brutalmente y más aún porque él únicamente vivía en un modesto departamento cerca del teatro, su automóvil era muy sencillo y su manera de vestir, aunque impecable, no era la de un chico riquillo y fresa que prefiere las ropas de diseñador.

Pensaba que en un futuro ya sabría en que gastar el dinero, por ahora, así estaba bien.

Pero nada fue fácil. Durante la temporada de la obra "Hamlet" sufrió en carne propia las consecuencias de verse enredado en rumores y comentarios muy mal intencionados a causa de envidias.

Comentarios y titulares como: "El actor Terry Grandchester es homosexual" "Terry Grandchester subió al estrellato por favoritismos, por ser hijo de una aclamada actriz" "Terry Grandchester es el culpable del retiro de los escenarios de la ya olvidada actriz Susana Marlow" etcétera.

Terry lo tomaba de quien venía. Prensa amarillista. Estaba completamente consciente de lo que él valía como actor y como persona, pero aún así, tiempo después, llegó el momento en que tantos rumores pusieron en riesgo su carrera y por consiguiente, la reputación de la compañía teatral.

Frederic Wayne le tomó mucho aprecio a su actor estrella, sin embargo, todo el aprecio del mundo no es suficiente para justificar la quiebra de su compañía,

Tuvo serios problemas con Terry, principalmente por el carácter rebelde y arrogante del actor, pero no era para menos ese carácter. Frederic tuvo ideas muy descabelladas.

**Flash Back**

Habían pasado ya más de seis meses desde que Terry arribara a Inglaterra a trabajar.

El éxito de la obra "Hamlet" fue espectacular. La actuación de Terry satisfacía a todo público que llegaba a ver la obra. Se acoplaba muy bien a las actuaciones de sus demás compañeros.

Blanca Lyn no era la excepción. De verdad era una excelente actriz. El público lloraba con ella, transmitía todo el sentimiento de Ofelia tan profesionalmente que de verdad su actuación impactaba. Pero los rumores también la afectaban a ella, y mucho.

Se decía que sostenía un romance con Frederic, y gracias a ello permanecía en la compañía. Nada más falso. Frederic, aunque reconocía abiertamente la belleza y sensualidad de la actriz y de vez en vez se divertía observando su coquetería, es un hombre casado y honorable, y aunque Blanca era muy liberal para su época, muy rebelde y aventada, tampoco era una mujerzuela.

Y dio un cambio radical desde que conoció a Terry. Antes de ello, ella coqueteaba a su antojo con medio mundo, pero posteriormente ese medio mundo solamente era Terry.

El actor la ignoraba, pues muy en el fondo le recordaba la época en la que trabajaba con Susana.

Tiempo después, cuando los rumores mal intencionados estaban en boca de todos, la reputación de la compañía y del mismo Frederic estaban en juego y la carrera de sus actores se ponía en inminente riesgo, se le ocurrió la idea más descabellada, loca e inconcebible.

-Buenos días – saludó a todos los actores – Terry, Blanca, los quiero ahora mismo en mi oficina – se siguió caminando.

Cuando ambos actores ya permanecían sentados frente al escritorio de Frederic esperando la conversación, éste aventó un periódico frente a ellos.

-¡Esto es el colmo! – les dijo

Blanca tomó el ejemplar y estupefacta abrió tremendos ojos cuando leyó.

"La "prestigiada" Royal Shakespeare Company, envuelta en escándalos"

Era el título. Y el reportaje decía:

"El dueño de la compañía, Frederic Wayne, no contento con sostener un escandaloso romance fuera de su matrimonio con la actriz Blanca Lyn, contrata actores de sexualidad dudosa. Terry Grandchester, quien de su impecable actuación no tenemos nada negativo que comentar, se ha convertido en el ídolo de muchas jovencitas alrededor del mundo, sin embargo, nunca se le ha conocido un romance con alguna chica ¡Y vaya que la fila de chicas guapísimas que están a la espera de que el actor les haga caso, es enorme! Pero parece que el talentoso y apuesto artista prefiere la compañía masculina. De buenas fuentes sabemos que frecuenta diversos bares con un joven…"

Terminó de leer Blanca en voz alta. El semblante de Terry no estaba ni sorprendido, ni angustiado, es más, sonreía resignado. Sabía que el precio de la fama es bastante alto.

-No puedo permitir que esos rumores arriesguen mi compañía – decía Frederic

-La gente siempre habla tonterías. Considero que tú deberías ignorar esas notas – le respondió Terry

-Es lo que siempre he hecho, siempre ha habido habladurías, pero esto… esto rebasa los límites

Frederic realmente estaba preocupado, no solo por su compañía, sino por su matrimonio. El que lo relacionaran sentimentalmente con alguien más ponía en riesgo total la estabilidad de su familia. Su esposa era hija de un conde, por consiguiente, el escándalo era mil veces mayor.

-He pensado en una solución a todo este problema – los miró fijamente – quiero que ustedes dos se casen

-¡No hablarás en serio! – gritó Terry, ahora sí, sorprendido

-Muy en serio, Terry

-No tienes derecho a obligarnos a hacer algo así

-Pero no creo que Blanca se sienta muy obligada – la volteó a ver - ¿O ahora vas a negar que estás interesada en Terry?

-No, no lo voy a negar – habló, determinante, como una mujer valiente que no se apena de sus sentimientos – pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo en lo que dices. Si Terry no desea acceder a tu descabellada idea, yo tampoco lo haré.

-Si no lo hacen… olvídense de trabajar aquí

-¿Nos vas a despedir? – Dijo Terry – adelante, hazlo. Si con eso piensas que te librarás completamente del problema, adelante.

-Terry, por favor, trata de ponerte en mi lugar. Mi único propósito es que ustedes tengan un matrimonio de "nombre" mientras se calman las aguas. Posteriormente se podrán divorciar o hacer lo que quieran.

-¿Y crees que un divorcio no traerá también escándalos? – respondió Terry nuevamente

-¡Pues no se divorcian y punto! Terry ¿No entiendes? Esto también te beneficia a ti ¿Te gusta que anden hablando de tu orientación sexual así como así?

-Me da igual

-No te entiendo. Si alguien dudara de mi sexualidad me sentiría el hombre más ofendido del planeta, pero como parece a ti no importarte, debo deducir que los rumores son ciertos ¿verdad? ¿Por eso tampoco quieres casarte con Blanca? ¡He visto como te coquetea a morir y tú la ignoras!

-Lo que tú, o lo que la gente piense, me vale un carajo – se levantó – Yo no soy nada de lo que dicen, se quién soy, estoy muy seguro de ello.

-¡Siéntate Terry!

-¿Tienes algo más importante que decirme? De no ser así prefiero retirarme.

-Quiero que lleguemos a una solución

-Tu solución no me parece viable

-¡Terry, por Dios! ¡Solo será de apariencia!

-¿Tú alguna supiste mi situación con Susana Marlow? – Frederic dijo que sí, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por Terry – no me casé con ella a pesar de que me salvó la vida ¿Escuchaste? ¡Me salvó la vida y por ello perdió una extremidad! Y si hice todo lo posible por evitar casarme con ella ¿Crees que ahora me convencerás tan fácilmente de casarme con Blanca? Eso sólo te beneficia a ti, a mí no. Si la gente anda diciendo que soy gay solamente porque me ven entrando a las cantinas con Charlie ya te dije que me da igual.

Arrogantemente salió de la oficina.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Terry se levantó temprano como era su costumbre, pero este día, no era cualquiera. Es 28 de enero, su cumpleaños número 21. Nunca acostumbraba hacer nada especial cada onomástico, pero ese día, se sorprendió al revisar las sabanas revueltas de su cama y encontrarla vacía, puesto que todos los días su acompañante femenina era quien se levantaba más tarde que él.

Giró la mirada hacia la puerta de la recamara que se abría lentamente para dar paso a la chica que alegremente traía en sus manos una bandeja con el desayuno favorito de Terrence.

-Buenos días cariño – saludó ella

-Buenos días ¿Y ese milagro?

-Es un día especial, así es que no te acostumbres a esto – se sentó a su lado, le ofreció la bandeja con los alimentos, en los que se incluía una pequeña tarta con velas de cumpleaños y posteriormente, se levantó provocativamente y comenzó a cantar el "Happy birthday" con su espectacular voz. Al terminar, se quitó el camisón largo, dejándose semi desnuda.

-Si te terminas el desayuno, podrás disfrutar de este delicioso postre – se señaló a sí misma

Terry se sonrojó hasta la médula y sonrió también un tanto apenado.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que acompañarme – palmeó el colchón invitándola a sentarse a su lado

Ella no lo dudó y se sentó junto a él, conversando ahora sobre cosas relacionadas a su trabajo.

Una vez terminando Terry su desayuno especial de cumpleaños, exigió lo prometido, despojando a su compañera de las últimas prendas que portaba, dejando al descubierto su tersa piel apiñonada y enredando sensualmente su abundante cabello negro entre sus dedos.

**Flash back**

Una semana después del día en que Frederic les sugiriera a Terry y a Blanca casarse, Terry se presentó por desición propia en la oficina de su jefe.

-¿Qué deseas, Terry?

-Creo tener la solución. Y no me mires así, porque no pienso casarme con Blanca.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo he pensado y… la llevaré a vivir conmigo. Así la gente pensará que tenemos algo que ver y supongo que con eso se calmarán un poco todos los rumores hacia la compañía.

-¡Me parece estupenda idea! Vivir en concubinato traerá otro tipo de escándalos, pero estos serían más favorables a la compañía, y por lo tanto para mí también. Gracias Terry…

-Créeme que lo pensé mucho. Solo hay una sola persona en todo el planeta con la cual me casaría, y esa no es Blanca.

-Oye… ¿Y no crees que viviendo con ella, se dé algo más entre ustedes?

-Lo dudo.

Finalizando la conversación, Terry salió de la oficina para seguir ensayando con sus compañeros.

No podía evitar pensar que lo que acaba de hacer también es una estupidez del tamaño del mundo, pero al menos no habría ningún papelito que lo obligara a tomar responsabilidades conyugales.

Y es que Terry no habría tomado ninguna decisión así de apresurada, de no ser que desde que se rumoraban tantas mentiras en torno a su sexualidad, uno que otro "señor" de sociedad, de esos que esconden su verdadero "yo" en un matrimonio falso, comenzaron a acosarlo con propuestas indecorosas. "Propuestas aberrantes" como las llamó Terry, eran ahora el pan de cada día en su vida, tan solo recordar las nauseas y escalofríos que sentía al leer esas cosas, lo hacían vomitar, y eso, definitivamente, jamás en la vida es algo que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Vivir con Blanca no debe ser tan malo. De hecho, no debe ser peor que recibir acosos sexuales por parte de hombres.

Y así, en el siguiente mes, Blanca se mudó al departamento de Terry.

Al contrario de lo que el mismo Terry creía, Blanca se comportó muy bien. Terry ya estaba mentalizado para soportar a la chica insinuante y coqueta, pero se llevó la grata sorpresa de que ella, a pesar de todo, es una mujer digna. Se dedicó a fungir en el papel de mujer hogareña. Ambos cocinaban y hacían la limpieza en general de la casa. Después de llegar cada día de los ensayos o presentaciones, cenaban a gusto, conversando trivialidades, o a veces sacando temas de conversación tan importantes como la guerra, o simplemente burlándose de los periodistas que no tardaron en especular que ellos ya sostenían un romance. Posteriormente se iban a sus respectivas recamaras a dormir.

Lo que sucedió meses después, fue lógico. Al haber más confianza, Blanca se valía de ello para espiar "sin querer" a través de la ducha, o hacer caer "accidentalmente" la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, o "no tener tiempo de lavar la ropa" para andar por la casa en paños menores.

Fue inevitable para Terry sentir atracción hacia ella. Cada vez que la observaba yendo de aquí para allá en ropa interior, se sonrojaba pero no dejaba de mirar. Y es que vaya que Blanca tenía un cuerpo espectacular.

Pero… ¡Con un demonio! A pesar de la distancia y del tiempo, le era inevitable hacer ciertas comparaciones.

Sabía perfectamente que la mujer con quien la comparaba, era totalmente distinta tanto física como mentalmente.

La verdad, a pesar de que Terry estaba impresionado y un tanto entusiasmado con Blanca, prefería mil veces un cabello rubio rizado, una cara de mona llena de pecas, y un cuerpo más esbelto y sin tanta curva ¿O ahora después de los años ese pequeño cuerpo se habría desarrollado más? ¡Por todos los cielos! Sentía una grata sensación al recordar esa agradable noche en la que ese cuerpo fue suyo, y le era inevitable sonreír al recordar eso.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Continuará…**

¡Mis chicas adoradas! Aquí ya el otro capítulo. Espero les haya agradado, aunque ya me estoy preparando para los tomatazos….

Debo contarles que me siento plenamente feliz porque he avanzado un peldaño en lo que es mi principal sueño. ¡Aprobé mi examen profesional! Les agradezco mucho su paciencia y sobre todo, los buenos deseos y comentarios que cada una de ustedes me hizo llegar a través de fanfiction, del foro rosa y de facebook.

Pero ahora, me cambiaré de casa… así es que tal vez siga con poco tiempo para seguir en la redacción de este fic, pero aún así les vuelvo a pedir que no se me desesperen, que yo cumplo! Las quiero y les agradezco infinitamente! Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	13. Las vueltas que da la vida

**CAPÍTULO XIII. LAS VUELTAS QUE DA LA VIDA.**

A las orillas del lago Míchigan, se encontraba una pareja de enamorados que disfrutaban del hermoso día.

El chico, vistiendo una gabardina oscura que lo hacía ver tan interesantemente guapo, abrazaba orgulloso de la cintura a su novia.

Ella por su parte, vestía un abrigo de lana que le llegaba a los tobillos. Su cabello estaba sostenido con una sencilla peineta, y su maquillaje era muy sutil.

Así, abrazados, se daban de vez en vez un beso en los labios, enfrente de quien sea, pues ellos, estaban comprometidos en matrimonio.

Candy era más feliz cada día que pasaba. Nunca se imaginó lo hermoso que es tener una verdadera relación de noviazgo. Una relación en la que su enamorado le regalara muy seguido flores, la llevara de paseos a diversos lugares y hasta le llevara serenata cada día de su cumpleaños ¡Serenata! Una tradición que no tenía nada que ver con la cultura de América… pero Joshua se esmeraba lo más que podía para complacerla y hacerle pasar un momento agradable.

**Flash back**

Cierto día en la mansión Andrew, Neal aguardaba en la sala de estar para encontrarse con la tía Elroy.

Una vez la mujer encontrándose con él, comenzaron a hablar sobre Candy, sin rodeos.

-Con que quieres casarte con ella…

-Así es tía abuela… pero necesito el consentimiento del bisabuelo William

-Yo hablaré con él

-Muchas gracias

La tía Elroy estaba muy de acuerdo con esa unión. Ya era hora de poner en su lugar las cosas en esta familia y de una vez hacer entrar en razón a esa chiquilla mal viviente y desobediente.

Semanas después, se encargó de planear la famosa "pedida de mano". Pero no le comentó nada a William Andrew. La tía Elroy muy en el fondo sabía que él se opondría a esa unión, y la verdad ella ya estaba harta de los arrebatos de William. Ahora se hará lo que ella decidirá y punto.

Por otro lado, se pusieron de acuerdo para no comentarle absolutamente nada a Candy sobre sus intenciones. Neal sabía que ella se opondría a asistir a la reunión, por lo que le suplicó a la tía abuela que se le dijera que dicha reunión tendría otro motivo.

Pero no contaban con la astucia de la servidumbre de la mansión. Es bien sabido que Dorothy es gran amiga de Candy, por lo que la chica no dudó en hacerle saber a Candy sobre lo que planeaban hacer.

En realidad, a la muchacha se le revolvía el estómago de ver a Neal tan entusiasmado con casarse con Candy, después de que ella fue testigo de las humillaciones que la rubia recibió por parte de él y de Elisa. Por lo tanto, de inmediato le hizo saber lo ocurrido.

Candy no se sorprendió. Se imaginaba que alguna treta de ese tipo jugaría Neal. Agradeció infinitamente la información a Dorothy, y se encargó de planear algo para evitar asistir.

Cierto día mientras trabajaba, tuvo un lapso de media hora libre. Media hora en la que merodeó por los patios traseros del hospital para trepar a un árbol y allí desahogarse.

Por primera vez en un buen tiempo, lloró mucho, lloró suficientemente para desahogar todas las penas que la traían muy intranquila. Le dolía en el alma el hecho de que Terry se encontraba al otro lado del planeta, tal vez rehaciendo su vida. Le dolía que ahora Albert ya no estuviera a su lado ¿A dónde se había metido? Nadie lo sabía. Y lo que más le inquietaba era la idea de saber que la estaban obligando a casarse con Neal. Candy no conocía realmente lo que significa alojar en el corazón el sentimiento del odio. Pero si había alguien en este planeta que le inspirara tal sentimiento, definitivamente ese era Neal.

Lo único bueno que estaba pasando a su alrededor, era que Annie y Archie, y Paty y Stear estaban felizmente enamorados y comprometidos en matrimonio. Se sentía feliz por ellos, pero una pequeña parte dentro de su ser sentía un dejo de celos. ¡Cómo le encantaría a ella estar en la misma situación de sus amigos! Pero enamorada… así como ellos, no obligada vilmente como lo hacía Neal.

A lo lejos, desde el ventanal la observaba Joshua, quien de inmediato se percató de que la enfermera estaba llorando.

Al salir, no dudó en abordarla. Joshua ante todo, era un caballero, y aunque quedó perdidamente enamorado de Candy desde el primer momento, nunca le insinuaba nada, pero esta vez, le preocupó mucho el hecho de verla llorando.

-Hola Candy ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Hola Dr. Clarckson, claro que sí.

Caminaron ambos con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, y durante unos minutos no se dijeron nada, pero Joshua decidió romper el silencio.

-Candy… hace un momento te observé muy triste. No me gusta entrometerme en los asuntos de nadie pero… realmente me preocupé por ti ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-Gracias… pero no se preocupe, estoy bien

-¿Segura?

-Bueno… en realidad si hay algo que me atormenta mucho, pero me temo que usted no puede ayudarme, discúlpeme.

-Lamento mucho entrometerme, Candy. Discúlpame tú a mí.

-No se preocupe, le agradezco mucho su intención de ayudarme.

De repente, al doblar en una esquina, se toparon con Neal, quien la esperaba pacientemente a su hora de salida.

-Hola Candy – saludó al mismo tiempo que observaba a Joshua con infinito rencor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Candy. Joshua de inmediato se percató del tono enfadado en su voz.

-Vine por ti ¿Te molesta? Quiero invitarte a cenar

-¡No quiero!

-Candy ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Joshua

-¡Que te importa! – respondió Neal

-Me importa porque me estoy percatando de que molestas a Candy…

-¿Y a ti qué?

En ese momento, Joshua se puso en posición de ataque.

-Deja de molestar a Candy – dijo seriamente

-¡Ella es mi novia ¡No te metas!

-¿Es verdad eso, Candy? – le preguntó volteándola a ver

-No, no es verdad – respondió ella – Neal, por favor, retirate.

-¿Ahora resulta que tú me das órdenes?

-¡Ya la oíste! ¡Retirate!

-¡Tu cállate, imbécil!

Ese insulto fue suficiente para que Joshua se enfadara más de la cuenta y así amenazar a Neal.

-Te retiras en este instante, o te golpeo hasta dejarte lisiado

-¡Mira que miedo! – se mofó Neal. Y de pronto de lanzó un golpe al rostro con el puño cerrado, pero Joshua lo detuvo ágilmente

-¡No me provoques! – lo miraba con rencor al mismo tiempo que azotó duramente su brazo.

Neal seguía retándolo con la mirada. Se percató de la complexión atlética de Joshua y definitivamente, sabía que llevaba las de perder, así es que, con dignidad, se retiró de allí. No sin antes intentando asustar a Candy.

-Te las verás conmigo – y salió huyendo

Candy y Joshua se quedaron solos, y él notó que ella lloraba silenciosamente. Comprendió que ese tipo era el causante del sufrimiento de Candy.

-¿Desde cuando te molesta ese engreído?

-Desde siempre – respondió apenas audiblemente

-Candy… de todo corazón, deseo ayudarte. ¿Por qué no me cuentas, que es lo que está sucediendo?

Ella asintió, y Joshua decidió invitarla a una cafetería cercana.

Este hombre, tan atento, amable, noble… ya se había ganado la absoluta simpatía de Candy. Desde el momento en que la admitió a trabajar en el hospital, hasta que la dejó seguir con su labor en la clínica del doctor Martin, y ahora, con sus enormes intenciones de ayudarla, definitivamente ese apuesto doctor ya se había ganado un lugarsito en el corazón de Candy.

Mientras tomaban sus respectivas tazas de café, Candy le relató a Joshua muy brevemente la situación con Neal.

A Joshua le ardió el estómago de coraje al enterarse de tantas irracionalidades. Además, recordó que Stear le había relatado brevemente un poco de la vida de Candy ¡Ese era el primo de Stear! ¡Ese tipo que tanto la molestó con su hermana, ahora la acosaba! ¿Cómo es posible que ahora hasta hayan ocasionado que la despidieran de su empleo? ¡Que familia tan desquiciada!

-Como ve, dudo mucho que usted pueda ayudarme en algo.

-Candy ¿Qué opina de esto el hombre que te adoptó?

-¡No lo sé! Ni siquiera tengo el gusto de conocerlo… pero sé que es un buen hombre, de eso no me queda la menor duda

-Mira, debido al tratamiento de Stear, yo he tenido contacto directo con el señor Andrew por medio de telegramas. No lo conozco personalmente, pero me consta que él ahora se encuentra en América, pues así me lo hizo saber George.

-Aunque esté aquí… ya no me responde mis cartas, y nunca ha accedido a verme personalmente a pesar de que se lo he implorado siempre. Tampoco Stear ni Archie tienen manera de comunicarse con él.

-La idea que tengo en mente es comentarle a grandes rasgos tu situación, abusando de su confianza… pues yo también percibo que él debe ser un buen hombre.

-No lo sé

-Hagamos el intento – en un tierno gesto, le tomó la mano – eres una buena chica, Candy. No mereces que te obliguen a hacer algo que no deseas.

-Esá bien, doctor. Muchas gracias por su ayuda

-No tienes que agradecer nada.

El doctor pagó la cuenta y se ofreció a llevar a Candy hasta su departamento.

Los días posteriores, mandó tres telegramas a la misma dirección donde siempre recibía los del señor Andrew, pero después, recibió la visita de George, quien recibió los telegramas, y le hizo saber a Joshua que el señor William se encontraba fuera del país y lamentaba mucho no poder ayudarlo. Por supuesto que George no abrió la correspondencia.

Preguntó amablemente si se le ofrecía algo de urgencia. Joshua le explicó brevemente la situación de Candy y George no cabía de la impresión. Prometió hacerle saber los sucesos al señor William lo antes posible, no sin agradecer al doctor por su información.

No logró mucho, pero al menos Joshua se quedó mas tranquilo.

Pasaron las semanas y aún nadie sabía nada de William Andrew. Para colmo, George no lo podía localizar y no se explicaba el porqué.

Hasta que llegó el día de la celebración del supuesto compromiso entre Candy y Neal.

Por supuesto que Candy estaba muy renuente a asistir, pero Joshua tuvo una excelente idea de la cual no quiso aún hacerle mención.

-Considero que deberías asistir. Yo te acompañaré, confía en mí.

-¡No quiero ir!

-Candy… no veo otra alternativa. Tu padre adoptivo no aparece por ningún lado y él es más indicado para ayudarte. Si no da señales de vida entonces tenemos que buscar otra manera de ayudarte. Yo quiero ayudarte Candy, de corazón. Deberías considerarlo, pero claro, tienes la última palabra.

-Lo he decidido, no quiero ir.

Joshua entendió, por lo tanto, no pudo seguir en pie su plan.

La tía Elroy estaba más que indignadísima ante la ausencia de Candy. No solo eso, estaba furiosa, desesperada y ansiosa por tenerla frente a frente para repudiarla de su familia. No podía concebir que Candy jugara con la familia de esa vil manera. Pero… ¿Quién es la que actuaba de manera vil? La tía Elroy se encargó de incomunicar a William, mandándolo lejos con engaños con el único propósito de que no metiera las narices en el asunto del compromiso.

La noche transcurrió entre falsos rumores. Ni la tía Elroy, ni Neal, estaban dispuestos a dejar las cosas así, ya tendrán tiempo de hacer reaccinar a Candy. Dorothy simplemente se divertía al ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Neal.

Los días posteriores, a Joshua y a Candy se les hizo una grata costumbre el acompañarse todos los días a sus horas de salida a caminar, pasar un momento a la cafetería y retirarse ambos al departamento de Candy.

Poco a poco fue sobrellevando favorablemente la ausencia de Albert, aunque no por ello, dejaba de preocuparle el paradero de su amigo. Tal pareciera que un ángel guardián escuchaba sus súplicas ya que un día, inesperadamente, volvió.

Se presentó afuera del departamento de Candy, vestido con una playera informal y un pantalón de mezclilla. Pero ahora su cabello lo recorto arriba del hombro y lo llevaba peinado ligeramente revuelto, haciéndolo ver muy sensual.

Al abrir la puerta, Candy gritó, brincó y lloró de emoción, no sin colgarse del cuello de Albert.

Se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas, desayunaron, bromearon, se abrazaron por un largo rato, y ese abrazo fue el detonante del llanto inconsolable de Candy.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña? – preguntó Albert muy tiernamente, mientras acariciaba los risos de Candy

-¡Te he extrañado tanto!

-Yo también, y ya estoy aquí… eres la primera persona a la cual visito.

-Gracias Albert… por no olvidarte nunca de mí

-Jamás me olvidaría de ti ¿Ahora me vas a decir que sucede?

Lo invitó nuevamente a sentarse, y a él, a Albert, a su amigo de tantos años, le relató con lujo de detalles todo lo que acontecía con la situación de Neal.

Se le desfiguró el rostro de coraje al escuchar todo lo que Candy decía. No podía ser posible. En un arrebato, tomó la mano de Candy y la instó a levantarse.

-¡Ven conmigo!

-¿Qué sucede, Albert?

-¡Terminaremos esto de una vez! ¡Nunca volverán a pasar sobre mi autoridad!

-¿Autoridad? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Tú solo sígueme!

Salieron del edificio para dirigirse a la mansión Andrew. Ya estando allí, Albert buscó en sus bolsillos algo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡La olvidé! – refiriéndose a la llave

-¿Qué olvidaste? – Candy seguía sin entender nada

-Nada. Ven acá – la dirigió hacia una de las puertas traseras de la mansión

-Albert ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¡Te das cuenta que pueden acusarnos de ladrones!

-Eso no sucederá. Sígueme – la volvió a tomar de la mano y al fin llegaron a una puerta, muy escondida, y al parecer, Albert conocía muy bien la manera de abrirla – listo. Entra, Candy

-Pero – titubeó - ¡Esto está muy mal!

-¡Te digo que entres!

Candy solo accedió a la orden, pero no sin evitar pensar mal de su amigo. ¿Cómo es que sabe por donde acceder a la mansión?

Sin soltarle de la mano, caminaron por los largos senderos que llevaban hacia el jardín trasero de la mansión. Una vez llegando a la construcción, tocó la puerta del servicio.

La ama de llaves abrió de inmediato. Al percatarse de que la visita era Candy, la dejó pasar de inmediato. Pero observó a Albert y lo reconoció. Era el vagabundo que siempre rodeaba la propiedad y que los peones se encargaban de correr a balazos, solo que ahora no estaba barbón ni mal vestido, pero no había duda, era él.

-Usted no puede entrar. Discúlpeme, yo solo sigo órdenes – dijo la ama de llaves, una señora de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años de edad.

Albert suspiró profundamente. No dijo nada.

-Él viene conmigo – dijo Candy – por favor, déjelo entrar. Yo me hago responsable de cualquier cosa.

La mujer, muy renuente, accedió. No sin advertirle a Candy que podía meterse en serios problemas con la señora Andrew.

Se dirijieron hacia el estudio. Candy se quedó boqui abierta al notar que Albert sabía perfectamente como moverse dentro de esa casa.

Tocó firmemente la puerta de cedro.

-Albert ¿Qué vas a hacer? La tía abuela es muy especial… no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí.

-No te preocupes Candy. Ya es hora de tomar el lugar que me pertenece en esta casa.

-¿Cómo dices?

Ya no obtuvo respuesta porque la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí, William? – Preguntó furiosa Elroy – ¡Aún no debes presentarte así como así!

-¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer correctamente, según tú? ¿Por qué no estaba enterado de que quieres comprometer a Candy?

Para este entonces, Candy estaba delirando más de la cuenta ¿Por qué le hablaba a la tía abuela con tanta familiaridad? Pero esperen… un momento ¿Acaso lo llamó William?

-Si lo sabías, seguramente te opondrías, así es que opté por no informarte nada. William, estoy harta de tus arrebatos.

¡Lo volvió a llamar William! Un par de veces intentó abrir la boca para hablar, pero la discusión entre ellos se lo impidió.

-¡Por supuesto que me opondría! Yo adopté a Candy ¡Yo sé que es lo mejor para ella!

-¿Qué? – Ahora sí fue capaz de decir algo - ¿Qué tú me adoptaste? ¡Explícate mejor, Albert!

-Como lo escuchaste, Candy – dijo muy calmadamente – hace un momento te dije que retomaría el lugar que me pertenece en esta casa. Yo soy William Albert Andrew, tu tutor.

-William Albert Andrew – repitió ella, apenas y creyéndose lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar

-Así es

-Entonces – interrumpió la tía Elroy - ¿Por qué utedes dos se llevan tan bien?

Ella tampoco cabía de la impresión. Le parecía una imprudencia por parte de Albert el tener contacto con Candy desde tiempo antes de presentarse en sociedad como el jefe de la familia.

Durante todo ese momento, Albert le explicó con lujo de detalles a su tía la situación con Candy. La anciana en ese entonces se enteró, entre otras cosas, de que el vagabundo con el que vivió Candy, no era nadie más que él.

También, explicó detalladamente a Candy la razón por la cual aún no podía saberse su posición en esa familia. Ella lo comprendió de inmediato.

Por supuesto, Albert hizo uso de toda su autoridad para evitar que Candy y Neal se casaran. A Elroy no le quedó más remedio que acatar las órdenes de su sobrino.

Está de más comentar cuales fueron las impresiones de los demás integrantes de la casa y de la familia Andrew al enterarse de que el patriarca de tal clan era un hombre tan joven.

El señor Leagan, además de Elroy, era el único que conocía la verdad sobre Willian Albert Andrew.

Transucrrió el tiempo. Albert tomó posesión de su lugar en la familia, se encargó de todos los asuntos que le concernían y además, no podía estar mas satisfecho, pues ahora llevaba mejor relación con Stear, Archie, y hasta con Elisa y Neal.

A pesar de que Neal se enojó mucho por la desición de Albert al impedirle casarse con Candy, comenzó a tomarle cierto aprecio. Inició trabajando en las empresas de su tío, y para sorpresa de todos, su trabajo era muy eficiente. "Hasta mas eficiente que el trabajo que realiza Archie" comentó alguna vez en broma Stear.

Candy no podía evitar preguntarse si habrán cambiado los sentimientos de Albert hacia ella. Recordó que alguna vez él le dijo "Cuando sea el momento, yo regresaré"

Para su sorpresa, su amigo siempre estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo. Posteriormente, le confesó que todos los viajes que realizó durante su etapa de anonimato los hizo para relajarse antes de tomar las riendas de la verdadera vida que le correspondía. Obviamente, Candy no cabía de la sorpresa al notar un Albert completamente ejecutivo. Aún así, nunca dejaría de admirarlo.

Meses después… muchos meses después, tiempo en el que suceden muchas cosas, la relación entre Candy y Joshua se estrechaba más.

Y es que el rubio realmente es un hombre interesante. Además de guapo, es un hombre fascinante con el que se puede hablar de cualquier cosa. Temas como la medicina, los idiomas, la guerra, etc. Siempre los dominaba… de hecho, el tema del teatro también. Sin embargo, es obvio que Candy siempre esquivara ese tema.

Un día de otoño cualquiera, recibió un enorme, no, ENORME ramo de flores. "Para la mujer más linda del planeta" Decía la nota.

Al escuchar su exclamación de asombro, fue el momento que Joshua aprovechó para ingresar.

-Hola Candy – saludó efusivamente

-Hola

-Quiero invitarte a cenar ¿Aceptas?

Al verlo ataviado en un impecable traje oscuro, con su cabello ligeramente revuelto y una barba a medio crecer que lo hacía ver tan sensual, ella no pudo más que sonreír, sonrojarse y aceptar su invitación.

Es lógico lo que sucedió durante esa cena, pero… ¿Realmente es necesario explicarlo? Bien

Después de charlar animosamente como siempre, él la invitó a bailar. Pidió al pianista tocara una melodía tranquila, de esas que solo se bailan muy juntitos, abrazados.

Después, se sentaron nuevamente en su respectivo lugar. Joshua sacó el enorme girasol que yacía en el florero de centro y de la manera más romántica le preguntó

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

-Sí – dijo ella sin titubear

**Fin del flash back**

La tormenta se avecinaba. Joshua, caballerosamente se quitó la gabardina para ofrecérsela a Candy, a pesar de que ella llevaba abrigo.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia la avenida, pero el aguacero igual los alcanzó, por lo que tuvieron que correr hasta el auto.

Ya adentro, entre risas, decidieron que era hora de ir al departamento de Candy. Seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar.

-¿No quieres pasar a secarte? – preguntó ella una vez que habían llegado a su hogar

-No quiero importunarte, linda

-¡Estás empapado! No quiero que te resfríes. Pasa por favor, creo que aún queda alguna camisa de cuando Albert vivía aquí – abrió su puerta.

Entraron y Candy colgó en un lugar estratégico los abrigos mojados.

-Ahora vuelvo. Quitate tu camisa para que pueda secarla – se fue a la recamara que antiguamente era de Albert, y ahora la ocupaba solamente cuando Annie o Paty la visitaban y se quedaban a dormir allí.

Abrió una de las gavetas y encontró lo que buscaba. Una camisa de Albert. Al sacarla un papel cayó imprudentemente a sus pies.

Temerosa, lo levantó. Había olvidado que ese papel seguía allí. Abrió de nuevo el cajón y lo guardó nuevamente, no sin evitar sentir una gran nostalgia en su corazón.

Salió agitadamente de la habitación y cerró con llave. Le ofreció la camisa a Joshua, quien, sin pudor alguno se desvistió enfrente de ella para ponerse la prenda que estaba seca.

Candy miraba detenidamente los movimientos de Joshua, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo observaba. Estaba pensando nostálgicamente el día en que amargamente, ese papelito que en estos momentos la puso tan triste, cayó a sus manos.

**Flash back**

Todos en la familia estaban sorprendidos ante la gran eficiencia de Neal Leagan en las empresas Andrew. Ayudaba en mucho a Albert, y sorprendentemente, cambió su forma de ser. Le ofreció miles de disculpas a Candy por su anterior actitud hacia ella. Disculpas que obviamente, Candy accedió a dárselas puesto que hasta ella misma estaba sorprendida del cambio en él.

Con decir, que hasta se llevaban de maravilla. Salían todos juntos de paseo en parejita, Stear y Paty; Archie y Annie; Candy y Joshua y Neal e Isabella, una chica que es hija de un importante cliente de los Andrew.

Ante tales visiones, Elisa se sentía mas amargada que de costumbre. Le molestaba muchísimo el ver a las huérfanas tan felices, también a Paty, a esa mocosa insolente y estúpida que le arrebató su amistad. Pero el colmo era que su hermanito, su único aliado, también formaba parte de las "parejitas rídiculas"

"Ya lo verán… ya lo pagarán" Pensaba siempre, ideando la manera de hacerlos nuevamente infelices.

Hasta que tuvo la mejor idea del mundo. Se metió a urgar en las pertenencias de Neal.

"En algún lado debe estar"

Revisó todo, todo. Hasta que halló lo que tanto buscaba. Un sobre. Un sobre con un remitente muy especial.

Buscó cierto día a Candy. A ella se le hizo muy extraño recibir la visita de Elisa. Hasta llegó a pensar que al igual que Neal, también cambió para bien y venía a hacer las paces con ella.

¡Bah! Candy siempre tan tonta…

Entro despóticamente a su hogar y se sentó sin ser invitada a hacerlo.

-No me ofrescas nada – dijo al notar que eso es lo que presisamente iba a hacer Candy - ¿Muy amiguita de Neal?

-¿Perdón?

-¡Sí, sí! Ya andas de muy amiguta con él… bueno, no sólo tú, hasta Archie y Stear han sido engañados vilmente

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Que Neal no es lo que aparenta!

-Las personas pueden cambiar, Elisa. Neal me ha demostrado ser un caballero. Lo que ocurrió antes… por mi está olvidado.

-¿Un caballero, eh? – Se levantó – y dime Candy ¿Un caballero roba correspondencia ajena? – le extendió el sobre

Candy lo tomó de inmediato. Los ojos se le desorbitaron al leer el nombre del remitente.

-¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Candy

-¡Tu sabrás! Y mira que te estoy haciendo un favor ¡Adios! – y sin decir más, se retiró.

¿Neal se robó esa carta? ¿Era posible? Sí, si lo era. Abrió el sobre y de inmediato leyó el contenido.

"_Querida Candy. ¿Qué sucede cuando tengo en mis manos papel y tinta con la disposición de escribirte? Pues sucede que todas las frases hermosas que salen de mi corazón hacia mis pensamientos se bloquean debido a que son miles y quisiera decírtelas en un segundo…, querida pecosa, aún no entiendo porque te marchaste aquella noche dejándome tan desolado, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, que mi corazón no conoce ni jamás conocerá otro amor que el que te tengo a ti. Por favor, en cuanto recibas esta carta respóndeme… lo relativo a Susana ya está aclarado. Ahora podemos disfrutar de nuestro amor sin obstáculos, sin remordimientos… _

_Siempre guardaré en mi memoria el regalo más hermoso que he tenido en la vida, y ese, me lo has dado tú, pequeña pecosa, esa dulce noche en la que juntos descubrimos la más maravillosa manera de mostrarnos nuestros más profundos sentimientos, y gracias a esa hermosa noche en la que me regalaste tu ternura e inocencia es que no puedo permitirme dejar de luchar por ti, por reconquistarte, porque estés a mi lado para siempre, porque cada día amanezcas en mi lecho, enredada en mis brazos después de haberte hecho el amor desenfrenadamente._

_Te amo… Siempre mía, siempre tuyo, siempre nuestro… recuérdalo…_

_Terrence G. Grandchester"_

Lanzó escandalosos sollozos. Tan escandalosos que hasta llamaron la atención del portero del edificio. Tocó para cerciorarse si Candy necesitaba ayuda, pero entonces ella guardó silencio, lo que menos deseaba ahorita era ser molestada, por nadie.

Entendió ahora el porqué Neal sabía sobre esa noche de intimidad ¡Y ella culpando al pobre de Albert!

¡Maldito Neal y mil veces desgraciado! ¿Cómo se atrevió? Y ella tan ilusamente ofreciéndole su amistad ¡Pero se veía realmente cambiado!

Elisa podría ser la peor de las perras, las mas villana de la historia, pero una cosa muy cierta ella dijo "Y mira que te estoy haciendo un favor". La verdad es que ese gesto siempre se lo agradecería, a pesar de estar plenamente consciente de que el motivo de Elisa no era presisamente hacerle tal favor, pero realmente que se lo agradecía.

La carta ya estaba completamente arrugada y empapada de lágrimas. Se dirigió a la que anteriormente era habitación de Albert y aventó el papel en el primer cajón que abrió.

Posteriormente, abrió otro cajón, del cual sacó una vieja hoja de periódico. Lo releyó para cerciorarse de lo que ya anteriormente había leído un millón de veces.

"Los protagonistas de la obra "Hamlet" sostienen una relación amorosa. Terrence Grandchester y Blanca Lynn viven en escandaloso concubinato…"

Lloró más. Gritó más y lloró más. ¡Terry la buscó! ¡Intentó acercarse a ella! Y por terribles errores del destino ahora él, además de estar al otro lado del planeta, estaba ya con otra.

¿Y acaso Candy no estaba ya con otro? Después de horas de incesante llanto se acordó de Joshua. Lo recordó pero solamente fue para sentirse peor. Sentirse tan desgraciada de estar al lado de un hombre, y amar a otro. Porque si de algo estaba muy segura, es que ella seguía amando a áquel muchacho rebelde ¡Y más acabando de leer esa carta!

Joshua podía ser muy romántico, encantador, el novio perfecto… pero Terry, es Terry. Terry es un ser humano tan imperfectamente perfecto que sin que mueva un dedo, él cautiva. Tan solo recordarlo, es quedarse nuevamente sin aliento. Recordar sus varoniles rasgos, sus enormes ojos azules y su sonrisa… ¡Esa sonrisa que le paraliza la respiración! Con un agitado movimiento de cabeza decidió no torturarse más.

Con la poca cordura que aún le quedaba, se tranquilizó. Tomó una relajante ducha y se esmeró más en su arreglo. Horas después, llegó Joshua. Para ese entonces, ya no quedaba rastro alguno en su rostro que delatara que estuvo llorando.

Joshua agradeció internamente ese esmero en su arreglo. Se le veía divina. Su intención era invitarla a cenar, pero al ingresar al departamento atrapó sus labios con beso seguido de un ferviente abrazo y ya no pudo soltarla.

Sin saber cómo o porqué, llegaron a la habitación. ¿Es necesario también explicar que sucedió? Bien

Las manos de ambos, hábilmente tocaban el cuerpo de su acompañante. Joshua fue el primero en despojar a su linda novia de la ropa. Posteriormente, al ver que Candy no se esmeraba tanto en la acción, él mismo se deshizo de sus prendas.

Sin dejar de abrazarse y besarse, hicieron el amor. ¿Por qué ella accedió? Muy simple. Se hizo a la idea de que debía vivir la vida conforme viniera. Y lo que viene, su verdadero futuro, es Joshua.

Fue un momento lindo para los dos. Obviamente a ambos les gustó. Pero en Candy quedó una extraña sensación de vacío. Sintió bonito, sí, pero no alcanzó las estrellas como en aquella noche de invierno en Nueva York.

Aquella pasada noche supo realmente lo que siginificaba la frase "hacer el amor".

Hacer el amor va más allá de entregar el cuerpo a alguien. Es demostrar cuan profundo es el amor que se comparte una pareja.

Pero aún así, los sentimientos que su corazón albergaban por Joshua eran muy sinceros, puros y nobles. ¿Amor? Tal vez.

**Fin del flash back**

-¿Qué sucede, linda? Estás muy pensativa

-Nada – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – no me sucede nada. Te quedó muy bien la camisa de Albert – quiso desviar el tema

-Solo es prestada – aclaró él – pero creo que ni siquiera la necesitaba – se acercó peligrosamente a ella, despojándose nuevamente de la ropa.

Ella rió nerviosamente y le siguió el juego. Lo dirigió hacia el sofá y comenzaron los arrumacos.

Y es que vaya que él era excelente amante. Eso lo comprobaba cualquier mujer que compartiera su lecho, por ello, muy tonta sería ella de desaprovechar los cariños de su prometido.

**Continuará…**

Mis chicas adoradas! Aquí otro capítulo… espero les haya agradado mas que el anterior y así recibir menos tomatazos… ¿El reencuentro? Ya casi… ya casi… no desesperen, por ahora Candy ya vio la carta, además, falta ver que sucedió con Susana… no la recuerdan ya? Es sorpresa!

Infinidad de agradecimientos:

**Leonore 18 – Elanor25 – Lady a.t. – Gema Grandchester – sophieMip – Silvia R.S. – Terry780716 – Lily Brown – Noemí Cullen – Rebeca – Raghu – Nadia – Beverly – Yeseniadc – ladyrose23 – princess Grandchester – Elena W Grandchester – Rosatella – FanaticadeCandy – Oligrandchester – Jenn – Liblula – Mimie Grandchester – nela2307 – Rakelluvre – litac (¡se te extraña mucho!) – Klaudya – Usagi13chiba – Betty – Lady – Tattys – Belialgoma – Luisa **

A todas las chicas de los grupos en facebook también, y a aquellas anónimas que me leen.

¡Muchas gracias!


	14. De nuevo un reencuentro

**¡Hola!** Antes de iniciar el capítulo, quisiera hacer unos humildes comentarios. Agradezco mucho a todas y cada una de ustedes que leen esta historia y me dejan su comentario. Para cualquier escritora de fics es una motivación enorme. Respecto al capítulo anterior, hubo varias opiniones diversas, las cuales, agradezco mucho, pues prefiero mil veces su sinceridad, que a que me digan "wow que buen capítulo" sin siquiera sentirlo.

El meollo de todo esto es Candy, la época de la historia, y el sexo ¿cierto? Bien. Mi intención es sólo explicar el porqué relato así la historia, pues yo no soy quien para hacer cambiar de opinión a nadie. Cada una de nosotras tiene su opinión y es completamente válida. Aquí va la mía.

En la red circulan alrededor de ¿1500 fics? Mas o menos… de los cuales, con seguridad afirmo que me he leído cerca de 250 (entre fics completos, incompletos que dejé de leer porque no me gustaron, e incompletos que sigo mediante actualizaciones… sobre Terry, Albert, Stear, Anthony etc… soy accesible) En la gran mayoría, se nos relata una Candy virginal, abnegada, tímida y hasta torpe en cuestiones de intimidad. Y es válido, muy válido, pues después de todo la serie se llama "Dulce Candy" y no esperamos que sea una sado masoquista…

Sin embargo, y esto, aclaro, es opinión muy personal sin ánimo de querer tener la razón, tanto en el anime como en el manga, Candy es un personaje fuera de lo común y enlistaré por qué. No obedece las reglas de la srita. Pony y la hna. María, sonsaca a Annie y a los niños del hogar a hacer travesuras. Sonsaca a Archie, Stear y Anthony, tal vez no a plena consciencia, pero lo hace, tan solo hay que recordar ese capítulo donde se va de "pinta" con Anthony todo el día (época en la que no era "bien visto" que una señorita saliera sola a la calle con un chico). Después, en el colegio, se escapa, desobedece las reglas, insulta a la madre superiora, se salta las clases con tal de ver a Albert o a Terry, posteriormente abandona el colegio sin importarle que el abuelo William invierte mucho dinero en esa escuela, y lo hace de una forma tan valiente y atrevida, sin un centavo en la bolsa, que es digna de admiración. Ahí le paro por que el chiste no es contarles la serie que ya se sabrán de memoria tanto como yo.

Mi punto es, que Mizuki siempre nos dejó ver una Candy atrevida, traviesa, revoltosa y muy desubicada para su época. Sí, pues a ella le valió gorro casi todo que hasta estudia por sí sola, por su propio esfuerzo, cuando en aquellas épocas lo común era que las señoritas no estudiaran y esperaran a que llegara un prospecto para marido que las mantuviera de por vida.

Y lo importante, respecto al sexo, recordemos que es enfermera, que su ramo de estudio comprende todo lo referente a ello, y es muy natural que ella vea la sexualidad como lo que es, natural, y como el acto más primitivo en los seres humanos, sí, porque aunque fueran otros tiempos, la gente igual tenía sexo, e igual sentían placer, y aunque era más tabú que ahora, no por eso se reprimían, y siento que menos una persona como Candy, que siempre va al contrario de las reglas que impone la sociedad que a ella tanto le molesta. Tal vez mi redacción no sea la adecuada sabiendo el carácter de ella: dulce, noble… pero a mi parecer, Candy tampoco es tímida o espantada. Es más, me molestan un poquito más esos fics donde Terry es un mujeriego, y cuando se reencuentra con Candy ella lo espera virgen, se estrena con él, y es solo con él con quien comparte intimidad. Bueno, es entendible puesto que él es el amor de su vida, pero entonces ¿Porque Terry sí puede y Candy no? ¿Por qué a estas alturas, seguimos viendo de mala forma el que una mujer tenga libertad sexual, y en el hombre no lo vemos mal?

Las opiniones siempre van a variar, y esta es la mía, es mi explicación del porqué la redacto así, pues como escritora de fics estoy plenamente consciente de que hay que tener motivos válidos para llevar a cabo la trama de una historia.

Discúlpenme si me extendí, mi intención solo es aclarar mi motivo principal por el cual llevé así mi historia.

Ahora sí ¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo! Y ya lo saben, me gusta mucho que sean sinceras.

**CAPÍTULO XIV. DE NUEVO UN REENCUENTRO**

_Son humanas situaciones__  
><em>_Los momentos de los dos__  
><em>_La distancia, las pasiones__  
><em>_Encontrar una razón,__  
><em>_Hoy...como siempre,__  
><em>_Estoy pensando en ti...si, ya ves_

Días después de celebrar su cumpleaños, Terry recibió una carta de Eleonor, pensando erróneamente que sería una felicitación.

"_Querido hijo. Sabes que nunca me ha gustado importunar tu vida y menos tú trabajo, pero ahora es necesario que sepas algo importante. Tu abuelita está muy grave en el hospital, al parecer la diabetes empeoró. Sé que la quieres mucho, Terry, por favor, si tienes la posibilidad de venir, no dudes en hacerlo. Te quiere mucho, tu mamá."_

Era una carta tan breve… pero con un contenido tan doloroso. Sin pensarlo ni dos segundos alistó su equipaje. Salió hacia la compañía y pidió el permiso de su jefe.

Frederic le otorgó el permiso de inmediato, con la condición de que no alargara demasiado tiempo su estancia fuera de Inglaterra.

Fue de inmediato a comprar su pasaje. En poco tiempo estaría nuevamente en América. ¡América! ¿Qué le depararía ahora el destino? El único fin de su visita allí es ver a su abuela, pero no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez se diera un reencuentro… no, no podía ser.

Su barco partía en media hora, para su suerte. A lo lejos, visualizó a una chica que corría desenfrenadamente hacia él.

-¡Al menos te alcancé! – dijo Blanca

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó un tanto fastidiado

-¿Cómo que qué quiero? Te vas quien sabe a dónde ¡Y no me avisas!

-Pensaba que yo ya era un adulto que no debe rendir cuentas a nadie

-¿Por qué me contestas así?

-¿Y tú porque me reclamas?

-¡Somos pareja! ¿Qué esperabas?

-¡Está bien! No te molestes… recibí una carta de mi madre donde me dice que mi abuela está muy grave. Por eso me voy a Estados Unidos cuanto antes.

-¡A Estados Unidos! ¡Voy contigo!

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Por qué no?

-Es un asunto familiar…

-No me consideras entonces de tu familia

-No

-¡Que cruel eres! Pero que tal cuando andas lujurioso y necesitas de alguien que te satisfaga ¡Para eso si sirvo!

-Piensa lo que quieras… no te hagas la mártir que a ti te encanta mi faceta de lujurioso – dijo ya en broma

-¡Eres de lo peor! – se dio la vuelta y se retiró. Pero no se alejó mucho porque enseguida volvió a él - ¡Tonto! ¿Sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar?

-No sigas… no digas mentiras

-¿Entonces tu no me extrañarás?

-Mmm tal vez

-¡Terry! – Lo abrazó – no olvides que te quiero mucho… aunque seas un estúpido y me hagas enojar. Te estaré esperando cariño.

Terry recibió sus besos de muy mala gana. A él ya le urgía abordar su transporte. Al fin llegó la hora de partir.

Con equipaje en mano y una vez quitándose de encima la presencia de Blanca, abordó el barco y se instaló en el camarote. Deseando dormir lo más posible hasta llegar a Nueva York, su destino.

Los días en el barco se le fueron muy rápido. Al fin, llegó a la gran ciudad, a esa antigua ciudad que fue testigo de su crecimiento artístico, pero también fue testigo de cómo un gran amor fue abandonado.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la mansión de su madre. Ella no se encontraba, pero la servidumbre ya esperaba la visita del joven, por lo que su recamara ya estaba lista para ser ocupada.

Terry únicamente dejó su equipaje y de inmediato salió rumbo al hospital. Se encontró allí a su madre, a quien observó con un semblante sumamente preocupado y dedujo que las cosas no andaban tan bien.

-¡Hola hijo! ¡Qué alegría que ya estás aquí! – se acercó a saludarlo de un beso y abrazo

-Hola madre ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó refiriéndose a su abuela

-Los mismos médicos están sorprendidos de que ella esté viva a estas alturas – decía sin contener el llanto – la enfermedad está muy avanzada y no sabemos qué pueda suceder

-Madre, recuerda que ella es una mujer muy fuerte. Por muy avanzada que esté su enfermedad a mi no me sorprende que siga viva, pues es una mujer inigualable, fuerte, y seguro estoy que luchará por su vida y no se dejará vencer tan fácil.

-Ay hijo… al parecer la conoces muy bien ¿Quieres entrar a verla?

-Por supuesto.

Se adentró a la blanca habitación de hospital y ahí yacía su risueña abuelita, con los ojos cerrados. Escuchó que alguien entraba y los abrió de inmediato, llevándose una grata sorpresa.

-¡Mi Terry! ¡Mi niño, viniste a verme! – le extendió los brazos

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo iba a dejar de visitar a la abuelita más linda del mundo? – se inclinó a recibir su abrazo

-Estoy segura que tu mamá te ha dicho que estoy muy muy mal – soltó la carcajada - ¡Si ni es para tanto!

-Abuelita, los médicos dicen que tu enfermedad…

-Ay si, si ¡Ya se! Pero ya estoy acostumbrada a estas subidas abruptas del azúcar… no es para tanto

-Aún así

-No me regañes Terry

-Yo no te regaño… solo que me preocupas mucho, ya lo sabes – la señora se hizo a un lado de la cama para darle espacio a sentarse a Terry.

Él se acomodó junto a ella, abrazándola, como si fuera un niño chiquito en busca de consuelo.

Después de un momento de grato silencio, ella quiso iniciar un tema de conversación.

-No me acordaba que estaba leyendo el periódico – dijo la anciana, tomando un ejemplar que posaba a un lado.

A ella le gustaba la sección de cultura, en donde encontraba las últimas noticias sobre el teatro, la ópera. La sección de sociedad le daba infinita flojera, según ella ahí aparecía en su mayoría gente frívola, por lo que dicha sección la apartó del ejemplar.

La foto principal de esa sección abarcaba casi toda la página, y por las personas que allí aparecían, obviamente que llamó mucho la atención de Terry, por lo que la tomó para leer enseguida.

-No sabía que gustabas de esas notas de "socialité" – dijo en tono de broma su abuelita, pero Terry estaba muy concentrado en lo que leía, que ni atención le puso a ella.

Y es que esos rostros eran bien conocidos por él. No recordaba ya a "la tímida", y reconocía que los años le favorecieron mucho, pues se notaba más hermosa y madura.

En la foto ella posaba abrazada de su prometido "el elegante", quien tenía una manera muy peculiar de posar para las fotos, haciendo que se vea como lo que realmente es, un hombre elegante, de clase.

El titular decía "Archivald Cornwell y Annie Britter se unirán en matrimonio el próximo fin de semana, en una majestuosa ceremonia en esta ciudad de Nueva York"

En las siguientes páginas, les dedicaron un reportaje muy especial. Terry se enteró en minutos de que Archie estudió leyes y se ha convertido en muy poco tiempo en excelente abogado. Por su parte, la nota hacía gala de todas las obras altruistas de las que se encargaba Annie. Se mencionaba también que el motivo de celebrar la boda en esa ciudad era que la mayor parte de los invitados (importantes empresarios, socios de los Andrew y los Britter) residían allí. Además, Terry sabía que no debería creerse realmente eso. Annie era una chica a la cual la deslumbraba la riqueza, por lo que no dudaba en que ella hubiera propuesto eso.

Pero eso no era lo que a Terry le interesaba. Estaba completamente seguro de que a esa ceremonia asistiría una personita especial a la cual, a pesar de los años no había logrado olvidar.

Aún así, el no se iría a parar allí ni de chiste. No estaba invitado, así es que ¿A que iba?

-No abuelita, es sólo que yo conozco a estas personas – respondió al fin a la mujer.

Días después, Candy se preparaba para el gran día que le esperaba. Se atavió en un vestido color púrpura, entallado, sutilmente escotado. El color intensificaba el brillo de sus largos rizos, que decidió dejarlos sueltos para esta ocasión, únicamente adornando su cabeza con una tiara.

Su prometido pasó a recogerla y está de más decir que casi deja un charco en el piso de tanto babear. Orgulloso, le ofreció el brazo y así bajaron todas las escaleras del hotel hasta llegar al automóvil.

Llegaron al fin al lugar. La catedral principal de la ciudad que en esta ocasión estaba exageradamente adornada con arreglos florales.

Entraron y saludaron a todos los presentes. De lejos, saludó animosamente a Archie que yacía parado al pie del altar, notablemente nervioso.

Comenzó a sonar la dulce melodía y al ritmo de las notas ingresaba a la iglesia Annie Britter del brazo de su padre.

En una ceremonia muy hermosa e íntima, Annie y Archie se juraron amor eterno ante los ojos de Dios.

Había pasado ya el tiempo suficiente para esa boda. Archie acababa de terminar sus estudios, con honores. Annie por su parte, se dedicaba ahora a las labores altruistas.

Su relación dio muchas altas y bajas. En varias ocasiones, se peleaban a tal grado de dejarse de ver por un determinado tiempo. Annie alegando que él no le ponía atención, y Archie alegando que ella era muy posesiva.

Pero fue gracias a estas discusiones que se dieron cuenta de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Casi siempre el que cedía primero, era Archie.

Posteriormente su relación se volvió tan apasionante y romántica a la vez, que ahora ya permanecían al pie de un altar jurándose amor eterno.

Todos estaban muy felices por Archie, pero no era el único consentido de la tarde.

Stear hizo acto de presencia en la ceremonia, en pie. Sí, en pie. Hace apenas unos días, antes de llegar a Nueva York, les dio la grata sorpresa a todos de que ya podía caminar. No fue fácil, le costó mucho esfuerzo, llantos, depresiones. En más de dos ocasiones ya se había rendido, resignándose tristemente a no luchar más. Pero afortunadamente, Paty estuvo siempre a su lado, consolándolo, llenándolo de abrazos y también llorando a la par con él. Iban juntos a las consultas con Joshua, también iban juntos a las terapias y en la mansión, Paty se encargaba de que Stear repitiera esas terapias como se lo indicaban los médicos.

La tía abuela hasta autorizó que Paty se quedara a vivir en la mansión. Le llenaba de alegría que su sobrino tuviera a su lado a una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, atenta, tierna, cariñosa, bonita y sobre todo, que amara de esa forma.

Cuando Stear comenzó a sentir un poco más de sensibilidad en sus piernas, no dudó en decírselo felizmente a Paty. A partir de entonces puso más entusiasmo en su recuperación, hasta que meses, más meses después, pudo ponerse en pie, aún muy delicadamente, pero lo logró. Después, comenzaron los primeros pasos, también muy débiles, pero con el entusiasmo más fuerte que nunca.

Ahora, en este día especial, asistió de pie, aún apoyándose de un bastón, pero ya no necesitaba más de la silla de ruedas.

No está de más mencionar que la fiesta en honor a la boda de Archie y Annie fue todo un éxito, fue maravillosa.

Annie perfeccionó sus modos, sus movimientos, razón por la cual ella se sentía como pez en el agua en su fiesta, donde la mayoría de los asistentes eran personas importantes, ricas.

Por el contrario, Candy no dejaba de sentirse como bicho raro. Estaba plenamente feliz por su amiga, pero este tipo de fiestas no la agradaban. Además, tenía ya años que no pisaba esa ciudad, esa ciudad que aún le causaba un dejo de nostalgia.

Realmente deseaba retirarse, y no por el hecho de sentirse rara en una reunión así, pues después de todo, Annie es su mejor amiga y jamás le haría algo semejante solo por capricho, sino porque realmente se estaba mareando. Se sentía agotada y un tanto asqueada de tomar tanto champagne.

Joshua se percató de que ella estaba más rara que de costumbre. Ella le aseguró que no le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas y él la comprendió.

-Si tú quieres, nos vamos – propuso él

-No, como crees, es la boda de Annie y Archie

-Ya lo sé, pero tampoco estás obligada a permanecer. Ya asististe a la ceremonia religiosa, que era lo importante. Ya están casados.

-Pues, tienes razón… vayamos a despedirnos. Realmente me siento mal

-¿Te duele algo? – preguntó sumamente preocupado

-Me siento mareada y me duele un poco el estómago. No es cosa del otro mundo, no te preocupes.

-Aún así, saliendo de aquí pasamos a comprarte unos medicamentos.

Ella asintió y se dirigieron hacia Annie y Archie a despedirse.

Obviamente ambos esposos se sintieron tristes de que Candy se fuera, pero ellos quienes eran para detenerla…

Posteriormente se fue a despedir de Albert, quien platicaba con unos socios sobre negocios. No quiso interrumpirlo. Pero para Albert, Candy es Candy, su pequeña, su niña adorada, y aunque ya no sintiera otro tipo de amor por ella más que el fraternal, igual la adoraría por la eternidad, dándole a ella prioridad ante todo y ante todos.

-¿Qué sucede, Candy? – le preguntó

-¡No quería interrumpirte!

-No te preocupes

-Bueno, es que Joshua y yo ya nos vamos.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Me siento un poco mal

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada delicado, no te preocupes. Un leve mareo, debe ser el champagne

-Está bien, vete ya a descansar – la abrazó – al fin que ya permaneciste aquí por más de tres horas – se dirigió a Joshua, con un apretón de manos – cuidala mucho por favor

-Desde luego, Albert.

Se trataban con mucha familiaridad, pero anteriormente no era así.

Al pretender a Candy, obviamente debía pedir su mano formalmente ante el que era ante los ojos de todos, su padre. Desde que se trataron por primera vez ambos caballeros, se simpatizaron mucho, pero Joshua, le hablaba con mucho respeto a Albert. Entiéndase, que le hablaba de "usted"

Albert no podía evitar sentirse demasiado anciano. Era el colmo que teniendo casi la misma edad de Joshua, él lo tratara así. Se hicieron buenos amigos y desde entonces se tratan con mucha familiaridad.

Se retiraron de la pomposa fiesta hacia su hotel. Desde luego que, muy a su pesar, reservaron habitaciones separadas. Con una traviesa doble intención, Joshua le propuso a Candy quedarse con ella para cuidarla, y entonces ella aceptó. En momentos como estos, deseaba realmente sentirse consentida y amada.

Horas después, ella daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, sin saber por qué razón no podía dormir. Algo la inquietaba mucho, sentía una rara presión en el pecho que le hacía muy dificultoso el poder respirar. Volteó a ver a Joshua, quien estaba profundamente dormido. Decidió no alterarlo. Se levantó, se abrigó y salió a dar una caminata. Necesitaba aire fresco. No conocía muy bien las calles de la ciudad, pero ya se las arreglaría para volver de nuevo al hotel.

Sin saber cómo, llegó al hospital "San José". Se quedó parada un momento, recordando los episodios tristes que vivió en ese lugar.

Se preguntó cómo estaría Susana. Ella sabía muy bien que Terry se encontraba trabajando en Inglaterra, y entonces ¿Qué habrá pasado con Susana?

Debido al frío de la noche comenzó a darle hipo. Se ajustó su abrigo y decidió irse corriendo de aquel lugar. Al doblar la esquina, chocó con alguien, ocasionando que ambos cayeran aparatosamente al suelo.

-Lo siento, señorita. Le ayudo – le ofreció su mano a Candy, quien yacía de espaldas a él.

-No, yo lo siento, fue mi culpa… no debí correr, yo… - su respiración se paralizó al notar quién era la persona con la que chocó.

Ojos verdes se mezclaron en la profundidad de otros ojos intensamente azules.

Como autómata, se levantó poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Terry… nunca pensé encontrarte aquí – dijo nerviosamente

_Como si nuestro tiempo no hubiera pasado ya.__  
><em>_Dime dónde estamos, que podrá pasar,__  
><em>_Corazones flechados pero de cada cual__  
><em>_Esa es la barrera que hay que derribar__  
><em>_Estoy pensando en ti_

-¿Crees en las casualidades?

-¿Perdón?

-Ni tú, ni yo residimos en esta ciudad. El destino nos puso aquí, ahora ¿No crees?

-No entiendo a que viene tu comentario ¡Adiós! – se quiso retirar pero Terry le sostuvo el brazo.

-Tengo muchas cosas guardadas que deseo decirte, Candy. Llevo años dándole rienda a mis pensamientos y aún no logró encontrar las respuestas que necesito.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó sorprendida, preguntándose también internamente "¿Te has vuelto loco?"

-¡No me mires así, que lo sabes muy bien!

-¿Qué es lo que debo saber?

Terry puso los ojos en blanco, comenzando a fastidiarse un poco ante la actitud de Candy.

-Te lo explicaré detalladamente, pecosa. Necesito respuestas, necesito saber por qué demonios me abandonaste aquella noche, haciéndome sentir tan infeliz… tan desdichado al hacerme a la idea de que lo que compartimos no te importó en absoluto. Necesito explicaciones, saber por qué rayos no respondiste a mi carta ¡Yo intenté luchar por ti! Llevo todos estos años imaginándome mil cosas, pero ahora que te tengo frente a mi no me quedaré contento hasta que tú misma me digas por qué.

Candy enmudeció. Le pareció increíble que a pesar de los años, Terry seguía afectado, pero ¿Eso significaba que él siguiera sintiendo amor por ella? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. En su mirada había rencor y desesperación. No pudo más que echarse al llanto y querer salir huyendo de esa escena.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó nuevamente sujetándola del brazo

-¡Son tantas cosas! – Respondió hipando - ¡No sé qué decirte, Terry! ¡No sé!

-Es que tal vez no tienes nada qué decirme – la soltó del brazo – tal vez nada de lo que vivimos te ha importado, por eso me abandonaste aquella noche, por eso no respondiste a mi carta ¡Porque nada te ha importado!

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Entonces explícame!

-¿Para qué?

Y entonces, Terry la tomó de los hombros, y lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella para hablarle más delicadamente.

-Para saber si en mi corazón roto hay aún una posibilidad de que resurja nuevamente mi amor por ti. Necesito saber que sucedió realmente. Si de verdad nada te ha importado, dímelo sin rodeos y yo entenderé. Al menos estaré seguro de algo y así dejaré de atormentarme con mil ideas sobre lo que pudo haber sucedido.

Ella seguía a llanto tendido. Sabía que Terry no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente hasta que ella no respondiera algo.

-Esa noche – dijo al fin – no podía borrar de mi mente la imagen tuya abrazado de ella… me atormentaba el hecho de que ella estuviera tan enamorada de ti… ¡Salvó tu vida! Se sacrificó por ti… y… el verte ahí, con ella, abrazándola y decirle todo eso… me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos

Terry ni siquiera se acordaba de qué cosas le había dicho a Susana esa fatal noche en que intentó suicidarse.

Se puso serio. Bajó la mirada y decidió hablar nuevamente

-Eso lo entiendo… pero… ¿Y la carta? Ahí te expliqué que yo ya había arreglado las cosas con ella… quedó bastante claro que entre nosotros ya no había mas obstáculos ¿Entonces?

Candy lloró más fuerte.

-¡Esa carta nunca llegó a mis manos!

-¿Cómo dices? – se acercó más a ella con el propósito de abrazarla, pero ella se negó

-Se extravió, y… hace apenas un tiempo la tuve en mis manos. Pero era demasiado tarde. Sé que tú ya tienes a alguien y yo…

Terry estaba completamente atento a todo lo que Candy decía, a cada movimiento, a cada gesto.

-¿Tú…?

-Es tarde para nosotros, Terry.

-Entiendo ¿Hay alguien más en tu vida, cierto? – No, si Terry no es tonto.

Ella asintió en silencio. Seguía llorando, mientras Terry sentía como una helada mano le estrujaba el corazón.

-Me voy – se secó un poco las lágrimas – me dio mucho gusto verte, Terry – trató de notarse impersonal

-¿A dónde vas? Es muy tarde, te acompaño si quieres.

-Voy a mi hotel, no queda muy lejos, no te preocupes.

-Aún así, permíteme encaminarte un poco

-Está bien – suspiró resignada y comenzaron a caminar.

En el trayecto, ambos con sus manos en los bolsillos, caminaban lento, un tanto ausentes, sin decir palabra alguna.

Terry iba pensando sobre quien será el idiota que se ganó el corazón de Candy, pensando que ojalá la trate como se merece. Si algo caracteriza a Terry, es que ama con tanta intensidad que él no sería capaz de estropearle su relación. Sin embargo, vigilaría muy de cerca. Si ese imbécil tiene un defecto, por pequeño que fuera, lucharía hasta el fin del mundo para reconquistar a la única mujer que ha amado.

Doblaron la esquina y entonces llegaron al hotel. De la puerta principal, salió corriendo un hombre rubio desesperado, al encuentro con Candy.

-¡Candy! ¡Linda! ¿Qué andabas haciendo? Me preocupe mucho al no encontrarte – le dijo al mismo tiempo que le cubría la espalda con otro abrigo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Ella recibió el abrazo de muy buena manera y atrás de ellos, Terry observaba con los ojos entrecerrados la escena.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Joshua acariciaba tiernamente sus mejillas, mientras su semblante se despreocupaba un poco.

Definitivamente, el hombrecillo ese no es ningún imbécil. Quedó demostrado al notarse la infinita ternura con la que le hablaba a Candy y su mirada que realmente expresaba inmensa preocupación.

Candy volteó discretamente a ver a Terry, apartando un poco a Joshua. Muy en el fondo de su corazón, ella deseaba ver en la mirada de Terry un dejo de celos. Un indicio de que aún la amaba. Pero lo único que vio fue una ligera sonrisa de medio lado y una mano que se extendía con el propósito de despedirse.

-Has llegado con bien, Candy. Espero verte muy pronto – dijo el castaño

-Gracias, Terry…

Al escuchar dicho nombre, Joshua puso más atención en aquel chico que hasta ahora le había pasado desapercibido.

-¿El te acompañó? – preguntó Joshua

-Sí. Disculpa mi falta de modales…te presento a Terry, Terry él es Joshua…

Se dieron un apretón de manos, cordial ante los ojos de Candy, pero internamente ambos no estaban muy contentos de conocerse.

Terry decidió despedirse e irse muy rápido, se excusó de que tenía algo muy urgente que hacer, pero entonces, Candy, la siempre entrometida Candy, tuvo la intención de retenerlo un poco más.

-Dime Terry ¿Sucede algo malo? Se te ve un poco preocupado

-Bueno… tengo que estar en el hospital, ya me retrasé mucho

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso es Susana? ¿O tu madre quien está allí?

-No, es mi abuela…

-¿Abuela? Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras una abuela… ¡Achú! – el frío comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Al parecer pescaría un resfriado.

Joshua la abrazo por arriba del hombro

-Te enfermarás Candy, vamos a que descanses. Fue un gusto conocerte, Terry, hasta luego – y así, fue él quien dio el tremendo cortón a la conversación.

Terry no respondió nada. Se había jurado a sí mismo luchar por Candy en caso de que su noviecillo tuviera algún defecto, que la tratara indiferente, que se notara que no la quería, lo que sea. Pero en efecto, no lo tenía. Era atento, cariñoso, amable y a leguas se notaba que la amaba demasiado.

¿Y eso le importaba a Terry?

¡No! Igual luchará por ella. En estos momentos él está muy preocupado por su abuela, de hecho, salió del hospital por que en la farmacia de allí adentro no encontró los medicamentos que la señora necesitaba.

¡Y gracias a Dios que no había allí los medicamentos! Eso le valió ese reencuentro, que aunque no fue nada grato enterarse de que otro ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en la vida de Candy, en realidad no le alteraba demasiado. Estaba completamente seguro de su capacidad de conquista y del lugar que ocupó alguna vez en el corazón de ella. Por ahora, lo importante era la salud de su querida abuelita, que aunque ella estuviera tan relajada y feliz de la vida, los pronósticos de los médicos no eran alentadores.

Y así, silbando de alegría, se fue caminando nuevamente hasta el hospital. Quitaría al tal Joshua del camino tan fácilmente ¡Estaba muy seguro de ello! Y no le importaba nada más. Él hombrecillo ese tuvo la culpa por meterse donde no lo llamaban, así es que tenía que aguantarse.

Llegó a la habitación de su abuela, quien lo esperaba con una sincera sonrisa. Se sentó a un lado de ella y comenzó a narrarle lo recientemente sucedido.

La viejita estaba embelesada escuchando a su nieto. Era tan placentero ver a su nieto así de feliz y enamorado.

**Continuará…**

Los fragmentos que aparecen en el capítulo son de la canción "Las cosas de la vida" de Eros Ramazzotti

Muchas gracias a:

**Glorialinarez2011 – chikita973 – mi tarzan con pecas – Elena W Grandchester – Elanor 25 – Nela 2307 - Leonore 18 – Elanor25 – Lady a.t. – Gema Grandchester – sophieMip – Silvia R.S. – Terry780716 – Lily Brown – Noemí Cullen – Rebeca – Raghu – Nadia – Beverly – Yeseniadc – ladyrose23 – princess Grandchester – Elena W Grandchester – Rosatella – FanaticadeCandy – Oligrandchester – Jenn – Liblula – Mimie Grandchester – nela2307 – Rakelluvre – litac (¡se te extraña mucho!) – Klaudya – Usagi13chiba – Betty – Lady – Tattys – Belialgoma – Luisa **

Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	15. ¿Cómo perderte de nuevo?

**CAPITULO XV. ¿CÓMO PERDERTE DE NUEVO?**

-¡Que testarudo muchacho!

-¿Qué dices? ¿Pero por qué?

-¿Cómo esperabas recuperarla con una simple carta?

Terry sintió el comentario como una pedrada, haciéndolo avergonzar levemente.

-Bueno, yo…

-No, no y no. Cuando solucionaste el asunto de Susana, lo que debiste hacer fue tomarte el primer tren a Chicago y raptarte a Candy – dijo divertida la mujer mayor

-¿Raptarla?

-Bueno… no lo veas de manera tan drástica ¡Ella es tu chica! ¿Cómo es que te conformaste con una simple cartita?

-Pero abuela, tenía que trabajar, tenía que estar al pendiente de Susana y…

-¡Pretextos! ¡Pretextos busca la muerte!

-No eran pretextos

-Sean o no pretextos, la realidad es que ahora otro muchacho te está arrebatando al amor de tu vida, pero al menos dime ¿Es guapo?

-¡Abuela! ¡Yo qué sé!

-¿Te cubriste los ojos cuando te lo presentó o qué?

-Lo único que sé es que ese infeliz no se quedará con Candy. Me importa un bledo si es el hombre más apuesto del planeta.

-¡Entonces si es guapo! – decía la viejita mientras se carcajeaba

-¡Abuela! ¡No pareces estar de mi lado!

-¿Cómo dices eso? Ya te he dicho que el niño más hermoso del mundo se llama Terrence Grandchester Baker

-¡No soy un niño! Ni tampoco es un halago que me digas "hermoso"

-Jajajajajajajajajaja

-¿Estás de mi lado o no?

-Mira Terry – dijo la señora guardando un poco la compostura – sigo opinando lo mismo. Una carta no era la solución. Si decías conocer a Candy, sabías que ella te respondería ¿Entonces? ¿Qué nunca se te ocurrió que esa carta nunca llegó a sus manos? – Terry asintió - ¡Lo ves! Y sin embargo tú te fuiste a Inglaterra sin indagar más. ¡Ahora aguántese!

-Créeme que ya lo pagué

-Bueno, ahora déjate de lamentaciones ¿Estás dispuesto a recuperarla, o no?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Bien, pues en este momento, muchachito testarudo, te vas a acicalar un poco.

-¿Acicalar? ¡No soy mono!

-¡Sí, sí! A quitarte esas fachas

-¿Qué hay de malo en mi atuendo? – preguntó observándose a sí mismo.

-Como sea que te vistas te ves guapísimo, pero en este caso, quieres recuperar al amor de tu vida ¿Verdad? Pues como tienes una dura competencia entonces ve a arreglarte más.

-¡Ese imbécil no es competencia para mí! – dijo cruzándose de brazos, dignamente.

-¡Haz lo que te digo! ¿No confías en los consejos de tu abuela?

-Claro que sí pero…

-Pero nada. Arréglate un poco más y luego vas a ese hotel.

-¿A estas horas? ¡Son casi las 12:00 am! Candy no me recibirá

-¿Y quien dice que la buscarás primero a ella?

-Bueno yo supuse…

-Mira, alguna vez me dijiste que su tutor era tu amigo ¿Cierto?

-¿Albert? Sí, en efecto, pero tiene años que no lo veo, y además no veo necesario arreglar mi aspecto para ver a Albert – señaló un tanto ofendido

-Ese tal Albert será tu aliado – le aseguró

-Dudo mucho que él quiera…

-¡Deja de ser tan pesimista! ¿Quieres recuperarla o no? Bien, entonces escucha con atención.

-¡Está bien! Ya sé de quién heredé el carácter…

Durante los siguientes minutos, la viejita le relató detalladamente lo que debía hacer. Terry no paraba de carcajearse de las ocurrencias de su abuela, pero bien todo valía la pena para lograr el cometido.

En cuanto Joshua y Candy llegaron hasta el piso correspondiente en el hotel, se fundieron en un abrazo, pero Joshua se percató de que su novia estaba distinta. Lo peor es que sabía exactamente cuál era la razón.

-Es por él que estás así ¿Verdad?

-¿Así, cómo?

-Mírame a los ojos y dime entonces por qué estás así, distante, triste…

-¡Ideas tuyas!

-No son ideas mías el que te hayas reencontrado con él

-Terry no tiene nada que ver

-¿Estás segura?

-Joshua… te he dicho mil veces que es parte de mi pasado

-Un pasado tormentoso, un pasado intenso, un pasado que añoraste y disfrutaste

-Si estás en ese plan es mejor que me vaya a dormir y nos vemos mañana – se dio la media vuelta

-Candy – la sujetó del brazo – estoy muy molesto contigo – dijo haciendo notar su resentimiento en la mirada - ¿Por qué saliste a dar un "paseo" precisamente aquí en Nueva York? ¡No me mientas! ¡No soy un estúpido!

-No me hables así, te dije que mejor platicamos mañana

-Pero – no pudo continuar porque Candy le azotó la puerta en la cara - ¡Maldición! – se la pasó golpeando la pared y maldiciendo hasta llegar a su habitación, pero antes, se encontró en el corredor a Albert

-¿Qué sucede, Joshua?

-No tengo ánimos de hablar, Albert.

-Comprendo… me ves cara de entrometido. Adiós – se despidió queriendo hacer notar que el asunto no le importaba, pero en el fondo sabía que Candy tenía que ver mucho con el mal carácter de Joshua

-No, espera Albert, no quise decir eso, es que yo… bueno, es que…

-Discutiste con Candy – aseguró

-No tanto como discutir… bueno ¿Me acompañarías a tomar una copa y te cuento?

-Vaya, vaya… es grave el asunto. Vayamos entonces – le palmeó amigablemente la espalda y se encaminaron hacia el bar del hotel.

Ya estando allí, se sentaron en la barra. Joshua pidió de beber vodka y dos copas se las empinó en cuestión de segundos, sorprendiendo al mismísimo Albert

-Nunca te había visto beber así ¿Ahora si me contarás que sucede?

Limpiándose un poco la boca, carraspeó y comenzó su discurso.

-Hoy vi a Candy con Terry – dijo sin titubeos, y el tono enfadado de su voz no pasó desapercibido por Albert

-Mira Joshua, yo considero que debes confiar en ella y no enfadarte, dime ¿Qué sucedió realmente?

-Según ella salió a dar un paseo y se lo encontró ¡Qué casualidad! ¿Verdad?

-¿Y por qué no va a ser casualidad? Tú bien la conoces, yo estoy seguro de que ella no lo buscó, pues eso es lo que estás pensando ¿me equivoco? Además, de qué forma ella sabría que Terry se encontraba también aquí.

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber. Quise aclarar el asunto con ella pero no hizo más que encerrarse y dejarme con la palabra en la boca

-Compréndela. Entiende que es la primera vez que se encuentran desde aquella vez en que se separaron.

-¡Lo sé! Pero su actitud solo me indica que ella sigue sintiendo algo por él

-Yo creo que es un ciclo que debe darse por terminado. Quiero decir que es necesario que ellos se vean, platiquen, y den por terminada de una buena vez esa rara situación que acabó mal. Ten paciencia Joshua. Candy te quiere, lo sé, yo fui testigo de cómo ella se fue enamorando de ti.

-No sé qué pensar, Albert. Yo la amo, y me duele mucho que siga pensando en él…

-Ella también te ama. Si no lo hiciera, no te hubiera contado anteriormente todo lo relativo a su pasado. Ella confió en ti, se refugió en ti.

Joshua seguía pensativo, y de repente un mesero se acercó a entregarle una nota a Albert.

-¿Usted es el señor Andrew?

-A tus órdenes – respondió amablemente

-Me hicieron llegar esto para usted de la recepción – le extendió una nota

-Gracias – le dio una significativa propina y se dispuso a leer el contenido.

Se le transformó el rostro ¿Por qué todo el mundo le veía a él cara del buen samaritano?

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Joshua

-Un asunto urgente, discúlpame Joshua, me retiro.

Aquél no pudo más que elevar los hombros, despedirse y seguir bebiendo.

Ya en la recepción, Albert ubicó de inmediato la silueta de un muchacho alto, castaño y con el mismo aire arrogante que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-Hola, Terry – saludó una vez acercándose a él

-Que tal Albert – le estrechó la mano – me da gusto verte, tío abuelo – bromeó y Albert no pudo evitar sonreír también

-A mi también Terry, dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Verás… si por mi fuera no estaría aquí molestándote. Una persona muy especial para mí me pidió que viniese. Hoy me encontré a Candy y supe que se hospeda aquí

-Sí, algo supe de ese encuentro

-Y antes de dirigirme a Candy, quise verte a ti. No quiero crear malos entendidos, me enteré de que está comprometida así es que no deseo buscarle ningún problema.

"_Tienes que sacar a flote tu talento de actor" _

Recordaba las palabras de su abuela.

-Entiendo – respondió Albert - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que deseas?

-Que me acompañe

Albert lo miró con un dejo de sospecha

-Puedes acompañarnos tú si así lo deseas – respondió percatándose de la mirada de su amigo – te repito que lo que menos deseo es ocasionar molestias

-No es molestia Terry, sin embargo, dime exactamente qué es lo que quieres.

-De acuerdo

En pocos minutos le dijo a Albert los motivos de su visita. El rubio, al verlo tan sincero, accedió de inmediato, con la condición de que él los acompañaría también.

"_Lo más importante es convencer al tal Albert ese"_

Recordaba continuamente aquella conversación, satisfecho de haber logrado uno de los cometidos.

Subieron hasta la habitación de Candy y el primero en acercarse fue Albert. Se percataron de que aún seguía despierta.

Y ahí está de nuevo, Terry en la puerta de su habitación, más guapo que nunca, impecablemente vestido, derritiendo su corazón e inquietándola más.

-¿Qué… desean? – preguntó ella, titubeante

-Candy, Terry desea que lo acompañemos un momento, es muy importante

Candy lo volteó a ver nuevamente, para descubrir en su rostro esa socarrona sonrisa que tanto le encantaba.

-Y… ¿Para qué?

-Bueno – respondió Terry – ¿Recuerdas que hace un momento te dije que mi abuela está en internada?

-Ajá ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó asustada

-No, bueno… ella está muy grave y desea conocerte, dice que algo muy importante debe decirte. Yo solo cumplí con hacer realidad una de sus últimas voluntades

"_Tienes que hacerles creer que tu abuelita es una ancianita desvalida y con los minutos contados"_

"_¡No voy a mentirle a Candy! Tú estás bien"_

"_Por Dios Terry, eres actor, mientes todo el tiempo, es tu trabajo y no hay nada de malo en ello…"_

Segura de que con ello llegaría hasta lo más hondo del corazón de pollo de Candy, fue lo que le aconsejó.

-¡Oh! Desde luego – respondió la pecosa – me encantaría conocerla

Terry sonrió satisfecho y se encaminaron a la salida, hacia el automóvil del actor. Albert abrió caballerosamente la puerta del asiento trasero a Candy, con la intención de él sentarse adelante y así evitar algún tipo de acercamiento entre ellos.

-Cuéntanos Terry ¿Cómo has estado? – inició la conversación Albert, una vez en la marcha

-Muy bien gracias – respondió sonriente aquél, con ganas de tirar a su amigo de una patada por no haber permitido que Candy se sentara en ese lugar – afortunadamente trabajando mucho

-Me alegro, he leído sobre tu trabajo y no me queda más que felicitarte

-Gracias.

-Y dime Terry ¿Te casarás pronto con esa chica… como se llama… Blanca?

Ahora sí lo arrojaría por la ventanilla. ¿Qué insinuaba el tonto de Albert?

-No, claro que no – trató de responder lo más calmado posible – seguro estoy de que has leído mil rumores, y déjame decirte que todo se trata de trucos publicitarios, ya sabes, aún no estando los actores de acuerdo tenemos que acceder a cierto tipo de cosas para hacer publicidad – sonrió satisfecho al notar discretamente por el espejo retrovisor la expresión en el rostro de Candy, quien disimulaba viendo el paisaje por la ventanilla, pero bien Terry se dio cuenta de cómo suspiraba – hemos llegado.

Apagó el motor y todos salieron del auto. En silencio, subieron las escaleras del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación de la anciana. Terry llamó a la puerta discretamente y al recibir la orden le cedió el paso a Candy.

Ella entró un tanto temerosa, pero después, al observarla bien, se enterneció hasta la médula. La viejita se veía muy simpática, además, notó que a pesar de los años y las arrugas seguía siendo muy bella, obviamente Terry y Eleonor venían heredando una belleza física desde más generaciones atrás.

-Buenas noches – saludó Candy

-Buenas noches ¿Tú eres Candy, verdad?

-Así es – sonrió alegremente

-Yo me llamo Eleonor – le extendió la mano – como ya sabrás seguramente, soy la abuela de aquél testarudo que está parado atrás de ti

Candy soltó una risilla nerviosa mientras volteó a ver a Terry. Él también la observaba, embelesado ¡Y Candy lo pilló! Él se sonrojó y quiso disimular. Se puso tan nervioso que mejor decidió que ya era hora de dejarlas a solas.

-Bueno, las dejo solas para que platiquen – cerró la puerta tras de sí

Una vez las damas estando a solas, la mujer mayor fue quien inició la conversación.

-Eres muy hermosa, Candy. Cuando Terry me contó de ti, ya te imaginaba así, pero has superado mis expectativas. Siéntate por favor.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable – sonrió nerviosa al saber que Terry hablaba aún de ella

-No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo mi niña, así es que lo que te diré será rápido.

-La escucho

-Mi hija también me ha hablado muy bien de ti. Lo único que yo deseo es agradecerte.

-¿A mí? No, no hay por qué

-Sí, Candy. Gracias a ti mi hija y mi nieto están nuevamente unidos, amándose, como debe de ser, y todo ha sido gracias a ti. No tienes idea de cómo sufrió mi niña cuando la separaron de su hijo. No hay dolor más grande que el perder a un hijo, sea de la forma que sea… y lo peor fue cuando ella descubrió después que su propio hijo la rechazaba… también ella tuvo algo de culpa en ello, pero creo que la historia te la sabes. Por ello, mi niña, es que quería conocerte. Quería contemplar el rostro del angelito que le cambió las vidas a Terry y Eleonor…

-Señora yo – para este entonces, Candy ya tenía la vista nublada a causa del llanto – no fue nada, yo siempre supe que Terry amaba a su madre y sólo le di un pequeño empujoncito… ellos hicieron el resto. Me alegra mucho que ellos sigan tan unidos – sonrió

-Así es. Espero que esta no sea la última vez que te vea, Candy. A decir verdad, deseo que no abandones tanto a mi Terry, verás… él se la pasa hablando de ti

-¿Cómo? – se sonrojó intensamente y la viejita no pudo sonreír mas complacida

-Sí, me alegra que Terry tenga amistades como tú – entonces Candy se tranquilizó un poco – que eres una persona tan valiosa

-Gracias… me dio tanto gusto conocerla, y me alegra a mi también saber que Terry cuenta con familiares tan valiosos como usted – se levantó y le extendió la mano en señal de despedida

-Ay Candy… es que a ese chiquillo lo adoramos desde que nació. Detrás de su careta de arrogante y gruñón, es un chico tan amoroso y sentimental, pero quien mejor que tú sabe de eso ¿No?

Candy la observó muy sorprendida ¡A que atrevida viejita! Pero con toda la boca llena de razón

-Bueno… sí, Terry siempre ha sido muy extraño pero… sí, en efecto, él… este…

-Quisiera que volvieras a venir para contarte anécdotas de su infancia – la interrumpió al notar gratamente él trabajo con el que Candy se expresaba al mencionarlo – claro, la corta infancia que permaneció al lado de nosotras… pero son experiencias muy lindas

-¡Me encantaría!

-Es un trato Candy – se despidió también – cuídate mucho

-Igualmente ¡Hasta pronto!

Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero para percatarse de que Terry y Albert hablaban muy serios

-¿Y ustedes vieron un fantasma?

-Sólo ajustaba unas cuentas con Terry – aclaró Albert - ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Sí – respondió un tanto intrigada queriendo indagar sobre qué hablaban esos dos.

-Gracias por venir, Candy – le dijo Terry

-No, gracias a ti por hacerme venir, tu abuelita me cayó muy bien

-Lo sabía, ella es única

-Sí, cuídala mucho, y cuídate tu también ¡Adiós!

Los observó cómo se alejaban, recordando la conversación que minutos atrás sostuvo con Albert.

_-¿Qué pretendes Terry? _

_-Ahora, nada. Mañana, luchar por Candy_

_-¿De repente te diste cuenta que no la has olvidado? Un poco tarde ¿No crees? _

_-No_

_-Ella está comprometida_

_-¡No me digas! _

_-Déjate de niñerías, ella tiene una relación estable, no vengas tú a querer poner todo de cabeza_

_-Ajá ¿Y luego?_

_-¡No me hagas perder la paciencia, Terry!_

_-¿Yo?_

_-Arghh ¡Te lo advierto!_

_-Sólo te diré una cosa, abuelito… lo que tú, lo que el imbécil de su prometido o lo que la demás gente opine, me vale un carajo. Ella es el amor de mi vida y por consiguiente ella tendrá la última palabra. Ya deja de meterte en su vida_

_-Me mentiste, me dijiste que no querías ocasionar problemas_

_-Ni modo, quien te manda a creértelo_

Y fue de repente que la puerta de la habitación se abrió saliendo de ella Candy muy alegre.

**Continuará…**

Ay! Sí, ya sé que no tengo perdón, me tarde algo en este, pero es que todo el fin de semana no tuve nada de tiempo para escribir. Pues aquí está, ustedes saben que nunca me las dejaría colgadas. Espero haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, que va con mucho cariño para cada una de ustedes que me regalan su tiempo en leerme y comentar. Gracias!


	16. Añorando quedarse

**CAPITULO XVI. AÑORANDO QUEDARSE**

Perdiendo la costumbre de levantarse de madrugada, Terry ese día se comenzó a despertar cerca del medio día. Desde que volvió a América se ha vuelto un tanto flojo, y es que encontrarse nuevamente con la mujer que le quita el sueño le ha costado una que otra noche de insomnio fatal.

De hecho, ese día quien lo despertó fue el incesante tono telefónico que no paraba de sonar desde hacía media hora.

Se levantó a responder un tanto fastidiado. Méndiga hora en la que se le ocurrió contratar línea telefónica en su departamento…

-¿Diga?

-¿Terry? Habla Frederic

Hizo una mueca de fastidio preguntándose ahora que rayos se le ofrecía a su queridito jefe

-Sí, soy Terry, te escucho

-Lo que menos deseo es importunarte, ya sé que te di un mes de vacaciones pero… si no compras un pasaje en esta semana no podrás volver acá en mucho tiempo

-¿Y eso?

-Debido al caos que está acarreando el fin de la guerra, no zarparan barcos de pasajeros a partir de la semana próxima, dicen que hasta nuevo aviso, por ello te llamo para insistir que adquieras un pasaje lo antes posible

-¡Oh qué pena! – Exclamó sarcásticamente – de inmediato iré, y te llamo en seguida

-Gracias Terry. Cualquier cosa que hagas házmelo saber de inmediato, hasta pronto

-Hasta pronto – colgó la bocina mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Calmadamente se fue a recostar nuevamente en su cama a descansar por media hora más.

-De verdad, que pena que no podré viajar a Inglaterra, mi querido Frederic…

Ya más tarde haría gala de su gran talento de actor para disculparse con Frederic por no haber podido encontrar un pasaje disponible.

Por ahora, se levantó y se comenzó a preparar para salir a la calle. Como todos los días que llevaba ya en Nueva York, lo primero que hacía era visitar el hospital. Pero este día, haría algo distinto.

Sabía por medio del periódico que leyó aquella vez, que la familia Andrew se iría de Nueva York precisamente este día. Así es que por ello, descansó bien, se esmeró aún más en su arreglo personal y se preparó mentalmente para el momento que deseaba protagonizar con Candy y así recuperar su amor, valiéndole un cacahuate la opinión de Joshua o de Albert. Ese par de güeros desabridos no lo amedrentarían.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del hotel donde pasó la noche Candy, Joshua se adentró sin pedir permiso para ello.

-¿Ya se te olvidó cómo tocar? – preguntó Candy muy enfadada

-No me vengas con estupideces que bien sabes que tenemos una plática pendiente

-¿Desde cuándo me hablas así, Joshua?

-Desde el momento en que se te ocurrió cruzarte con aquél y hacerme sentir estúpidamente celoso

-Eso es porque quieres.

-Candy, no soy imbécil – la sujetó del brazo violentamente – me di cuenta de cómo lo miras, de cómo el amor que sientes por él flota en el aire ¡No te atrevas a mentirme!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando!

-¡Responde!

-¡Que me sueltes! – De un tirón se libró de su agarre -¡Yo tampoco soy una imbécil a la que puedes mangonear! Que decepción Joshua… pensé que eras distinto ¡Puedo percibir tu olor a alcohol, maldito borracho! Y así insinúas que te dé una explicación… que decepción Joshua…

-Yo… lo siento, Candy – se disculpó realmente arrepentido, con la cara llena de vergüenza al haber maltratado a su prometida – es que… ¡Estoy malditamente celoso!

-¿Y eso te da derecho a maltratarme?

-No, de verdad discúlpame

-Joshua, no es el mejor momento para hablar. Retírate de mi habitación por favor

Cabizbajo, no tuvo más remedio que acceder a la petición de Candy. Volteó todavía un par de veces a observarla y ella tenía la mirada baja, enojada, sin estar dispuesta a seguir alargando la conversación.

Mientras tanto, ella se quedó ordenando su equipaje, con el rostro empapado de lágrimas ¡Malditas hormonas! ¿Por qué tenían que traicionarla precisamente ahora? Pero el verdadero colmo era que justamente en estos momentos se apareciera aquél engreído al que tenía años sin ver y al cual ya había perdido toda esperanza de estar con él. Decidió no alterarse más, en su estado no era conveniente que se la pasara lloriqueando y haciendo corajes.

Esa tarde, a las cinco exactamente, partía el tren a Chicago. Se regresaría ella junto con Joshua, Albert, Stear, Paty y la tía abuela. Archie y Annie se irían aparte a su luna de miel.

Más tarde, cuando llegaba el momento de partir rumbo a la estación, Joshua salía de su habitación también con su equipaje en mano.

Le obsequió una tímida sonrisa mientras se dirigió a ella para ocuparse de cargar su maleta.

-Espero que en el viaje podamos conversar, Candy

-Yo también lo espero, siempre y cuando no te pongas agresivo como hace un momento

-¡De verdad discúlpame Candy! Soy un idiota… nunca debí… en fin ¿Sabes cuánto te amo, linda? Por eso me vuelvo un celoso maniático, porque te amo tanto…

-Está bien, bajemos, ya nos deben estar esperando los demás – comenzaron a bajar las escaleras – yo también debo hablar contigo sobre algo muy serio

-¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó realmente asustado

-No, no es nada malo, no te preocupes

-¿Entonces?

-Te digo en el viaje

-¡No! Dime ahora

-¡No me des órdenes!

-No es una orden, solo que me muero de la preocupación

-¿O de la curiosidad?

-Bueno, de ambas

-Pues espera hasta el viaje. En realidad, es algo bueno

-Dime ya

-No

-Por favor

-Que no, primero tenemos que hablar sobre tus desenfrenados celos y sobre tu poca considerada actitud hacia mí

-Ya te ofrecí disculpas

-No es suficiente

En eso, llegaron a la salida del hotel, donde ya los esperaban Stear y Paty

-Hola Candy ¿Y Albert?

-No sé, pensé que ya estaría aquí

-Sabrá Dios donde se metió, la tía abuela ya está que echa chispas de tan furiosa que está en el otro auto esperando desde hace un buen rato

-Bueno, aún falta una hora para que salga el tren

-Eso sí – volvió a hablar Stear – suban al auto, yo esperaré a Albert aquí afuera

-Gracias – Candy fue la primera en intentar ingresar al auto, pero una voz a sus espaldas la hizo temblar, y no precisamente de miedo

-Así es que te marchas sin siquiera despedirte, pecosa

Está por demás mencionar como Joshua asesinó con la mirada al recién llegado.

-Eh yo… bueno, es que… ya a las cinco… nosotros – ya más tarde se daría de azotes por ponerse tan nerviosa delante de él ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

Stear se percató del nerviosismo de su prima y decidió salvar el vergonzoso momento.

-Me da gusto verte, Terry ¿Ya no me recuerdas? – le extendió amistosamente la mano

-Claro que sí – recibió el saludo – como olvidar al inventor – dijo, pero sin quitarle la mirada a Candy, quien ya era empujada por Joshua para ingresar lo antes posible al auto - ¡Joshua! ¿Por qué tan mal educado? ¿No dejarás que Candy se despida de un viejo amigo? – sonrió de lado a lado hermosa y maliciosamente

Joshua ya tenía ganas de estrangularlo, romperle las piernas y tirarlo a un precipicio. Pero decidió guardar la compostura y no armar una escena de celos que le costara nuevamente el enfado de Candy.

-No es que sea mal educado – respondió aquél, muy serio – pero llevamos prisa. Fue un gusto volver a verte

-No hay tanta prisa – dijo Stear – recuerda que Albert aún no llega – le dijo a Joshua

¿No se supone que Stear era su amigo? ¡Ah tonto Stear! Ahora sí Joshua tenía ganas de arrancarse el cabello y salir huyendo de esa escenita con Candy en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, Terry se sentía ya en deuda con su ex compañero, el "inventor vocacional"

-Gracias, Stear, es que hay que admitir que a veces se olvidan los modales – se dirigió nuevamente a Joshua - ¿Me permites despedirme de Candy?

Aquél no tuvo más opción que hacerse a un lado para que Candy saliera del auto. Ya se desquitaría más tarde con Stear.

Pero Candy estaba indecisa entre levantarse, quedarse ahí, o simplemente rogar al cielo para que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

Nada de eso era ya opción puesto que Terry extendió su mano y sin permiso alguno tomó la suya, jalándola con fuerza hacia él e inevitablemente levantándola del asiento.

-Me dio gusto volver a verte Terry – hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para aparentar calma

-A mi también, pecosa. Mi madre y mi abuela te mandan muchos saludos.

A ver, un momento… ¿Abuela? Joshua recordó la pasada plática entre esos dos, y claramente escuchó a Candy decir "Nunca me habías comentado que tenías una abuela"

¿Qué sucede entonces? De estar tan distraído pensando en eso, ni se dio cuenta del abrazo de oso que Terry en ese momento le estaba dando a su prometida.

-Buen viaje, Candy – le dijo al oído mientras se deleitaba acariciando su suave cabello gracias a ese abrazo

-Graa… gracias – e inevitablemente, comenzó a llorar ¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Mil veces maldijo esas traicioneras hormonas! Se soltó de su abrazo y se sentó rápidamente en el auto. Se cubrió la cara pero no pudo disimular nada.

Tanto Stear, como Paty, Terry y Joshua miraron extrañados a través del reflejo del cristal su sobresaltado cuerpo a causa de los sollozos

-¿Qué le dijiste, imbécil? – Joshua retó a Terry. Pobre… ya no pudo contenerse más

-¡Nada que te importe! – se puso de inmediato en posición de ataque ¡Ay Terry! lo peleonero ya lo trae en los genes…

-¡Ya, ya! – Trató de calmarlos Stear – no armen un alboroto – se dirigió a Paty, hablándole con cariño, como siempre estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo – mi amor, sube junto con Candy y trata de calmarla, por favor

Ella asintió y de inmediato subió a abrazarla y calmarla.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, seguramente Albert nos alcanzará en la estación – dijo Stear jalando del brazo a Joshua para alejarse de allí – me dio gusto saludarte, Terry, hasta pronto

Terry respiró profundo, se limitó a decirle hasta pronto a Stear con un solo gesto de la mano y también se alejó de allí.

Ya en el auto, en el asiento trasero iban en este orden: Candy en la orilla, seguida de Paty quien la consolaba, junto a Paty Stear y al final Joshua.

Durante el trayecto, Candy fue calmándose un poco.

-¿Estás mejor? – preguntó tiernamente Paty

-Sí, no te preocupes Paty

-¿Nos vas a decir que sucede? – exclamó enfadado del otro lado Joshua

-¡Déjala tranquila! – Le retó Stear – ya te explicará en el viaje

-¡No! ¡Yo necesito saber que pasa! Se ha comportado muy extraña desde que se reencontró con ese idiota

-¡Basta! Enfadándote no ganas nada, estoy seguro que Candy tiene una explicación pero no puedes forzarla a hablar cuando ella no quiera y menos de esa manera en que lo haces

-¿Ahora resulta que yo soy el malo?

-Nadie dijo eso, pero te comportas como un psicópata

-¡Vaya amigo que eres, Stear!

-Si te dijera lo que deseas escuchar no sería realmente tu amigo, Joshua

Le calló la boca. Aquél solo bufó enfadado y no tuvo más remedio que limitarse a observar el paisaje desde la ventanilla.

Llegaron al fin a la estación. En otro auto venía la tía abuela acompañada de los Leagan, quienes se quedaron en otro hotel.

No tardaron en ubicar a Albert, quien ya esperaba por ellos en el andén.

-William, por lo menos hubieras avisado que aquí nos esperarías – dijo Elroy un tanto molesta

-Lo siento tía, tuve unos asuntos pendientes y ya no me dio tiempo de ir por ustedes.

-¡Jum! – chilló la mujer mientras se subía a su vagón correspondiente.

-¿Asuntos? – Preguntó Stear muy intrigado - ¿Siendo domingo, tío?

-No entenderías, Stear, suban por favor

Dieron al fin las cinco de la tarde. Todos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Candy y Joshua frente a frente, muy juntos pero a la vez tan distantes.

-¿Estás triste porque ya no lo verás?

-¡Cállate!

-¡Vaya que estás mal humorada! Pero está bien. Candy, escúchame atentamente. Nos regresaremos ya a Chicago, a continuar nuestras vidas, hemos sido muy felices ¿cierto? Entonces no le veo el sentido de estar peleándonos cuando es seguro que a ese pelafustán ya no lo verás más

-Precisamente por eso Joshua, porque hemos sido muy felices es que me duele demasiado que te hayas comportado así

-Tú diste motivos, pero he decidido dejarlo en el olvido, porque te amo, Candy. Y ahora que recuerdo ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debías decirme?

-Como siempre, crees que con decir "queda en el olvido" ya te libraste ¿No?

-Es que tú eres la que siempre busca pelear

-¡Ya basta! – Alzó la voz, pero al notar que todos voltearon, quiso disimular y siguió hablando en voz baja – siempre quieres hacerme sentir a mí como la dramática, pero ya basta. Y si, te diré lo que te prometí hace un momento. Yo pensaba hacerlo de una manera especial, mágica e inolvidable, pero en vista de que eres un posesivo, celoso, borracho y ahora sorprendentemente agresivo, no te mereces que haga nada especial por ti – se tomó un respiro – hace semanas lo venía sospechando pero fue hasta hace cinco días que lo confirmé, estoy embarazada, tengo ocho semanas ¿Y ahora? ¿No vas a hacer gala de tus estúpidos celos y decirme si acaso el bebé será de Terry?

Se quedó boqui abierto. En ese instante se le olvidaron todos los malentendidos. Aunque Candy especificó que no lo hizo de manera especial e inolvidable, para Joshua igualmente era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

No pudo evitar arrojar una lágrima y sentirse como el peor bicho rastrero, no, la peor rata inmunda de todo el universo. ¿Cómo fue capaz de atreverse a tratar de esa manera a Candy? Ahora no solo era Candy, era la madre de su bebé, su hijo… un hijo…

-Te amo – no pudo decir más – te amo ¡Perdóname!

Ella giro su rostro hacia la ventanilla, evitándole la mirada.

-Está bien

-Gracias linda. Te amo con todo el corazón, te prometo que nunca más me atreveré a tratarte así, siempre confiaré en ti… y nunca más hablaremos sobre Terry, el es cosa del pasado…

En efecto, lo que menos quería ella era recordar su pasado, ese pasado tormentoso que la inquietaba, ese muchacho rebelde que siempre la trajo de cabeza, ni tampoco quería recordar cómo se sentía perderse en esa azul mirada y abrazar ese esbelto cuerpo mientras se introducía dulcemente en ella aquella inolvidable noche en que ambos hicieron el amor por primera vez…

¡Diablos! ¡Otra vez las hormonas descarriladas! Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de esfumar esos recuerdos.

-Tengo que ir al baño

-Te ves algo rara ¿Te sientes mal?

-El movimiento del tren me ha mareado, no es nada grave no te preocupes

-Está bien, te espero – la alentó a retirarse comprendiendo muy bien los síntomas de su ahora embarazada novia.

Ella corrió hasta el sanitario que quedaba en la parte trasera del lujoso vagón. Intentó abrir la chapa pero no cedía. Se desesperó más y con más razón porque ya llevaba varios minutos deseando devolver el estómago. Volteó a ver una mesita que estaba junto a la puerta, ella recordaba que a veces allí depositaban la llave, pero no había nada. Forzó más y más la chapa hasta que se rindió. Respiró profundo, deseando aguantar la sensación de vomitar hasta llegar a alguna ventanilla, pero una voz a sus espaldas la distrajo de su concentración.

-¿Buscas esto, pecosa? – le dijo la persona que jugueteaba con la llave en sus dedos

**Continuará…**

Nuevamente, con mucho cariño para ustedes ¡Gracias!


	17. Persiguiéndote hasta el fin del mundo

**CAPITULO XVII. PERSIGUIÉNDOTE HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

Caminaba por las principales calles de Nueva York con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Dio un vistazo a su reloj de pulso y notó que se le haría muy tarde si decidía llegar hasta su destino a pie.

Tomó un carruaje y llegó en menos de quince minutos. Se acercó silenciosamente hasta la taquilla y con su característico aire arrogante pidió un pasaje.

-Lo siento, señor, pero me han prohibido rotundamente venderle un pasaje a usted – dijo temerosa la cajera

-¿Qué te prohibieron qué? – Preguntó exaltado aquél - ¿Y puedo saber por qué?

-Es que – se puso notablemente nerviosa – ay discúlpeme, es que vino un señor a decirnos que no le vendiéramos a usted, lo siento mucho

-¿Un señor, eh? ¿Andrew verdad? ¿VERDAD? – preguntó a los gritos, dando un manotazo

Aquella sólo asintió nerviosamente mientras observaba como el joven se iba corriendo echando chispas de todos lados.

-¡Maldito Albert! ¡Maldito y mil veces estúpido Albert! ¡Y dicen que yo soy el entrometido! Te voy a demostrar que ni tú ni nadie me detiene ¡Idiota metiche!

Abordó otro carruaje para que lo llevara hacia una parte en que la vía del tren quedaba libre de ambos lados y así se le facilitaría enormemente la tarea de saltar al vagón.

-¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido! – le gritaba al cochero

-Es lo más rápido que pueden correr los caballos, joven Grandchester

-¿No me diga? ¡Y yo nací ayer! – se bajó de un brinco y comenzó a desatar las cuerdas de uno de los corceles

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo?

-Le tomaré un caballo prestado – y antes de que el cochero protestara Terry se montó de un brinco y comenzó a trotar encima del animal – si alguna vez no me atreví a saltar de un tren para estar contigo, Candy, ahora sí estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ti – dijo para sí mismo

Siguió trotando más, y efectivamente, sin soportar todo el peso del carruaje a cuestas, el caballo corría muy veloz. A lo lejos, Terry pudo visualizar que el tren comenzaba la marcha.

Instó al caballo a correr aún más rápido. Parecía un príncipe, de esos salidos de un cuento de hadas engalanado en una vestimenta que lo hacía ver tan deslumbrante, con su cabello castaño agitándose en el aire mientras movía con maestría las cuerdas del hermoso caballo, con el único fin de luchar por el amor de una mujer, su princesa, la única doncella en este mundo que era capaz de transoformarlo con tan solo una mirada.

Llegó al lugar ideal, acercándose cada vez más al tren. Sin temor alguno, saltó ágilmente a uno de los vagones. Cayó hincado, se levantó con gran porte y abrió una de las portezuelas para ingresar al lugar.

Un empleado de allí le interrogó sobre que hacía ahí, exigiéndole que le mostrara su boleto. Terry lo tiró de un empujón seguido de un "Quítate".

Siguió caminando ¡Y bendita sea su suerte! Cayó justamente en el vagón donde viajaban los Andrew.

Su más importante misión era ver a Candy, pero también se le cruzó por la mente darle una paliza a Albert. Eso ya sería después, una vez recuperando el amor de Candy.

Se escondió detrás de una gruesa cortina, y claramente pudo observar a Candy de espaldas, y frente a ella estaba Joshua ¡Maldición! Un relámpago de celos recorrió toda su alma, pero aún así ya estaba más que decidido a luchar por amor.

Observó que aquellos dos platicaban. Joshua estaba serio, pero a la vez se notaba, incluso desde lejos, que rogaba. ¡Claro! Algo le rogaba a Candy, pero ¿Qué? Claramente el tipo se estaba disculpando, se le veía en la mirada.

De repente sintió un incómodo escalofrío cuando lo vio sonreír tan de repente. ¿De qué hablaban? Maldita sea, se moría de la curiosidad de saber de qué hablaban esos dos…

De repente Candy se tallaba la cabeza y se levantó. Se dirigía hacia el baño. "Ah rayos" pensó. Terry estaba junto a la puerta del sanitario, se ocultó más para no ser pillado. Notó que Candy movía la chapa de la puerta desesperadamente, al principio le pareció gracioso ver esa escena, pero al verla tan desesperada decidió hablarle, claro está que con su característico sarcasmo.

-¿Buscas esto, pecosa? – le dijo mientras jugueteaba con las llaves en sus dedos

Ella volteó y lo miró como si tuviera un signo de interrogación en cada ojo. Intentó articular palabra pero no pudo. Se comenzó a sentir peor. Se recargó pesadamente en la puerta mientras Terry notó claramente como su rostro palidecía.

-¿Te sientes bien? – ella negó con la cabeza y de inmediato Terry abrió la puerta del baño

Ella ingresó fugazmente y sin tomarse la molestia de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas se abrazó del inodoro para hacer lo inevitable…

Terry ingresó y él si cerró la puerta. Una vez terminando Candy de su desagradable tarea, se levantó hacia el lavabo. Seguía mareada y pálida. Terry tomó una pequeña toalla y con toda la ternura del mundo comenzó a humedecer su rostro para hacer que reviviera un poco. Al terminar la abrazó con la misma ternura y recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-No sabía que te mareabas en tren, pecosa

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella débilmente

-Seguirte – respondió sin titubeos

-¿Por qué? Ya te había dicho qué…

-Shhh – cubrió su pequeña boca con el dedo índice – no me interesa lo que me dijiste antes señorita pecas.

-Pero

-Sin peros – volvió a interrumpirla – no te hagas ilusiones porque tampoco pienso rogarte

-¿Disculpa? Nadie te pide que lo hagas

-Escúchame Candy – la sujetó de los hombros y la arrinconó a la pared – ambos hemos tomado decisiones muy erradas. Ésta es nuestra oportunidad de componer las cosas, si es que así tú lo deseas. Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad ¿Lo amas a él? Si me respondes que sí, entonces me haré a un lado, pues lo más importante para mí es tu felicidad y aunque se me retuerzan las entrañas de coraje al saber que amas a aquél imbécil igual me haré a un lado, pero dime la verdad ¿Lo amas?

Por respuesta, ella evadió su mirada, volteó el rostro a un lado y arrojó una lágrima.

-Esa es mi respuesta – dijo él, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa de lado a lado.

Le tomó tiernamente el mentón, la hizo voltear y lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella. Posó un cálido y enternecedor beso en su boca. Sus labios se entreabrieron lentamente, saboreando el dulce néctar de los labios de su amada. Entonces los labios de Terry comenzaron a moverse con más maestría y desición.

Ella sintió deseos de aferrarse a su abrazo, pero un sentimiento de culpa le embargó todo el cuerpo y lo separó violentamente.

-¡Cómo te atreves! – Exclamó Candy

-No ¿Cómo te atreves tú?

-¿Yo?

-Como te atreves a apartarme así después de que correspondiste a mi beso

-¡Eso no es verdad! – dijo sonrojada

-¿Ah no?

-¡Tengo que irme! – intentó darse la vuelta

-No – la sujetó del brazo - ¿Eres tonta o qué? ¿Necesito decirte con todas las letras que TE AMO para que entiendas? ¡Pues bien! ¡Te amo!

-Debo irme – dijo nerviosamente – debo irme en verdad

-¿A verle la cara de imbécil a tu prometido?

-¿Qué dices? Claro que no… es mejor que tú y yo ya no nos veamos

-Si así lo deseas – se enogió de hombros – te dije que no te rogaría

-Claro… ya me lo imaginaba, no vas a hacerlo puesto que tienes quien te espera allá en Inglaterra

-¿Celosa?

-No

-¿No?

-N..n…no

-De acuerdo. Entonces sal de aquí. Ve con él.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Candy, estás ahí? Ya tardaste mucho cariño

¡Rayos! ¿Qué diría Joshua si la ve encerrada en el baño con Terry?

-¿Candy, estás bien?

-¡Sí! Dame un momento por favor – se dirigó a Terry y le habló lo mas quedo que pudo – si se te ocurre asomar la cabeza aunque sea por error, juro que…

-¡Ya sé! Nunca te pondría en aprietos, pecosa

Ella suspiró amargamente. Terry seguía siendo un chico excepcional. "Nunca te pondría en aprietos" le dijo, cuando ella casi juraba que lo primero que haría Terry sería abrir la puerta y decirle a Joshua "Estoy con Candy y la besé" o algo por el estilo… pero no.

También le había dicho "Te amo". Ahora no solo se lo dijo. Se lo demostró.

Abrió la puerta y le sonrió a Joshua fingidamente.

-Candy… me preocupaste mucho – la abrazó

-No pasó nada

-Pero ahora me preocupo mucho más por ti. Por este bebé – le tocó el vientre – ahora me preocupo al doble

¡Ah rayos! La presencia de Terry la idiotizaba a tal grado de que se le olvidó el pequeñísimo detalle de su embarazo.

¡Terry! Aún aguardaba adentro del baño… Candy sintió su presión arterial bajar abruptamente ante la idea de que Terry haya escuchado semejante cosa.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué sucede? – volvió a preguntar su entrometido ¡perdón! Prometido…

-Nada, ya te dije que nada, volvamos al asiento, por favor

La abrazó por encima del hombro y la dirigió hasta su respectivo lugar. El viaje fue largo y agotador, pero curiosamente y para fastidio de Candy, Terry no se apareció por allí en ningún momento. Estaba temiendo que haya escuchado el comentario de Joshua. Rogaba al cielo por que no fuera así. De cualquier manera se tendría que enterar, pero prefería decírselo ella misma. Pasaron más y más horas y Terry, ni sus luces. Hasta llegó a pensar en que tal vez ese encuentro en el baño fue una alucinación. ¡Bravo! Ahora las hormonas inquietas hasta la hacían alucinar. Al menos Joshua no se percataba ya de sus constantes giros de cabeza buscando quien sabe qué.

El tren al fin arribó en la estación de Chicago. Todos se veían cansados. Los automóviles de la familia Andrew ya aguardaban estacionados esperando ser abordados por la familia.

Joshua traía una cara tan fatigada, y al contrario, Candy se notaba mas viva que nunca.

Al igual que hace unos años atrás, cuando un barco llamado "Mauritania" llegó a puerto, al bajar de allí, sus ojos buscaban a cierta persona. Volteaba de un lado a otro, pero en esta ocasión, no halló lo que tanto anhelaba.

-¿Qué buscas, Candy? – pregunto Joshua lanzando un tremendo bostezo

-Nada, ya vámonos

Se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron a uno de los autos. Seguía sin ver a Terry. Entonces sí debió ser una alucinación.

Esos días se dedicó a su rutina de siempre. Levantarse temprano, vestir su uniforme blanco y dirigirse al hospital a trabajar.

Joshua le insistió varias veces en dejar de trabajar ahora que se encontraba en distinto estado de salud ¿Pero que se creía? Era el colmo que siendo médico pensara que el embarazo fuera similar a una enfermedad. Eso le costó una dura pelea.

-¿Otra vez tan temprano, Candy? - le dijo el guapo director del hospital

-¿Qué tiene de malo trabajar?

-No es que sea malo… entiende que me preocupa tu salud y la de mi bebé

-¡Estoy bien! Ya te dije mil veces que no me trates como si estuviera enferma

-Pero Candy…

-Pero nada. Que barbaridad que siendo médico tengas la mente tan cerrada

-¡Eres una terca! No quiero enterarme de que algo te suceda porque de ser así…

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a amenazar, Joshua? En verdad que cada día descubro un nuevo defecto en ti

-Soy humano, no soy perfecto

-¡Pero da la casualidad de que eres un humano muy bruto!

-No me hagas perder la paciencia, Candy – le dijo ya muy, muy enfadado

-¿O qué? ¡Ya sé! Seguramente mañana si te atreves a soltarme un golpe

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Es que acaso no puedo preocuparme por ti?

-Es que no sólo te estas preocupando, estás queriendo darme órdenes, impedirme trabajar, cuando tú sabes muy bien como amo mi profesión, además de que me haces sentir como una inútil, embarazada e inútil.

-Sabes que no es así…

-Pero lo das a entender

-Está bien. No me entrometeré. Pero te hago responsable a ti de cualquier cosa que le suceda a mi hijo – le dijo severamente, mientras se daba la media vuelta hacia su oficina

-¡Ja! ¡Estúpido! – se fue a su pabellón correspondiente, refunfuñando y pensando seriamente en la manera de mandar al diablo a Joshua. Podría ser el padre de su hijo, pero a la vez ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar a un hombre que se jactaba de ser el mejor de los médicos, pero al mismo tiempo tener el cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate para enfrentar los aspectos cotidianos.

¿O será que estaba buscando cualquier pretexto?

Mejor se lo pensaría bien. Ella creció huérfana y sufrió en carne propia los desplantes de muchas personas debido a ese detalle. No estaba dispuesta a condenar a su bebé a ello. Hablaría seriamente con Joshua y trataría de arreglar su situación.

Estaba en el pabellón infantil leyendo un cuento a unos seis niños. Disfrutaba mucho hacer eso, y más ahora, imáginandose en un futuro haciendo lo mismo para su hijo.

Mientras tanto, en la recepción del hospital, se acercaba un joven a pedir cierta información…

-Buenas tardes señorita – dijo encantadoramente

-Buu… uue…nas tardes – respondió nerviosa la recepcionista, notablemente hipnotizada ante la alucinación que tenía enfrente

-¿Serías tan amable de indicarme en que área del hospital trabaja la señorita Candy? – dijo aún mas encantador

-¿Caa…ndy…? ¡Ah! Candy… disculpe joven, pero es que aquí hay dos Candys

-Mmm ya veo… la que yo busco es rubia, de cabello rizado y abundante y tiene una galaxia entera de pecas en el rostro

-¡Ah! ¡Candy White! Desde luego… pero hay un pequeño problema… las enfermeras no tienen permitido recibir visitas, tendrá que esperar hasta que termine su turno – dijo muy apenada

-¡Oh que pena! ¿No podrías hacer una excepción, señorita?

-Essteee… - la pobre mujer temblaba y sudaba en frío – usted… ¿Usted es Terry Grandchester, el actor?

Terry sonrió complacidamente, y con una deslumbrante sonrisa, asintió

-Así es, señorita

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Santo Dios! – manoteaba nerviosamente

-¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó asustado, desacostumbrado a los arrebatos de las alocadas fans. Y es que en Inglaterra la gente es tan inexpresiva, que ya se había olvidado de la actitud de las fans americanas

-¡Ay Dios! – La mujer seguía gimoteando - ¡Tengo a Terry Grandchester en persona! ¡Frente a mí!

-¡Oye, oye! Shhhh habla mas bajo

-Lo siento… ¡Ay virgen santísima! ¿Me dará su autógrafo, verdad?

-Bueno… podríamos llegar a un trato – sonrió maliciosamente – no sólo obtendrás mi autógrafo. Te invitaré a cenar, con la condición de que en este momento me dejes pasar a ver a Candy

-¡aahhhhh! – La mujer gritó escandalosamente, llevándose ambas manos a la boca – mire… lo que puedo hacer por usted, es preguntarle si ella desea verlo… es que si lo dejo pasar puedo perder mi empleo – dijo algo tímida

-¡Oh! de ninguna manera quiero perjudicarte. Está bien. Ve a decirle, pero no le digas quien soy, que sea una sorpresa

-¡Está bien! – la chica se fue en busca de una compañera que la supliera. Cuando la encontró, subió al pabellón donde se encontraba Candy

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! – entró escandalosamente

-Shhhh ¡Que testaruda eres Marlene! Los niños acaban de dormirse

-Lo siento… es que… allá abajo te buscan

-¿Quién?

-Ay Candy… no puedo decirte

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que él me dijo que…

-¿Él? Así que es un hombre… ¡Ya dime!

-No puedo

-Entonces no bajo – se volvió a sentar y se cruzó de brazos

-¡Terry! ¡Es Terry Grandchester!

A la pecosa se le desorbitaron los ojos y el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora.

-Terry – meditó un rato – dile que no puedo, que estoy muy ocupada

-¿Disculpa? Viene el mismísimo Terry en persona a buscarte y te das el lujo de…

-¿Te quieres callar? No me interesa verlo, dile que se valla

-¡Tonta!

-¿Perdón?

-¡Tonta! – se giró y se retiró de allí

Bajó encarreradamente y volvió a dirigirse a Terry

-Disculpe, es que… dice que no puede

-¿Acaso le dijiste que era yo quien la busca?

-Ehhh - ¡Rayos! La pilló – bueno… es que insistió mucho, y me dijo que eso, que no… lo siento

Terry se acercó a la chica para hablarle al oído

-Dile que si no baja en este momento, yo subo y armo un escándalo

-¡Ah! ¡Está bien! – la mujer en realidad estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de ganarse a pulso esa cena que Terry le prometió

-Candy

-¿Ahora que, Marlene?

-Dice que si no bajas, hace un escándalo

-¡Que novedad!

-Candy… no sé que sea lo que realmente él desee… pero ya hay mucha gente allí en la recepción cuchicheando y no es para menos, el mismísimo Terry en persona…

-¡Está bien! – se levantó de golpe. La verdad era es que se moría por verlo

Bajó los peldaños y allí lo observó, a lo lejos. Yacía de espaldas. Y era verdad lo que Marlene decía, ya había un pequeño tumulto de gente allí aglomerada. Tragó en seco, nerviosa, pero decidió encararlo. Si la bomba iba a estallar, que sea ahora.

Es ahora o nunca que Terry debía enterarse que ella, además de estar comprometida, estaba embarazada de un hombre que no era él.

Suspiró profundamente y se acercó a él.

-Hola – saludó tímidamente

-Hola – devolvió el saludo

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se te ofrece? – trató de sonar serena

-¿Cómo estás?

-Vienes amenazando con armar un alboroto ¿Sólo para preguntarme eso?

-No, no solo para eso – la tomó de las manos – Candy – dijo muy serio – soy un hombre impulsivo. Me aventuré a seguirte frenéticamente sin siquiera pensar las cosas correctamente.

Para este entonces, la gente alrededor observaba la escena con más detenimiento.

-¿Y… por qué dices eso?

-Yo - ¡Ah rayos! Era tan difícil de decir – tenía que volver a Inglaterra en esta semana, y no lo hice ¿Sabes por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Porque decidí quedarme a recuperar tu amor pero… veo que tu relación con aquél va muy en serio…

-Sí. Yo tengo que decirte que…

-¿Qué estás esperando un bebé? – Ella lo miró con susto – ya lo sé

-¡Lo siento, Terry! – Se soltó a llorar - ¡Lo siento! Hubiera querido que…

-Shhh… el hubiera es inexistente. Preocupémonos por lo que sí puede ser

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que igual sigo amándote

-Pero…

-Sí, te entiendo. Estás confundida, pero eso no me impide seguir amándote con todas mis fuerzas

-Tenemos que comprender que el tiempo para nosotros ya pasó… que cada quien ha hecho su vida y así hay que continuarla…

-¿De verdad eso quieres?

-¿Y qué mas podría esperar?

-Ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y la mujer con la que compartiré el resto de mi vida. Yo, ser tu marido, tu apoyo incondicional, tu consuelo cuando estés triste, tu compañero en las alegrías, tu amante incondicional, el amor y el abrazo diario que necesites… es lo que te ofrezco

-Pero… yo… ¡Cielos! Terry… estoy esperando un hijo de él…

-Es tu hijo y eso basta

-¿No te importa?

-No

-¡Terry! – se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para seguir llorando libremente

¿Qué mas prueba de amor necesitaba? La respuesta la tenía frente a sus ojos. El amor estaba tocando a su puerta, el verdadero amor. Ese verdadero amor que es eterno, que sobrevive a pesar de la distancia, el tiempo y las circunstancias.

Permitió que Terry la envolviera en un cálido abrazo. Recargó su mejilla en su pecho y mágicamente, dejó de llorar.

Pero las lágrimas eran evidentes en las personas allí presentas también. Aunque no escucharon exactamente lo que platicaba esa pareja de enamorados, el amor que se veía flotar en el aire era tan evidente que conmovía hasta al corazón mas duro.

A lo lejos, un hombre vestido de blanco observaba también la escena. A juzgar por la dureza de sus facciones cualquiera pensaría que arrojaría fuego por la mirada. Se limitó a hacer un movimiento reprobatorio con la cabeza y darse la media vuelta.

Ese hombre tiene el corazón hecho pedazos. Joshua Clarckson, un hombre bueno, pero de desiciones erradas, se sentía tan desecho, pero al mismo tiempo, inexplicablemente, se sintió liberado.

A veces los seres humanos tenemos ciertos sentimientos incomprensibles. Pero ¿Para qué necesitamos entenderlos? Hay que arrojar el peso de nuestros corazones y seguir adelante, con la frente bien en alto.

**Continuará…**

Muchas veces no se puede quedar bien con todos, como uno realmente quisiera. Aún así, cada una de mis palabras aquí escritas van con mucho cariño para cada una de las personas que me regalan su valioso tiempo.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Estamos ya en la recta final.

¡Muchas gracias!


	18. Recuperándose

**CAPÍTULO XVIII. RECUPERÁNDOSE**

Candy se separó lentamente del abrazo que le regaló Terry.

-Tenemos que hablar en otro lugar – aseguró ella – aquí… trabaja Joshua y, no es que quiera esconderme de él, pero

-Lo siento, no sabía

-No es tu culpa

-Te espero cuando termines tu turno

-Tengo que hablar con él. Discúlpame Terry, pero no siento que sea correcto que me esperes sin que él lo sepa

-Pues díselo

-Eh… yo… sí – sin darse cuenta como, comenzó a alejarse – adiós Terry – se despidió con un gesto de la mano para posteriormente desaparecerse de la recepción.

-Adiós, Candy – susurró sin ser escuchado

Como en sus viejos tiempos en la escuela de Mary Jane, Candy correteaba torpemente por los pasillos del hospital, pero ahora con la mente en blanco, con el corazón saliéndose de su pecho y las lágrimas amenazando con surcar sus mejillas.

Se sentía como una asquerosa alimaña con Joshua. Pero debía actuar ya, haciendo lo correcto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde ¿O acaso no era ya demasiado tarde?

Sus sentimientos ya los tenía aclarados. Amaba a Terry por sobre todas las cosas, pero también adoraba a Joshua. Se maldijo mil veces por haber ilusionado al doctor de esa manera, cuando él no ha hecho otra cosa más que tratar de hacerla feliz.

Trató de hallar culpables y no encontró a nadie más que a ella misma. Ella sería la única persona culpable de causar el sufrimiento de alguien.

Joshua la amaba, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Cada vez que piensa en él su corazón se regocija de alegría al recordar los maravillosos momentos que ha vivido con él. Pero cuando piensa en Terry, su mundo se transforma. Cuando piensa en Terry, el mundo deja de ser mundo para transformarse en un paraíso donde ella sonríe y es verdaderamente feliz.

Sabía lo que debía de hacer, pero de tan solo pensarlo, su corazón se compungía y el llanto nuevamente la envolvía.

No quería hacer sufrir a Joshua, bueno, si por Candy fuera, evitaría que el mundo entero sufriera, pero eso es una hazaña imposible. El sufrimiento es parte de nuestras vidas, es esa indeseable parte de nuestra existencia que todos experimentamos algún día y depende de cada quien superarlo y levantar la cara bien alto.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, llegó hasta la oficina de Joshua, y antes de tocar, escuchó un "Adelante", como si Joshua percibiera su aroma desde lejos y supiera con exactitud sobre su presencia.

Candy entró vaciladamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Joshua permanecía erguido dando la espalda, viendo sin observar a través de la ventana, con ambas manos cruzadas en su espalda.

Ella abrió la boca con el propósito de comenzar a hablar, pero sin explicación lógica, su garganta se bloqueó y entonces Joshua tomó la palabra.

-¿Qué parte me toca a mi en tu juego, Candy?

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué sucede?

Entonces se giró a verla frente a frente. Sus facciones rígidas solo indicaban lo furioso que se encontraba.

-Él está aquí – aseguró – y al parecer el inmenso amor que se profesan ha resurgido y ahora es inquebrantable – se mofó

-No es de esa manera – dijo Candy al borde del llanto, sintiéndose muy apenada, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada pues el que Joshua tuviera conocimiento de los hechos, le facilitaría la tarea de hablar – tú sabes cuánto te quiero…

-¡No me hables de cariño! ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? Me has engañado, me has hecho creer que me amabas…

-¡No! ¡Nunca te engañé! – Espetó ella – desde un principio te detallé todo sobre mi relación con Terry, fui sincera, te confesé que

-Que aún no lograbas olvidarlo – aceptó él

-Y tú dijiste que no te importaba

-Pero tu prometiste que

-Sé lo que prometí. Y lamento mucho no haber cumplido esa promesa. Yo te quiero mucho ¡Muchísimo! Pero… espero que entiendas que yo puse mi mayor esfuerzo

-Y entonces llegó él, te confundió, y posteriormente te convenciste

-Así es – señaló tristemente – no me alcanzará la vida para rogarte que me perdones

-¿Y nuestro hijo donde queda en todo este circo?

-Nunca sería capaz de alejarte de él

-¡Oh bravo! ¡Qué considerado de tu parte!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces?

-Hubiera querido que fueras más consciente. No entiendo cómo es que te descuidaste de un embarazo mientras amabas a aquél

-¡Disculpa, pero no me embaracé sola! – peleaban ya a los gritos

-Dime Candy… ¿Pensabas en él mientras yo te hacía el amor?

-¡Cállate!

-¿Entonces sí?

-¡No!

-¿De verdad? No era yo, sino Terrence el que ocupaba tu mente mientras…

-¡Basta! ¡No te hagas esto! ¿Por qué te lastimas de esa manera?

-¿Yo lastimarme? Más de lo que me has lastimado tú es imposible

-¡Lo siento! – Corrió a abrazarlo – ódiame si quieres, ódiame si eso te hace sentir mejor ¡Pero no te hagas más daño!

-¿Odiarte? Eso también es imposible. Mi amor por ti sigue tan intacto…

-Y el cariño que tengo por ti también sigue igual… y la repulsión que siento por mí misma también… tienes razón, no debí permitir que todo esto llegara mas allá… sin embargo… no me arrepiento de nada. Mi bebé es la mayor bendición que he recibido en la vida – y ahora sí, las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, en ambos

-Nuestro, nuestro bebé – la separó un poco de su abrazo y alzó su rostro tomándola tiernamente de la quijada para observarla con infinita ternura

-¿Me perdonas? – preguntó ella, sollozando

-Sí – susurró él

Ella volvió a recostarse en su pecho, siguió llorando, consolándose en él, en Joshua, en ese hombre que en estos momentos también le demostró valer oro como persona.

-Ve – dijo él – ve antes de que ese inútil se arrepienta, aunque dudo que lo haga…

-Joshua… en verdad

-No te sientas mal, Candy – sonrió amargamente – si te sirve de consuelo… estoy feliz de que el fantasma de Grandchester ya no me perseguirá más…

-Pero…

-Pero, pero, pero… ¡Deja de ser tan indecisa!

-Gracias, Joshua

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tan excelente persona – le dio un beso en la mejilla – y porque estoy segura de que serás un excelente papá

-¿Acaso lo llegaste a dudar?

-Nunca – le sonrió y él correspondió – adiós

Y salió corriendo de allí.

Minutos más tarde, no se sorprendió de ver la figura de Terry, parado al pie de una fuente, lógicamente aguardando por ella.

-Hola – saludó ella y Terry volteó de golpe

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó, obviamente refiriéndose a Joshua

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, pero… aún así, no puedo evitar sentirme muy mal, por él… porque después de todo, lo quiero

-Te entiendo, Candy – la abrazó – y no esperaba menos de ti.

-Terry ¿Qué pasará? Me muero de miedo…

-Tú siempre tan miedosa – bromeó

-¡Terry! es un asunto serio

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-Te recuerdo que estoy embarazada

-¿Y?

-Nunca sería capaz de alejar a Joshua de su hijo…

-A ver – la interrumpió – escúchame con atención, Candy ¿Crees que sigo siendo el mismo mocoso inmaduro que conociste en el colegio?

-No…

-¿Crees que yo sería tan animal como para prohibirte que te sigas acercando a él?

-¿No lo harás?

-¿Prohibírtelo? Por supuesto que no. Yo ya no sigo siendo el mismo celoso y maniático… muy a mi pesar, debo comprender que él es el padre y… tiene derecho – dijo tristemente

-¿Por qué te pones así?

-Desearía con todas mis fuerzas que ese bebé sea mío… pero llegué tarde – trató de bromear – aún así, no tengo de qué quejarme. Sigo teniendo tu amor.

-Ese nunca lo perdiste

-Lo sé

-Terry

-¿Sí?

-No quisiera entrometerme, pero… ¿Qué sucedió con Susana?

Terry ahora sí sonrió animadamente y prosiguió de inmediato a responder

-Susana está bien. Hace un tiempo me escribió a Londres. Se mudó a Canadá, con su madre, y le va muy bien. Está muy contenta puesto que trabaja para una compañía de teatro

-¿Retomó su carrera?

-Así es. Le insistí mucho para que tomara todas las terapias necesarias. Un buen médico se encargó de su caso, le hicieron una prótesis a la medida y según ella, al caminar no pareciera que la tuviera.

-Me alegro mucho…

-Yo también, así es que no debes preocuparte por ella

-Ya veo, pero creo que si hay alguien más de quien debo preguntarte

Terry arqueó una ceja y sutilmente le dijo

-Supongo que te refieres a Blanca

-Esa misma

-Adoro verte celosa

-¡Terry! ¡No seas tan engreído!

-¿Tengo o no razón?

-¡Sí! ¡La tienes! Ahora responde

-Blanca – rayos, se olvidó de ella "soy un imbécil" se repitió cientos de veces – en realidad con ella no tuve nada formal. No te voy a mentir, tuve con ella algo… algo que no tiene significado para ninguno de los dos.

-Entiendo que no tenga significado para ti, pero ¿Para ella?

-Te aseguro que no – negó también con la cabeza – Blanca es una chica muy liberal, no es de esas personas que se enamoran de verdad

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Creo que la conozco lo suficiente. No tienes que preocuparte, ella está al otro lado del océano, y ahora que estoy a tu lado no pienso volver allá

-¿Ah no? Pero yo no quiero interferir en tu carrera…

-No lo haces.

-Pero allá te iba muy bien

-Aquí también. ¿Acaso dudas que Robert Hathaway acepte de nuevo al mejor actor de todos los tiempos?

-¡Que modestia!

-Así soy yo – se encogió de hombros, burlándose

-¡No te das cuenta que sigo muriéndome del miedo! Y tú comportándote así

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi comportamiento?

-Es que… parece que lo tomas tan a la ligera…

-¿Sigues pensando en tu bebé?

-Sí – agachó la mirada, sintiéndose apenada

-Yo pensaba que te alegraba ese suceso

-¡Claro que me alegra! Pero tengo temor sobre lo que pueda suceder… ¿Cómo le explicaré en un futuro a mi hijo sobre mi comportamiento?

-Con la verdad

-Para ti es tan simple

-Y para ti es tan complicado, y no tiene por qué ser así

-¿Qué dirán de mi? ¿Qué pensará Albert? Él, que siempre me ha apoyado en todo y yo…

-Si te apoya en todo, entonces esto no tiene por qué ser la excepción

-Y Stear, y Archie…

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa la opinión de los demás? – dijo ya enojado

-Desde el momento en que me he comportado como una estúpida

-Entonces piensas que esto es una estupidez

-¡No! No quise decirlo de esa manera…

-¿Candy? – preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo su pelea

Ella volteó y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa

-A…Albert… - y es que su semblante estaba muy serio

-Te busqué en el hospital – volteó a ver a Terry – si me permites, necesito hablar con Candy – le dijo, sin siquiera decir un "hola"

-¿Te sorprende verme, Albert? – le dijo mientras esbozaba una socarrona sonrisa

-A decir verdad, no. Los maniáticos como tú suelen aparecerse hasta en la sopa

-Y con más razón, cuando ciertos imbéciles tratan de evitarlo a toda costa ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Exclamó Candy - ¿Por qué se pelean?

-Te lo diré después de hablar contigo, Candy – le señaló Albert

-Terry – dijo la pecosa – espérame un momento ¿Sí?

-¿Tengo opción?

-¡No tardo!

Y entonces, se alejaron.

-Candy, no soy quien para entrometerme en tu vida. Sólo te pido que me expliques brevemente que rayos está sucediendo. Cómo tu padre, pero antes de eso, como tu mejor amigo, creo que merezco saberlo.

Candy confiaba ciegamente en Albert, y aunque se sentía un tanto apenada por la situación que está viviendo, le contó todo, sin omitir detalles y sin vacilar.

Albert se limitó a escuchar, a razonar y a comprender. Si en su momento él se entrometió para evitar un reencuentro entre Terry y Candy fue solamente para no inquietar ni desestabilizar la vida de Candy. Él la adora, y desea verla feliz. Con Joshua la veía realmente contenta, por ello, aceptaba de muy buena gana esa relación y esperaba que pronto se casaran.

Pero de repente aparece Terry. ¿Quién mejor que Albert conocía perfectamente la situación entre esos dos? Albert no actuó de mala fe. Seguía considerando a Terry un buen amigo, conocía muy bien su calidad como persona, pero también conocía sus arrebatos de rebeldía y su impulsividad. Si por él fuera, le evitaría a toda costa cualquier tipo de sufrimiento a Candy, por ello actuó así.

Pero ahora, su hija adoptiva, su mejor amiga, pero sobre todo, la chiquilla que mas amaba en el planeta, le planteó toda su situación sin titubear, solamente esperando la opinión de él, apoyándose en él y confiando en él. Para Albert no había mejor regalo que aquél, así es que, haciendo acopio de su alma pura y sus buenos sentimientos, la comprendió.

Pero antes de ello, por supuesto que la reprendió, haciéndole saber sobre su anterior actitud respecto a sus intenciones de alejarla de Terry. Ella no se molestó, al contrario, casi brincó de alegría al notar que no hubo ningún impedimento para que Terry la alcanzara "me ama, me ama de verdad" pensó. Posteriormente, él la llenó de consejos y sabiduría. Antes de que Candy le confesara sobre sus miedos, Albert ya los conocía.

Se despidió cariñosamente de ella y la acompañó hasta el lugar en donde se había quedado Terry.

El reencuentro tuvo lugar siendo ya de noche, en el cual, silenciosamente, se tomaron de ambas manos, se sonrieron y caminaron por las iluminadas calles de Chicago, meditando, platicando y planeando a futuro.

**Continuará…**

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas. A quienes me jalaron de las orejas por no actualizar rápido, me disculpo. Tuve enésimas cosas por resolver, pero nunca les fallaría. Al comenzar un fic, hago un compromiso.

A quienes me aplaudieron por el capítulo anterior, les agradezco muchísimo pues me hacen muy muy feliz, pero también, gracias Tattys, por tu sinceridad, espero que este capítulo haya resuelto un poco las dudas y recuerda, aún no acaba!

Mil besos y abrazos!


	19. El trágico destino

**CAPITULO XIX. EL TRÁGICO DESTINO**

Transcurrió una semana desde que Terry buscó aquél día a Candy. Ella deseaba negarse a seguir trabajando en el mismo hospital donde estaba Joshua, no por huir de él, sino porque recordaba que fue gracias a Joshua que consiguió empleo en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, Joshua le hizo saber que él no le hizo ningún favor. Su puesto se lo ganó ella y ese trabajo estaba más que merecido, así es que no tenía por qué retirarse, además, también le hizo saber que deseaba estar al pendiente de ella y su embarazo.

Candy no pudo seguirse negando más, y siguió trabajando allí.

Entre tanto, Terry se quedó en la ciudad durante esos días. Entre sus planes estaba el comprar una sencilla propiedad en Chicago mientras duraba el embarazo de Candy.

Ambos platicaron mucho sobre ello. Obviamente Terry se llevaría consigo a Candy a Nueva York en este instante, pero ambos no serían capaces de alejar a Joshua de su hijo así como así, por lo que quedaron de vivir allí un tiempo, aproximadamente un año.

Candy se lo hizo saber a Joshua. No estaba exactamente feliz, pero lo aceptó de buena gana.

Semanas después, en uno de los variados días libres de Candy, salió todo el día entero de paseo con Terry, como era ya costumbre en ambos cada vez que tenían tiempo para ello.

-Vamos a casa, el clima está enfriando y no quiero que te resfríes – dijo cariñosamente Terry

-Sí

Pero en lugar de dirigirse al departamento de Candy, se fueron a la nueva casa que adquirió Terry. En una zona muy tranquila de la ciudad de Chicago, estaba la propiedad, un tanto sencilla, pero pintoresca. Al llegar había que cruzar valles y senderos que regalaban un paisaje hermoso. Ambos eligieron esa alejada propiedad para tener la tan ansiada privacidad que cualquier pareja de enamorados necesita.

-Te llevaré de regreso a tu casa en un par de horas – se acercó a ella – quiero que esta vez te quedes más tiempo conmigo – le besó tiernamente los labios

-Yo también necesito estar más tiempo contigo, Terry – se le abrazó – y sentir el calor de hogar… este que será nuestro hogar durante los próximos meses… Terry, no sabes lo feliz que me siento, mis miedos se han ahuyentado… me siento mejor que nunca

-Me alegra mucho

Ellos deseaban y añoraban un momento de intimidad. Desde que se reencontraron ocupaban el tiempo en pasear, en planear y en buscar donde vivir. A decir verdad, tuvieron tiempo suficiente en varias ocasiones en las que se encontraban a solas cerca del departamento de Candy, sin embargo, Terry es un caballero tan honorable que en ningún momento entró a solas con ella en ese hogar a la vista de todos los vecinos que ya conocían muy bien a la enfermera.

Pero hoy, Terry planeaba un momento mágico, por eso la llevó al que sería su nuevo hogar, un lugar alejado, fuera de la vista de cualquier transeúnte y sobre todo, con la suficiente privacidad. La envolvió en un cálido abrazo seguido de un apasionado beso en los labios. Sus manos tocaban con ternura el rostro de Candy, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello y a ese beso.

Las caricias se tornaban más exigentes, mientras ambos recordaban con enorme placer la primera entrega de amor que vivieron, hace casi cuatro años. Una dulce e inolvidable entrega que permaneció en sus memorias durante tanto tiempo, sin olvidar ni un solo detalle sobre lo que significó para ellos.

Pero un duro timbrazo del teléfono interrumpió fastidiosamente su momento de caricias.

Terry se apartó de Candy lentamente, depositando un tierno beso en su frente mientras con la mirada le decía que no tardaría.

Se acercó al teléfono y alzó la bocina.

-¿Diga?

Candy no supo con exactitud de quién se trataba, pero por el semblante pálido en el rostro de Terry dedujo que no se trataría de algo bueno.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó ella en voz baja

Terry únicamente se limitó a bajar la mirada mientras respondía al teléfono

-¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

Su rostro se tornaba enfadado mientras la conversación seguía ¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué Terry se enfadaba tanto?

-¡No se te ocurra! – fue lo último que dijo Terry antes de colgar la bocina.

-¿Quién era? – preguntó Candy

-Blanca – dijo, así sin más

-Blanca… - repitió ella

-No te preocupes. Hablaré con ella en tu presencia para que no le quede ninguna duda de que…

-A ver – interrumpió ella – duda ¿De qué? ¿Acaso ella quiere seguir contigo?

-No lo sé, pero asegura que está aquí en América. No me dijo como consiguió el número de teléfono, pero si me hizo saber que rastreándolo, sabe donde nos encontramos. Yo no le creo nada. A mí me dijeron que debido al fin de la guerra no estaban zarpando barcos de pasajeros, por eso no creo que esté aquí.

-¿Y si de verdad está aquí?

-No quisiera pensar en ello…

-¡No me digas! – y Terry la miró un tanto furioso – el Terry que ya había madurado duró muy poco entonces. Era tan maravilloso para ser real…

-¿Por qué dices todo eso?

-Porque me da la impresión de que huyes de ella

-¡No es verdad! Simplemente te dije que no le creo que esté aquí

-Y yo te pregunté si de verdad estuviera aquí… ¿Qué harías, Terry?

-Mandarla al diablo, por supuesto – aseguró, frunciendo el ceño

-Dime la verdad, Terry ¿Tenías una relación seria con ella?

-Ya te dije que no. Que lo que hubo no significó nada.

-¿Y para ella?

-¡Eso ya me lo habías preguntado! ¡Y yo qué sé!

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Alguien nos siguió? – preguntó Candy un tanto atemorizada

-No lo creo. Tal vez sea un vecino – Terry se apresuró a abrir

Se maldijo cientos de veces por hacer tal tontería antes de asomarse por la ventana para ver quién era, como lo hacía cualquier persona normal.

Unos brazos, que más bien parecían unos tentáculos, tal cual pulpo lo abrazaron fervientemente.

Sí, Candy imaginó muy bien. Era Blanca.

-¡Te dije que estaba aquí, mi amor! Allá tú que no creíste – se metió arrogantemente a la casa sin ser invitada a hacerlo

-En primer lugar, no me digas "mi amor" y en segundo lugar ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? – dijo enfadado, casi gritando

Blanca ignoró totalmente la presencia de Candy, quien yacía inerte presenciando la escena.

-Te dije que rastreando el número telefónico sabía tu dirección, cariño… ahora, no me preguntes como conseguí el número porque no pienso decirte

-Bien ¿Sabes que es lo que me alegra de todo esto? Que pondremos bien clara nuestra situación

-¿Y a qué crees que vine? Frederic me dijo que no habías conseguido un pasaje ¡Y yo estaba desesperada por verte!

-¿Y entonces como viajaste?

Y sólo Entonces, Blanca hizo gala de su talento de actriz, sollozando discretamente.

-¡Me vine como polizón! Nadie más haría algo así por ti, nunca – ¡Ja! Si supiera…

-¿Tú? Sí, como no. Pues bien. Aclaremos todo de una vez – caminó hacia Candy, quien de pronto se sintió inexplicablemente importante, después de pasar desapercibida durante esos incómodos minutos – ella es Candy, mi prometida

Sínicamente, ella se acercó a la rubia y le extendió la mano

-Un placer – Candy respondió al gesto, pero sin decir nada

Tal pareciera que Blanca no hubiese escuchado cuando Terry exclamó "mi prometida"

-Bueno, Terry, en vista de que tienes compañía, me despido – se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla e inexplicablemente, se retiró.

Cabe aclarar que tanto Candy como Terry se quedaron con una cara que se preguntaban "¿Qué demonios le sucede?" Se encogieron de hombros y se dispusieron a cenar.

¡Maldita Blanca! Les cortó tremendamente la inspiración. Pero ya tendrían más adelante el tiempo necesario para ellos solos.

-¿Crees que se retirará, así sin más? – preguntó Candy, obviamente refiriéndose a Blanca

-¿Te digo la verdad? No

-Entonces ¿Por qué se fue así?

-Tal vez está planeando la manera de martirizarnos – dijo en tono de burla

-¡Terry! Es algo serio…

-No te preocupes, tú siempre estás pensando en que los demás son unos psicópatas que nos quieren arruinar la vida…

-¿Y entonces por qué vino? Está más claro que el agua, vino por ti, porque te quiere, porque desea estar contigo

-Y yo le dejaré muy claro que eso no es posible – le tomó la mano – yo te amo a ti

-Lo sé, pero no me hago a la idea de perderte nuevamente…

-No sucederá

-¡Que parte no entiendes de: Me siento estúpidamente celosa y preocupada! Terry, deja de tomarlo tan a la ligera

-Es usted muy testaruda, señorita pecas – le pellizcó graciosamente la nariz – indagaré donde se está hospedando y hablaré con ella.

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?

-Te diré la verdad. En estas épocas la compañía de Robert ofrece papeles muy atractivos para actores con experiencia. Te preguntarás ¿Por qué Blanca preferiría la compañía Stratford si ya permanece a la mejor compañía teatral del mundo? Simple, la carga de trabajo es mucho menor, y la paga es casi igual de buena. Estoy seguro que vino a eso.

-Ajá. Te recuerdo que vino a verte a Chicago, no a Nueva York

-Bueno, no me encontró allá y me rastreó. ¿Quieres cambiar de tema por favor?

-¿Por qué evades el tema? Es evidente que

-Ya, ya. Sé perfectamente lo que es evidente, pero no sirve de nada que nos estemos preocupando anticipadamente, y con más razón tú. En tu estado deberías de evitar disgustos innecesarios. Ya te he dicho que te amo a ti y eso no cambiará

-¡Otro que me trata como enferma!

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Estoy embarazada, no enferma!

-Nadie dijo que estuvieras enferma, pero me parece sumamente increíble que siendo enfermera no sepas que una mujer embarazada siempre debe guardar la calma y estar tranquila.

Le cerró la boca diplomáticamente. Cuánta razón tenía Terry. Así es que Candy respiró profundamente, y decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

Al día siguiente, siendo muy temprano, Candy partió rumbo a su trabajo. Como de costumbre, caminaba alegremente mientras tarareaba alguna canción y al mismo tiempo le sonreía o saludaba a toda la gente a su paso.

Antes de atravesar una concurrida avenida, volteó a ambos lados y vio que se aproximaba un automóvil negro.

La persona que lo manejaba le cedió el paso a Candy, muy amablemente. Ella dio las gracias y avanzó, pero el mismo auto, o perdió el control, o soltó el freno, o sea lo que sea qué diantres sucedió, pero se aventó contra la rubia súbitamente.

Candy ni siquiera alcanzó a sostenerse del cofre del auto, pues cuando lo intentó, sus manos resbalaron torpemente haciéndola rebotar en el pavimento.

El conductor se dio a la fuga, dejando el cuerpo de Candy inconsciente en medio de la avenida.

Otro automóvil se acercaba y se percató de su presencia. El caballero se bajó rápidamente a auxiliarla, y no se esperaba menos de él. Era un médico que trabajaba en el mismo hospital que Candy, por lo que la reconoció al instante. Intentó proporcionarle los primeros auxilios, ante las miradas curiosas alrededor, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar.

Decidió subirla al auto y llevarla de inmediato al hospital, pues de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y la palidez en su rostro no auguraba nada bueno.

La trasladó al servicio de urgencias y él mismo se encargó de realizar el papeleo e informarle al director del hospital.

Cuando Joshua recibió la noticia, dejó todos sus deberes a un lado, y sin importarle nada, arribó hacia donde atendían a Candy.

-Doctor Clarckson – le dijo una enfermera – el doctor Lee le pide a usted la autorización para que sea un médico obstetra el que se encargue del caso de la señorita White.

¿Obstetra? Por lógica, Joshua ya sabía la razón, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Yo me ocuparé

-Pero…

-¡Te digo que yo me ocuparé!

-Sí, doctor – la enfermera asintió. Nadie se sentía con las agallas de refutar las órdenes del director del hospital.

Se acercó a Candy, con paso lento, pero firme. El rostro de la chica no sufrió ningún rasguño. Seguía tan hermosa, a pesar de estar en un sueño tan profundo.

Le tomó tiernamente una de sus heladas manos. La besó con dulzura mientras sus lágrimas, que ya no pudo contener más, humedecieron el pequeño dorso de Candy.

-Pequeña… mi querida Candy – decía con infinita ternura – te ruego que luches por tu preciosa vida… no te rindas, tú no eres así, tú no… perdóname si en algún momento te hice un daño… fui un hombre que te amó obsesivamente… nunca te lo dije pero… no me di cuenta en qué momento ese amor se convirtió en obsesión, en un capricho… perdóname, te lo ruego, pero no te vayas… no nos dejes… te quiero mucho, Candy

Se acurrucó en su pecho para llorar libremente.

_Yo también te quiero mucho, Joshua…_

Hablaba ella entre sueños. Postrada en esa camilla de hospital, veía todo a su alrededor de un lastimoso color blanco. Se sentía atrapada. Quería abrazar a Joshua, decirle que no tenía nada que perdonarle. Que es ella la que debería rogar por el perdón de él, pero no podía. Intentaba moverse, era inútil. Necesitaba gritar, gritar muy fuerte.

Pero lo único que lograba, era deprimirse sumida en ese profundo sueño. En cuanto ella quedó inconsciente, ese sueño que la envolvió se tornó maravilloso. Vio un hermoso sendero el cual recorrió alegremente, con un retoño en su vientre.

Pero en estos momentos, ese sendero, ese paisaje hermoso pasó a convertirse en un cuarto de hospital, pero ni siquiera distinguía algún mobiliario. Se visualizaba sola, incluso flotando, como si debajo de ella no existiera camilla alguna.

Desesperada, intentaba despertar, intentaba gritar, y es que de repente, esa pequeña luz que anteriormente resplandecía en su vientre, pasó a ser un hueco oscuro…

Escuchar la voz de Joshua la tranquilizó un poco, pero al mismo tiempo, seguía desesperada. Desesperada por responder a su abrazo y llorar a la par con él. Pero no podía, ese profundo sueño no se lo permitía. Era como si su cuerpo se negara a recibir las órdenes de su cerebro, como si su existencia ya no tuviera finalidad alguna y ese cuerpo, ahora maltrecho, estuviese esperando para morir en santa paz.

_Joshua… deseo que me recuerdes como una mujer que siempre te guardó un profundo cariño y respeto. Agradezco tanto a Dios el haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte, de atravesarme en tu camino. Debería haber más personas como tú. Te ruego me perdones. Te ruego que no me guardes rencor por el hecho de no haber permitido que este bebé tuviera el privilegio de nacer. Lo siento tanto… de todo corazón, espero que honres mi memoria y la de nuestro bebé encontrando el amor verdadero de una buena mujer… _

Joshua no escuchaba aquello, pero era como si lo supiera, como si entendiera el sufrimiento al que se enfrentaba Candy, estando en coma

-Nunca te guardaría rencor… te quiero tanto. Algún día tendrás muchos bebés de Terry – intentó sonreír – y yo también tendré los míos – tocó su vientre – el pequeño ser que vivía aquí, se ha convertido en un ángel que cuidará de todos – besó su mejilla – no te preocupes Candy, solo reacciona por favor… no te recrimines nada, no es culpa tuya. Lucha por despertar, pues al hacerlo, seremos muy felices… recuerda que hay tanta gente que te quiere. Piensa en Terry… piensa en el ser que más te ama en el mundo

_Terry…_

Lejos de sentir algo de paz, se sintió peor. La reacción de Terry al enterarse de esto la asustaba mucho. No deseaba hacer sufrir al amor de su vida. Tenía que reaccionar, debía despertar ya.

Hizo un torrencial esfuerzo por correr hacia una un lugar incierto dentro de su profundo sueño, pero no encontraba salida alguna a su paso.

-¿La paciente ya está preparada para la cirugía?

-Ya casi – respondió Joshua. Se levantó y comenzó a prepararla

-Eso lo tiene que hacer una enfermera – dijo el mismo doctor que interrumpió

-Quiero hacerlo yo

-De acuerdo. Te aviso que sus familiares ya fueron avisados – se retiró

-¿Escuchaste Candy? Tu familia viene… Albert, Stear, Archie… todos te acompañarán, porque todos te aman…

El doctor sabía que la mejor terapia para un paciente en coma, era hablarle. No ignorarlos, pues después de todo, aún viven, aún respiran y aún sueñan.

Siempre le hablaba, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pero con un cariño fraternal, como si ella fuese una hermanita menor que necesitara del cálido apoyo de su familia.

-Quiero que sepas, que te adoro. Que no habrá otra cosa que me haga más feliz, que el que despiertes, te vayas de este hospital por tu propio pie, y te cases y seas feliz con él… despierta, te lo ruego…

Pero ella no reaccionaba. Seguía profundamente dormida. Joshua no lo sabía, pero ella seguía sintiéndose atrapada, deprimida, desorientada y desesperada…

Si tan solo existieran los milagros…

**Continuará…**

¡Preparando escudo para tomatazos! Jajaja

¡Gracias por seguir hasta aquí! Me disculpo de antemano por los capítulos algo cortos, pero les comento que estamos en la recta final y no quiero llenar la historia de blablabla y aburrirlas.

Espero que me perdonen por lo redactado. Necesitaba escribir esto, así. Joshua es un personaje creado de mi propia imaginación, y las que son escritoras, me comprenderán el hecho de que nos encariñemos mucho con nuestros personajes. Necesitaba dejarle a Joshua un buen lugar (aún no lo he hecho del todo) pero este es el comienzo de una vida mejor para él. Después entenderán por qué.

Espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias, y nuevamente, mil gracias.


	20. Renacer

**CAPITULO XX. RENACER**

_Estoy atrapada en un pozo sin fondo. Me siento desesperada y a la vez muy agotada. Mi mente de repente, decide rendirse. He intentado luchar contra lo que es inminente, pero mi agotamiento mental me domina._

_Me hinco en un lugar que ni yo misma reconozco, pero instintivamente junto mis manos a la altura de mi pecho y comienzo a rezar. Recuerdo con alegría la sabiduría que me inculcaron mis madres. A la señorita Pony la recuerdo diciéndome que la muerte no tiene por qué ser un suceso trágico. La muerte, es la culminación de la vida, es una nueva etapa. "Es un cambio hermoso para los seres humanos, la oportunidad de descansar en santa paz y transportarnos a un mundo nuevo donde nuestro señor nos espera con infinito amor y un ansiado abrazo" decía la hermana María._

_Permanezco orando por todos mis seres queridos. Por que en algún momento nos reuniremos todos, así como yo, que estoy a punto de reunirme con Anthony… _

_Lo recuerdo y de repente lo veo a lo lejos, de pie, extendiéndome una mano. Su sonrisa sigue siendo tan dulce como siempre la he recordado. Sus ojos me miran con infinito cariño y a través de esa mirada deduzco que me dice que aún me quiere._

_Siento mis mejillas humedecerse, sí, son lágrimas, pero lágrimas de felicidad, porque mi existencia comienza una nueva etapa. _

_Corro hacia él, pero entre más lo hago, siento que más me alejo de Anthony ¿Por qué? Además, de repente su semblante se torna serio._

_Un característico olor, inunda mi olfato. Es un olor que reconocería toda mi vida. El aroma de Terry… su perfume…_

_Me siento nuevamente desesperada. Quisiera despedirme de él, de Terry… el amor de mi vida… Terry, si tan solo te imaginaras cuánto te amo y cuánto me duele dejarte… pero ya no puedo seguir luchando, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas pero no pude. Perdóname Terry, perdóname. Recuerda que siempre te amaré… con todo mi corazón._

_Anthony sigue observándome con un semblante rudo. ¿Por qué? _

_Mis pensamientos se esfuman en un instante cuando escucho una grave, pero tierna voz._

-¿Candy?

_Está tocando mi frente… es Terry…_

-Mi amor ¡Que gracioso se escucha! Nunca te había dicho así, pecosa. Se oye lindo ¿No? Mi amor…

_Se escucha hermoso, Terry_

-No sabía cómo reaccionar cuando me enteré de tu accidente… por un lado pensé en reprenderte por testaruda, pero por otro… preferí darte consuelo, amor… decirte palabras lindas para que despiertes… decirte lo que antes nunca me atreví, por inmaduro, por arrogante, o por lo que sea… pero en este momento lo hago, decirte que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, que desde que te conocí, me gustaste… y aunque no te lo dije en aquél entonces, pero me enamoré de tus pecas… y si me burle tanto de ellas era para darte a entender, a mi manera, que me encantaban, que tú me encantabas. Siempre he amado tu bondad, tu carácter, todo de ti… te amo completa, con tus defectos y virtudes… por todo lo que tú eres – se quebró su voz, y se acurrucó en su hombro – lo siento, me prometí a mi mismo no llorar delante de ti… pero ahora ya me es imposible…regresa por favor…Candy, mi pecosa, mi amor…

_Las palabras de Terry me llegan a lo más profundo de mi corazón. Cómo deseo yo también decirle todo lo que siento por él…_

_-Aún puedes hacerlo, Candy – me dice una voz, volteo y noto que Anthony sigue ahí_

_-Pero… ya intenté despertar ¡Y no puedo!_

_-¿Y ya lo has intentado ahora? Ahora que él está aquí contigo ¿Lo has hecho?_

_-No_

_-Hazlo. Tú aún no debes morir, Candy. A pesar de que me encantaría tenerte de vuelta conmigo, tu momento no ha llegado. Aún te falta mucho por vivir, mucho por aprender – se acercó a ella y ahora sí, estaban ya muy juntos – el amor te espera allá, no lo dejes ir_

_-Gracias Anthony – se abrazaron con fervor_

_-No es una despedida_

_-No, no lo es_

_-Te quiero_

_-Yo también_

-Tú siempre has sido una mujer luchadora, una persona ejemplar – vuelve a interrumpir la voz de Terry – lucha ahora, de nuevo Candy… te lo ruego

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, de par en par, pero estaba muy aturdida. Terry no se dio cuenta de ello porque seguía confortablemente recostado en su hombro.

No fue sino hasta que Candy, aún débilmente, apretó una de sus manos.

-¿Candy? – Levantó la cabeza y la observó - ¡Candy! – besó con alegría su mejilla, que abandonó la anterior palidez para pasar a estar saludablemente sonrosada.

-Te… e

-No te esfuerces – le cubrió la boca con su mano – por favor no te esfuerces. Iré por un médico

Salió de la habitación, y para su suerte, encontró de inmediato a Joshua

-Candy despertó – fue lo único que pudo exclamar

Joshua se adentró a la habitación tal cual rayo para cerciorarse de ello. Era verdad, ahí estaba ella, reposando en la cama pero con sus enormes ojos verdes entre abiertos.

Decidió no abrumarla con preguntas tipo "¿Cómo te sientes?". Así es que se limitó a guardar la calma, tomarle el pulso, la presión, la temperatura y examinarla completamente.

Suspiró aliviado.

-Está bien – le comentó a Terry, quien permanecía alejado de la cama – ella está bien, solo un poco débil

-Gracias

-Les avisaré a los demás, con permiso – se retiró, dejando a Terry a solas con Candy

Afuera, permanecían impacientes Albert, Archie, Stear, Paty y Annie.

Archie y Annie ya tenían una semana de haber vuelto de su luna de miel.

-Despertó – dijo Joshua y todos los demás suspiraron aliviados al escuchar tan magnífica noticia

-El amor hace milagros – aseguró Albert

-¿A qué te refieres, tío? – cuestionó Archie

-Todos pasamos a verla, a hablarle… y sólo reaccionó con la presencia de Terry…

-Tienes razón – intervino Stear – ni siquiera mi invento pudo despertarla – dijo mientras sostenía en sus manos un obsequio que él mismo construyó, que consistía en un muñeco al estilo chino, con un par de escandalosos platillos

-¡Ay Stear! Sabes que tus inventos nunca funcionan…

-Pero a Candy siempre le alegraban

-Eso sí

-Doctor Joshua – intervino Annie – ¿Podemos ver a Candy?

-Claro, solo que ahora Terry está con ella

-Entiendo

-Les recomiendo que pasen de uno a uno. Ella está muy débil y un tanto confundida. Aún no le hemos dicho lo del bebé, será algo muy duro para ella, por eso debe estar tranquila.

-¿Bebé? – exclamaron Stear y Archie

Joshua no sabía dónde meter la cara debido a su intromisión. Albert le hizo un gesto amable haciéndole saber que no se preocupara y que él hablaría con sus sobrinos. Entonces Joshua se retiró.

Albert se quedó conversando con sus sobrinos. Las parejas de estos, las mejores amigas de Candy, ya sabían todo anteriormente.

Stear y Archie se sintieron muy afligidos por Candy. En ningún momento juzgaron sus actos, y por el contrario, ambos se hicieron la firme promesa de protegerla, cuidarla y animarla ahora que ya había despertado.

¿Por qué todos ellos habían entrado a la habitación de Candy antes que Terry?

Fue porque Terry no quiso sentirse como un intruso. Su reacción al enterarse del accidente, fue muy triste. Lloró y se culpó, se culpó mucho.

Albert lo reprendió por esa actitud y sin preguntarle nada, lo llevó casi a rastras hasta el hospital.

Ya estando allí todos, le cedieron el primer lugar a Terry para pasar a verla, pero él se negó.

-Ustedes son su familia – había dicho – los quiere a todos ustedes y estoy seguro que le harán mucho bien

-Pero a ti te ama – había dicho Albert

-Pasaré al final

No discutieron más. Ahora Albert entendía la razón por la cual Terry había tomado esa desición. Era la mejor, sin duda. Candy sintió la presencia de cada uno de sus seres queridos, intentando despertar con cada palabra que ellos cariñosamente le decían, pero fue la presencia de Terry la que hizo que le diera más fuerzas.

Horas mas tarde, cada uno de los seres queridos de Candy, fueron a hacerle amena compañía. Todos le rogaban por que no se esforzara, así es que ella se limitó a sonreír y disfrutar de su compañía.

Cuando llegó el turno de Joshua de informarle lo sucedido sobre su bebé, ella no reaccionó con sorpresa. Ya lo sabía. Se sentía terriblemente triste y devastada, pero durante ese sueño profundo en el que estuvo sumergida, su bebé también había hablado con ella, como lo hizo Anthony. Por lo que la resignación y la paz en su corazón llegaron a calmarla.

-Las cosas suceden por algo – le dijo Joshua – ya nada te ata a mi

Candy frunció el ceño, se molestó mucho. Como tal, lo reprendió.

-Nunca me sentí atada a ti. Estaba muy contenta por ese bebé, por saber que él siempre nos iba a unir, no a atar, es muy distinto.

-Lo siento, no quise decirlo de ese modo

-No te preocupes. Entiendo que te sientas igual que yo, devastado, y dices las cosas sin pensarlas bien

-Sí… lo siento, yo… estoy triste pero al mismo tiempo me siento muy alegre por ti. Estás bien, y serás muy feliz. Por favor, sé muy feliz.

-Tú también, Joshua

-No es una despedida ¿Verdad?

-No – negó también con la cabeza – sabes que mi familia es lo que me mantendrá siempre aferrada a Chicago, y por supuesto, tú también. La próxima vez que nos veamos, mas te vale que te encuentre feliz, al lado de una mujer excepcional, como la doctora Penn, por ejemplo – dijo traviesamente

-¿Linda Penn? – Rió a carcajadas - ¿Por qué insinúas eso, Candy?

-Recuerdo cómo desde hace un buen tiempo, me ponía muy celosa de ella…

-¿Celosa? ¿De la doctora?

-¡Sí! ¡Ya deja de reirte! Ella es una maravillosa mujer…

-Si, pero a mi no…

-Shhh no digas nada. Me conformo con que me prometas que serás muy feliz.

-Lo prometo – dijo alzando su mano derecha

-Muy bien hecho

-Te dejo un momento. Enseguida viene nuevamente Terry ¿Te dije que no se ha despegado ni un momento de aquí?

-¿En serio?

-Así es, creo que ni ha comido… en fin. Creo que deberás de darle un jalón de orejas – dijo divertidamente

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

-Te dejo, hermosa – le guiñó un ojo y salió del cuarto.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, se encontró con Terry, recargado en la pared, con la cabeza agachada y el semblante terrible.

-¿Terry?

-Mhm

-Candy ya está mejor. Ha recuperado más energía y se siente más animada

-Bien

-¿Sólo bien? ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Nada – se adentraba a la habitación, evadiendo la mirada de Joshua, pero el doctor lo sostuvo de un brazo

-Terry, no quisiera entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero entenderás que todo lo que tiene que ver con Candy, me importa ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no estás feliz de su recuperación?

-¡Tú qué sabes lo que siento!

-¡Entonces dime qué sucede!

-No quiero ser grosero contigo, deja de entrometerte – y entonces sí, se metió a la habitación.

Trató de cambiar su semblante delante de Candy. No por nada es excelente actor. Ante ella se mostró feliz. ¿Pero quién lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo?

Candy no se creyó el cuento de su sonrisita fingida.

-¿Por qué discutías con Joshua? – preguntó ella al mismo tiempo que Terry posaba un beso en su frente

-No me cae bien

-No sabes mentir

-Candy… no me preguntes ahora nada ¿Quieres?

-No entiendo tu actitud – bajó la mirada – sé que mi accidente debió causarte un enorme susto, y lo lamento mucho, pero pensé que estarías realmente feliz por…

-¿Por qué todo el mundo deduce sobre cómo me siento? – Gritó - ¡Que saben!

-¿Entonces? Terry, yo se que algo te preocupa

-Tú, me preocupas tú

-Pero ya estoy bien

-Me preocupa también el futuro – se acercó a la ventana – me preocupa que tu accidente – de momento, calló

-¿Qué mi accidente, qué?

-Olvídalo

-Terry, ven por favor, acércate – él accedió – prometimos ser siempre sinceros, no mentirnos y ni ocultarnos nada. Siempre he confiado en ti, ahora por favor, tú confía en mí

-¿Y si te dijera, Candy… que me siento culpable de tu accidente? ¿Qué opinarías?

-Que es absurdo. Nadie tiene la culpa de esto, menos tú

-Bien… y si en todo caso… te dijera que yo sé quién fue el responsable… y que no fue precisamente un accidente, sino… algo premeditado

-Me estás preocupando ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Deja de titubear tanto y dime!

-¡Que sospecho de alguien! ¡Y yo tengo la culpa!

Entonces Candy, lo observaba mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ella… no, no pensemos en eso

-Pero yo no lo puedo evitar – arrojó una lágrima – mira las consecuencias de mi actitud inmadura con ella…

-¡Tú no tienes la culpa de que la gente sea desquiciada! ¿Y por qué hablamos de esto? Ni siquiera estamos seguros de quien era la persona que iba en ese auto. Ven Terry, abrázame – el correspondió – dime, en nombre de nuestro amor ¿Dejarás de culparte? ¿Olvidar esto? ¿Lo harías por mí?

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa

-¿Y bien?

-Lo siento – acariciaba sus rizos – me preocuparé más por tu bienestar, dejaré de pensar tonterías

-¿Lo ves? Necesitabas desahogarte, necesitabas decirlo. Y te entiendo Terry, pero ocupémonos de seguir planeando nuestra vida juntos, cómo ya lo veníamos haciendo desde un principio. Ahora, todo cambiará, lo único que será igual, será nuestro amor.

-Eso siempre, nuestro amor – acarició su mejilla y besó sus labios dulcemente, en un contacto sutil pero a la vez enérgico

Permanecieron así, toda la noche. Terry recostado junto a ella, sin importarle la incomodidad de la camilla de hospital. Estaba junto a ella, y cualquier lugar con ella era el más confortable.

Días después dieron de alta a Candy. Se recuperó totalmente, para el beneplácito de todos sus seres queridos, quienes la acompañaron el día de la salida.

Tal como Joshua se lo había dicho cuando ella aún dormía "Saldrás por tu propio pie, recuperada y sana, y serás muy feliz"

Así exactamente sucedió. El accidente fue una cosa de risa comparado con la gran dicha que sentía en estos momentos.

No importaba cuantas pruebas le pusiera el destino. Sabía que la vida es una lucha constante. La felicidad no cae del cielo, hay que aprender a vivir con desdichas y alegrías.

Todo ahora se torna tan maravilloso, que hasta tiene un poco de miedo. Pero decide no atormentarse. Ya ha afrontado demasiadas pruebas y ahora agradecía eternamente tener a su lado a alguien con quién ir del brazo para superar lo que sea.

**Continuará…**

Primero que nada, al inicio del capítulo me imagino que se preguntaron ¿de cuál se fumó ésta loca? Pues bien, debo confesar, y dar el crédito a quien lo merece. Esas ideas loquitas del sueño de Candy, se las fusilé a mi querida y adorada madre. Ella estuvo al filito de la muerte, y algo semejante soñó y vivió. Sólo la voz de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, que en aquél entonces era su madre, o sea mi abuelita, fue quien la trajo a este mundo de vuelta. (Amén, si no fuera por eso, yo no existiría)

Es muy importante para mí recibir sus comentarios sinceros. Les agradezco muchísimo. Hasta el próximo.


	21. Aferrarse a un sueño

**CAPITULO XXI. AFERRARSE A UN SUEÑO**

_Si pudiera expresarte__  
><em>_cómo es de inmenso__  
><em>_en el fondo de mi corazón__  
><em>_mi amor por ti_

La vida da giros inesperados. Nunca podemos dar por asegurado que tenemos la felicidad comprada. Un inimaginable suceso siempre estará aguardándonos a la vuelta de la esquina.

Terry se aferró a la idea de que Blanca Lynn era la temible culpable del accidente que sufrió Candy. Platicar en pareja fue una terapia reconfortante para mitigar su enojo, aunque eso no fue suficiente para quitarle la idea de la cabeza de que el accidente de Candy, no fue precisamente eso.

Quería indagar más al respecto sin que la pecosa lo supiera, pero recordó que hicieron una promesa: no mentirse, y en eso se incluía el no ocultarse nada. Para que el amor de una pareja se haga más fuerte con el tiempo, necesita alimentarse a diario de confianza.

Y así lo hizo. Siguió confiándole a Candy todas sus inquietudes y ella lo comprendió. Buscaron la ayuda de sus seres cercanos. Entre Terry, Albert y Joshua se encargaron de investigar el caso y poner la denuncia correspondiente ante las autoridades.

La verdad llegó por sí sola unas semanas después. Cierto día, en el que Candy salía del hospital luego de un cansado día de trabajo, Blanca hizo acto de presencia.

Pero gracias a la astucia de los caballeros que protegen a Candy, entiéndase Terry, Albert, Joshua, Stear, Archie y hasta George, la morena no pudo tocarle ni un pelo a la rubia, debido a que antes de atreverse a hacerlo, un par de oficiales la interceptaron y se la llevaron para que declarase.

La mujer no tuvo más remedio que confesar su delito. Un tiempo en la cárcel no le importaba ¿Por qué? Estaba tan ansiosa de fama que creía que eso era beneficioso para la publicidad de su carrera. Por su carácter desatado y liberal, no tardó mucho tiempo en hacer amistades en la cárcel. Para sorpresa de ella misma, no se la pasaba tan mal, sin embargo, poco a poco fue comprendiendo que cometió un grave error y solamente estaba pagando por ello.

**Tres meses después…**

_Este amor delirante__  
><em>_que abraza a mi alma__  
><em>_es pasión que atormenta__  
><em>_a mi corazón_

Un valle a lo lejos, una vista sublime, un mar de ilusiones y una pareja de adultos enamorados, era la escena que se presenciaba en un recóndito lugar del mundo, en un paisaje que bien era digno de inmortalizar por un óleo y acompañado de un sentimiento que flotaba románticamente en el aire: el amor.

Una pareja de la mano, caminando por un bello lugar rodeado de rosas y hermosos helechos, se sienten felices de estar nuevamente juntos, a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de que el destino jugó de una manera que ellos no pudieron evitar, pero que ahora, con la madurez alcanzada, tratan de recuperar el tiempo, que ninguno de los dos consideraba perdido, pero fue un largo tiempo en que sin darse cuenta, se extrañaron, y añoraron estar nuevamente juntos.

En ese lugar, "La colina de Pony", Terry y Candy permanecían uno al lado del otro, de la mano, después de escaparse un rato como si fuesen unos niños en medio de una travesura.

Y es que ese día, en la capilla del Hogar de Pony, ya aguardaban por ellos todos sus seres queridos, para presenciar su enlace matrimonial.

Ellos, ataviados en la ropa adecuada para la ocasión, ambos de blanco, se demostraban su amor mientras observaban la maravillosa vista que otorgaba el paisaje a un costado del padre árbol y entonces, se abrazaron.

-Terry – dijo sutilmente ella, mientras alzaba su verde mirada sin despegarse del pecho de su futuro esposo - ¿No se nos habrá hecho tarde? Todos nos deben estar esperando

-Pero yo no podía esperar a decirte que te amo, que me haces muy feliz y que soy muy dichoso por tenerte de nuevo a mi lado – y se acercó a hablarle al oído – pero a solas

Ella sonrió llena de alegría y acercó su rostro al de Terry para regalarle un tímido beso, pero que Terry lo transformó de tímido a apasionado, abrazándola de la cintura y apoderándose pasionalmente del interior de su boca, compartiendo su aliento, sus caricias húmedas y sus respiraciones acompasadas por el rítmico latido de sus corazones que ofrecían el mismo amor.

Entre beso y beso se observaban a los ojos, sonriendo con las miradas y jurándose un prometedor futuro, juntos.

Pasados unos minutos más, se encaminaron hacia donde los esperaba el sacerdote que estaba más que listo para comenzar con la ceremonia.

Ninguno de los invitados se preocupó por notar que los novios rompieron con el protocolo obligado, llegando juntos, tomados de la mano, a la ceremonia.

Todos estaban felices, radiantes, ansiosos por presenciar la boda. Archie y Annie fueron sus padrinos, por decisión de ambos novios. Por parte de Terry y Archie ya no existían diferencias, ni rensillas relacionadas con la época del colegio.

Eran ya ambos hombres adultos, que ahora se reían de aquellas peleas de adolescentes.

Entre tanto, el sacerdote dio comienzo a la ceremonia, logrando que con su sermón, uno que otro invitado se secara las lágrimas o simplemente suspiraran a la par con los novios.

El mejor momento llegó cuando el sacerdote dijo "Puede besar a la novia" y mientras los ya esposos se daban un beso lleno de amor, el sacerdote dijo "los declaro marido y mujer" y sin embargo, Terry despertó las risas de los presentes debido a que no deseaba despegarse de los labios de Candy…

Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, todos salieron al patio, en donde las madres de Candy, ya habían preparado todo el festejo con un exquisito banquete.

A nadie realmente le importó lo sencillo de la celebración, la alegría en todos los presentes era tan enorme que disfrutaron del momento, grandiosamente.

Pero todos se extrañaron mucho cuando de repente, Albert, Stear y Archie se desaparecieron sin que nadie más se percatara.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? – preguntaba Annie, preocupada por su marido

-No lo sé – respondió Patricia – yo tampoco me di cuenta cuándo se escabulleron

-No se preocupen – habló despreocupadamente Candy – deben haber ido a…a…

-¡Lo ves! Tú tampoco tienes idea Candy – le respondió Annie

-No deben tardar en volver, tal vez preparen una sorpresa – dijo Paty, animadamente

-¡Sí! ¡Eso! Ahora Annie, deja de estarte preocupando de más y vamos a bailar

-¡Pecosa! – Gritó desde otro extremo Terry – tengo algo para ti

-¡Oye! ¿Siendo tú esposa aún me dices así? – hizo un puchero, ocasionando las risas de los presentes

-Nunca te podría llamar de otra forma… ¿O sí? ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo… ¡Tarzán pecosa!

-¡Terry!

-Dime, tarzán pecosa

-¡Me haces enfadar!

-¿El día de tu boda te enfadas?

-¡Déjame en paz! – se cruzó de brazos, pero duró poco en esa posición – oye ¿decías que tienes algo para mí?

-¡Ah! Lo había olvidado – se rascó la cabeza penosamente y le extendió una nota – alguien lo metió en el bolsillo de mi saco y ni me di cuenta

-¿Qué dice? – la extendió y leyó el contenido

"Estimados Candy y Terry, los esperamos a las 4:00 en punto en lo más alto de la colina"

-¿Quién lo escribió? – cuestionó Terry

-Es la letra de Albert, estoy segura

-Entonces ¿Vamos?

-Sí, faltan cinco minutos

Sonrientes, se abrazaron y se dirigieron hacia aquél lugar, solos. Los demás presentes se percataron de ello, pero no los detuvieron, ni hicieron el intento de seguirlos.

Mientras más se acercaban a la colina, comenzaron a escuchar las notas musicales provenientes de unas gaitas.

Era una melodía muy conocida por Candy, por lo tanto, se emocionó al borde del llanto, soltándose de la cintura de Terry para correr y llegar más rápido.

Allí, encontró a sus caballeros protectores, los tres vestidos con el tradicional kilt escocés, mientras seguían concentrados en tocar su melodía.

Al centro, se encontraba Albert. Fue entonces, cuando Candy tuvo una especie de retrospección.

Su menté voló muchos años atrás, pero en ese mismo sitio en el que ahora se encontraba. Se visualizó siendo aún una niña, tirada el pasto y a llanto tendido.

"Hola. ¿Por qué lloras?"

"¿Y tú quién eres?"

"¿Quién crees que soy?"

"Pareces un astronauta y a pesar de que eres varón ¡usas falda! ¡Y tienes una pipa con un estómago!"

"¿Falda? Esto es un Kilt, la vestimenta típica de Escocia, y esta es una gaita, nuestro instrumento musical"

"¡Se oye como si un montón de caracoles se arrastraran!"

"Jajajajajaja ¡Caracoles! Jajajajajaja"

"Jajajajajajajajajaja"

"Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras…"

Volviendo al presente, no tuvo dudas. Albert, su padre adoptivo, su mejor amigo y su confidente… era también su primera inocente ilusión.

Una vez, los tres caballeros terminando de tocar su melodía, Candy se aventó a los brazos de Albert, casi tirándolo al césped.

-¡Mi príncipe! ¡El príncipe de la colina! ¡Ya lo sabías y no me habías dicho nada!

-A decir verdad, Candy… no me agrada del todo que me llames así – dijo un tanto sonrojado mientras Stear y Archie se carcajeaban divertidamente

-¡Pero así te bauticé! – Dijo traviesamente

-Sin embargo – retomó Albert la palabra – tu príncipe, el verdadero, viene allá – señaló a sus espaldas, refiriéndose a Terry que apenas llegaba

Y entonces la pecosa se despegó del abrazo de Albert para recibir a Terry, su esposo, su verdadero príncipe, tal como Albert sabiamente lo dijo…

-Pues aquí nos tienen – exclamó Terry

-Qué bueno que vinieron, les preparamos una sorpresa – dijo Albert

Y entonces, volvieron a tocar las gaitas. Ahora, una hermosa melodía escocesa que se acostumbraba tocar en las bodas, con dedicación a una pareja de recién casados, para aumentar el sentimiento de amor que debe existir y sea para siempre, para la eternidad.

Abrazados, Terry y Candy disfrutaron de su sorpresa, de la melodía. Significaba mucho para ellos, se sentían realizados.

Fue un gran regalo, un gran momento. Los ahora esposos se abrazaron con fervor, después se besaron a los labios una vez terminada la melodía.

Las notas musicales llamaron la atención de los niños del hogar, quienes no dudaron en correr hacia la colina para ver que estaba sucediendo.

Todos los recibieron muy contentos, los niños se encargaron de repartir abrazos a los recién casados mientras los dirigían nuevamente hacia el enorme comedor.

-¡Candy! Nos llama la señorita Pony – decía un nene mientras la jalaba de la mano

-¡Sí! Apresúrense – decía otra niña que hacía lo mismo con Terry

Todos se apuraron en descender de la colina, para encontrarse con la señorita Pony y la hermana María mientras ya habían preparado las copas para hacer un brindis…

-¡Vengan todos! – exclamaba la señorita Pony

Una vez sentados en sus correspondientes lugares, volvió a tomar la palabra.

-La hermana María y yo somos muy afortunadas por tener este hogar lleno de hijos, a los que amamos con todo el corazón. Cada uno de ellos ocupa un lugar muy especial en nuestras vidas. Hace muchos años, en este hogar recibimos la bendición de tener otras dos niñas, quienes llegaron el mismo día y desde entonces, se han criado como hermanas. Una de ellas, siempre se caracterizó por ser traviesa, pero con un enorme corazón para ayudar a los demás – empezaron a escaparse unas lágrimas de sus ojos – saben que me refiero a Candy… la niña que le hace perfecto honor a su nombre, pues no existe en este mundo alguien más dulce que ella, y por ello, ahora Dios la bendice otorgándole la felicidad eterna. También, hace años, este hogar recibió la inesperada visita de un noble muchacho, quién nos hizo muy felices a la hermana y a mí, además de que nos conmovió. Sr. Grandchester, aquella vez, usted dijo ser un gran amigo de Candy, sin embargo, pudimos notar y asegurar que eran mucho más que eso. El amor tiene ciertas características que se notan a la distancia, y el amor de ustedes es tan fuerte que lo transmiten profundamente. Ahora, agradecemos infinitamente que ese amor se vea por fin realizado y bendecido por Dios – alzó su copa de vino – y por ello, hago un brindis, por que sean siempre muy felices, salud.

Candy estaba emocionada hasta las lágrimas, y no dudo en levantarse y abrazar a su madre.

-Gracias srita. Pony, muchas gracias, no sabe cuánto las quiero…

-Sí lo sabemos Candy, y por todo el cariño que nos das a todos es que mereces ser muy feliz

Terminó la conmovedora escena y entonces, Albert tomó la palabra.

-Yo sólo quiero decirles que, pase lo que pase, luchen por seguir conservando su amor, como lo han hecho hasta ahora. Candy, me siento muy orgulloso de ti. Eres una gran mujer, y como tal, tienes a un gran hombre a tu lado. Los felicito de corazón, salud.

Entre risas, cantos, amenas charlas y un sinfín de felicitaciones, se dio por terminada la reunión, o mejor dicho, la celebración de su boda.

El amor es el sentimiento más complejo que existe en los corazones de los seres humanos, y es que, para mantenerlo vivo, se requiere de mucha fuerza, dedicación, confianza y voluntad.

Pero cuando ese amor es verdadero, sobrevive a pesar de la distancia y las circunstancias, y en lugar de pensarse que "es como si nada hubiese pasado" es todo lo contrario. Los problemas y los tropiezos lo alimentan y lo hacen más fuerte.

Así se aman Candy y Terry, con pasión, con fuerza y con sinceridad. Ellos ya habían forjado ese sentimiento desde que se enamoraron.

Y es que uno, vino a cambiarle la vida al otro, así de sencillo, alimentando más ese amor, ese verdadero amor que durará por toda la eternidad.

*****FIN*****

_Siempre tú estás conmigo__  
><em>_en mi tristeza, estás en mi alegría__  
><em>_y en mi sufrir__  
><em> 

_Porque en ti se encierra toda mi vida__  
><em>_si no estoy contigo mi bien__  
><em>_no soy feliz__  
><em> 

_Es pasión, delirio de estar contigo__  
><em>_y yo soy dichoso mi bien__  
><em>_porque me quieres también_

Fragmentos de la canción "Delirio" interpretada por Luis Miguel.


	22. Epílogo

¿Y que creían mis preciosas lectoras? ¿Solo "fin" y ya? Esto no se acaba hasta que se termina!

Jamás me podría ir sin agradecerles a todas y cada una de ustedes su valioso tiempo y sus hermosos comentarios.

Preparo este epílogo con todo mi cariño, porque nunca me ha gustado dejar las historias en "vivieron felices por siempre" y así, ustedes se enteran que pasó más allá.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**EL VERDADERO AMOR ES ETERNO**

**EPÍLOGO**

_ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente texto contiene escenas de contenido sexual no aptas de ser leídas por menores._

Cuando observo a mi lado que la mujer de mi vida duerme plácidamente entre mis brazos, mi corazón se encoge de ternura.

Jamás desearía que Paty viviera algún horror semejante a todos los que yo viví durante la guerra.

Han pasado casi cinco años desde que volví de Europa, pero los recuerdos son tan nítidos que es como si hubiesen ocurrido ayer.

Aún me despierto agitado a causa de las terribles pesadillas que me atormentan noche tras noche, reviviendo aquellas experiencias en las que, por alguna causa, tuve que asesinar sin remedio a varias personas.

Ya he pedido perdón a Dios por todo ello, y de ser necesario seguiré haciéndolo el resto de mi vida, en memoria de todos aquellos soldados fallecidos en la guerra por mi propia mano.

La depresión que también me ocasionó mi invalidez temporal, afectó significativamente mi estado de ánimo.

De no haber sido por Patricia, la mujer que amo, y que me ama de la misma ferviente manera, no sé que hubiese pasado conmigo… tal vez hubiera sido capaz de decaerme y permitir quedarme así por siempre, negándome a cualquier tratamiento.

Pero su dulzura, su cariño y su amor, me motivaron con grandiosa voluntad para recuperarme satisfactoriamente.

Desde entonces, me he hecho la firme promesa de hacer feliz a la que ahora, orgullosamente, puedo llamar mi mujer, mi esposa.

El día de nuestra boda, o más bien, el día que hasta ese momento llamamos "el mejor día de nuestras vidas" fui el hombre más dichoso sobre la tierra.

Mi Paty, quién se veía radiantemente hermosa ese día, no paraba de sonreírme, de decirme que me amaba y por ende, me hacía muy feliz.

Siendo testigos todos nuestros seres amados de nuestro enlace matrimonial, Paty y yo nos juramos amor eterno, vivir en armonía y hacernos felices el uno al otro.

Esa noche, preparé una inesperada sorpresa para ella. No hice ninguno de mis inventos, pues lo menos que quería era echar a perder el momento. La sorpresa consistía en que acondicioné una de las viejas cabañas de la mansión, decorándola para crear un ambiente romántico, y así, disfrutar de un momento agradable e inolvidable.

No me preocupaba si esa noche hacíamos o no el amor, yo me sentía realmente feliz por tenerla a mi lado y si esa noche no nos entregábamos, no me deprimía.

Pero el sorprendido, realmente fui yo.

Cuando Paty observó todo a su alrededor, aún sostenida entre mis brazos, se sonrojó hermosamente pero sonrío como una chiquilla traviesa.

Me dio un tímido beso en la mejilla y me susurró que debía cambiarse en privado.

No me sorprendió su reacción en ese momento, por lo que pacientemente, me recosté en la cama y la observé como cerraba la puerta del baño, aún con su vestido de novia.

Fueron en los siguientes quince minutos, cuando mi mandíbula se abrió exageradamente al observar lo que tenía frente a mis ojos.

Una Paty que de tímida, ya no tenía nada. Se atavió en un precioso conjunto de lencería que me dejó simplemente maravillado.

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, y la comprendí. Supe que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sorprender a su ahora esposo, así es que le pedí amablemente que no se preocupara por nada, que nada pasaría si ella no lo deseaba.

Me sorprendió nuevamente cuando me dijo que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero que el conjunto, en realidad, no fue idea de ella, sino de una abuelita muy traviesa y mañosa, sí, su abuelita Martha.

Yo se lo agradecí a su abuelita internamente. Como hombre me sentí feliz y mis necesidades físicas aumentaron más. Pero decidí ser paciente y cariñoso con ella.

La envolví en un abrazo, recosté su cabeza en mi pecho y así la mantuve durante un largo rato…

-Te amo, Stear – le oí decir

-Yo también te amo, Paty

Y entonces, alcé su rostro sosteniéndolo de su barbilla, para besarla en los labios.

Ella correspondió, como siempre lo hacía, pero ahora, la noté nerviosa. La conduje suavemente hacia el lecho, la recosté y me eché encima de ella, sin dejar de besarla.

Posteriormente, comencé a saborear todo su rostro, acariciando su cabello, y lentamente, guiando mis manos hacia sus hombros, deslizando sutilmente los tirantes de su sostén. Entonces la sentí temblar. Le ofrecí seguridad al besar nuevamente sus labios y pude notar que poco a poco se relajó.

Después, nuestras caricias y besos se tornaban más exigentes, y pude percibir que la respiración de Paty se entrecortaba y agitaba de más. Me sentí nuevamente en las nubes. Mis caricias eran la causa de su excitación. Si supiera que yo estoy igual o más inquieto que ella…

Al fin, pude despojarla suavemente de su delicada ropa. No me contuve en detenerme en sus zonas erógenas para besarlas y acariciarlas pasionalmente. Adoré la manera en que arqueaba su espalda de pura satisfacción al mismo tiempo que susurraba mi nombre seguido de un leve jadeo.

Con sus tímidas manos, también me despojó por completo de mi esmoquin. Ahora ya permanecíamos más juntos que nunca, desnudos, como la naturaleza manda.

Nunca olvidaré las inexpertas pero intensas caricias que nos regalamos en esa noche, esa primera noche en que estuvimos juntos, amándonos.

Volví a ofrecerle seguridad abrazándola por completo, acariciando su suave espalda con mis manos y hundiendo mi rostro en su delicado cuello para besarlo, y susurrarle al oído cuánto la amaba.

Entonces ella, rodeó mis caderas con sus piernas y me empujaba hacia ella, implorando con su cuerpo que ya la hiciera mía.

Y fue cuándo no pude contenerme más y comencé a hacerle el amor. Ambos gritamos y nos volvimos locos. Ahora me estaba convenciendo de que el acto del amor es lo mejor que nos puede suceder en la vida. Ahora entiendo porque es algo que escandalizaba tanto pues, creo que tal placer jamás se experimenta de otra manera. Es algo hermoso, en cada vaivén y cada caricia mi cuerpo quiere estallar y estoy seguro que Paty se siente igual.

Como aquella primera vez, ella siempre se entrega tan dulce y a la vez tan amorosa. Nunca me cansaré de decirle que me vuelve loco, loco de amor. No sólo en esos momentos, sino siempre.

¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida? A veces pienso que no merezco una esposa como ella. Y es que, además de que es hermosa, es dulce, es la perfecta señora hogareña, es la perfecta estudiante, y sobre todo, es la perfecta esposa.

Y no dudo, en que en los próximos siete meses, se convierta en la madre perfecta. Me volví aún más loco cuando hace unas semanas, me dio la gran noticia.

Tímida, como de costumbre, se acercó a mí, y me susurró

-Stear, tengo algo importante qué decirte

-Dime preciosa

-Es que – arrugaba nerviosamente su falda – creo que estoy embarazada

Me quité los anteojos, muy sorprendido, la observé, y lo único que se me ocurrió decirle después de un tremendo "lapsus brutus" que tuve a causa de la noticia fue

-¿Crees?

Ella se sonrojó, me miró un tanto molesta, y me dijo

-No, no lo creo… más bien, el médico ya me lo confirmó

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. La abracé con fuerza, la llené de besos y le volví a decir cuánto la amaba y todo lo feliz que me hacía.

No necesito pedirle más a la vida. Únicamente el perdón de Dios a causa de haber participado en una cruel guerra.

Ahora, puedo asegurar que lo tengo todo. Una carrera de astronomía la cual ejercer, una esposa que al igual que yo, ama las ciencias y se especializó en física. Además, esa misma esposa es la persona que más feliz me hace. Tenemos una vida maravillosa, tranquila y llena de amor. Y ahora que llegue nuestro bebé, esa felicidad se multiplicará en un millón.

Por todo, doy gracias. Doy gracias y prometo ser siempre el esposo y el padre ejemplar, así como el mejor amigo, el mejor hijo y el mejor hermano.

**Lakewood **

Fue una ceremonia sencilla, pero hermosa y muy significativa. En el lugar en el cuál se crió, Candy se casó con el amor de su vida.

Al igual que ella, Terry estaba inmensamente feliz. Recordó con nostalgia el día en que por primera vez visitó el Hogar con el fin de conocer ese mágico lugar, testigo de la infancia de Candy.

Ahora, no había nostalgias. Hubo una boda religiosa, una ceremonia tan bella que marcó el futuro de ambos.

El festejo duró toda la tarde – noche. Entre cantos, bailes, risas y anécdotas, nadie se agotó y nadie quería irse.

Candy sentía que nada más le hacía falta en esta vida. Tenía al gran amor de su vida a su lado con la promesa de estar juntos por siempre. Además, con ella siempre se encontrarían sus seres queridos.

Se sentía dichosa al ver que al igual que ella, sus amigas eran tan felices con sus respectivos esposos.

Cayendo la noche, los pequeñitos del Hogar fueron mandados a sus habitaciones para dormir, mientras los adultos, se quedaron una media hora más despiertos para hacer un último brindis.

-¡Por los nuevos esposos! – Exclamó felizmente la hermana María, alzando su copa – por su felicidad. Recuerden, siempre guardarse respeto, confianza y fidelidad.

Candy permanecía abrazada de Terry, por supuesto, no quiso soltarlo en todo el día. Y eso haría toda la vida, estar con él y no permitir que nada, ni nadie la separe nuevamente de él.

-Gracias, muchas gracias a todos – exclamaba ella, con los ojos acuosos

-Todos queremos que seas muy feliz Candy – dijo Albert – y más le vale a Terry hacer eso posible – bromeó

-No tengo ninguna duda de que así será – aseguró la pecosa, abrazando a su esposo y dándole muchos besos.

Cada quien los abrazó dándoles las correspondientes felicitaciones, para dejarlos partir.

Los esposos estaban ya listos para abordar el carruaje que los esperaba afuera, transporte que los llevaría a la estación de trenes para dirigirse al lugar donde celebrarían su luna de miel.

Ya se habían cambiado la ropa y ya tenían maletas en mano. Se despidieron cariñosamente de todos y entonces, emprendieron el viaje.

La luna de miel no tendría lugar en otro sitio que no fuera alguno que tuviera algún significado para ellos dos.

Se dirigieron a la propiedad que Terry adquirió en Chicago, pues es una casa en la que ambos depositaron muchas ilusiones y un prometedor futuro.

A pesar de haber llegado agotados, la llama de la pasión se encendió tan inmediatamente que ninguno se sorprendió de la reacción del otro.

Y es que antes de casarse, ninguno de los dos hizo el intento por escaparse y tener un momento de intimidad. Así es que, desde aquella noche en Nueva York, hace ya más de cinco años, era la última ocasión en la que sus cuerpos se hicieron uno para demostrarse cuán grande es su amor.

Sin previo aviso, Terry alzó a Candy para llevarla hasta su recámara. Allí, la recostó suavemente en la cama y antes de colocarse encima de ella, decidió recostarse un momento a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura y besando su rostro.

-Te amo – le dijo a su esposa – te amo demasiado – y atrapó nuevamente sus labios, sin darle la oportunidad de responder.

Terry no necesitaba una respuesta por parte de ella porque ya estaba completamente seguro de los sentimientos que aguardaban el corazón de Candy.

Un amor tan puro y fuerte no se disimula fácilmente. Pero en momentos como estos, necesitaba la cercanía de ella, así como Candy necesitaba de las caricias de Terry.

A pesar del tiempo, no se olvidaron de lo bello y apasionante que es entregarse entre ellos. Aunque aquella primera vez fue tan inocente y tierna a la vez, no la olvidaron, y se lo hicieron saber el uno al otro.

Por su parte, Candy, con toda la dulzura del mundo, pero a la vez con la llama ardiente de la pasión en su sangre, fue quien se montó encima de su esposo para acariciarlo y besarlo desmedidamente. Acción que por supuesto, Terry no objetó. Es más, se sintió tan feliz y su pasión creció a tal punto en que casi perdió la razón, y con su característica vehemencia fue quien comenzó el ritual del amor.

Besaba suavemente todo el contorno del cuello de ella, y mientras la despojaba del vestido de novia, besaba cada parte que quedaba descubierta, sin prisas, haciéndole erizar la piel y jadear sutilmente ante sus toques tan lentos.

Halló rápidamente la parte de donde se descubría el corsé y lo aventó una vez quitándoselo, para seguir haciendo lo mismo con el resto de la vestimenta.

Ella por su parte, hacía lo mismo con Terry. Con desesperante lentitud descubría su piel al mismo tiempo que depositaba húmedos besos que provocaban en él un ardiente efecto.

Al fin, sus cuerpos se hallaban en completa desnudez, reconociéndose el uno al otro, y experimentando nuevas caricias.

Ambos, ahora ya expertos, se amaban de una ferviente manera y su inquietud crecía aún más al notar la excitación de la que era presa el otro.

No pudiendo contenerse más, ella lo invitó a introducirse en su cuerpo con un suave movimiento de sus piernas, apretando divinamente las caderas de él. Cuando sintió su masculinidad tan cerca creyó volverse loca. Y es que, aun estando afuera, se sentía divino, tan cálido y duro. Lo besó nuevamente con bastante pasión y entonces decidió que no tenía prisas, le encantaba sentir eso ahí, ese roce que por muy sencillo que pareciera, la hacía quemarse por dentro, completa.

Más aún cuando Terry se retiraba un poco, con el único propósito de inquietarla a un grado de enloquecerla. Y es que vaya que él la conocía y sabía que con eso lograría apasionarla aún más.

Pero en una de esas tantas veces que se retiró, ella tomó su mano, y firmemente la colocó al centro de su intimidad, mostrándole que deseaba sus caricias, que anhelaba tanto estallar a la par con él sin necesidad de hacer el amor todavía.

Entonces, se sintió casi en las nubes. Él la tocó en principio de manera tan sutil y delicada, como preparando el camino. Posteriormente, se intensificó más, y ella no pudo contener sus quejidos.

Lo abrazó nuevamente tan fuerte, que casi se quedan sin respiración. Fue entonces cuando ahora él, era quien ya no se contuvo, y sin previo aviso la envistió de una manera tan cadenciosa que hacían arder la habitación con el calor que emanaba de sus agitados cuerpos, que se hacían nuevamente uno sólo para demostrarse cuán grande es su amor, su afecto y su total respeto.

El ritual del amor duró casi por una hora, en la que se conocieron aún más, experimentando nuevas posturas, nuevas caricias y nuevas miradas de amor.

Al mismo tiempo alcanzaron el mayor placer que otorga el más hermoso acto del mundo, para seguir complaciéndose con abrazos y muchos besos.

Fue una noche muy larga. Una noche en la que no reconocieron el cansancio, pero sí depositaron todas sus energías en entregarse al maravilloso amor.

Amanecieron juntos, abrazados, desnudos y haciendo el amor incontables veces.

Y así, estuvieron allí por un par de semanas, ellos dos alejados del mundo, únicamente refugiados en su nido de amor compartiendo el sentimiento mutuo.

**Un año después…**

En la ciudad de Broadway, a las afueras del recinto teatral se reunía la gente que había adquirido ya una entrada para ver la obra que esa noche se presentaba.

Y es que toda la sociedad entera hablaba de dicha presentación, y no era para menos. Era el gran regreso de dos estrellas, dos actores que juntos, transmitían el verdadero sentir de los personajes a los que les daban vida.

"Romeo y Julieta" era nuevamente representada por Terry Grandchester y Susana Marlow.

Mucho se especulaba sobre el regreso de la olvidada actriz. Mucha gente no podía creerlo, pero estaban ansiosos por presenciar su actuación, así como la Terry, puesto que era la primera vez, después de muchos años, en los que tendrían la oportunidad de verle actuar.

Antes de iniciar la obra, los espectadores aguardaban a que les indicaran pasar a la sala.

Allí, acompañada de Eleonor, también aguardaba la esposa del actor protagonista, muy nerviosa, tal vez, hasta más nerviosa que los actores mismos.

Al igual que hace varios años atrás, Candy se encontró en ese mismo lugar con Karen Claise, pero ahora, ella estaba allí como espectadora y no como actriz.

-¿Candy?

-Hola Karen – saludó animadamente

-Me alegra verte, y me alegra mucho que Terry y tú estén juntos – le decía sinceramente

-Gracias Karen ¿Y qué me cuentas de ti?

-Pues, aparte de que perdí el papel de Julieta me comprometí

-¡Oh! Siento tanto lo del papel…

-Es broma jajajajaja la verdad es que Susanita se ha ganado el respeto y cariño de todos aquí

-¿Ah sí?

-Ajá

-Me alegro, y también por lo de tu compromiso

-Ah sí… ya sabes que Terry fungió como Cupido entre Chris y yo…

-¡Es verdad!

Entonces, se escuchó la primera llamada para que el público se adentrara

-¿Señora Candy? – preguntó un tramoyista

-Sí, soy yo ¿Qué desea?

-Uno de los actores quiere hablar en privado con usted antes de iniciar la función

-¡Gracias! – se fue siguiendo al joven pensando en la mejor manera de animar a Terry antes de comenzar con la obra.

Pero se llevó la sorpresa de que no era Terry quien deseaba hablar con ella, cuando fue dirigida al camerino de Susana Marlow.

El joven tocó a su puerta y de inmediato se escuchó un "Adelante"

Candy se adentró y entonces, después de mucho tiempo, la vio nuevamente. Ataviada ya en su ropa que la caracterizaba como Julieta, tan hermosa o más de lo que la recordaba, y entonces, creyó sentirse nuevamente como en aquella ocasión en que la vio por primera vez de cerca. Recordando las palabras que en algún momento salieron de boca de Elisa "Tu belleza es muy ordinaria…" pero decidió no atormentarse con esos recuerdos. Le sonrió amablemente a Susana y ella, hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias por venir, Candy

-¿Qué deseas?

-No podía comenzar esta función sin antes hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo?

-Quiero disculparme, Candy. Y a la vez, quiero agradecerte aquél gesto de generosidad que tuviste conmigo. En esta vida, todos los tropiezos te sirven de experiencia, y créeme, yo he aprendido mucho. Comprendí muy tarde que no tenía ningún derecho de atar a Terry a mi lado. Su lugar estuvo siempre contigo, y me alegro que al fin realizaran su sueño. Mi madre me ayudó mucho a recuperarme. Me fui una larga temporada a Canadá y retomé mi carrera. Ahora, Robert me da nuevamente la oportunidad de trabajar para su compañía y estoy inmensamente feliz. Así es que, para sentirme en completa calma, necesito de tu perdón, Candy

-No hay nada que perdonar… como te lo dije aquella noche, te lo repito nuevamente. Tú salvaste la vida del hombre que amo, así es que, no hay ningún rencor, no por mi parte Susana

-Entonces ¿amigas? – extendió su mano

-Encantada – aceptó, respondiendo a su gesto – y te felicito mucho por la decisión de retomar tu carrera. Estoy segura que tú y Terry estarán maravillosos esta noche

-Eso espero. Esta función, te la dedicaré a ti, Candy – dijo sonriente – porque estoy muy feliz de tener una nueva amiga

-Gracias

-Entonces ¿Vamos? – se levantó, dejando sorprendida a Candy por el hecho de que caminaba tan ágilmente, sin hacerse notar su prótesis

-Ansío por que la obra comience ya.

Ambas chicas salieron del camerino, para dirigirse cada una al lugar que le correspondía.

Tercera llamada, y comenzaron. La actuación de ambos actores sorprendió mucho al público.

Se notaba el crecimiento artístico de Terry, y cómo no, si ahora estaba más enamorado que nunca. Además, estaba tan alegre de que Susana nuevamente actuara. Eso definitivamente, le quitaba toda culpa de encima. El talento de ella también aumentó. El público presente lloró con la clásica historia de Shakespeare que en estos momentos era representada tan magistralmente.

Al término de la obra, todos agradecieron en fila las ovaciones de los espectadores y el telón se cerró.

A diferencia de aquel primer estreno de la obra, ésta vez Terry y Candy sí asistieron a la cena de gala.

Allí, ambos esposos se divirtieron muchísimo al lado de sus amigos, y sobre todo con Susana, quien no se cansaba de contar anécdotas relacionadas con sus compañeros actores en Canadá.

Tampoco se olvidó de un gran detalle. Estaba comprometida al igual que Karen, con el que ha sido su coprotagonista durante su estadía en aquél país.

Por otro lado, Neal también había asistido a la obra, al lado de su novia. Desde hacía ya un tiempo, el muchacho había cambiado mucho. Todo el incidente que ocasionó con el hurto de la carta de Terry, Candy lo había olvidado ya. Ella siempre ha tenido la idea de que todo en esta vida sucede por alguna razón. Neal había demostrado ser un chico amable, caballeroso y muy responsable. Eso era lo que le bastaba a Candy. No solo a ella, Neal realmente se había ganado el cariño de toda su familia y ahora, tenía más amigos que antes.

Se la pasaron platicando también muy animadamente esa noche. Y a pesar de las diferencias, Candy siempre preguntaba por Elisa.

La respuesta de su hermano simplemente fue que ella se fue a estudiar a Europa. Elisa se ha convertido ya en una señorita y completa dama de la alta sociedad, pero no se conformaba con eso. Deseaba ser una profesionista y pronto lo lograría ya. Estudiaba la carrera de diseño de modas y en sus clases, ella era la número uno.

Muy en secreto, Neal le confesó a Candy que la fuente de inspiración de Elisa, era precisamente ella. Candy se echó la carcajada sin podérselo creer pero Neal se lo confirmó nuevamente.

Elisa, tan orgullosa, nunca lo aceptaba, pero su hermano, quien la conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que muy en lo profundo de su ser admiraba la voluntad de Candy por convertirse en enfermera, por desafiar los deseos de la tía Elroy y por ganarse la vida tal y como ella quería, sin que nadie más se lo impidiera.

La celebración terminó. Todos los presentes estaban muy agotados y poco a poco el salón de fiestas se fue desalojando.

Una vez llegando a su hogar en Nueva York, Candy y Terry no hicieron otra cosa más que ir juntos a la habitación contigua de su recámara.

Candy tocó quedamente y de inmediato, la puerta de abrió.

-Buenas noches Emily – susurró - ¿Se puede?

-Claro señora, adelante – y ella se retiró dejando a sus patrones solos

Tomados de la mano, se dirigieron hacia una cuna. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, se pararon a un costado mientras observaban la tierna escena.

Un par de gemelitos dormían plácidamente en la comodidad de su habitación. Un par de hijos de ambos, que apenas tenían un mes de nacidos, dormían divinamente, y casi podían asegurar sus padres, esos bebés se estaban abrazando.

Entonces, los esposos se miraron a los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios, y se abrazaron, para posteriormente dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia sus bebés.

-Gracias – exclamó Terry, besando dulcemente la frente de Candy – por hacer que mi amor por ti crezca cada día más

-Gracias a ti, por regalarme lo mejor que tengo en esta vida. Tu compañía, y a mis hijos.

Entonces, se besaron amorosamente. Se despidieron de sus bebés dándoles un beso en el aire y se retiraron a su habitación.

Cuando Candy estaba en casa, no hacía falta la presencia de Emily, la nana, pues en cuanto uno de los bebés necesitaba algo, su madre era la primera en indagar que sucedía. Era ella quien atendía completamente a sus queridos bebés, pues eran el fruto del gran amor que sentía por su esposo. No hay cariño más grande que el que se le tiene a la familia. Ese es un amor verdadero, que crece día a día alimentándose de confianza y dedicación.

**FIN**

Millones de agradecimientos:

Raghu – lady – Gema – Leonore – Rebeca – Oligrandchester – fanaticadecandy – klaudya – usagi13chiba – Litac – Betty – Mimie grandchester – ladyrose 23 – Nela2307 – Rakelluvre – Dayanna – Liblula – Nadia – Silvia R.S – Leonore 18 – Elena W grandchester – Rosatella – Jenn – Elanor25 – Lady A.T – Noemi Cullen – Beverly – Yeseniadc – Princess Grandchester – Sophie MIP – Terry780716 – Lily Brown – Kathya Grandchester – GloriaLinares2011 – Chikita973 – mi tarzán con pecas – Flor – Isabela – Janet – Sandra Díaz – Karelem – La neni – Goshy – Sakura – Amelia Chk – Rossy Jimenez – Chrisgatita-chan – Lucero – tattys Grand – Luisa – Any1980 – Belialgoma – Monica alias "cosa" – CyT por siempre

Y espero no olvidarme de nadie.

En serio… no tengo las palabras adecuadas para agradecerles todo este tiempo que me acompañaron en seguimiento de mi fic. Sólo respondí a su agradecimiento escribiendo este epílogo, con un final feliz, que espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto.

Pero sobre todo, agradezco por este medio que me permite conocerlas.

También, a todas las lectoras anónimas y a todas las que en un futuro se topen con este fic.

A todos y todas que me leen desde distintos países.

México, Estados Unidos, Perú, Venezuela, Chile, Guatemala, España, República Dominicana – El Salvador – Puerto Rico – Argentina – Ecuador – Panamá- Italia – Costa Rica – Colombia – Honduras – Chipre – China - Irlanda – Suiza – Francia – Japón – Bahamas – Brasil – Rusia – Canadá

En serio… cuando vi esto en mi perfil de visitas me quedé muy sorprendida, no puedo creer aún que me visiten de tantos países! No puedo estar más feliz!

A todas, gracias! Y nos leemos en mi siguiente fic que ya está en proceso =)


End file.
